The Heirs
by Kaze Riku
Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 **Prologue**

Underworld, sebuah wilayah dengan daratan yang luas dan tanpa lautan. Total luas wilayahnya sebanding dengan 10 kali wilayah bumi yang menjadi tempat tinggal bagi keturunan adam dan hawa, manusia. Selain tidak memiliki lautan, perbedaan yang paling mencolok antara underworld dan dunia manusia adalah keberadaan langit ungunya yang memberi kesan kelam, batu – batu karang dan jurang yang terjal. Wilayah itu menjadi habitat bagi dua makhluk supranatural yakni iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Malaikat jatuh yang tak memiliki tempat tinggal setelah didepak dari suga membentuk perkumpulan di Underworld dan mendeklarasikan sepihak daerah mereka dengan sebutan Grigory. Deklarasi sepihak para malaikat jatuh dianggap sebagai tabuhan perang oleh para iblis yang terlebih dahulu menduduki Underworld, mengingat kedua ras sama – sama memiliki ego yang tinggi, perang antara kedua ras pun tak dapat dihindarkan. God of Bibble, pencipta dari kedua ras tersebut merasa prihatin begitu peperangan mulai menimbulkan akibat pada dunia manusia, atas perintahnya para Malaikat turun ke Underworld untuk menghentikan perang. Namun, kedahsyatan perang memaksa pihak Malaikat malah menjadi ras yang ikut berperang pula. Peperangan dahsyat itu kian memanas kala dua ekor naga surgawi memilih tempat peperangan mereka sebagai laga bertarung untuk menguji kerivalitasan mereka. Melihat jalannya peperangan yang semakin tak menentu, God of Bibble turun dari tahtanya berhadapan langsung dengan kedua naga surgawi hingga berhasil menyegel kedua naga tersebut ke dalam artifak suci Sacred Gear.

Akan tetapi, masalah tak berhenti di sana. Lucifer, sang raja iblis memanfaatkan kelelahan _ayahnya_ untuk menantangnya bertarung. Peperangan menuju titik akhirnya ketika God Of Bibble harus tewas setelah kelelahan membunuh keempat Maou dan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Sebelum menghilang dalam butiran cahaya emas, God of Bibble sempat memberikan amanah dan berkah kepada putranya, Michael, sang Archangel untuk melindungi Heaven dan bumi. Penderitaan besar dialami ketiga ras akibat kehilangan pemimpin mereka masing – masing, peperangan pun berakhir tanpa ada pemenang. Bahkan, hingga beratus – ratus tahun peperangan itu masih dikenang dengan nama Great War. Kenangan itu pula yang membuat ketiga ras enggan untuk berdamai dan terus melakukan perang dingin.

Pihak iblis menderita kerugian paling besar karena setelah Great War, mereka harus dilanda Civil War yang dilandasi perbedaan pendapat antara kelompok Old Satan dan Anti – Satan. Kelompok Old – Satan merupakan keturunan dari para Maou terdahulu didukung oleh Pillar – pillar yang setia pada keempat Maou, sedangkan Anti – satan dipimpin oleh pewaris dari Pillar Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth, dan Gasya – Labolas. Civil War yang terjadi cukup lama itu membuat populasi Iblis semakin menipis hingga puncaknya ketika 72 Pillar iblis hanya tersisa 35 akibat gempuran dari kelompok Anti – satan yang menerima bocoran informasi dari salah satu Pillar Old – Satan yang berkhianat karena muak dengan Civil War dan ideology gila para keturunan Maou. Keempat pemimpin Anti – Satan kemudian diangkat menjadi Maou baru, pemimpin dari kaum iblis. Sedangkan pillar yang membocorkan informasi tersebut telah berhasil dirahasiakan informasinya agar eksistensi mereka tetap aman.

.

 **Meikai, Paimon Households**

Paimon, satu Pillar dari 35 Pillar Ilbis yang tersisa. Dahulunya Paimon merupakan salah satu pendukung Old – Satan, namun ketika Minato Paimon naik tahta menjadi Lord Paimon setelah menikahi seorang gadis manusia Kushina Uzumaki, Paimon secara sembunyi – sembunyi menyuplai informasi kepada golongan Anti – satan. Kharisma Minato sebagai pemimpin berhasil membuat seluruh anggota Pillarnya mendukung aksinya tersebut hingga golongan Old – Satan berhasil ditumbangkan, dan para petinggi Meikai yang baru memberikan mereka hadiah peningkatan status yang setara dengan Agares, yang semakin membuat iblis – iblis Paimon mengelu – elukan Lord baru mereka, Minato Paimon.

Minato Paimon, iblis jantan dengan penampilan pria dewasa bersurai pirang jabrik menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan sendu. Jubah yang memiliki lambang Paimon di punggungnya itu tertiup semilir angin, begitu matanya menyipit melihat bocah bersurai pirang yang sedang berusaha memanjat pohon di taman istana miliknya.

" Ia memang memiliki penampilanku, namun kepribadiannya jelas diwariskan darimu Kushina … " bisik Minato lirih. Sedikit senyum kecil terkembang begitu melihat bocah pirang yang merupakan putranya itu berteriak – teriak kencang memanggil dirinya dengan dada terbusung ke depan menunjukkan rasa bangga setelah berhasil memanjat sebuah pohon yang setinggi 5 meter.

" Tou – chan lihat – lihat ! Naru berhasil ! "

Minato menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, beberapa maid dan pengawal mulai berkerumunan di bawah pohon tersebut, memohon dan membujuk sang Heir dari Paimon untuk turun karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya.

" Naruto turunlah, keluarga Agares akan datang sebentar lagi " Minato mengulum senyum lembut saat menyelesaikan perintahnya. Bocah pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan bersiap untuk melompat turun yang membuat beberapa maid terpekik panik begitu melihat bocah yang baru menginjak usia 11 tahun itu benar – benar melompat turun.

 **Gravity Seals : Momentum**

Para miad dan pengawal di pekarangan itu segera menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat pewaris Pillar mereka secara turun secara perlahan akibat teknik pemimpin Pillar mereka sendiri. Minato menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat putranya yang tersenyum lebar begitu kedua kakinya telah menapak tanah.

" Ayo, Tou – chan … nanti kita terlambat " sahut bocah pirang tersebut yang telah berlari dengan semangat menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Sang ayah hanya dapat terkekeh, membubarkan para pengawal dan maidnya yang masih terdiam di sana melihat aktifnya Naruto. Wajar saja Naruto sangat semangat sekarang, mengingat ia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang lain di luar Pillar mereka. Mengingat alasannya yang membuatnya harus melatih dan mengekang Naruto pada usia dini membuatnya menjadi murung seketika.

Seorang kepala pelayan mendekat kepada Minato.

" Minato – dono, keluarga Agares telah sampai " Pemberitahuan itu mengejutkan Minato. Dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak air mata pada wajahnya, lalu memberi intruksi kepada kepala pelayan itu untuk menyiapkan penjamuan bagi tamu mereka, sementara para maid diminta untuk lebih cepat mempersiapkan Naruto.

XoX

Ketiga iblis dewasa di ruangan luas berlantaikan tatami hanya dapat mengulas senyum begitu melihat sepasang iblis muda pirang yang saat ini tengah berkutat dengan permainan catur. Iblis betina dengan surai pirang pudar semampai menyipitkan iris mata dibalik lensanya begitu melihat lawannya menjalankan sebuah bishop.

" Nah, bagaimana See – chan ? Kau bingung kan ? " iblis jantan itu tersenyum lebar melihat gurat bingung pada lawannya, akan tetapi senyumannya itu luntur begitu sang gadis dengan santainnya menggerakkan pawn untuk mengeliminasi bishop yang baru saja ia gerakkan.

" Perhatikan kembali sebelum mengambil tindakan Uzumaki – san. Dan lagi, jangan membuat panggilan konyol seperti itu kepada orang lain ! " gadis itu bersedekap dada, memberikan pandangan mematikan dalam tegurannya.

" See – chan tidak asyik " ujar sang iblis pirang jantan dengan nada merajuk.

" Berhenti memanggilku See – chan ! "

Dua iblis yang masing – masing merupakan ayah dari kedua iblis muda yang masih sibuk berdebat dalam permainan catur tersebut terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi mereka. Iblis betina dewasa yang berdiri di samping suaminya menatap lembut kepada Minato.

" Minato – dono, bukankah usia anda muda ? Kupikir ada baiknya jika anda mencari ibu pengganti bagi Naru – chan, aku dapat melihat dari senyum lebarnya tersebut tersembunyi kesepian karena tiadanya sosok ibu "

" Nah, yang dikatakan istriku ada benarnya Minato. Pillarmu sekarang telah bergelar Archduke, dengan gelar tersebut, kau dapat dengan mudah menggaet wanita manapun untuk menjadi istri ataupun selirmu " pria dewasa bersurai pirang pucat menimpali saran istrinya.

Minato mendesah lelah, ia menatap sebentar kepada putranya yang sekarang mulai terlihat frustasi karena bidaknya untuk melawan putri dari kedua tamunya ini tinggal sedikit. Sepasang suami istri Agares itu tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandang Minato, 10 menit berikutnya mereka hanya terdiam karena terkejut begitu jalannya pertandingan catur berbalik, dimana Naruto berhasil membuat hasil akhir pertandingan menjadi remis.

Minato tersenyum lembut melihat putranya cemberut karena tidak dapat memenangkan pertandingan catur ini. Ia melirik kembali kepada kedua tamunya hanya untuk menemukan kedua tamunya terpana, seperti melihat pemandangan di depan mereka merupakan hal yang mustahil.

" Aku pernah bertanya kepada Naruto, apakah ia kesepian karena ibunya telah meninggal beberapa hari setelah kelahirannya ? Apakah ia terbebani dengan setiap pelatihan dan kekanganku selama hidupnya ? " Suami istri Agares itu menoleh kepada Minato, menemukan pemimpin Pillar Paimon tersebut mengeluarkan cengiran yang serupa dengan putranya.

" Beberapa tahun belakangan ini, aku selalu menderita karena kehilangan Kushina. Pada awalnya aku tak pernah membayangkan akan membesarkan Naruto seorang diri, insiden Kushina masih terus terbayang di kepalaku, andai saja … andai saja aku lebih cepat saat itu, ia pasti tidak harus tewas. Tapi, hal itu membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang harus melatih Naruto sedari kecil, karena aku mungkin tak akan dapat bersamanya selamanya. Tidak ada tempat yang aman bagi seorang pengkhianat … " Kalimat terakhir dari Minato keluar dengan nada yang lirih.

Iblis jantan Agares menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memandang sekali lagi kepada putra putri mereka. Dan tanpa sadar senyum lembut itu tercipta kembali kala melihat putrinya memaksa Naruto untuk bertanding sekali lagi.

" Kau tak perlu cemas Minato. Politik dan Pemerintahan Meikai telah stabil sekarang, jika kau tidak berkhianat dahulunya, kemungkinan besar anak – anak kita tak akan dapat merasakan suasana damai seperti ini. Bukankah ini tujuan kita, memberikan lingkungan yang aman dan nyaman bagi generasi baru untuk tumbuh dan berkembang "

Minato mengangguk. Lady Agares ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua iblis dewasa tersebut. Iris matanya melebar begitu melihat interaksi putrinya, dan dengan segera ia menarik lembut pergelangan tangan suaminya menariknya mendekat sehingga ia dapat membisikkan rencananya.

Minato menangkat alisnya bingung begitu Lord Agares tersenyum lebar mendengar bisikan istrinya.

" Minato, aku memiliki penawaran untukmu "

" Penawaran seperti apa ? "

" Memperkuat Aliansi dengan pernikahan politik antara kedua pewaris kita, bagaimana ? "

Minato melebarkan matanya, untuk kedua Pillar yang sama – sama bergelar Archduke melalukan pembentukan aliansi dengan pernikahan politik merupakan sebuah kasus yang langka.

" Ah ~ bagaimana mengatakannya ya … kau telah selangkah Sean " Minato mengganti panggilannya begitu pembahasan mereka berkembang menuju masalah keluarga pribadi, bukanlah lagi masalah Pillar.

" Apa maksudmu Minato ? " suami istri Agares itu mengangkat alis bingung dengan kata – kata Minato yang sepertinya mengarah kepada penolakan.

" Seminggu yang lalu, aku telah menerima terlebih dahulu pinangan atas putraku dari Phenex. Mereka ingin agar Naruto dapat menikah dengan putri bungsu mereka, Ravel Phenex. Kau tahu bukan, aku tidak dapat menolaknya mengingat permintaan ini datang dari teman dekat kita "

Sean, Lord Agares tersenyum kecil. " Tidak masalah Minato. Kau, aku, dan Razel ( Lord Phenex ) telah berteman sejak kecil. Bukanlah sebuah kejutan jika kau dan Razel benar – benar akan menjadi besan mengingat kalian pernah membuat janji seperti itu sebelumnya. "

" Tapi Minato – dono, aku ingin Naru – chan tetap berteman dengan See – chan. Ini pertama kalinya See – chan dapat berinteraksi baik dengan iblis muda lainnya terutama laki – laki. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, dan lagi siapa yang dapat memprediksi jika memang mereka berdua berjodoh "

Minato terkekeh mendengar saran dari istri teman dekatnya itu. " Kau tenang saja Lady Agares, aku tak pernah melarang Naruto untuk bergaul dengan siapapun. Lebih banyak teman, lebih baik bukan ? "

" Tapi, aku benar – benar tak menyangka Razel bergerak begitu cepat. Bukannya putrinya baru menginjak usia 8 tahun ? " Sean menggurut pelipisnya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau seperti tak mengenal politik Phenex saja Sean. " Minato tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap putranya yang masih bermain catur.

XoX

 **4 Tahun berikutnya**

4 tahun terakhir ini benar – benar membuat hidup Minato Paimon benar – benar terombang – ambing, dan alasan dari semua itu adalah putranya sendiri, Naruto Paimon. Bocah yang telah genap berusia 15 energy yang begitu besar membuat pewaris muda itu memecahkan rekor menguasai salah satu teknik segel yang menjadi afinitas Paimon. Pada usia 14 tahun, Naruto berhasil menguasai teknik **Room Seals** : **Hiraishin** , walaupun masih kurang efektif penggunaannya. Dan sekarang Naruto telah memperoleh beberapa perkamen dan buku – buku dari ayahnya untuk menguasai teknik – teknik segel lainnya, bahkan ia juga menerima buku catatan ibunya yang bertuliskan segala jenis teknik bertarung yang dimiliki sang ibu dan juga bagaimana keseharian sang ibu, bisa dibilang itu merupakan diary sang ibu, salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga.

Cukup sudah dengan membanggakan prestasi putranya di usia gemilang, Minato masih harus merutuk begitu harus berkali – kali mencari alasan untuk menolak proposal pernikahan yang dikirimkan Pillar – pillar lain, padahal Minato dan Razel sudah sangat jelas mengumumkan bahwa kedua putra putri mereka telah dipertunangkan pada saat Naruto berusia 12 tahun. Kedua sahabat karib itu selalu tersenyum bahagia begitu melihat interaksi Naruto dan Ravel. Naruto yang jenius dan jahil sangat cocok untuk Ravel yang anggun namun tsundere.

Minato menyandarkan punggung letihnya pada bantalan empuk kursi kerjanya. Matanya menatap awas pada seberkas laporan dari pihak pertahanan Pillarnya yang mendeteksi adanya gerakan – gerakan yang tidak teridentifikasi sejak seminggu terakhir di pinggiran teritorinya. Alis Minato mengernyit begitu mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu kerjanya, para pelayan dan pengawalnya tentu mengetahui ia sama sekali tak akan menerima tamu jika saatnya jam istirahat dan lagi Naruto tak mungkin pulang sekarang, putranya itu terakhir berpesan bahwa ia akan bermain ke Agares setelah menemani Ravel mengunjungi perpustakaan Sitri, jadi bocah itu pasti akan lebih sore pulangnya.

" Paimon – sama ~ " Tubuh Minato merinding seketika mendengar nada menjijikkan dari sesosok yang memanggilnya dari balik pintu. Lord Paimon itu berdiri dengan mata terbuka lebar melihat pintu mewah ruang kerjanya hancur berantakan menampilkan sekelompok iblis yang cukup familiar di depannya terlebih iblis bersurai perak yang berdiri paling depan dari kelompok tersebut.

" Pa – Paimon – sama la – ri ! " Minato melebarkan matanya baru menyadari iblis bersurai perak yang memimpin kelompok tersebut sedang menginjak sadis tubuh iblis reinkarnasi yang merupakan rooknya. Belum sempat berbuat apa – apa, Minato hanya dapat terdiam melihat anggota Evil Piecesnya yang begitu berharga berubah menjadi debu hitam taktala sang iblis bersurai perak itu dengan sadisnya menginjak keras kepala sang iblis reinkarnasi hingga pecah berantakan. Tanpa niatan untuk membersihkan sepatunya, iblis bersurai perak itu melangkah masuk ruangan tersebut mengotori karpet putih bersih di sana dengan jejak sepatu berlumuran darah.

" Lihat ruangan mewah hasil yang kau dapat dari mengkhianati kami, Paimon ! Lihat bagaimana aku mengotorinya Ugyagyagya " sosok iblis bersurai perak itu tertawa ganas dengan melompatkan – lompatkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat darah pada sepatunya bercipratan di sekitar ruangan tersebut sukses membuat sekelompok iblis yang ia bawa tertawa keras mengikuti pemimpin mereka. Lord Paimon menggeram keras melihat tingkah sang musuh, terlebih tawa itu jelas terdengar sebagai hinaan pada telinganya.

Dua lingkaran sihir muncul di kiri kanannya, dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul dua orang pemuda.

Seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan kaos merahnya menatap tajam pada pemandangan di depannya. Proyektil – proyektil sihir mulai terbentuk di tangannya membentuk dua pedang pendek yang berwarna hitam dan putih.

" Hati – hati Shirou … kau tentu tahu siapa dia! " pemuda itu mengangguk atas peringatan dari Kingnya, Minato.

" Minato – sama, selain datang untuk menjagamu kami juga membawa kabar buruk. Pasukan pertahanan semuanya telah tereliminasi dan banyak warga yang telah terbunuh tapi para bidak anda yang lain telah berhasil mengungsi beberapa dan memastikan para penyusup tidak dapat menjangkau mereka. " Pemuda satu lagi dengan perawakan tinggi tegap dan menggunakan pakaian ketat senada dengan rambutnya, yakni biru, melaporkan keadaan pada Minato sambil mengetukkan tombak merah pada pundaknya.

" Bagaimana dengan para tetua, dan … Naruto ? " Pemuda bersurai biru itu meneguk ludah kepayahan.

" Kami gagal menyelamatkan seluruh tetua, dari 7 tetua yang tersisa hanyalah 2 orang. Dan kami belum mengetahui bagaimana Naruto – sama, kabar terakhir ia belum pulang sejak keberangkatannya tadi pagi "

Minato mengulas senyum lega mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Knight birunya itu. " Begitu ya … baguslah " bisik Minato lirih.

" Oi oi apa kalian sudah selesai dengan laporannya ?! Kalian tahu bukan aku paling tidak suka diabaikan ?! "

Minato bersama dengan dua bidaknya menatap datar iblis bersurai perak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek tersebut.

" Rizevim, tak kusangka kau berani menampakkan diri di depan wajahku. " Minato maju selangkah, atmosfir di ruangan itu menjadi begitu menegangkan begitu Minato dan Rizevim serentak mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh mereka.

Rizevim tersenyum miring khas orang – orang putus syaraf " Kheh, walaupun banyak yang menyandingkan kau merupakan Super Devil layaknya diriku, Sirzech – kun, dan Ajuka – kun … kau tetap yang terlemah di antara kita berempat. "

Senyuman dari putra Lucifer sejati itu semakin melebar begitu melihat lawan bicaranya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar.

" Kau lihat ruangan ini ?! " Rizevim membentangkan kedua tangannya dan ia meledak dalam tawa panjang " Aku juga akan berbuat yang sama pada daerahmu dan semua orang yang kau sayangi sebagai balasan atas pengkhianatanmu dulu Minato – kun " Aura kekuatan Rizevim meningkat tajam dan dalam sekejap setelah menyelesaikan sumpahnya itu, dua belas pilar cahaya kehitaman turun dari langit, meruntuhkan kastil Paimon dalam sekejap. Minato pada detik – detik terakhir berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya bersama dengan kedua bidaknya walaupun sampai harus merelakan tangan kanannya terpotong.

" Minato – sama ! " kedua bidak Minato berteriak khawatir akan darah yang terus bercucuran dari tangan kanan Minato yang terputus. Mereka telah sedikit menjauh dari reruntuhan istana tersebut, dan kedua bidak tersebut hanya dapat merutuk kelemahan mereka dan tidak adanya air mata Phoenix di tangan mereka saat ini karena telah dipakai sebelumnya untuk berhadapan dengan penyusup lainnya.

" Ughya ghya …. Lihat keadaanmu Minato – kun … aku bahkan belum serius sedikitpun "

Minato tersenyum kecil yang terlihat mengejek di mata Rizevim " Kau bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikan nasib bawahanmu. Golongan Old Satan tak pantas menerima pelayanan dan kepercayaan dariku ! "

Kedua bidak Minato tersenyum hangat mendengar kata – kata Minato. Tanpa ragu, kedua iblis reinkarnasi itu maju ke depan Minato kendati mengetahui mereka sama sekali tak memiliki peluang untuk selamat jika berhadapan dengan musuh yang menyusup ke wilayah Pillar king mereka.

" Minato – sama, sampai waktunya kau pulih dan siap bertarung kembali … kami akan menjadi perisaimu " Shirou meneriakkan sumpah setianya.

" Kheh, kau mengambil kata – kataku Shirou … kuharap kau tidak menjadi beban bagiku Shirou ! " bidak Knight lain bersiap dengan tombak merahnya yang telah terpancung ke depan.

" Tidak akan Lancer ! " Shirou melesat maju bersama dengan Lancer. Rizevim menunjukkan ekspresi tertarik, ia membuka lebar kedua tangannya seakan menyambut kedua serangan tersebut.

" Majulah iblis – iblis rendahan ! Kalian akan mengerti dimana batasan kemampuan kalian yang menggelikan itu uhyayayaya "

' Lancer … Shirou … ! ' batin Minato lirih.

Sementara itu di depan pintu gerbang, Naruto menendang pelan kerikil kecil yang ia temui dalam perjalannya. " See – chan selalu membosankan ! Dari kecil minta mainnya catur mulu ! "gerutu pewaris itu melewati saja pagar kediaman istananya tanpa menyadari sesuatu janggal.

Naruto masih sibuk menggerutu atas sikap Seekvaira yang terlalu strict ketika sampai pada taman Pillarnya. Gerutuannya terhenti begitu hidungnya menangkap bau amis, ia mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya dan irisnya membola seketika melihat beberapa mayat dari pelayan dan pengawal yang ia kenal dan juga terdapat beberapa debu yang ia yakini berasal dari iblis – iblis lain. Instingnya berteriak nyaring, dan dengan gerakan refleks ia melompat ke samping.

TING

" Kheh kau beruntung bocah ! " Iris Naruto melebar sekali lagi melihat iblis yang tak ia kenal. Iblis itu begitu buruk rupa, tubuhnya dipenuhi sisik layaknya ikan hiu dan terdapat codetan kebiruan pada kedua pipinya. Lagipula pedang yang digunakan untuk menebas Naruto tadi juga sangatlah unik, pedang itu memiliki mulut dan sederet gigi taring tajam, tak lupa lidah yang menjulur kepadanya.

" Kau memiliki cadangan energy yang begitu besar rupanya, Samehada menunjukkan itu padaku "

Iris Naruto mengilat, hanya dari sana saja ia telah dapat menarik beberapa kesimpulan. Pedang unik itu bernama samehada dan kemungkinan besar memiliki kemampuan aneh, yang Naruto yakini menyerap energy. Naruto baru saja akan bertindak jika saja seekor katak raksasa tidak menghalanginya.

" Oi bocah ! Pergilah dari sini ! " Seorang tua Bangka dengan surai perak panjangnya berteriak nyaring kepada Naruto dari atas kepala katak raksasa tersebut.

" Ero – jiji ! " teriak Naruto spontan.

" Urusai ! Panggilku aku Jiraiya – Jiji – sama bocah ! " Jiraiya sibuk mendumel tak menyadari sang lawan telah melompat untuk mencapai tempat Jiraiya berdiri. Akan tetapi katak raksasa tersebut telah terlebih dahulu menepuk iblis tersebut hingga terpental ratusan meter. Setelah yakin tidak ada lagi ancaman di sekitarnya, katak raksasa itu menyahut menegur masternya.

" Jiraiya – sama, lebih baik kita patrol sekitar lagi. Masih banyak iblis liar kuat yang berkeliaran "

Jiraiya menghentikan omelannya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius. " Dengar bocah ! Saat ini Pillarmu sedang diserang, aku tak tahu pasti berapa jumlahnya dan juga parahnya kita jaringan untuk meminta bantuan keluar terhambat. Menjauhlah dari sini, kembalilah ke Phenex atau Agares dan minta bantuan ! – "

" Kurasa itu mustahil, Jiraiya – sama … Lihat ! " Katak itu menunjuk area terluar wilayah Paimon, Jiraiya menggeram begitu menyadari terdapat kekkai tipis di sana, dan lagi begitu ia melihat Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dengan lingkaran sihirnya. " Mereka benar – benar terencana. Bahkan menggunakan kekkai yang dapat menghentikan Hiraishinmu "

" Tou – chan pasti bisa ! Aku akan pergi mencari Tou – chan. " Naruto menghilang menggunakan hiraishinnya, ia dapat melakukannya karena titik perpindahan yang ia gunakan masih di daerah sekitar Paimon.

" Sial ! " Jiraiya merutuk kesal begitu kehilangan jejak Naruto. Ia mengigit ibu jarinya memanggil satu lagi katak yang berukuran sedang " Gamakichi, segera cari Naruto dan bawa ia menjauh dari tempat ini ! "

" Gamaya – " Jiraiya menghentikan perintah selanjutnya karena harus menghindar dari Samehada yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

" Khehehe ini pasti menarik. Untuk berpikir dapat berhadapan dengan manusia yang katanya kemampuannya merivali sang Gubernur Da – tenshi " Jiraiya merutuk kesal mendengar suara iblis bersisik biru tersebut.

" Gamayabi, pergilah ke tempat lain. Iblis bersisik biru ini berbahaya, ia adalah Kisame, iblis liar rank SSS. Tak kusangka Old – Satan sampai memintamu untuk menyerang Minato "

" oi – oi aku tak peduli ada dendam apa Old – Satan pada Paimon. Aku hanya tertarik karena mendengar banyak orang kuat di sini "

Iris hitam Jiraiya menyipit. " Kalau begitu … kau harus kuhabisi sekarang juga ! "

Tinggalkan dulu pertarungan antara manusia dan iblis tersebut. Naruto saat ini tengah mengendap – ngendap di balik semak – semak, hatinya teriris begitu melihat beberapa mayat iblis Paimon yang belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi debu. Pemandangan seperti ini sangat mengiris hatinya, namun ia tetap bergerak mencari sang ayah, menganggap bahwa ayahnya pasti dapat menyelesaikan semua ini.

" Tou – chan ! " bisik Naruto sedikit terpekik begitu mulai mendeteksi aura sang ayah berada di sekitarnya. Akan tetapi kebahagiaan Naruto terhenti begitu dari semak – semak ia melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

Lancer dan Shirou, dua bidak terkuat ayahnya telah terbujur kaku. Sebagian tubuh mereka telah menjadi debu sementara itu ayahnya saat ini sedang dalam posisi berlutut memuntahkan darah akibat bahunya ditusuk oleh tombak hitam pekat yang digenggam oleh iblis paru baya yang tersenyum miring. Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak begitu melihat 6 pasang sayap kelelawar di balik punggung sang penusuk bahu ayahnya.

" Khaha Minato – kun, jujur aku terhibur dengan pertarungan kita tadi. Sudah sangat lama, aku tidak merasakan atmosfir pertarungan seperti itu … " Rizevim mencabut paksa tombak hitamnya, dari tangannya aura hitam yang membentuk tombak hitam itu menggelora menjadi sebilah pedang lebar nan tajam, iris sang Lucifer menusuk Minato yang telah pasrah dengan tatapan keji. " Tapi, ini akan berakhir ! "

Naruto menahan napasnya begitu dalam gerakan lambat melihat pedang hitam itu bergerak memisahkan leher sang ayah dari tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, waktu di sekitarnya melambat, dan iris birunya memudar menjadi seperti riak air.

" TOU – CHAN ! "

Rizevim sontak menghentikan tebasannya, ia menatap kosong pada semak – semak tempat Naruto berada. Dan begitu pandangannya bertabrakan dengan pola riak air dari mata Naruto, sebuah dorongan kasat mata menghempaskannya 100 meter.

Minato hanya dapat menatap bingung pada Rizevim, ia menatap ke belakang dengan tatapan tak percaya, terlebih kepada sepasang iris putranya.

' iris itu … seperti Lord Paimon pertama '

Namun hanya sekejap, iris Naruto kembali normal. Pewaris muda itu tergopoh – gopoh mendekati ayahnya. Ia segera meraih sebotol kecil air mata Phoenix di sakunya dan menuangkannya pada sang ayah.

Tidak banyak yang berubah, luka di sekujur tubuh Minato tidak memulih, namun energinya kembali seperti sedia kala. " Itu tadi buatan sendiri dari Ravel, walaupun masih belum sempurna " jelas Naruto.

" Begitu ya … " Minato menjawab lirih, ia melirik ke tempat Rizevim terhempas sebelumnya. Matanya menyipit berbahaya begitu merasakan kehadiran tiga iblis lainnya yang begitu ia kenal. Tapi sebuah helaan nafas lega terdengar begitu seorang paru baya dengan surai putih jabriknya mendarat di sekitar mereka.

" Jiraiya – sensei … aku mohon kau bawa Naruto pergi dari sini "

" Ap – " Minato tak memberikan kesempatan bagi putranya untuk protes, ia segera menyodorkan buku catatan Kushina dan beberapa kertas lainnya.

" Tou – chan telah menyegel beberapa dokumen yang kau butuhkan untuk pengembangan teknik segelmu. Pelajarilah itu bersama Jiraiya – sensei dengan tekun, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, perbanyaklah makanan bergizi, jauhi alcohol sebelum kau dewasa, dan untuk wanita … pilihlah yang seperti ibumu "

" A – "

" Itulah pesan ibumu … pesan ketika ia pertama kali melahirkanmu. Kau tahu, ibumu begitu cerewet " Minato tersenyum lebar kembali tak memberikan kesempatan bagi putranya untuk protes.

Jiraiya hanya dapat tertunduk sedih, ia juga tak dapat berbuat apa – apa lagi. Setelah berhasil membunuh Kisame, ia secepat tenaga kemari namun sepertinya ia terlambat ketika melihat 3 iblis yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Rizevim.

Jiraiya melebarkan matanya melihat segel yang Minato buat, segel Hiraishin untuk dirinya dan Naruto telah tercipta namun akan memakan waktu karena harus melewati kekkai tersebut.

" Jiraiya – sensei aku percayakan Naruto padamu ! "

Jiraiya tak dapat berbuat apa – apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berniat menggapai sang ayah. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan setiap berontakan Naruto.

" Well – well kau tak perlu menggunakan ucapan perpisahan seperti itu … " seorang iblis dengan surai hitam coklat menyeletuk, ia Shalba Beelzebub.

" Bah, jangan begitu Shalba … berikan dulu mereka momen keluarga, lalu dalam sekejap kita habisi mereka "

" Kheh … idemu benar – benar luar biasa Katarea – chan "

" Dapatkah kalian tidak membuang – buang waktu, Shalba, Katarea, dan Creeusery. Kita harus segera menghabisi mereka! " Rizevim menghardik ketiga keturunan para Maou sejati lainnya, berbeda dengannya ketiga iblis di sampingnya sama sekali tidak special, mereka hanyalah iblis besar kepala yang kekuatannya hanya setera Ultimate High Class Devil.

Rizevim menembakkan laser kehitaman dengan cepat menuju Minato yang memunggungi Naruto.

Jiraiya melebarkan matanya, ia sama sekali tak bisa membuat pertahanan untuk melindungi Minato, dan lagi laser kehitaman itu pasti akan menembus Minato dan berakhir menembus Naruto dan dirinya pula. Minato juga tak berbuat apa – apa begitu sibuk dengan segel akhir yang ia buat.

Dalam keputus asaan tersebut, sebuah cahaya putih tiba – tiba menyelimuti Minato dan memantulkan laser itu menuju Katarea.

Jrassh

" Ohok .. apa yang terjadi ?! " Katarea mengerang tak mengerti, laser kehitaman Rizevim berakhir menusuk tepat pada jantungnya. Shalba mengernyit begitu menyadari cahaya putih yang menyelimuti minato itu merupakan

" Cermin ? Tapi darimana datangnya ?! " Creussery bertanya spontan.

Minato melihat sekelilingnya, dan tatapannya berhenti pada Naruto. " Begitu ya … sekali lagi Kushina melindungimu Naruto "

Naruto menatap ayahnya tak mengerti, sama sekali mengabaikan Jiraiya yang menatap bocah itu dengan tatapan takjub dan tak percaya.

" Naruto Paimon … setelah ini kau akan menghadapi banyak kesulitan … tapi kesulitan itulah yang akan membuatmu menjadi Lord Paimon yang hebat, bahkan lebih hebat dari ayahmu ini. Ayah percayakan Paimon selanjutnya padamu, Putraku … "

Naruto tak diberikan kesempatan untuk merespon begitu akhirnya ia dan Jiraiya diteleport menuju wilayah Phenex.

Cermin yang mengelilingi Minato memudar. Dan keempat keturunan Maou Lama itu hanya dapat melebarkan mata mereka begitu melihat daerah sekitar mereka menggelap. Creeusery yang pertama kali mendongak, dan ia hanya dapat terduduk begitu melihat pemadangan di atas mereka.

" Bulannya … bulannya jatuh ke arah kita ?! " Shalba dan Katarea sama paniknya sementara Rizevim mendecih, jika saja energinya masih seperti semula, bulan bukanlah masalah baginya akan tetapi pertarungan dengan Minato sebelumnya telah menguras tenaganya.

" Matilah kalian para Keturunan Maou Biadab. Kalian tak pantas untuk memimpin tanah Meikai, dengan pengorbanan atas nyawa dan tanahku, aku pasti akan mengakhiri nyawa kalian berempat di sini ! "

Kelompok Old Satan yang tersisa hanya dapat menatap kosong pada bulan yang semakin mendekat. Mereka tak dapat berbuat apa – apa karena Rizevim, sang pembuat kekkai di sekitar Paimon telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan mereka dalam daerah terisolir tersebut.

Shalba, Katarea, dan Creussery sibuk menembakkan demonic power dan teknik – teknik terkuat mereka untuk menghancurkan bulan tersebut, atau setidaknya berhasil membuat bulan tersebut mengecil hingga kerusakan yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu besar. Menyerang Minato sang pengguna teknik itu sama sekali tak ada gunanya karena Lord Paimon itu telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah mengucapkan sumpahnya tersebut, teknik segel tertinggi tersebut ia ciptakan dengan menggunakan energy kehidupannya.

Keputus asaan semakin tergambar jelas bagi para kelompok Old – Satan yang tersisa, mereka yang terlambat membantu para pemimpin mereka hanya dapat meneguk ludah begitu jarak bulan hanya tinggal beberapa meter di atas mereka. Minato benar – benar telah memastikan tidak ada lagi Iblis Paimon di sekitar daerahnya, sehingga tak ragu untuk mengeluarkan teknik tersebut. Ini dapat menjadi hasil imbang bagi Old Satan dan Anti – Satan. Dimana Anti – Satan harus kehilangan satu lagi Pillar mereka dan Old Satan harus kehilangan tiga pemimpin mereka ditambah sekelompok besar iblis rendah Old – Satan.

 **DUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Ledakan besar yang terbentuk hingga radius 1000 KM, seluruh wilayah Paimon terkena imbasnya dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah kawah raksasa. Sama sekali tak ada tampak tanda – tanda kehidupan di tempat tersebut.

XoX

Ravel mengernyit bingung begitu melihat cangkir tehnya yang telah kosong, isinya tertumpah pada meja kecil di hadapannya. Sebuah getaran kecil terlihat pada meja tersebut, dan Ravel segera melebarkan matanya dengan horror begitu daerah sekitarnya berguncang, ia bahkan harus bersusah payah hanya untuk berdiri dan tak lama kemudian sebuah ledakan yang membuat Langit Meikai menjadi merah pekat benar – benar membuatnya panik.

Kepanikannya semakin bertambah begitu seluruh anggota keluarganya keluar dari istana untuk menatap asap hitam pekat yang jauh di barat sana.

" Anata, arah itu … " Lady Phenex yang pertama kali menghentikan keheningan dengan bisikannya. Tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan istrinya, Lord Phenex mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengaktifkan sihir komunikasinya mencoba menghubungi seorang teman dekat yang kemungkinan dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang.

" Ada apa Mom ?! " Ravel dan Raiser bertanya penasaran terlebih melihat ayah mereka yang berulang kali menggunakan sihir komunikasi dengan raut frustasi semakin membuat mereka khawatir. Ruval sebagai putra sulung dan terjenius di keluarganya menatap jauh pada tempat asap hitam itu berasal, matanya menyipit begitu menyadari sesuatu.

" Bukankah tempat itu berasal dari … Paimon ? " bisikan Ruval cukup terdengar bagi Ravel dan Raiser. Raiser hanya mendecih pelan mendengar nama Pillar dari calon adik iparnya sementara itu Ravel melebarkan matanya, intensitas kepanikan meningkat begitu mendengar bahwa ada kemungkinan besar ledakan yang bahkan masih mewarnai langit Meikai dengan cat merah pekat berasal dari tempat tunangannya tinggal.

" Bagaimana Anata ?! " Lady Phenex tak mengambil tindakan untuk menenangkan putrinya, ia juga sangat panik dengan gempa bumi local yang masih terjadi ini. Lord Phenex dengan wajah yang dibanjiri keringat dingin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Lady Phenex mengangguk kecil dengan wajah pucat, ia mendekati putrinya untuk menenangkan sang putrid yang dengan kejeniusannya sepertinya mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

 **Sring**

Bertepatan saat Lord Phenex menghentikan sihir komunikasinya, sebuah lingkaran sihir kuning keemasan berlambang Paimon berhasil membuat Lord dan Lady Phenex, Ruval, dan Ravel menghela nafas lega, akan tetapi kelegaan mereka hanya bertahan sebentar begitu melihat yang datang dari lingkaran sihir tersebut hanyalah dua orang, seorang pria paru baya bersurai putih jabrik yang tengah menggendong pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik.

" Jiraiya – sama ! Apa yang terjadi pada Minato ?! dan mengapa Naruto seperti ini ?! " Lady Phenex segera mengeluarkan pertanyaan beruntun. Jiraiya berjalan menuju Lord Phenex untuk menyerahkan Naruto kepada sahabat karib dari Minato, tanpa mendengar penjelasan itu, Lord Phenex segera menerima tubuh Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Ruval dan Ravel untuk menanganinya.

Lady Phenex dan Lord Phenex segera berpaling kembali kepada Jiraiya begitu para anak muda telah meninggalkan mereka bertiga. " Aku hanya akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat … dan kuharap kalian dapat menjelaskan ini kepada para Maou dan petinggi Meikai ! "

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, ini fic yang kemarin kumaksud. Terdapat sedikit perubahan dari fic aslinya yang bahasa inggris, namanya aja Remake hehe. Untuk sekarang aku hanya akan menambakan beberapa profil yang pasti akan menjadi bidak Naruto**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bidak : King**

 **Ket : Pasca insiden pembantaian Pillarnya, Naruto meminta Jiraiya untuk melatihnya secara intensif selama 3 tahun selagi juga mencari para Paimon yang tersisa dan anggota peeragenya. Jiraiya menyanggupinya karena Naruto merupakan anak dari Kushina, anak angkatnya. Darah manusia ibunya membuat ia memiliki Longinus : Innovate Clear. Dan iris riak airnya didaulat oleh Minato merupakan produk special dalam Pillar Paimon. Hal itulah yang membuat para petinggi Paimon menerima keberadaan Kushina, karena memprediksi bahwa Naruto berpotensi menjadi Lord Paimon terkuat sepanjang masa mengalahkan Lord Paimon pertama.**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Bidak : Queen**

 **Nickname : Lady Paimon ( by Naruto ), the Princess of Phoenix**

 **Ket : Setelah tiga tahun pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya, Ravel akan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Queen untuk menguatkan hubungan pertunangan mereka yang sempat merenggang setelah beberapa insiden yang terjadi pada chap – chap depan.**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Dalam salah satu pengembaraan bersama Jiraiya, Naruto bertemu dengan Le Fay yang tersesat dalam misinya untuk mencari sang kakak yang telah menghilang selama 2 tahun. Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay mencari kakaknya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan satu guild dari penyihir liar. Pada akhirnya misi mereka berhasil, dengan hasil Arthur, kakak dari Le Fay menitipkan adiknya kepada Naruto.**

 **Hidan**

 **Bidak : Pawn ( 1 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Salah satu pemuja aliran sesat yang Naruto dan Jiraiya temui pada awal pengembaraan mereka. Hidan yang pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Naruto sontak menyembahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Lord Jashin, Tuhannya. Tanpa ambil banyak pusing, Naruto merekrutnya menjadi anggota pertamanya. Ia sangat menghormati Naruto, bahkan tak ragu – ragu untuk menebas siapa saja yang menghina Kingnya tersebut.**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Bidak : Pawan ( 3 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Naruto dan Jiraiya memperoleh informasi bahwa terdapat beberapa Paimon yang masih selamat dari insiden terakhir dan mereka menyembunyikan diri sebagai Iblis liar di daerah sekitar Roma. Pada kesempatan tersebut, Asia yang baru saja mengobati salah satu Paimon yang terluka diusir oleh gereja dan diburu karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat gereja. Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Jiraiya harus berhadapan dengan fraksi Tenshi yang hingga membuat Gabriel turun dari tahtanya untuk menyelesaikan konflik tersebut. Kesepakatan berhasil diraih dimana Asia akan menjadi iblis, namun masih tetap dapat berdoa kepada God of Bibble.**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Shikamaru merupakan pemuda jenius yatim piatu yang berasal dari keluarga pendeta Shinto. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang berafinitas bayangan yang disebut Polar Night. Sacred Gear ini menggiring para Da – Tenshi untuk memburunya. Di tengah keadaan antara hidup dan mati, Shikamaru berharap memperoleh seorang teman sejati, dan saat itulah Naruto dan Jiraiya melintas.**

 **Gaara**

 **Bidak : Rook ( 2 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Gaara merupakan keturunan dari salah satu Youkai Legendaris, Shukaku si Rakun. Pada awalnya, karena status darahnya ia dikucilkan dan dididik menjadi pembunuh. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, ia mulai berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan berwibawa dan memproklamirkan kesetiaannya kepada Naruto.**

 **Asada Shino**

 **Bidak : Knight**

 **Nickname : Sinon.**

 **Ket : Sinon adalah gadis hasil peranakan dari Nekoshou dan manusia. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang membuatnya ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata, terutama pistol. Pada awalnya, ia merupakan pemburu iblis karena dendamnya melihat keluarga Nekoshounya dibantai oleh bangsa iblis pasca pemberontakan Kuroka. Ia juga menaruh dendam pada Kuroka dan Koneko yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab utama bangsa iblis menghancurkan ras Nekoshou. Pada awalnya, ia berniat membunuh Naruto, namun pertarungan mereka diinterupsi oleh Kuroka yang tengah dikejar oleh salah satu pemburu mereka. Sinon pun menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto, berpaling untuk menghabisi Kuroka, akan tetapi iblis yang mengejar Kuroka malah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai musuh hingga membuat ketiga anak muda itu bekerja sama menghadapi sang iblis yang berkekuatan Ultimate High Class Devil. Hasil pertarungan imbang, dan Sinon memperoleh penjelasan dari Kuroka. Setelah mengerti keadaannya, Sinon masih tak dapat memaafkan Kuroka dan bangsa iblis, tapi ia mengakui Naruto dan memintanya untuk mereinkarnasikannya dalam peeragenya.**

 **Linze Sillhoueska**

 **Posisi : Contracted Magician**

 **Ket : Linze merupakan salah satu penyihir berbakat yang berasal dari Inggris, setelah mendengar Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay dan berhasil menghancurkan guild penyihir liar yang bertanggung jawab membunuh kakak kembarnya, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Contracted Magician Naruto. Linze menguasai tiga sihir elemen utama, yakni air, api, dan cahaya yang membuat Naruto langsung menerimanya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 **Chapter 1 : Adventure Begins**

" Begitulah akhir ceritanya, Minato mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan hampir separuh iblis Paimon dan juga putranya sendiri termasuk aku. Old Satan pasti juga menderita kerugian besar dengan kehilangan para pemimpinnya "

Suasana ruangan kerja Lord Phenex yang luas itu langsung kelabu begitu Jiraiya menyelesaikan deskripsinya atas apa yang menimpa Minato dan kawasan Paimon, Jiraiya meminum kopi yang dihidangkannya dengan tenang, postur duduknya juga sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa ia baru saja melihat sendiri menantu angkatnya itu kehilangan nyawa, akan tetapi iris hitamnya jelas menatap satu persatu iblis yang mendengar deskripsinya.

Lord Phenex sibuk mengelus surai pirang istrinya yang kini tengah menangis di pundaknya, Ruval, satu – satunya anggota keluarga Phenex yang lain hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi muram, dan berseberangan dengannya keempat Maou hanya dapat terdiam, tak sanggup berkata apa – apa.

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah menghabiskan kopinya " Minato telah meyakini saat – saat ini akan datang sejak Kushina tewas di tangan para Old Satan setelah melahirkan Naruto. Maka dari itu, ia sedikit ketat dan menuntut pada Naruto. Hal itu juga menjelaskan mengapa banyak Paimon yang selamat, karena Minato pasti telah memerintahkan kepada para peeragenya untuk berwaspada jika hal ini terjadi "

Falbium mengangguk cepat, sama sekali tidak ada tampang mengantuk pada wajahnya seperti biasa. Sebagai salah satu panglima perang, tentu ia mengenal dekat Minato yang sangat berperan besar mensukseskan mereka para Anti – Satan untuk memenangkan peperangan.

Sirzech mengusap wajahnya kasar, masih tak menyangka hal sepelik ini akan terjadi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada Jiraiya " Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Jiraiya – sama, dan …. Maaf karena sekali lagi kami gagal melindungi mereka "

Seluruh iblis di ruangan itu meneguk ludah berat begitu Jiraiya terdiam setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sirzech. Iblis bersurai merah itu pun tak kunjung mengangkat tubuhnya, ekspresinya tertutup oleh poni merahnya, dan ketegangan itu berangsur mencair setelah mendengar helaan nafas pendek dari satu – satunya manusia di ruangan tersebut.

" Mengapa kau minta maaf ? Kalian telah berjuang begitu banyak untuk memberikan keamanan kepada mereka sebagaimana yang telah dijanjikan. "

Sirzech sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya begitu mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, senyum lega mulai terpatri di seluruh wajah iblis di ruangan itu, namun senyuman itu langsung sirna begitu Jiraiya melanjutkan ucapannya dan kejadian tak terduga di depan mereka.

" Hanya saja … "

Sirzech tak dapat berbuat apa – apa begitu tangan Jiraiya langsung menekan kepalanya untuk mencium lantai marmer ruangan tersebut menghasilkan retakan laba – laba yang sempat membuat ruangan itu berguncang. Ketiga Maou lain telah berdiri karena sofa yang mereka duduki hancur hanya karena tekanan tersebut.

" HANYA SAJA MENGAPA TANGGAPAN KALIAN BEGITU LAMBAT ?! PERTAMA KUSHINA DAN SEKARANG SAHABAT KALIAN SENDIRI, MINATO ! "

Jiraiya menarik tangannya dari kepala Sirzech yang masih terbaring terlungkup di lantai, ekspresi garang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Melihat kemarahan sang legendaries yang dikatakan merivali kemampuan Gubernur Da – tenshi tersebut membuat iblis – iblis lain berkeringat dingin, memang jikalau terjadi pertarungan di tempat tersebut, sudah dipastikan Jiraiya akan tamat, akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuat iblis – iblis bahkan para Maou di sana tak berbuat apa – apa setelah melihat dengan jelas pemimpin mereka dipermalukan seperti itu.

Menyadari alasan tersebut, Ajuka maju selangkah setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

" Kami menyadari kesalahan kami Jiraiya – sama. Bukan kali ini saja, kami para Akuma, terutama kami berempat sahabat Minato masih menyesali kematian Kushina – san belasan tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang penyesalan itu semakin mendalam saat mendengar sekali lagi kami tak dapat berbuat apa – apa untuk menolong sahabat kami, karena itu … kami ingin agar Na – "

" Naruto akan ikut bersamaku ! " potong Jiraiya.

Jiraiya kembali membuat suasana di sana menjadi tegang. Tak mungkin bagi para Maou untuk melepaskan Naruto, selain ia merupakan iblis muda berbakat, ia juga merupakan putra dari Minato sahabat mereka.

" Maaf Jiraiya – sama, tapi hamba menolak keras jika Naru – tan ikut bersama anda " Serafall yang pertama kali memvokalkan pendapatnya. Selain dikenal mengerikan atas kemampuan esnya, Maou Leviathan itu juga disejajarkan dengan makhluk – makhluk terkuat lainnya karena keberaniannya menentang siapapun, kelemahannya hanyalah jika melihat adik kecilnya terluka.

Falbium berdiri di samping Serafall sambil bersedekap dada " Aku sepakat dengan Sera. Naruto Paimon adalah putra dari Minato, secara tak langsung kami merupakan paman dan bibi angkatnya. " Maou Asmodeus itu mencengkram lengannya sendiri dengan erat lalu melanjutkan " Minato juga pernah berpesan padaku, jika terjadi sesuatu atas dirinya, aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab atas Naruto "

Ajuka juga berdiri berdampingan dengan kedua sahabatnya, menganggukkan kepala kepada Jiraiya mengisyaratkan ia sependapat dengan kedua Maou tersebut. Terakhir, Sirzech berdiri dengan pelan mengabaikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi luka lecet dan bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

" Naruto Paimon dilahirkan di Meikai, darah Minato Paimon, sahabat kami mengalir di pembuluh nadinya. Anda sekalipun tak bisa membantah bahwa darah iblis mengalir di tubuh cucu angkat anda sendiri, darah itulah identitas sejati Naruto Paimon, tak peduli mau kemanapun anda membawanya, Naruto Paimon selamanya akan menjadi bagian dari Meikai "

Mendengar kata – kata Sirzech membuat Jiraiya menggertakkan giginya sebab tak menemukan alasan untuk membantah sang Lucifer. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang, tangannya naik mengelus pelipisnya yang berkedut karena belum menemukan titik terang atas masalah ini. Ia ingin untuk mempercayakan cucu nya, bagian hidupnya kepada Meikai, tapi sanubarinya terus menolak dengan bayangan bagaimana putri dan menantu angkatnya di tangan pihak yang sama.

Iris hitamnya sedikit meredup begitu akhirnya menemukan sebuah solusi.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika begini … "

XoX

" Ugh .. dimana ini ? " pemuda setengah iblis bersurai pirang yang masih berusia 15 tahun itu mengerang pelan. Iris birunya yang masih sendu sedikit menyipit begitu mendapat terpaan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan dari jendela besar yang berada di hadapannya.

" Ah, kau sudah bangun ? " Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan tak lain gadis bersurai senada dirinya dengan pakaian ungu yang didominansi oleh corak Pillar tempat gadis itu berasal. Iris birunya tetap terpatri pada gadis itu hingga sang gadis telah benar – benar berdiri di samping ranjang yang ia tiduri.

" Ravel ? " tanya Naruto memastikan. Pikirannya masih belum dapat menangkap semua ini, tetapi ia sangat mengenal figur dan kelakuan yang sangat anggun itu milik dari tunangannya. Ravel Phenex. " Apa yang lakukan di sini ? "

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat tatapan Ravel menyendu. Tangan mungilnya meraih kursi kecil yang letaknya berdekatan dengan meja bulat kecil di ruangan itu, dimana di atas meja itu telah tersaji buah – buahan dan segelas air putih.

" Minum dulu, coba ingat kembali dan … tenangkan dirimu " ujar Ravel menyodorkan segelas air. Pemuda itu menerima segelas air itu, meminumnya secara perlahan selagi melirik tunangannya yang sedang mengupas apel.

" Aku tidak suka apel. Lebih baik, jika kau mengupasiku jeruk " ujarnya memberitahu.

" Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, apel diketahui memiliki khasiat untuk relaksasi. Cicipilah sebuah dahulu, dan kemudian aku akan mengupasimu jeruk. "

Mendapat saran dari tunangannya semakin membuat pemuda itu bingung, terbukti alisnya telah menukik. Irisnya mengobservasi ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang, dan akhirnya ia tersentak begitu bayangan akan peristiwa kemarin, peristiwa pembumihangusan Pillarnya terjadi, pegangannya pada gelas mulai bergetar, namun pemuda itu masih terus berusaha agar gelas itu tak jatuh dari tangannya.

Begitu yakin, ingatan yang di dalam kepalanya bukan mimpi belaka, ia berbalik kepada tunangannya dengan mulut terbuka, siap menanyakan berbagai hal untuk memastikan hipotesis di kepalanya.

Namun, Ravel bertindak cepat menyuapkan dua potong kecil apel ke dalam mulutnya. Dua jari yang menyuapi potongan apel itu masih berada di depan mulut pemuda tersebut, mencegahnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kata – kata, begitu pemuda itu selesai mengunyah, tangan gadis itu dengan sigap menyumpalnya kembali dengan beberapa potongan hingga akhirnya seluruh potongan apel yang di tangannya telah habis, Ravel tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar ketukan di pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tunangan gadis itu sama sekali tak diberikan kesempatan untuk bertanya begitu Ravel dengan anggunnya mengizinkan sang pengetuk pintu masuk, dan seketika sosok tamu tersebut benar – benar berjalan ke arah mereka, senyum Ravel luntur.

 _Apa yang Grandpa lakukan di sini ?_

Pria paruh baya dengan surai pirangnya yang sedikit memutih berjalan dengan penuh kharisma mendekati sepasang muda – mudi di dekat ranjang tersebut. Iris biru tosca milik pria paruh baya itu hanya terpaku pada sosok pemuda yang masih duduk di ranjang.

Pria paruh baya itu bersedekap dada begitu berdiri berdampingan dengan Ravel, irisnya sama sekali tak pernah berpaling dari pemuda tersebut.

" Naruto Paimon … bagaimana kabarmu ? " Sebuah pertanyaan yang biasa, pertanyaan yang berkesan menanyakan kabar kepada kenalan yang telah lama tak berjumpa. Namun, pandangan yang memberikan intimidasi itu memberikan kejelasan bagi Naruto bahwa pria paruh baya di hadapannya ini memiliki sejuta maksud yang tersembunyi dalam pertanyaannya.

Entah mengapa, sekilas ingatan akan kejadian kemarin segera berputar cepat di otaknya, dan dalam satu hembusan nafas, Naruto menjawab.

" Kabarku buruk "

XoX

" Jadi begitulah … setelah mencocokkan laporan di lapangan dan deskripsi dari Jiraiya – sama, kami menyimpulkan bahwa Minato Paimon tewas setelah menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa dari iblis Paimon. Teknik terakhir Minato juga mengakibatkan seluruh wilayah Paimon rusak parah dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memperbaikinya kembali seperti sedia kala, dengan teknologi sekarang membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 tahun lebih. Namun, teknik itu juga membawa kerugian bagi pihak Old Satan, dilaporkan bahwa 5 ribu lebih pasukan mereka tewas bersama dengan 3 pemimpinnya " Falbium menghentikan laporannya sejenak untuk memandang setiap eksistensi di kamar Naruto dirawat sekarang.

Jiraiya sibuk mengelus punggung Naruto yang hanya dapat terdiam mendengar laporan tersebut, di dekat mereka para iblis Phenex hanya dapat menundukkan kepala mereka, walaupun dua iblis terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli, dan terakhir para Maou hanya dapat mengenggam erat kepalan tangan mereka sendiri.

" 3 pemimpin mereka ? Bukankah Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa pemimpin mereka berjumlah 4 orang, apa itu berarti .. " Pria paruh baya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan keluarga Phenex lain menghentikan ucapannya, memberikan kesempatan kepada Falbium untuk menyelesaikan laporannya.

" Ha'I Marquis – sama. kami tidak menemukan jejak energy dari pemimpin utama gerakan mereka, jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa Rizevim Livan Lucifer masih hidup "

Ini fakta yang begitu menggemparkan.

" Begitu ya … aku tak terlalu terkejut mendengar ia selamat mengingat kemampuannya " Marquis berkomentar santai. Iris birunya bergulir kepada putranya yang masih sibuk menenangkan menantunya tersebut.

" Razel, aku ingin berunding sebentar denganmu … " Setelah itu, ia menatap satu persatu tamu di Pillarnya tersebut " Silahkan lanjutkan laporan kalian, aku hanya butuh waktu berkualitas dengan putraku ini " pamit Marquis segera berjalan keluar setelah melirik sebentar ke arah Paimon muda.

Lord Phenex, Razel Phenex hanya dapat mengangguk setelah memperoleh perintah dari ayahnya. Setelah yakin istri dan putra – putrinya tenang, ia menyusul ayahnya yang telah keluar terlebih dahulu.

" Jadi, Rizevim Livan Lucifer kah yang menyebabkan tewasnya ayah dan ibu ? " tanya Naruto lirih, ekspresinya tertutup oleh bayangan poninya, Jiraiya yang terus mengelus pelan punggung cucu angkatnya itu hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

" Tapi ingatlah bocah … Minato selalu berpesan padamu bukan ? Kekuatan itu datang dari hasrat untuk melindungi bukan atas kebencian. Jika kau punya pikiran untuk balas dendam sekarang, buang jauh – jauh pikiran tersebut. Apa kau mengerti ?! " Naruto tak menjawab walaupun pundaknya telah ditarik hingga benar – benar berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Falbium yang melihat anak angkatnya itu masih terdiam menambahkan " Minato, ayahmu selalu dikenal sebagai iblis pemurah, sangat kontras dengan dasar kemampuan dari para Paimon. Paimon memperoleh kekuatannya dari hasrat kebencian yang mendalam, mereka memegang Sin of Hate, namun ayahmu dapat membuktikan dengan sikap pemurahnya tersebut ia dapat mencapai tingkatan tertinggi pula "

Ruval yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruto menepuk pelan pundak tunangan adiknya itu " apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya – sama dan Asmodeus – sama sangatlah tepat. Aku percaya walaupun di usiamu yang masih belia kau dapat mengerti situasi dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Bukankah saat pertama kita bertemu kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi Lord Paimon terhebat melebihi ayahmu dan Lord Pertama "

" Aku tetap akan membunuhnya " ujar Naruto singkat, tanpa sadar tangan Jiraiya yang masih dipundak Naruto telah berganti mencengkram karena mendengar jawaban Naruto itu. Pria paruh baya itu tertegun begitu Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan iris birunya yang mana samar – samar terdapat pola riak air di skleranya.

" Aku akan membunuh Rizevim Livan Lucifer itu, tapi bukan atas balas dendam karena kematian ayah dan ibu. Melainkan atas penghinaannya terhadap Paimon, akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa aku Naruto Paimon, Lord Paimon selanjutnya yang akan datang membunuhnya "

' Iris mata itu … ' batin para Maou dan Lady Phenex begitu melihat iris mata Naruto menjadi seperti pola riak air ketika menyatakan sumpahnya itu.

" Naruto – kun … " bisik Ravel, kedua tangannya meremas satu sama lain di depan dada. Iris matanya melebar begitu melihat Naruto menatap ke arahnya dengan seringai jahil

" Tentu saja dengan bantuanmu Lady Paimon "

" Ba – baka berhenti memanggilku seperti itu ! " teriak Ravel dengan semburat merah yang hampir menyelimuti seluruh wajahnya.

Teriakan tsundere dari bungsu Phenex itu menghasilkan gelak tawa dari seluruh makhluk di tempat tersebut. Ravel yang tidak dapat menahan malu segera berlari keluar diikuti Raiser yang hanya cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Lady Phenex dan Ruval juga berangsur pamit karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan hingga menyisakan Naruto bersama Jiraiya dan para Maou.

" Dengar Naruto … aku memiliki informasi penting untukmu " Naruto meneguk ludahnya mendengar Jiraiya memanggil namanya, jarang sekali mendengar kakeknya yang mesum ini memanggilnya secara langsung, biasanya Jiraiya hanya akan memanggilnya bocah.

" Aku memperoleh laporan dari para intelku bahwa terdapat 6 jalur evakuasi di wilayah Paimon yang telah ayahmu persiapkan jauh hari sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Semua jalur itu mengarah kepada dunia manusia."

" Lalu ? Mengapa tidak menghubungi mereka dan meminta mereka kembali ke daerah kita. Walaupun wilayahnya telah rusak, namun kita dapat memanggil mereka kembali untuk mempercepat perbaikan ? "

Ajuka menggelengkan kepala " Sayang sekali hal itu mustahil Naruto – kun. Iblis yang keluar dari Meikai tanpa izin dari para petinggi akan secara otomatis dianggap sebagai iblis liar, system militer kita akan segera menghalangi mereka masuk atau bahkan mengeksekusi langsung, tentu saja terdapat pengecualian pada Iblis High Class.

" Kami meyakini bahwa pada setiap jalur evakuasi, terdapat anggota Peerage Minato yang memandu mereka. Masalahnya adalah anggota Minato yang merupakan iblis High Class hanyalah Shiro dan Lancer, dan mereka diketahui telah tewas. " Serafall menambahkan.

" Jadi, satu – satunya jalan bagimu untuk membangkitkan Pillar Paimon kembali hanyalah dengan bertualang mencari jejak mereka dan membawa mereka kemari. Kami para Maou akan mempermudah administrasinya " kata – kata Sirzech menjadi angin penyegar.

" Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi ? Aku tinggal ke sana dan melihat kemana mereka diteleport bukan ? " tanya Naruto yang dijawab gelengan lemah Falbium.

" Inilah masalah terbesarnya, dampak teknik terakhir milik Minato terlalu besar hingga merusak 3 /4 dari jalur evakuasi tersebut. Tim kami gagal untuk melacak kemana arah jalur tersebut. "

" Artinya, kau harus menjelajah dunia manusia, mengumpulkan 6 kelompok Paimon, itu pun kalau mereka tidak terpecah – pecah lagi." Simpul Jiraiya, ia menyeringai kecil begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh konflik saat ini.

" Kheh, kau tenang saja bocah … petapa katak Jiraiya – sama ini akan menemani petualanganmu "

Naruto mengangguk kecil. " Ero – Jiji selama perjalanan itu bolehkah aku memintamu untuk melatihku juga ? "

" Baka ! Tentu saja aku akan melatihmu " jawab Jiraiya dengan senyum lebar yang disambut senyuman lebar pula oleh cucu pirangnya itu.

" Nah .. " Jiraiya menoleh kepada para Maou " Sudah diputuskan bukan ? Naruto Paimon akan ikut bersamaku hingga kami berhasil membawa seluruh iblis Paimon kembali ke Meikai "

Falbium berdehem pelan " Kami tidak dapat menentang jikalau Naruto – kun menginginkan begitu, namun kami tetap tak akan lepas tangan, sekali – kali salah satu dari kami akan datang untuk melihat perkembangan Naruto "

Jiraiya bangkit berdiri, berkacak pinggang di hadapan para Maou tersebut. " Yah, kurasa untuk sekarang, inilah keputusan terbaik " pria paruh baya itu menatap kembali ke Naruto.

" Nah, bocah jika kau telah selesai beristirahat kita akan berangkat sore nanti ! "

" Eh, apa tidak terlalu cepat ? Maksudku Naru – tan baru saja pulih dari trauma dan luka – lukanya ? "

" Tak masalah Leviathan – sama. Lebih cepat kami menemukan mereka, lebih baik " Naruto tersenyum lebar untuk menepis kekhawatiran dari Serafall.

Melihat senyum itu membuat Serafall teringat kembali akan Kushina dan hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. " Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Naru – tan "

Naruto mengangguk pasti.

Mendapatkan apa yang telah mereka butuhkan, keempat Maou serentak undur diri meninggalkan Jiraiya yang telah membantu Naruto untuk berkemas.

Singkat kata, setelah selesai santap siang bersama, rombongan keluarga Phenex minus Lord Phenex yang masih berunding suatu hal dengan ayahnya sendiri mengantar Naruto dan Jiraiya hingga ke pagar depan.

" Kami akan selalu menyambut kehadiranmu Naruto – kun, dan Jiraiya – san kami titipkan Naruto kepada anda. " pesan Lady Phenex.

" Naruto – kun, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau masih muda dan memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkembang. Aku sangat menantikan hari dimana kita dapat bertarung satu sama lain di arena Rating Game "

" Ha'I tunggulah aku di sana Ruval – san "

" Cih, jangan banyak membual dan tetaplah hidup. Aku belum sempat membalasmu atas kekalahanku tempo hari " ujar Raiser menggerutu.

" Tenang saja, aku tak akan mati sebelum membuktikan bahwa aku akan menjadi Lord Paimon terhebat Raiser. "

Jawaban itu hanya dibalas dengkuran malas oleh Raiser. Terakhir, Naruto menatap Ravel yang telah maju selangkah mendekatinya.

APA INI ? APAKAH IA AKAN MEMPEROLEH CIUMAN ?

Tuk

" Aw " Naruto mengaduh kecil begitu entah sejak kapan seekor thunderbird telah mematuk batok kelapanya dengan keras. Belum selesai mengaduh, Heir Paimon itu kembali mengerang begitu Ravel menjewer telinganya menarik indra pendengarannya itu hingga sejajar bibirnya.

" Dengan Thunderbird ini aku memiliki kemampuan Bird – Eye, dan ia akan menggantikanku menjitak kepalamu begitu kau melakukan hal bodoh, kau mengerti ? "

Ravel melepaskan jewerannya, lalu menatap pada Jiraiya mengabaikan tunangannya yang terus mengelus telinganya yang habis dijewer. " Jiraiya – sama, aku mohon bantuan anda untuk menjaga idiot ini "

Jiraiya yang sempat sweatdrop melihat cucunya dijewer oleh tunangannya sendiri segera tersenyum melihat gadis muda Phenex itu memohon dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Kau tenang saja gadis muda. Saat ia kembali kepadamu, ia akan menjadi pemuda yang gemilang "

Ravel mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil " Aku sangat berterima kasih atas niatan baik anda "

Jiraiya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap satu persatu anggota Phenex di depannya, kemudian tatapannya berakhir pada pewaris Paimon yang telah berdiri tegak dengan telinganya yang sedikit memerah.

" Kita berangkat Naruto ! " ujar Jiraiya berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menjauhi kediaman Phenex diikuti Naruto yang berlari pelan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria paruh baya tersebut. Setelah cukup jauh, Jiraiya menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

' Hanya Marquis lagi yang membuatku khawatir sekarang … '

Sementara itu, iblis paruh baya yang dikhawatirkan Jiraiya terlihat bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan kasar mengabaikan segala raut konfilk di wajah putranya.

" Tapi, Tou – sama … aku tidak dapat membatalkannya begitu saja. Minato adalah sah – "

" Kuatkan dirimu Razel ! Apa kau pikir, anaknya yang setengah manusia itu dapat menjalankan Paimon sebaik sahabatmu itu. Sejak awal aku telah menentang niatmu untuk menjodohkan cucu bungsuku kepada putra tunggal Minato "

" Tapi – "

" Baik Razel, jika begitu kau harus memilih … kau ingin aku membatalkan pertunangan Ravel dengan Naruto atau mengatur pertunangan untuk putra ketigamu, Raiser "

Lord Phenex menggertakkan giginya, kedua pilihan ini sangat sulit karena keduanya sama – sama mengorbankan kebahagiaan putra – putrinya, di tengah kebimbangan itu, tiba – tiba saja pintu ruangannya didobrak kasar dan akhirnya suara putra ketiganya benar – benar menguncangnya.

" Hoi tua Bangka … silakan atur pertunangan untukku. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau menganggu kebahagiaan adik kecilku " dan Marquis hanya dapat menyeringai kecil mendengar kata – kata itu.

XoX

Pemandangan yang pertama kali Naruto dapatkan begitu mereka berteleport dari wilayah Paimon adalah sebuah pedesaan yang dikelilingi hutan yang begitu asri. Udara di sana begitu sejuk, dan beberapa penduduk yang melintasi mereka tersenyum dengan ramahnya, dan keunikan dari tempat tersebut adalah banyaknya simbol – simbol pusaran dan seluruh penduduknya yang bersurai merah.

" Selamat datang di Uzushiogakure gaki, desa tempat ibumu dilahirkan dan tumbuh besar "

Naruto hanya dapat terpana dengan pemandangan sekitarnya, sesekali ia melirik Jiraiya yang menuntunnya ke pedalaman hutan. Suasana di sana jelas berbeda dengan wilayah hutan dari terittori Pillarnya. Dan akhirnya perjalanan mereka berhenti begitu menemukan sebuah bangunan kuil kuno.

" Di sinilah segala ilmu penyegelan milik ibumu tersimpan. Untuk mempelajari segel Uzumaki, kau mesti menandatangani kontrak di sini "

Jiraiya berjalan maju, namun belum sempat melangkah terlalu jauh sebuah sabit panjang segera mendarat di depan kaki Jiraiya dan sejurus kemudia seorang pemuda bersurai perak panjang yang sama sekali tak menggunakan atasan apapun berjongkok di tepian sabit tersebut memberikan Jiraiya pandangan meremehkan.

" Oi, kakek tua … untuk masuk ke dalam kuil ini kau harus menghadapiku terlebih dahulu, Hidan sang penyembah Jashin nomor satu ! " Hidan melompat dan kaki kirinya segera menendang pegangan sabitnya hingga sabit itu terlontar ke atas hampir menebas Jiraiya jika saja petapa katak itu tak melompat mundur sambil membawa Naruto.

Hidan menyeringai kecil begitu sabitnya telah berada dalam genggamannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan Jiraiya. Setelah memerintahkan Naruto untuk bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, Jiraiya segera mengeluarkan kunainya untuk menyambut tebasan sabit Hidan.

Dengungan nyaring atas tabrakan antara sabit dan kunai itu mengiringi pertarungan tersebut. Melihat bahwa ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melukai Jiraiya jika terus begini, Hidan melompat mundur dan melemparkan tombaknya, terlihat dari ujung tombaknya tertaut rantai panjang hingga pria bersurai perak itu dapat mengendalikan gerakan dari sabitnya.

Jrassh

Jiraiya meringis begitu pipinya tergores tipis. Iris matanya menyipit begitu tubuh Hidan menghitam dengan beberapa bagian saja dihiasi warna putih. " Guahahaha, kau telah kukutuk untuk menjadi persembahan bagi dewa Jashin. Nikmatilah rasa sakit ini huahaha "

Jiraiya tak tahu dapat merespon apa begitu melihat Hidan segera menusuk perutnya sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kata – katanya. Namun, anehnya …

" ARggh " Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Jiraiya, entah mengapa perutnya begitu perih sekarang bagaikan habis ditebas. Iris matanya melebar begitu merasakan bahunya yang kini tertusuk dan lagi fakta bahwa bahu Hidan lah yang tertusuk.

" Bagaimana huh ? sakit bukan hahahaha. Inilah persembahan yang pantas bagi Jashin – sama "

Hidan meraih pisau kecilnya yang diarahkan menuju jantungnya. " Dan ini adalah rangkaian terakhir dari persembahan. Kuucapkan selamat padamu karena telah menjadi bagian dari ritual ini kuehehehehe "

Jiraiya berusaha sekuat tenaga melempar kunainya untuk menghentikan tindakan Hidan, namun tak sempat. Hidan telah terlebih dahulu menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pisau tersebut. Walaupun begitu, pemuda bersurai perak itu masih menyeringai dan hendak tertawa begitu melihat kepala Jiraiya yang tertunduk lemah.

DUAKKK

Niatnya untuk tertawa telah terlebih dahulu digagalkan oleh tendangan pada dagunya membuatnya melayang di udara sebentar, dan dalam tempo sedetik itu seberkas aura kuning hadir di depannya memperlihatkan Naruto yang mengepalkan tinjunya.

" Rasakan ini "

BUAGGG

Hidan terpental jauh hingga menghancurkan 5 pohon di belakangnya.

Melihat jarak lawan yang lumayan jauh, Naruto berlari cepat menuju Jiraiya.

" Oi Ero jiji, kau baik – baik saja bukan ? " tanya Naruto begitu melihat Jiraiya terbatuk – batuk pelan.

" Kheh, jika saja aku tak menggunakan teknik transformasi katak. Aku pasti telah mati tadi. Tekniknya sangat berbahaya, jangan sampai kau terluka olehnya bocah " Jiraiya mengusap darah di dagunya sambil memperingatkan bocah pirang tersebut.

Tap Tap

Hidan berjalan pelan ke arah mereka. Mengelus pelan wajahnya yang menerima tinju Naruto, irisnya menatap benci pada Jiraiya yang masih berdiri, namun begitu beralih kepada Naruto, pemuda itu tertegun dengan iris mata terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar, dan wajahnya menunjukkan raut keterkejutan yang begitu sungguh – sungguh.

Sedetik kemudian, Hidan telah melaju secepat kilat menuju Naruto. Jiraiya telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto untuk mengantisipasi serangan cepat dan tak terduga dari musuhnya itu, begitupula Naruto telah siap mengeluarkan **[Room Seals]** nya untuk bertarung. Akan tetapi, gerakan keduanya berhenti begitu Hidan bersujud di depan mereka dan berteriak lantang.

" MAAFKAN HAMBA, JASHIN – SAMA ! "

" huh ? " Naruto dan Jiraiya cengo seketika.

 **TBC**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bidak : King**

 **Ket : Pasca insiden pembantaian Pillarnya, Naruto meminta Jiraiya untuk melatihnya secara intensif selama 3 tahun selagi juga mencari para Paimon yang tersisa dan anggota peeragenya. Jiraiya menyanggupinya karena Naruto merupakan anak dari Kushina, anak angkatnya. Darah manusia ibunya membuat ia memiliki Longinus : Innovate Clear. Dan iris riak airnya didaulat oleh Minato merupakan produk special dalam Pillar Paimon. Hal itulah yang membuat para petinggi Paimon menerima keberadaan Kushina, karena memprediksi bahwa Naruto berpotensi menjadi Lord Paimon terkuat sepanjang masa mengalahkan Lord Paimon pertama.**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Bidak : Queen**

 **Nickname : Lady Paimon ( by Naruto ), the Princess of Phoenix**

 **Ket : Setelah tiga tahun pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya, Ravel akan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Queen untuk menguatkan hubungan pertunangan mereka yang sempat merenggang setelah beberapa insiden yang terjadi pada chap – chap depan.**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Dalam salah satu pengembaraan bersama Jiraiya, Naruto bertemu dengan Le Fay yang tersesat dalam misinya untuk mencari sang kakak yang telah menghilang selama 2 tahun. Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay mencari kakaknya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan satu guild dari penyihir liar. Pada akhirnya misi mereka berhasil, dengan hasil Arthur, kakak dari Le Fay menitipkan adiknya kepada Naruto.**

 **Hidan**

 **Bidak : Pawn ( 1 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Salah satu pemuja aliran sesat yang Naruto dan Jiraiya temui pada awal pengembaraan mereka. Hidan yang pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Naruto sontak menyembahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Lord Jashin, Tuhannya. Tanpa ambil banyak pusing, Naruto merekrutnya menjadi anggota pertamanya. Ia sangat menghormati Naruto, bahkan tak ragu – ragu untuk menebas siapa saja yang menghina Kingnya tersebut.**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Bidak : Pawan ( 3 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Naruto dan Jiraiya memperoleh informasi bahwa terdapat beberapa Paimon yang masih selamat dari insiden terakhir dan mereka menyembunyikan diri sebagai Iblis liar di daerah sekitar Roma. Pada kesempatan tersebut, Asia yang baru saja mengobati salah satu Paimon yang terluka diusir oleh gereja dan diburu karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat gereja. Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Jiraiya harus berhadapan dengan fraksi Tenshi yang hingga membuat Gabriel turun dari tahtanya untuk menyelesaikan konflik tersebut. Kesepakatan berhasil diraih dimana Asia akan menjadi iblis, namun masih tetap dapat berdoa kepada God of Bibble.**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Shikamaru merupakan pemuda jenius yatim piatu yang berasal dari keluarga pendeta Shinto. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang berafinitas bayangan yang disebut Polar Night. Sacred Gear ini menggiring para Da – Tenshi untuk memburunya. Di tengah keadaan antara hidup dan mati, Shikamaru berharap memperoleh seorang teman sejati, dan saat itulah Naruto dan Jiraiya melintas.**

 **Gaara**

 **Bidak : Rook ( 2 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Gaara merupakan keturunan dari salah satu Youkai Legendaris, Shukaku si Rakun. Pada awalnya, karena status darahnya ia dikucilkan dan dididik menjadi pembunuh. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, ia mulai berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan berwibawa dan memproklamirkan kesetiaannya kepada Naruto.**

 **Asada Shino**

 **Bidak : Knight**

 **Nickname : Sinon.**

 **Ket : Sinon adalah gadis hasil peranakan dari Nekoshou dan manusia. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang membuatnya ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata, terutama pistol. Pada awalnya, ia merupakan pemburu iblis karena dendamnya melihat keluarga Nekoshounya dibantai oleh bangsa iblis pasca pemberontakan Kuroka. Ia juga menaruh dendam pada Kuroka dan Koneko yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab utama bangsa iblis menghancurkan ras Nekoshou. Pada awalnya, ia berniat membunuh Naruto, namun pertarungan mereka diinterupsi oleh Kuroka yang tengah dikejar oleh salah satu pemburu mereka. Sinon pun menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto, berpaling untuk menghabisi Kuroka, akan tetapi iblis yang mengejar Kuroka malah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai musuh hingga membuat ketiga anak muda itu bekerja sama menghadapi sang iblis yang berkekuatan Ultimate High Class Devil. Hasil pertarungan imbang, dan Sinon memperoleh penjelasan dari Kuroka. Setelah mengerti keadaannya, Sinon masih tak dapat memaafkan Kuroka dan bangsa iblis, tapi ia mengakui Naruto dan memintanya untuk mereinkarnasikannya dalam peeragenya.**

 **Linze Sillhoueska**

 **Posisi : Contracted Magician**

 **Ket : Linze merupakan salah satu penyihir berbakat yang berasal dari Inggris, setelah mendengar Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay dan berhasil menghancurkan guild penyihir liar yang bertanggung jawab membunuh kakak kembarnya, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Contracted Magician Naruto. Linze menguasai tiga sihir elemen utama, yakni air, api, dan cahaya yang membuat Naruto langsung menerimanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 _Sedetik kemudian, Hidan telah melaju secepat kilat menuju Naruto. Jiraiya telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto untuk mengantisipasi serangan cepat dan tak terduga dari musuhnya itu, begitupula Naruto telah siap mengeluarkan_ _ **[Room Seals]**_ _nya untuk bertarung. Akan tetapi, gerakan keduanya berhenti begitu Hidan bersujud di depan mereka dan berteriak lantang._

" _MAAFKAN HAMBA, JASHIN – SAMA ! "_

" _huh ? " Naruto dan Jiraiya cengo seketika._

 **Chapter 2 : Got First Pawn**

Masih belum ada reaksi dari Naruto dan Jiraiya setelah permintaan maaf tiba – tiba dari Hidan. Dan lagi, keduanya sama sekali tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud pemuda bersurai pirak itu dengan ' Jashin – sama'.

" MAAFKAN HAMBA, JASHIN – SAMA ! " Mendengar tidak adanya respon dari yang dimaksud, Hidan berteriak kembali, membenturkan kepalanya berkali – kali ke tanah tanpa mempedulikan dahinya yang mulai lecet.

" Hei ! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Jashin – sama ? Brengsek ! "Jiraiya kesal sekarang, tapi walaupun begitu ia sama sekali tidak melonggarkan sikap waspadanya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang berbalut bentakan tersebut membuat Hidan berdiri dengan cepat, sabit bermata tiganya dengan cepat naik untuk menantang Jiraiya.

" Siapa kau tua bangka, berani sekali kau menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Jashin – sama ! "

" Eh, jadi yang kau maksud Jashin – sama adalah aku ?! " ujar Naruto terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Reaksi dari Hidan kembali tak terduga, sabit bermata tiganya terlepas dan pemuda bersurai perak itu secara dramatis jatuh berlutut.

" Oi oi kau baik – baik saja ?! " tanya Naruto panik, belum pernah ia berurusan dengan orang seabsurd ini.

Iris mata Hidan yang semula menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan kini melebar dan tak lama kemudian mengeluarkan linangan air mata dan dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca menatap Naruto " Hamba sama sekali tak pantas untuk menerima perhatian dari Jashin – sama. Terima kasih Jashin – sama, Terima kasih Jashin – sama , Te- "

" Oi cukup sampai di sana! " Bentak Jiraiya membuat Hidan kembali bangkat dan menatap nyalang pada tua bangka yang ia anggap menganggu prosesinya untuk memuja Tuhan nya. Namun sebelum sempat membalas, Jiraiya terlebih dahulu bersedekap dada dan menyahut " Aku adalah salah satu pelindung Jashin – sama "

" Pelindung Jashin – sama ?! Jangan bercanda tua bangka ! Jashin – sama yang agung tak membutuhkan tua bangka sepertimu untuk melindunginya "

" Normalnya memang begitu " Jiraiya membalas dengan tenang " Akan tetapi, sepertinya kau kurang update informasi. Jashin – sama beberapa bulan ini melemah akibat kurang menerima pemujaan dari para pemuja nya. Keadaan itu dimanfaatkan musuh sehingga Jashin – sama saat ini tengah dalam kondisi lupa ingatan. Maka dari itulah, aku sebagai salah satu pemuja Jashin – sama yang paling taat melindungi beliau. Nah, saudaraku apakah kau mengerti ? "

Naruto menganga lebar mendengar cerita buatan kakek angkatnya. Anak kecil saja sudah pasti mengetahui kalau itu bohong belaka dan tak mungkin cerita seperti itu dapat membuat pria setengah gila ini per-

" Begitu kah ? Hamba mengerti, dan sekali lagi memohon maaf karena kurang melakukan pemujaan. Kerja bagus saudaraku ! " ujar Hidan menurunkan sabitnya dan mendekat untuk menepuk bangga pundak Jiraiya seakan – akan mereka adalah saudara seperguruan yang akrab.

' DIA PERCAYA ! ' teriak batin Naruto tak percaya.

Jiraiya menyeringai kecil, siapa sangka cerita rekaan yang tercipta dalam 5 detik itu berhasil membuat pemuda di depannya ini percaya. Kemampuan dari sang penulis novel mesum memang tak dapat dianggap remeh.

" Kalau begitu tua bangka. Biarkan aku membunuhmu, pemujaan dari tubuh pengikutnya yang paling setia pasti akan dapat mengembalikan kekuatan dari Jashin – sama "

Jiraiya gelagapan sekarang, sama sekali tak menduga alur pikiran Hidan bisa sampai ke sana

" Tu – tunggu ! "

" Tidak perlu cemas tua bangka. Aku akan menggantikanmu untuk melindungi Jashin – sama, dan nanti pada gilirannya akan mengorbankan diri pula bila kekuatan Jashin – sama tak kunjung kembali " Hidan tersenyum psycho dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dari belakang tubuhnya.

" Hentikan Hidan ! "

Hidan segera berhenti mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya. Pedang itu kembali terjatuh begitu Hidan kembali menangis merasakan berkah yang begitu tinggi mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh bibir Tuhan – nya.

" Dalam keadaanku sekarang, pemujaan dalam bentuk pembunuhan tak akan lagi berpengaruh apa – apa. Jika kau memang ingin menunjukkan kepadaku kesetiaanmu, maka mengabdilah padaku " ujar Naruto berusaha terlihat se kharisma mungkin.

Hidan jatuh berlutut, pandangannya datar pada arah tanah selagi terus mengumamkan " Tidak berarti apa – apa ". Naruto dan Jiraiya sekali lagi menatap perbuatan pria bersurai perak itu dengan sweatdrop. Setelah menghabiskan 15 menit, Hidan akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Sabit dan pedangnya masih terbaring di lantai.

" Hamba mengerti, dan mulai sekarang akan mengikuti Jashin – sama hingga memperoleh ingatan dan kekuatannya kembali. " Pria maniak Jashin itu menoleh pada Jiraiya " Ngomong – ngomong siapa namamu wahai saudaraku ? "

Jiraiya telah bersiap untuk menggunakan intro perkenalannya, namun tatapan dari cucu angkatnya segera menyadarkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri secara normal " kau dapat memanggilku Jiraiya. Dan untuk sementara, sebaiknya kau memanggil bo – maksudku Jashin – sama ini dengan sebutan Naruto untuk mengelabui musuh. "

Hidan mengangguk paham sukses membuat kedua penggembara itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Naruto melirik sekitarnya dan kemudian berpaling pada Hidan.

" Hidan, mengapa kau berada di sini ? "

Hidan yang telah menyimpan pisau dan sabit bermata tiga nya segera menjawab. " Dalam perjalanan hamba untuk memberikan pemujaan kepada anda, Jashin – sama. Saya bertemu dengan sekawanan iblis, berbeda dengan iblis yang pernah saya jumpai dan bunuh, mereka terlalu lemah dan ramah "

Alis Jiraiya dan Naruto terpaut mendengar kata iblis pada kata – kata Hidan.

" Kemudian, aku menantang salah satu dari mereka bertarung " ujar Hidan berpose seperti seseorang yang tengah mengingat betapa banyak hutang yang ia miliki " Tentu saja untuk memujamu, Jashin – sama " tambah Hidan cepat seolah jika tak mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto akan marah atau kecewa besar terhadapnya. " Dan hasilnya imbang, karena sebelum pertarungan kami telah membuat kesepakatan maka masing – masing kami melaksanakan hukuman dari pihak masing – masing. Ia dan kawanannya harus pergi dari tempat ini dan aku harus tinggal di sini selama 1 bulan. Ini adalah hari terakhirku, dan aku telah bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membosankan ini "

" Bagaimana ciri - ciri iblis yang kau lawan ini ? " Jiraiya bersedekap dada.

Hidan menangkup dagunya. " Tunggu sebentar. Ia adalah seorang pemuda dengan surai perak, tatapan matanya selalu bosan, dan ia memiliki afiliasi petir. Ah, aku sangat ingat bahwa ia selalu memegang buku bersampul orange. "

Jiraiya mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul orange dengan judul _icha icha paradise_

" Apa buku ini yang kau maksud ? "

Hidan menunjuk buku itu dengan bersemangat " Tak salah lagi. Itu buku yang sama persis "

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil dan berpaling pada Naruto yang sama sekali tak mengerti " Naruto, aku yakin yang Hidan maksud adalah Kakashi Hatake, salah satu dari pawn ayahmu. Dapat kukatakan ia anggota paling berbakat dalam peerage ayahmu. Terakhir kami bertemu kekuatannya telah sebanding Middle High Class Devil, walaupun statusnya masih Low Class Devil karena baru direinkarnasikan sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu "

Alis Naruto mengerucut mendengar informasi dari Jiraiya " Begitu ya. " Pemuda pirang itu menatap kembali pada Hidan. " Hidan, apakah ada hal menarik lain yang terjadi di tempat ini selama kau di sini ? "

Hidan mencubit dagunya, mengambil pose berpikir lalu mengangguk kecil " Semenjak kepergian rombongan iblis itu, salah satu gulungan yang berisi informasi kemampuan segel terkuat Uzumaki menghilang. Itu membuat penduduk sekitar menganggap bahwa mereka adalah pencurinya dan saat ini sedang mengincar mereka. Padahal Aku sangat jelas mengingat tidak ada di antara para iblis itu yang berhasil masuk. " Jiraiya mengernyit mendengar ini.

" Di awal tadi kau mengatakan bahwa jika kami ingin masuk harus atas izin mu, mengapa kau begitu menjaga tempat ini ? "

" Yah, karena banyak orang yang mengincar ke tempat ini, dan aku membutuhkan lawan yang kuat untuk dipersembahkan kepada Jashin – sama. Jadi, kubilang saja bahwa aku penjaganya agar mereka yang mengincar tempat ini bisa jadi korbanku. Lumayanlah, aku sudah berhasil menyajikan 5 orang selama sebulan aku di sini " Naruto dan Jiraiya sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan bangga Hidan di akhir.

" Nah, sekarang bagaimana Ero – jiji ? " bisik Naruto pada Jiraiya. Tujuan awal mereka datang kemari adalah mencari gulungan kemampuan ibunya untuk ia pelajari, mengetahui salah satu yang terkuatnya telah dicuri membuat ia lemas.

" Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Untuk sementara lebih baik kau di luar " jawab Jiraiya sambil berbisik pula. Jiraiya kembali membuat cerita rekaan agar Hidan mengizinkannya masuk, tak perlu bersusah payah, ninja tua itu segera memperoleh izin, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kuil tua tersebut.

Naruto yang ditinggal bersama Hidan hanya dapat merasa tak nyaman sekaligus canggung karena penganut aliran sesat itu selalu memberikan pandangan menghamba yang benar – benar menganggunya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seekor burung Thunderbird mendarat pada puncak kepala Naruto dan tanpa aba – aba yang jelas mematuk batok kepala Naruto

TUK

"Aw" Naruto mengerang kecil karena terkejut akan patukan tersebut.

" Burung sialan ! berani sekali dia mematuk Jashin – sama. Biarkan hamba untuk mencincangnya Jashin – sama ! " teriak Hidan murka, dan Naruto harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar pemuja nya itu tidak menyembelih familiar milik fiancénya.

XoX

Kondisi hati Raiser benar – benar buruk sekarang, ia baru saja pulang dari Pillar Gremory untuk bertemu dengan Rias Gremory, Heiress Gremory yang telah Marquis atau Grandpa nya aturkan untuknya. Rias memang gadis yang cantik dan seksi, tetapi kepribadiannya yang mudah tersinggung dan tersulut emosi jelas tak cocok baginya, dan hal itu membuatnya tak nyaman untuk berpikir bahwa di masa depan besar kemungkinan ia akan bersama gadis keras kepala itu untuk membangun keluarga.

" Apa kau benar – benar yakin menginginkan ini Raiser ? " pertanyaan dari Dad nya membuat Phenex muda itu tersentak. Raiser hanya diam dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sang ayah yang hanya dapat menatap iba. Ia juga dalam keadaan terjepit, posisinya sebagai Kepala Pillar Phenex tak mampu untuk melawan intervensi dari ayahnya sendiri, Marquis, yang merupakan veteran Great War dan salah satu petinggi Meikai yang paling berpengaruh selain Zekram.

" Kau telah kembali ? Bagaimana pertemuannya ? " Lord Phenex menegang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, ia berbalik mendapati sosok ayahnya, sang Legendary Phenex berjalan santai ke arahnya. Wajah yang telah dipenuhi bulu – bulu halus keputihan itu tetap terlihat berkharismatik.

" Aku telah kembali Dad. Pertemuannya sedikit … kacau "

Marquis mengernyit tak suka. " Deskripsikan lebih lanjut "

" Rias Gremory dengan frontal menolak perjodohan yang Dad dan Lucifer – sama atur. Ia juga sempat mengeluarkan rutukan atas Pillar kita, sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Venelana. "

" Mah, reaksi yang terduga dari putri manja Zeoticus. Abaikan saja, Sirzech memang Lucifer saat ini tapi itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah iblis Gremory. Dengan penjodohan ini, kita akan membentuk aliansi bersama Pillar yang paling berpengaruh di Meikai saat ini. Perjanjian yang tentunya membawa keuntungan besar bagi Phenex. Tak seperti yang kau bentuk dengan pecundang Paimon itu. "

Lord Phenex mencengkram erat tangannya sendiri berharap hal itu dapat meredam emosi setelah mendengar hinaan atas sahabatnya dari bibir ayahnya sendiri.

" Aku permisi dulu " Lord Phenex segera mohon pamit, ia tak ingin membuang waktu mendengar gerutuan ayahnya.

Marquis menatap tajam punggung anaknya hingga benar – benar menghilang di persimpangan koridor.

Setelah memastikan tak ada siapa – siapa di koridor tersebut, ia membentuk lingkaran sihir komunikasi.

" Ya, Marquis – sama "

Sosok di seberang lingkaran sihir komunikasinya menyapa dengan hormat.

" Aku ingin kau mulai melaksanakan misi yang telah kusampaikan tempo hari. "

" Misi tentang membunuh pewaris Paimon tersebut ? " tanya sosok itu.

" Ya. Lakukan dengan bersih. "

" Untuk sekarang, hamba hanya dapat mengutus salah satu dari assassin hamba. Karena ada perintah sendiri dari para Maou untuk menangkap iblis liar rank SS. "

" Aku tak peduli. Selama ia masih dalam perjalanan di dunia manusia, kau bebas untuk membunuhnya. "

" Tidak masalah tuan. Serahkan pada hamba "

Dan, lingkaran komunikasi itu berhenti di sana. Marquis hanya tersenyum tipis.

' Aku harus memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang dilakukan putra bodohku itu. Tak masalah membunuh Naruto Paimon, Pillarnya telah dianggap punah saat ini. Semuanya demi kejayaan Phenex. '

Berbeda dengan Marquis yang sibuk mengagumi rencana nya. Raiser menyusuri koridor istananya dengan tatapan kosong menghiraukan para maid yang menyapanya, tanpa sengaja ia memandang ke kiri pada taman istananya. Sedikit senyum kecil ia singgungkan begitu melihat adiknya yang tengah duduk pada bangku taman dengan mata kiri yang tertutup.

Adik bungsu nya itu terlihat begitu fokus bahkan tak menyadari ia yang telah berada di belakangnya.

" Oi Ravel, apa kau tak bosan mengawasi tunanganmu yang baka itu ? " tanya Raiser sekaligus menepuk bahu kecil adiknya yang membuat adiknya berteriak kaget.

" ONII – SAMA ?! " Ravel mendelik tak suka seraya menggembungkan pipi nya.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku " Raiser menahan hasrat untuk menggoda adiknya lebih lanjut.

" E – eh A – ak – u "

" Bicara yang jelas. Apa guna nya segelas teh di depanmu itu ? "

Wajah Ravel memerah dan dengan cepat ia meraih gelas di meja nya dan menegak teh di dalamnya

" A – ku hanya sedang tidak ada kegiatan. " jawab Ravel masih terbata. Sedikit semburat merah masih jelas di pipi nya. Pemandangan itu lah yang ingin Raiser jaga, dalam diam ia tersenyum, lalu mempertanyakan apa yang adiknya lihat dari kemampuan Bird Eye nya.

" Naruto telah memperoleh satu anggota untuk peerage nya "

Raiser bersedekap dada. " Mah, pasti anggota baru nya itu begitu lemah. "

" Entahlah. Setidaknya ia menunjukkan rasa hormat pada Naruto. Itu saja telah cukup menurutku " Ravel mengangkat bahu acuh, kemudian membentuk kembali pola lingkaran dari jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang ia taruh di depan mata hingga ia bisa melihat penampakan yang dilihat oleh familiarnya. Raiser mendengus melihat adiknya tersenyum kecil entah karena apa yang diperbuat Naruto di dunia manusia.

' Jika kau benar – benar bahagia seperti ini, bagaimana bisa aku mengeluh atas pertunanganku '

Raiser menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya seraya berjalan kembali ke ruangannya meninggalkan sang adik dalam kesibukannya.

XoX

 **Uzushiogakure**

Di desa tempat yang sama Naruto dan Jiraiya berada, terlihat beberapa kawanan ninja yang hilir mudik memasuki gedung yang paling besar di desa tersebut. Gedung itu berbentuk tabung, dengan lambang pusaran besar di gerbangnya.

Salah satu ninja bersurai merah lurus dengan iris violet dan rompi hijau gelap berjalan tergesa – gesa menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Uzukage '.

" Sandaime – sama! " Tanpa mengucapkan salam, pemuda itu segera memanggil sosok terhormat dan ninja terkuat di desa nya. Setelah menyadari ketidaksopanannya, ninja itu mengambil sikap berlutut.

" Maaf atas kelancangan hamba Sandaime – sama. Saya membawa kabar buruk dari pasukan intel di perbatasan " tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan, menunjukkan segulung perkamen yang ia bawa.

Seorang pria tua yang menggunakan armor perang kebiruan menggosok janggut putih panjangnya mendengar laporan tersebut. Iris mata nya tetap datar.

" Tak perlu sungkan Nagato. " Pria tua itu meraih gulungan perkamen tersebut, membacanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas.

" Aku sudah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang " Sandaime Uzukage itu bangkit dari duduknya, mengelus pelan pinggangnya yang sedikit kebas karena duduk terlalu lama. Tangan ringkihnya mengambil perkamen kosong, dan segera menuliskan beberapa kalimat dengan cepat. " Nagato, kau bawa surat ini kepada divisi keamanan. Setelah itu, panggil seluruh Jounin dan Chunin kemari, sekalian pula arahkan para genin untuk bersiap mengevakuasi warga. "

" Ha'I " Nagato mengambil gulungan tersebut dan mulai melangkah keluar menaati perintah dari atasannya. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, puluhan Jounin dan ratusan Chunin telah berkumpul di atas gedung Uzukage, dimana Sandaime Uzukage telah berdiri di sana, Nagato juga telah datang membawa para pasukan divisi intel dan keamanan.

" Baiklah tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku ingin menetapkan bahwa desa saat ini dalam status siaga " ujar Sandaime langsung ke pokok permasalahan. Begitu melihat, banyak dari ninja asuhannya bingung, pemimpin Uzushiogakure itu melanjutkan

" Untuk selanjutnya, Divisi Intel akan menjelaskan " Sandaime melirik sebentar pada pasukan divisi Intel, Nagato yang menjadi perwakilan segera mengangguk dan berdiri di samping Sandaime.

" Satu jam yang lalu, pasukan penjaga perbatasan mendapati aktivitas janggal dari daerah perbatasan bagian sekitar perbatasan. Terlihat beberapa ninja desa lain yang menyamar menjadi kelompok pedagang berusaha menginfitrasi desa kita, berkat kerja sama para intel, kami berhasil menangkap dan membaca pikiran mereka. Isinya cukup mengejutkan .. " Nagato menarik nafas panjang.

" Desa Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo telah membentuk aliansi untuk menginvasi Uzushiogakure setelah menyadari betapa berbahaya nya teknik segel yang kita miliki. Dalam investigasi kami, mereka berniat menyerang desa dari tengah malam, dimana setiap pedagang yang menyamar akan membawa paket berupa segel Kuchiyose. " Sandaime mengangguk, begitu Nagato kembali pada barisannya ia melanjutkan perintahnya.

" Melihat situasinya sekarang, pihak mereka pasti telah menyadari bahwa taktik mereka telah diketahui kita. Untuk itu, aku ingin divisi keamanan untuk memanggil semua ninja kita yang berada dalam misi, dan kalau bisa mengirim kabar pada Konoha dan sekutu yang lain untuk membantu "

" Para Genin telah dapat bergerak untuk mengevakuasi warga, kemudian terdapat kemungkinan bahwa terdapat kelompok ninja lain yang menyamar dan bahkan mungkin telah meletakkan paket tersebut. Untuk itu … " Sandaime melebarkan satu perkamen di depannya yang berisikan sebuah aksara yang sulit dibaca, hanya dengan satu segel tangan, aksara – aksara hitam mulai membentuk miniature mini desa Uzushiogakure yang dilengkapi dengan titik yang menunjukkan para penduduk.

Sandaime menunjuk pada daerah - daerah yang terlihat dipadati titik hitam. " 40 Chunin akan menyebar ke setiap daerah ini untuk mengamankan paket tersebut, dan juga mencari kelompok ninja yang menyamar. " Kemudian jari ringkihnya yang sedikit bergetar menunjuk pada daerah perbatasan utara dan selatan " Tempatkan masing – masing 25 Jounin di perbatasan. Perbatasan utara dan selatan merupakan jalan utama jika paket – paket mereka berhasil kita amankan. Nagato, aku ingin kau memimpin pasukan Jounin di selatan, mengingat di sana ada kuil suci yang menyimpan informasi mengenai segel Uzumaki "

" 10 Jounin akan tetap berada di sini, membantuku membentuk barrier untuk menahan mereka. Selebihnya, menyebar dan membantu yang lain. Pasukan dibubarkan ! "

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan di dekat perbatasan Uzushiogakure, sekelompok besar ninja yang menggunakan 3 rompi berbeda hanya dapat berdiri tegap melihat perdebatan di antara 3 pemimpin mereka.

" Apa masih belum ada kabar Tsuchikage ? " Seorang pria tanpa alis yang menggunakan pakaian kimono biru lembut bertanya tak sabaran.

" Tenanglah Mizukage. Apa kau berpikir kita akan tetap kalah, jika paket – paket itu tidak sampai ?! " jawab Tsuchikage tenang masih dengan tangan yang membentuk handseal. Tsuchikage adalah pria kurus yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban. Ia merupakan shinobi yang menguasai kekkei touka, yang artinya menguasai 3 perubahan wujud elemen sekaligus sehingga memungkinkan menggunakan Teknik Jiton (Debu) yang dapat menghancurkan benda apapun hingga tak bersisa. Selain itu, ia merupakan salah satu ninja sensorik yang melegenda.

" Sepertinya siasat ini telah diketahui terlebih dahulu. Seperti yang diharapkan dari desa shinobi dengan kemampuan segel terbaik " komentar ini datang dari pemimpin Kumogakure, sang Raikage terkuat. Ia memiliki tubuh kekar, dan surai pirang panjang hingga melewati bahu. Kulit tan nya mengkilap diterpa sinar matahari, dan sedari tadi tatapan matanya terus ke depan. Beberapa kali, ia hanya diam melihat perdebatan antara Mizukage dan Tsuchikage.

" Mizukage – sama, Raikage – sama, dan Tsuchikage – sama … jika benar siasat kita telah diketahui, bukankah lebih baik kita memulai penyerangan sesegera mungkin. Berdebat di sini hanya memberi waktu lebih bagi mereka untuk bersiap. "

Saran ini datang dari salah satu shinobi Kirigakure yang menggunakan penutup mata di mata kiri nya.

Mizukage berhenti berdebat dan mempertimbangkan saran dari salah satu shinobi nya.

" Walaupun aku benci mengakuinya, tapi shinobi Kiri itu benar Oyaji. Lebih baik kita segera menghancurkan Uzushiogakure sebelum aliansi nya dengan Konoha semakin membesar! "

" Aku juga berpikir yang sama A. Tapi, kita harus menyusun siasat dahulu. Tindakan gegabah hanya akan mengantarkan kita pada kehancuran " Raikage membalas ucapan shinobi Kumogakure yang bernama A. Sejatinya, shinobi itu merupakan putranya sendiri dan kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi Raikage selanjutnya.

" Raikage benar. Aku dapat merasakan 100 paket yang kita masukkan di sana dengan cepat berkurang. Namun, mereka masih belum menyadari bahwa paket yang penting hanya 5 buah, dan kelima paket itu aman. "

" Nah, tunggu apa lagi ?! Bukankah lebih baik kita menyerang sekarang ! "Mizukage berteriak tak sabaran.

" Untuk kali ini kau benar, pria tanpa alis " sindir Tsuchikage.

" Diam kau pria perbanan "

Raikage menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya kembali bertengkar. " Hoi kalian berdua, akan lebih baik kalian simpan keinginan untuk saling menghancurkan kepala satu sama lain untuk saat ini. Ingat tujuan kita adalah menghancurkan Uzushiogakure yang berkemungkinan akan sangat membahayakan di masa depan "

Tsuchikage ketiga, atau biasa dipanggil Muu itu menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan membentangkan sebuah gulungan besar di atas tanah yang memungkinkan seluruh pasukan shinobi yang ia bawa dapat melihatnya.

" Lihat kemari " Muu memberikan intruksi dengan tangan yang membentuk segel. Garis – garis hitam mulai menampakkan diri pada gulungan besar tersebut, dan menunjukkan wujudnya yang berupa pusaran besar yang cukup menampung 5 orang dewasa berdiri di dalamnya.

" Seperti yang telah kita rencanakan. Aku hanya akan mengirim 5 pasukan, setiap pasukan hanya akan terdiri dari 5 orang. Masing – masing pasukan yang kukirim akan membawa satu gulungan seperti ini dan bertindak untuk membuka akses masuk. Dan 5 pasukan ini akan dipimpin oleh Raikage, Mizukage, A dari Kumogakure, Deidara dari Iwagakure, dan aku sendiri. Pasukan Deidara dan A akan kukirim pada titik vital desa, dan tugas kalian adalah membuat kekacauan sehingga memberi waktu agar dapat mengirim pasukan 5 pasukan lain kemari. Pasukan Mizukage, akan bertarung di pusat kota untuk memecah perhatian mereka sehingga membuat pasukan Raikage yang kukirim ke titik perbatasan dapat membuat jalur masuk bagi pasukan kita yang tersisa. Terakhir, pasukanku akan memasuki hutan terlarang. " Begitu melihat tatapan tak percaya dari Mizukage dan Raikage, Muu segera melanjutkan " Kalian tentu tak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong bukan ? Hutan Aokigahara, yang terletak di Uzushiogakure dikatakan menyimpan banyak benda pusaka. Dengan kemampuan sensorik ku, aku yakin dapat mencarinya. "

" Kau tak akan menyembunyikan senjata itu bukan, Tsuchikage ?! " Raikage menatap penuh intimidasi. Atas hal itu, ketegangan antara pasukan iwa dan kumo meningkat. Muu bersikap biasa, dan menatap balik Raikage " Selama kita masih dalam kontrak kerja sama, aku tak akan mengambil keuntungan pribadi terlalu besar "

Raikage masih menatap sangsi pada Tsuchikage. Berbeda dengan kedua pemimpin lain, Mizukage telah bersedekap dada dengan beberapa kerutan di wajahnya " Oi ! sampai kapan kalian mau menatap satu sama lain hah ?! ini sudah saatnya untuk menghancurkan mereka ! "

Seruannya itu dibalas sahutan semangat oleh pasukan desanya.

Raikage menghela nafas selagi mengurut pelipisnya " Untuk sekarang, aku akan percaya padamu Muu " ujarnya, melepaskan segala titel kehormatan untuk menunjukkan ia serius tentang ancaman tersirat sebelumnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan mulai mengirim pasukan pertama " Muu mengeluarkan 4 gulungan besar lainnya. Raikage, Mizukage, A, dan Deidara telah bersiap di atas gulungan mereka masing – masing bersama pasukannya. Muu yang terakhir memasuki gulungannya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu : Reverse**

XoX

" Sial, kemana kijang kecil itu pergi ?! " Di lain tempat terlihat Hidan tengah merutuk dan terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah selagi tubuhnya menyandar pada satu batang pohon di sampingnya. Setengah jam telah ia lalui untuk menggeledah hutan tersebut, hanya untuk menemukan satu – satunya hewan buruannya dapat gesit berlari menghindarinya.

' Sial! Aku tak boleh membuat Lord NaruShin – sama terlalu lama menunggu ! ' Hidan merutuk dalam hati sambil mengacak – acak surai peraknya. Ia bahkan membuat gelar baru untuk Tuhannya itu. Tanpa sengaja, iris Hidan melirik pada pohon yang ia sandari dan baru menyadari terdapat sayatan melintang pada batang pohon tersebut. Melihat ke sekelilingnya, Hidan menyadari bahwa pohon – pohon di sekitarnya memiliki sayatan yang sama, sayatan rapi dari benda tajam, jelas itu bukan fenomena alam atau perbuatan hewan.

Melihat ke sekeliling pula, Hidan menemukan beberapa ranting dan daun gugur yang rusak karena diinjak, melihat arah yang ditunjukkan petunjuk – petunjuk disekitarnya, Hidan berbisik " Manusia, sekitar 5 orang dan mereka memasuki … hutan terlarang. " Hidan mendengus tak peduli, dan bersiap berbalik untuk melapor kepada Tuhannya bahwa ia tak menemukan apapun. Dapat ia bayangkan begitu kecewanya Tuhan nya itu …. Membayangkan itu segera membuat tubuh Hidan menegang.

' Tak mungkin bagiku untuk kembali tanpa hasil ! NaruShin – sama pasti akan kecewa padaku ! ' teriak batinnya.

" Tunggu dulu … jika mereka manusia bukankah aku dapat merampas bawaan mereka untuk dipersembahkan pada NaruShin – sama " bisik Hidan pada dirinya sendiri, Ia mulai membayangkan wajah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum sumringah sambil mengunyak satu buah nasi kepal, kemudian dengan senyum kharismatik Naruto mengacungkan jempol padanya lalu berkata.

' Kerja bagus Hidan !'

Kata – kata imajinasi itu berulang kali mendengung dalam pikiran penganut aliran sesat dan dalam satu sentakan ia berbalik dan berlari kencang memasuki hutan terlarang sambil berteriak " DEMI NARUSHIN – SAMA ! "

Sementara itu pada kedalaman hutan terlarang Aokigahara, terlihat beberapa rumah – rumah minimalis yang membentuk sebuah perkampungan, pada rumah minimalis bagian barat terlihat sebuah gerbang dari kayu pohon sederhana. Untuk memasuki perkampungan tersebut, para masyarakatnya yang rata – rata bersurai pirang harus melewati gerbang tersebut dimana seorang pemuda bersurai perak dengan masker yang hanya memperlihatkan kedua matanya berdiri di sana.

Para masyarakat akan selalu menunduk hormat pada pemuda tersebut, kemudian membawa barang bawaan mereka seperti buah – buahhan ataupun hewan buruan. Berbeda dengan yang lain, dari dalam perkampungan seorang gadis dengan surai pirangnya terlihat berlari tergesa – gesa menghampiri pemuda tersebut, sesekali ia menabrak masyarakat lainnya dan hanya dapat mengucapkan maaf pelan dan kembali bergegas menuju pemuda tersebut.

" Kakashi – san ! " Pemuda bersurai perak itu berbalik menatap gadis pirang memanggilnya, alisnya naik melihat sang gadis membungkuk dengan nafas terengah – engah. " Ada apa Yumina – san ? "

Gadis itu, Yumina mengangkat tangannya meminta Kakashi untuk memberinya waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Setelah dirasakan cukup, Yumina menegakkan posturnya " Gawat Kakashi – san ! Aku merasakan ada 6 orang asing memasuki hutan terlarang Aokigahara, 5 orang yang tergabung dalam satu tim sedang mengarah ke sini, aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang hebat dari salah satu dalam 5 orang ini dan orang terakhir juga tengah melesat kemari, sepertinya ia mengincar 5 orang pertama ini "

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas mendengar laporan tersebut. Yumina merupakan salah satu anggota kelompoknya yang memiliki kepiawaian dalam sensorik. Dapat dikatakan, kemampuan sensoriknya terbaik di antara orang – orang yang pernah ia temui.

" Yumina, segera kembali ke rumahmu dan peringatkan para penduduk. Aku akan mengurus mereka "

" Tapi, bagaimana dengan orang yang kumaksud ? Aku tak yakin Kakashi – san dapat mengurusnya sendirian ! "

Mendapat kekhawatiran dari gadis tersebut, Kakashi mengeluarkan senyuman dari matanya " Tak perlu khawatir. Walaupun aku anggota terbaru Minato – sama, aku tetap salah satu anggota terkuat Minato – sama. Dan lagipula … tak kan kubiarkan ada yang menyakiti satupun dari mereka karena ini adalah mandat dari Minato – sama. "

Mendengar itu sudah cukup bagi Yumina. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, dan mematuhi intruksi Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan pedang yang ia simpan di punggungnya setelah melihat gadis itu pergi.

" Aku pasti akan melindungi mereka ! " bisik Kakashi, aliran listrik mulai menyelimuti pedangnya begitu mata kirinya mengupas warna hitam menjadi kemerahan.

 **TBC**

Ujian telah selesai, maka ini update pertamaku. Karena ide ceritanya masih fresh, maka aku menambahkan beberapa keterangan lagi di bawah, terkhusus untuk beberapa anggota peerage Minato yang udah keluar namanya.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bidak : King**

 **Ket : Pasca insiden pembantaian Pillarnya, Naruto meminta Jiraiya untuk melatihnya secara intensif selama 3 tahun selagi juga mencari para Paimon yang tersisa dan anggota peeragenya. Jiraiya menyanggupinya karena Naruto merupakan anak dari Kushina, anak angkatnya. Darah manusia ibunya membuat ia memiliki Longinus : Innovate Clear. Dan iris riak airnya didaulat oleh Minato merupakan produk special dalam Pillar Paimon. Hal itulah yang membuat para petinggi Paimon menerima keberadaan Kushina, karena memprediksi bahwa Naruto berpotensi menjadi Lord Paimon terkuat sepanjang masa mengalahkan Lord Paimon pertama.**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Bidak : Queen**

 **Nickname : Lady Paimon ( by Naruto ), the Princess of Phoenix**

 **Ket : Setelah tiga tahun pergi berlatih bersama Jiraiya, Ravel akan menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Queen untuk menguatkan hubungan pertunangan mereka yang sempat merenggang setelah beberapa insiden yang terjadi pada chap – chap depan.**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Dalam salah satu pengembaraan bersama Jiraiya, Naruto bertemu dengan Le Fay yang tersesat dalam misinya untuk mencari sang kakak yang telah menghilang selama 2 tahun. Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay mencari kakaknya hanya untuk berhadapan dengan satu guild dari penyihir liar. Pada akhirnya misi mereka berhasil, dengan hasil Arthur, kakak dari Le Fay menitipkan adiknya kepada Naruto.**

 **Hidan**

 **Bidak : Pawn ( 1 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Salah satu pemuja aliran sesat yang Naruto dan Jiraiya temui pada awal pengembaraan mereka. Hidan yang pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Naruto sontak menyembahnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Lord Jashin, Tuhannya. Tanpa ambil banyak pusing, Naruto merekrutnya menjadi anggota pertamanya. Ia sangat menghormati Naruto, bahkan tak ragu – ragu untuk menebas siapa saja yang menghina Kingnya tersebut.**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Bidak : Pawan ( 3 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Naruto dan Jiraiya memperoleh informasi bahwa terdapat beberapa Paimon yang masih selamat dari insiden terakhir dan mereka menyembunyikan diri sebagai Iblis liar di daerah sekitar Roma. Pada kesempatan tersebut, Asia yang baru saja mengobati salah satu Paimon yang terluka diusir oleh gereja dan diburu karena dianggap sebagai pengkhianat gereja. Sekali lagi, Naruto dan Jiraiya harus berhadapan dengan fraksi Tenshi yang hingga membuat Gabriel turun dari tahtanya untuk menyelesaikan konflik tersebut. Kesepakatan berhasil diraih dimana Asia akan menjadi iblis, namun masih tetap dapat berdoa kepada God of Bibble.**

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **Bidak : Bishop**

 **Ket : Shikamaru merupakan pemuda jenius yatim piatu yang berasal dari keluarga pendeta Shinto. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang berafinitas bayangan yang disebut Polar Night. Sacred Gear ini menggiring para Da – Tenshi untuk memburunya. Di tengah keadaan antara hidup dan mati, Shikamaru berharap memperoleh seorang teman sejati, dan saat itulah Naruto dan Jiraiya melintas.**

 **Gaara**

 **Bidak : Rook ( 2 Pieces )**

 **Ket : Gaara merupakan keturunan dari salah satu Youkai Legendaris, Shukaku si Rakun. Pada awalnya, karena status darahnya ia dikucilkan dan dididik menjadi pembunuh. Setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, ia mulai berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan berwibawa dan memproklamirkan kesetiaannya kepada Naruto.**

 **Asada Shino**

 **Bidak : Knight**

 **Nickname : Sinon.**

 **Ket : Sinon adalah gadis hasil peranakan dari Nekoshou dan manusia. Ia memiliki sacred gear yang membuatnya ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata, terutama pistol. Pada awalnya, ia merupakan pemburu iblis karena dendamnya melihat keluarga Nekoshounya dibantai oleh bangsa iblis pasca pemberontakan Kuroka. Ia juga menaruh dendam pada Kuroka dan Koneko yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab utama bangsa iblis menghancurkan ras Nekoshou. Pada awalnya, ia berniat membunuh Naruto, namun pertarungan mereka diinterupsi oleh Kuroka yang tengah dikejar oleh salah satu pemburu mereka. Sinon pun menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto, berpaling untuk menghabisi Kuroka, akan tetapi iblis yang mengejar Kuroka malah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai musuh hingga membuat ketiga anak muda itu bekerja sama menghadapi sang iblis yang berkekuatan Ultimate High Class Devil. Hasil pertarungan imbang, dan Sinon memperoleh penjelasan dari Kuroka. Setelah mengerti keadaannya, Sinon masih tak dapat memaafkan Kuroka dan bangsa iblis, tapi ia mengakui Naruto dan memintanya untuk mereinkarnasikannya dalam peeragenya.**

 **Linze Sillhoueska**

 **Posisi : Contracted Magician**

 **Ket : Linze merupakan salah satu penyihir berbakat yang berasal dari Inggris, setelah mendengar Naruto dan Jiraiya membantu Le Fay dan berhasil menghancurkan guild penyihir liar yang bertanggung jawab membunuh kakak kembarnya, ia menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi Contracted Magician Naruto. Linze menguasai tiga sihir elemen utama, yakni air, api, dan cahaya yang membuat Naruto langsung menerimanya.**

 **Bidak Minato Paimon**

 **Shirou**

 **Posisi : Knight**

 **Status : Death**

 **Ket : Salah satu Knight Minato, ia merupakan High Class Devil dan salah satu bawahan yang paling setia pada Minato. Pada saat invasi Old Satan ke Paimon, ia menolak perintah Minato untuk meninggalkan Underworld dengan membawa para iblis Paimon, malahan bersama Lancer datang membantu Minato membuat Rizevim kewalahan walaupun harus berakhir tewas.**

 **Lancer**

 **Posisi : Knight**

 **Status : Death**

 **Ket : Seperti Shirou, ia merupakan Knight Minato dan High Class Devil. Awalnya ia merupakan roh pahlawan yang dibangkitkan Minato dalam latihan sihirnya. Dengan bantuan Kushina dan Jiraiya, Minato berhasil membuat tubuh bagi Lancer dan memperoleh kesetiaannya. Pada saat invasi Old Satan ke Paimon, ia menolak perintah Minato untuk meninggalkan Underworld dengan membawa para iblis Paimon, malahan bersama Shirou datang membantu Minato membuat Rizevim kewalahan walaupun harus berakhir tewas.**

 **Kakashi Hatake**

 **Posisi : Mutated Pawn ( 1)**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Ket : Salah satu Pawn Minato ini adalah mantan Shinobi dari Desa Konohagakure, dalam masa penyamarannya di dunia manusia, Minato menjadi guru rahasia Kakashi. Kakashi yang awalnya murid ceria berubah dingin begitu ditinggal mati oleh dua rekan dan ayahnya, merasa iba akan hal itu Minato menawarkan posisi pawn yang segera ditolak Kakashi. Namun, 3 tahun kemudian, ia kembali dan meminta Minato mereinkarnasinya. Saat itu, Naruto baru saja kehilangan Kushina.**

 **Yumina**

 **Posisi : Bishop**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Ket : Anggota termuda Minato. Yumina merupakan iblis paimon yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Naruto. Ia berasal dari keluarga bilateral dan lebih muda 2 tahun dari Naruto. Awalnya, Minato ingin mempertunangkan Naruto dengan Yumina, namun niat itu tak tersampaikan karena Razel terlebih dahulu menyampaikan proposal atas putrinya. Kendati, anggota termuda ia memiliki sihir unik yang berbeda dengan Paimon lain dan didaulat sebagai salah satu pemilik kemampuan sensorik terbaik, menyaingi kemampuan ras Youkai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 _Mendengar itu sudah cukup bagi Yumina. Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, dan mematuhi intruksi Kakashi._

 _Kakashi mengeluarkan pedang yang ia simpan di punggungnya setelah melihat gadis itu pergi._

" _Aku pasti akan melindungi mereka ! " bisik Kakashi, aliran listrik mulai menyelimuti pedangnya begitu mata kirinya mengupas warna hitam menjadi kemerahan._

 **Chapter 3 : Got Involved**

' Mereka semakin dekat … ! ' batin Kakashi, langkah kakinya terus teratur melewati dahan – dahan pohon selagi iris merahnya dapat melihat pendaran chakra yang tengah berkumpul 100 meter di depannya. Dari pendaran tersebut, ia dapat merasakan bahwa telah terjadi pertempuran di sana, 5 orang yang dimaksud Yumina tengah mengeroyok seseorang.

Iris matanya menyipit begitu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang para penerobos 'wilayah' mereka saat ini. Ia berhenti di dahan pohon yang letaknya sangat tinggi, mengkamuflasekan dirinya dengan rimbunnya dedaunan. Pedangnya yang masih terselimuti listrik terus mengeluarkan suara percikan listrik ia luruskan ke samping, matanya terbelalak begitu mengetahui orang yang tengah dikeroyok oleh 5 shinobi tersebut. Seorang shinobi yang pertama menghadang kelompok Paimon yang ia bawa, pemilik kemampuan aneh yang berasal dari Kepercayaan sesatnya, ia mulai menerka – nerka namanya …

" Hilda kah ? Ah tidak – tidak, itu nama perempuan. Apa mungkin Dilan ? "

" Hora hora menyerahlah ! " Pemuda bersurai perak panjang itu tertawa pongah setelah berhasil melempar dua shinobi Iwa dengan menggunakan sabitnya. " Serahkan nyawa kalian pada Hidan, pengikut setia NaruShin – sama ini ! "

' Ah, benar namanya Hidan. Kenapa aku sempat berpikiran Dilan … " Kakashi menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, ia kembali melihat bagaimana Hidan masih terus diserang. Seorang shinobi kiri dan Kumo bersama melancarkan jutsu mereka, Kakashi dapat mengenali dengan mudah desa tempat mereka berasal hanya dengan melihat warna dan desain rompi mereka. Tapi … tunggu Kakashi menyadari seorang dari kelompok itu telah menghilang, seorang yang tubuhnya terselimuti oleh perban.

" Mencariku ?! " Suara itu serta merta mengejutkan Kakashi, beruntung dengan reflek ninjanya ia dapat melompat mundur walaupun harus mengorbakan sebuah topeng Inu yang ia kenakan untuk menyamarkan identitasnya.

" Kalau tidak salah kau adalah Hatake Kakashi sang Copy Ninja, benar ? " Orang yang di depan ini adalah orang yang Kakashi cari, orang yang kekuatannya diperingatkan oleh Yumina.

" Kemampuan sensor yang begitu tajam, seorang shinobi iwa yang bahkan mampu menghapus keberadaan chakranya hingga ke titik nol. Apa anda Muu ? "

Dua pemuda dengan kemampuan shinobi yang tak dapat diragukan lagi memulai dengan mengkonfirmasi identitas masing – masing.

" Sudah lama orang tak memanggilku begitu. Yah, semenjak aku mengambil gelar Kage dari kakek tua Ohnoki itu … Sepertinya kabar mengenai kau yang menghilang itu benar. Itu berarti kau bukan bantuan dari Konoha " Pikiran itulah yang membuat Muu segera menyambari Kakashi, jika benar Kakashi merupakan bantuan dari pihak Konoha yang merupakan sekutu Uzushiogakure, ia harus segera mengabarkan hal ini pada yang lain, kehadiran Konoha dapat merusak segala rencana aliansi tiga desa mereka.

' Seorang Kage ?! Dan lagi apa yang ia maksud bantuan ? Apa mungkin … '

DUAAAAAARRRRR DUAAARRRRRR

Jalan pikiran Kakashi terputus sesaat mendengar dua ledakan besar tersebut, ledakan itu tak berhenti di sana, beberapa bunyi ledakan yang lebih kecil terus bersahutan. Dan tanpa melihat asalnya pun, Kakashi telah mengerti bahwa ledakan itu berada di desa Uzu.

' Invasi huh ? ' batinnya menyimpulkan.

" Aku sarankan kau kembali ke tempatmu sebelumnya. Rencana kami telah berjalan, tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan untuk menghentikannya. " Muu mencoba memperingati. Dia mungkin seorang Kage, namun tetap saja jika berada dalam pilihan harus bertarung atau tidak, ia akan memilih tidak. Selain membuang energy, itu juga membuang – buang waktu dan musuh bisa saja menerima informasi selama pertarungan terjadi.

" Kalau begitu, aku punya pertanyaan … Apa yang kau inginkan dengan datang kemari ? Ke hutan terlarang ini ?! "

" Kalau itu membuatmu berhenti menghalangiku maka akan kukatakan. Aku mendengar sekelompok orang yang merampok sebuah gulungan yang berisi fuinjutsu – fuinjutsu berharga dari kuil Uzumaki. Salah satu bawahanku telah mencari tahu kebenarannya, walaupun harus berkorban nyawa karena terbunuh oleh orang gila di sana … " Muu menatap sebentar pada Hidan yang masih bertarung dengan brutalnya, terlihat dua ninja Iwa yang sebelumnya terpental kembali bertarung, namun kedatangan mereka berdua tidak membantu banyak.

" Jadi, kupikir kemungkinan besar gulungan itu sejak awal tidak berada di sana. Kemungkinan besar … gulungan itu berada di tempat ini. Dan aku telah menemukan keberadaannya, di kedalaman hutan sekitar 100 meter, dan aku merasakan sedikit Kekkai di sana. Ah, kekkainya baru saja dibuat " Muu yang semula menatap ke dalam hutan kembali menatap Kakashi.

" Nah, apa penjelasanku telah cukup membuatmu puas untuk tidak menganggu? "

" Penjelasanmu malah semakin membuatku ingin membunuhmu di sini! " Tempat yang dimaksud Muu adalah pemukiman Paimon yang baru saja mereka dirikan, dan lagi Yumina yang pertama kali menemukan gulungan tersebut dan akan diberikan pada Naruto, putra dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Lord Paimon selanjutnya.

Dengan segala pertimbangan itu, Kakashi memutuskan untuk ikut terlibat dan lagi Uzushiogakure merupakan sekutu dari desa tempat ia lahir dan dibesarkan, Konohagakure.

" Sangat disayangkan … "

Muu mengkamuflase dirinya bersama lingkungan, kehadiran sosoknya benar – benar seperti menghilang dari muka bumi, bahkan Kakashi tak dapat merasakan sedikitpun tekanan chakra dari Muu.

" Yumina jauh lebih cocok dalam pertarungan seperti ini … " bisik Kakashi, iris merahnya masih tetap menatap tajam ke depan sementara matanya yang lain tertutup. Kakashi mencoba untuk melatih kelima indranya sekarang, ia harus sangat teliti dengan keadaan sekitar. Setiap bunyi – bunyi kecil, aroma yang samar, atau bahkan sensasi di kulitnya dapat menjadi petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan Muu.

Tik

Pupil mata Kakashi melebar merasakan sebuah tekanan chakra yang begitu samar, yang tak akan disadari jika tidak benar – benar fokus. Pupilnya semakin melebar begitu mendapati sebuah cahaya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh terik matahari, namun Kakashi yakin itu adalah jutsu dari Muu.

 **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu**

Cahaya itu merambat lurus menuju Kakashi, membentuk lintasan berbentuk tabung. Kakashi membentuk klon di sampingnya, keduanya sama – sama menyarungkan pedang dan merentangkan masing – masing tangan untuk saling bertemu.

 **Raiden**

Kakashi dan klon nya serentak mengalirkan chakra petir di tangan mereka hingga membuat resonansi di sekitar mereka, membentuk sebuah jutsu yang layaknya senar gitar terbuat dari listrik. Kakashi dan klonnya melompat bersama menggunakan senar petir mereka untuk menahan lintasan Jinton Muu.

" Percuma ! " hardik Muu, masih dalam keadaan kamuflase. Dan benar seperti yang dikatakannya, Jutsu milik Kakashi segera binasa begitu bertemu dengan Jinton, saat lintasan itu bergerak hendak menyambar Kakashi, klonnya terlebih dahulu menolak Kakashi hingga menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai korban.

Bruk

Kakashi meringis pelan karena tolakan klonnya membuat ia membentur batang pohon yang besar. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana klonnya itu lenyap bagaikan debu.

" Sharinggan tak dapat meniru ini …. Ini adalah – "

" Kekkei Touta ! " Sahut Hidan bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan Hidan muncul dengan melompati batang – batang pohon untuk menuju puncak tertinggi, dari arah Jinton itu berasal. Muu mengubah fokus Jinton nya untuk memusnahkan sang pemuja aliran sesat tersebut, namun kelincahan seorang Hidan membuat ia kewalahan. Tepat begitu Hidan melompat dari puncak pohon tertinggi dengan melemparkan sabitnya, Muu sudah akan memusnahkannya dengan Jintonnya. Tsuchikage itu yakin walaupun interval waktunya begitu sempit, ia mampu untuk mengubah fokus Jintonnya sekali lagi.

Namun, Muu melupakan satu hal.

" Lawanmu bukan hanya dia ! **Chidori Nagashi**! "

Kakashi ikut menembakkan listriknya dari jarak jauh, walaupun serangan itu meleset namun efek setrum dari listriknya tersebut telah cukup membuat Muu kehilangan fokusnya hingga membuat mode kamuflasenya terhenti begitupula dengan jinton nya.

" Kena kau ! " Hidan telah melemparkan sabitnya dan itu berhasil menancap pada bahu Muu. Sebelum sempat menarik sabitnya kembali, Hidan dikejutkan oleh Muu yang menarik sabitnya, salah satu rantai mencambuknya karena tak siap atas tarikan tersebut membuat ia jatuh membentur tanah keras.

" Hidan ! " Kakashi buru – buru mengecek keadaan rekan dadakannya tersebut. Iblis itu dapat menghela nafas lega mendapati pemuda bersurai perak itu telah kembali duduk dengan iris mata yang menatap tajam ke langit.

" Kheh … "

" Hidan, seorang missing – nin yang tak memiliki desa asal. Kau memiliki kemampuan spesial yang membuat setiap luka yang kau buat ditubuhmu dirasakan oleh ' tumbalmu '. Untuk membuat tumbal itu kau memerlukan darah dari targetmu bukan ? Jadi, selama tak ada darahku padamu, teknikmu tak akan berguna "

Muu melemparkan sabit yang dipenuhi darahnya itu ke atas, kedua tangannya terentang maju, kali ini ia membuat jintonnya berbentuk kubus.

" Jika begitu, aku hanya perlu mengambil darahmu yang masih tercecer di beberapa daun di hutan ini bukan ?! " Hidan telah bangkit dengan senyum pshyco di wajahnya.

" Sayang sekali … aku tak akan membiarkannya. **Jinton : Genkai Hakuri No Jutsu !** "

Kubus itu melesat menuju ke tengah hutan, melihat itu membuat Hidan segera bersiap untuk menuju salah satu pohon yang mana terdapat darah Muu menetes dari dedaunannya.

" Hidan, jangan mendekat ! " pekik Kakashi memperingati, ia telah berdiri memunggungi Hidan.

" Ha ?! jangan berani – beraninya memerintahku iblis ! " teriak Hidan tak terima. Satu – satunya yang ia izinkan untuk memerintahnya adalah NaruShin – sama, tentu saja ia tak akan mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi. 4 shinobi yang datang bersama Muu telah ia bunuh, dan ia sama sekali tak puas karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang dapat ia hadiahkan kepada Tuhannya.

" Lihatlah ! "

Tanpa sadar Hidan mengikuti arah telunjuk Kakashi, pupilnya melebar melihat bagaimana kubus bersinar itu dalam sekejap melebar memusnahkan semua yang berada dalam jangkauannya, kubus itu masih terus membesar membuat Kakashi dan Hidan tanpa ragu segera berlari jauh ke dalam hutan untuk menghindar.

' Sial, aku malah membawanya semakin dekat pada pemukiman Paimon ! ' Kakashi merutuk dalam batinnya begitu menyadari fakta ini. Dan, lagi Muu telah kembali berkamuflase, ia sama sekali tak dapat menyadari dimana pengguna Jinton tersebut berada.

" Kora kora kora ! " Hidan masih terus berlari dengan teriakan – teriakan lantangnya, mereka masih terus diburu oleh serangan pemusnah yang it uterus membengkak ukurannya.

" Tetaplah waspada ! Ia bisa membunuhku kita dari tempat yang tak kita sadari sebelumnya ! "

" Sejak kapan aku setuju untuk membiarkanmu bertarung denganku ! " teriak Hidan, kesal dengan peringatan – peringatan Kakashi yang membuatnya terlihat begitu bossy. Ia adalah shinobi yang bebas, shinobi yang memberikan seluruh kesetiaannya pada NaruShin – sama. Dan sekarang mendapati Kakashi seenaknya bertindak layaknya Tuhannya membuatnya begitu kesal.

" Ada yang pepatah mengatakan bahwa musuh dari musuhmu adalah teman, bukankah itu berarti kita teman Hidan – san ? Dan lagi, kita masih terikat perjanjian untuk tak saling menyerang bukan ?! "

" Kheh, aku benar – benar ingin membunuhmu setelah semua ini selesai ! "

" Ya ya, lakukan sesukamu. Untuk sekarang, mari bekerja sama membunuhnya … dan oh bisakah kita berhenti berlari. Jinton itu telah berhenti membengkak setelah mencapai area 50 meter " Kakashi memberi gesture senyum dari matanya yang semakin membuat Hidan kesal dan berteriak.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi ?! "

Kedua pemuda dengan surai perak itu berhenti, membentuk posisi saling memunggungi. Berhadapan dengan ninja yang dapat berkamuflase dengan begitu baiknya membuat mereka yakin mempercayai punggung pada rekan saat ini adalah strategi terbaik. Hidan mengeluarkan kunainya, sabitnya pasti telah musnah setelah ikut terkena dampak jutsu Muu tadi. Kakashi mengeluarkan kembali pedangnya.

" Rencananya sederhana, jika kita menemukan dia segera buat ia terluka sehingga kau dapat memulai ritualmu. Aku akan membantumu untuk menyiapkannya " Kakashi menjelaskan singkat rencana terbaik di kepalanya saat ini.

" Untuk kali ini saja, aku senang mendengar rencanamu ! "

Setelah 10 menit dalam posisi yang sama, Kakashi dan Hidan mulai merasa kejangalan karena sama sekali tak merasakan Muu. Hidan mulai gusar karena terlalu lama menunggu, sementara Kakashi mulai merasa janggal, namun ia menolak untuk mundur. Pemukiman Paimon hanya berjarak 100 meter saja dari tempat ini, dan ia tak akan membiarkan Muu pergi ke sana.

" Pergi ke sana … tunggu dulu ! "

Kakashi melebarkan pupilnya begitu menyadari sesuatu. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju pemukiman Paimon berada. Hidan yang tak mengerti hanya dapat mengikuti Kakashi berlari. Ia terus bertanya namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Kakashi.

" Sial! " Kakashi berteriak keras merutuki dirinya sendiri

Sementara itu, di pemukiman Paimon keadaan tegang tengah terjadi. Sebagai satu – satunya anggota peerage Minato yang tersisa, Yumina berdiri paling depan berhadapan dengan sosok pria yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi perban.

" Aku tak menyangka dapat menemukan sebuah perkampungan kecil di sini. Dan lagi … energy kalian terasa begitu berbeda, belum lagi Kekkai di depan tadi membuatku sedikit kewalahan " Sosok pria itu adalah Muu. Sebagai shinobi, ia lebih memprioritaskan keberhasilan misi dibanding membunuh lawannya. Memanfaatkan kewaspadaan Kakashi, ia membuat pawn Minato itu berpikir bahwa ia akan menyerang mereka dengan kemampuan kamuflasenya.

Tapi, ia cukup terkejut begitu mendapati tempat yang ia tuju telah menjadi sebuah perkampungan kecil. Dan lagi kekkai yang melindungi tempat itu berbeda dengan milik para Uzumaki, membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk dapat memasuki tempat tersebut.

" Apa yang kau inginkan ?! " Yumina bertanya lantang, lingkaran sihir Paimon terbentuk di masing – masing tangannya, lingkaran sihir itu bergerak naik menyelimuti tangan sang gadis, memunculkan tiga buah cakar panjang yang tertanam pada kepalan tangannya.

" Tenanglah Ojou – chan. Aku hanya menginginkan gulungan yang kalian simpan " Muu mulai bernegosiasi, jujur saja ia dapat meratakan tempat ini dengan mudah jika saja ia tak membuang begitu banyak energy untuk jutsu Jinton yang terakhir tadi. Untuk mengulur waktu sampai chakranya terisi kembali, peran negosiasi pantas untuk dicoba.

" Gulungan itu milik saudara sepupuku. Kau tak berhak memilikinya "

" Begitu, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil paksa "

Sekali lagi, Muu berkamuflase. Ia menyeringai begitu yakin keberadaannya benar – benar tak dapat disadari sekarang. Betapa salahnya Tsuchikage ketiga tersebut.

Yumina dengan raut tenang, mengambil ancang – ancang. Dalam kecepatan kilat, 3 cakar besi yang tertanam pada masing – masing kepalan tangannya melesat terbang menuju udara kosong.

STAB

5 cakar meleset, namun satu cakar terlihat melayang di udara. Perlahan, wujud Muu terlihat dimana ia tengah meringis karena cakar yang terbuat dari pisau tajam itu tertancap dalam di lengan atasnya.

" Cakar itu juga mengandung racun. Menyerahlah ! "

" Ba – bagaimana bisa kau - "

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya lebih lanjut, sebuah tusukan dari belakang yang menembus jantungnya membuat ia terhenti. Mata Muu terpaku pada tangan yang yang menembus tubuhnya, dimana di sana terlihat percikan listrik, sebelum akhirnya melihat pada sosok di belakangnya.

" Kakashi Hatake ! " Kakashi menarik tangannya, dan segera menendang keras Muu hingga terpental jauh ke samping. Dengan suara terputus – putus, Muu masih dapat berteriak.

" Bagaimana bisa gadis itu – "

" Yumina Paimon, ia adalah satu – satunya orang yang dapat mengalahkanmu dalam berkamuflase. Bakat kamuflase jauh di atasmu, karena itulah ia mendapat julukan sebagai Viper Princess. " Kakashi kembali memotong ucapannya, dalam sekejap ia telah berada di depan Muu.

" Dengan racun yang tertanam pada lengan atasmu, dan pendarahan luar biasa dari bahu dan dadamu, nyawamu hanya akan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Namun tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya lebih cepat ! "

Yumina memalingkan wajahnya, tak sanggup melihat bagaimana Kakashi mengakhiri hidup Muu.

Hidan yang sejak awal berdiri di belakang hanya menggerutu tak jelas soal ia tak kebagian peran. Ia mendekat pada mayat Muu, memeriksa barang bawaannya dan menggerutu tak senang karena hanya menemukan senjata – senjata ninja.

" Sia – sia aku memburu mereka. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa aku memberi persembahan bagi NaruShin – sama ! "

Kakashi menatap Muu yang tak lagi bernyawa sebentar, menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebentar selagi melantukan sebuah doa yang menyakiti kepalanya. Kemudian, ia bertanya pada Hidan.

" Jadi, alasanmu mengejar mereka untuk memperoleh sesuatu untuk dipersembahkan bagi Tuhanmu. Bukankah membunuh adalah wujud persembahanmu ? " Sebenarnya Kakashi tak begitu peduli, hanya saja sedikit berbasa – basi ia rasa diperlukan.

Hidan berdiri dengan mendengus " NaruShin – sama mengatakan bahwa membunuh tak lagi efektif untuknya. Persembahan langsung lebih berguna "

" Oh … "

" Kakashi – san ! aku baru saja mengaktifkan sensorku. Desa Uzu diserang oleh 3 desa lainnya, mereka sepertinya dalam keadaan tertekan. 3 orang dengan kekuatan besar sedang bertarung di pusat desa dan kau tak akan percaya ini, salah satu dari kekuatan besar itu adalah Jiraiya – sama "

" Jiraiya – sama ?! " Kabar ini benar – benar mengejutkan, guru dari King mereka berada di desa Uzu

" Jiraiya ? Kalian mengenal dia huh ? " tanya Hidan, ia bingung dengan reaksi Kakashi dan Yumina.

" Kau mengenalnya ?! "

" Tentu saja. Kami adalah saudara seperguruan yang menyembah NaruShin – sama "

Yumina menyipitkan matanya, menatap sengit pada Hidan " NaruShin – sama yang kau maksud ini apakah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga whisker di wajahnya ? "

" Oh … kau mengenal NaruShin – sama juga rupanya ! Jangan – jangan kau adalah musuh yang dimakud ya … dasar iblis ! " Hidan yang menyimpulkan sendiri itu berniat untuk mencekik Yumina.

" Berhenti Hidan. NaruShin – sama yang kau maksud ini adalah orang sama yang kami tunggu. Ia adalah tuan kami. " Kakashi menjelaskan.

" Jadi, Naruto Paimon sekarang berada di Uzu ya. Yumina, apa kau dapat memastikannya ? "

Yumina mengangguk " Akan kucoba. Namun, aku tak janji, sejak kecil Naruto selalu mampu menghindar dari sensorku " Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, lingkaran sihir Paimon terbentuk di tanah dengan ukuran yang terus melebar.

Urat – urat samar terlihat pada pelipis gadis itu, Yumina melebarkan pupilnya begitu merasakan sesuatu

" Naruto sekarang tengah bertarung di gerbang barat. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan para shinobi dari 3 desa untuk masuk. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan ninja yang kekuatannya setara dengan pria itu " masih dengan ekspresi shok, Yumina menunjuk Muu.

Kakashi menghembuskan nafas lelah, dengan tatapan lurus ia memutuskan " Aku akan datang membantunya "

" Tunggu Kakashi – san ! " Yumina bersama dengan iblis – iblis jantan Paimon segera mendekati pawn itu. " jika benar itu Naruto – sama, maka kami juga akan berperang di sisinya ! " salah satu iblis jantan Paimon berseru, seruannya itu diikuti anggukan oleh iblis – iblis jantan lainnya.

" Naruto pasti datang kemari untuk mengumpulkan para Paimon kembali. Kita harus membantunya bersama Kakashi – san ! " Yumina ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Kakashi tersenyum hingga membuat kedua bola matanya tertutup " Kurasa aku juga tak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk melarang kalian. Yumina, sebelum pergi pasanglah terlebih dahulu kekkai di tempat ini. Para iblis betina akan tetap tinggal untuk menjaga pemukiman ini, iblis jantan boleh memilih untuk ikut bertarung atau tinggal di tempat ini. "

" Ha'I " Yumina yang pertama kali bergegas, membuat sebuah kekkai yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

" Edward, kau akan menjadi komando bagi yang lainnya begitu kita terpisah " Kakashi menunjuk iblis jantan yang pertama kali berseru tadi. Iblis jantan dengan surai pirang, dan berperawakan kekar itu mengangguk cepat.

" Persiapkan sayap kalian ! " Serentak mereka mengeluarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggung mereka.

" Yumina, tuntun mereka menuju tempat Naruto ! Aku akan membantu yang lain "

Kakashi melihat bagaimana 15 iblis itu berangkat dengan kepakan sayap penuh keyakinan hanya dapat tersenyum. Ia berpaling pada Hidan yang sempat merasa out of place

" Nah, sekarang giliran kita Hidan " Kakashi segera menyambar Hidan, membawanya terbang dengan sayap kelelawarnya mengabaikan Hidan yang terus meronta karena takut ketinggian.

Dari balik kegelapan, tanpa disadari oleh siapapun sosok pria yang seluruh tubuhnya dibaluti perban berjalan terseok – seok memasuki sebuah kuil Uzumaki.

" Untung saja, aku masih sempat membelah tubuh sebelum benar – benar tewas " Pria itu adalah Muu, ia mengambil beberapa gulungan di sana.

' Kekkai yang gadis itu buat sangat kuat, hanya setengah kemampuanku tak akan bisa membukanya. Dan lagi aku benar – benar beruntung berhasil membelah tubuh saat Kakashi menendangku. '

' Untuk saat ini, fokus akan pada tengah kota. Aku dapat menyimpan banyak fuinjutsu berbahaya ini ' Muu masih berjalan terpincang – pincang. Pupilnya sedikit melebar begitu melihat pintu masuk menuju ruangan penyimpanan.

Kriet

' Fuinjutsu – fuinjutsu itu milikku ' batin Muu bangga.

" are Mumi kah ? "

Muu mengedip – ngedipkan matanya, ia berekspektasi menemukan banyaknya rak – rak yang menyimpan gulungan – gulungan berisi segel – segel fuinjutsu, namun ia malah menemukan katak – katak dalam ukuran bervariasi, bahkan ada yang sampai setinggi ruangan tersebut.

" Dasar bodoh ! Dia penyusup, serang ! " Katak yang berukuran paling besar membentak keras katak kecil yang mengira Muu sebagai mumi.

Muu yang malang

XoX

Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan Uzushiogakure sekarang, kekacauan. Namun, beruntung karena adanya peringatan dini belum ada korban dari warga sipil. Peperangan sekarang terbagi menjadi 4 titik, yang pertama adalah titik di timur kota, yang memimpin penyerangan di titik ini adalah shinobi iwagakure bersurai kuning panjang, yang mana poninya sampai menutupi salah satu mata nya.

" Rantai – rantai kalian itu tak berguna untuk menahan seniku ! Hmm ! " Shinobi Iwa yang bernama Deidara itu tertawa pongah selagi terus menghindari belasan rantai – rantai chakra, ia menunganggi burung yang tercipta dari tanah liat ciptaannya.

Crunch crunch

" Terima ini ! " Dari mulut yang berada di masing – masing tangannya, tanah – tanah liat berbentuk layaknya elf dilontarkan.

" Awas, peledak kembali " Salah satu ninja Uzu memperingati

" Jangan sampai kalian berkedip ! lihatlah seniku ! Karena seni adalah … "

Tanah liat itu mulai terlihat bersinar

Kaboommm

" Ledakan ! "

" ARRGGHH ! "

Deidara tersenyum bengis melihat bagaimana 5 shinobi Uzu yang menjadi lawannya kini telah terkapar tak berdaya.

" Baiklah – baiklah, titik di sini sepertinya sudah selesai. Mari buat – "

" Cukup sampai di sini ! "

Deidara mengernyitkan alisnya, memandang pada dua figure yang baru saja tiba. Mereka berdiri di salah satu atap warga. Keduanya adalah pemuda dengan surai perak.

" Siapa kalian ?! "

" Oi – Oi, aku hanya ingin membantu NaruShin – sama. Mengapa kau membawaku kemari, iblis sialan ?! " itu Hidan, seperti biasa ia kembali membentak Kakashi.

" Kami hanyalah bantuan yang datang terlambat " Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya, mengabaikan segala bentakan maupun gerutuan dari Hidan.

" Yumina dan yang lain akan membantu Naruto, sekarang kita hanya harus fokus membuat ia tak menuju gerbang berat. Ini sama saja membantu Naruto bukan ? "

Sekali lagi, Kakashi membuat alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Hidan merupakan shinobi yang kuat, Kakashi mengakui hal tersebut, dan memiliki teman yang kuat untuk membantunya lebih baik dibandingkan harus bertarung seorang diri terlebih pada beberapa shinobi terkenal dari 3 desa tersebut.

Crunch Crunch

" Kalau begitu rasakan seni Ledakanku ini ! "

Burung tanah liat yang Deidara tunganggi menyemburkan begitu banyak bola – bola tanah liat, dan semuanya segera meledak begitu bersentuhan dengan udara kosong.

" Menghindar ! "

Kakashi dan Hidan berpencar, menghindari ledakan – ledakan yang silih berganti.

' Tanah liat ini merupakan elemen tanah, kalau begitu … ' Kakashi mengeluarkan kunainya, melapisinya dengan chakra petir dan segera melemparkannya menuju Deidara.

Deidara dengan mudah menghindarinya. Namun serangan tak berhenti di sana kali ini 10 shuriken yang semuanya dilapisi oleh petir yang datang. Arahnya tidak menuju Deidara melainkan pada setiap bola – bola tanah liat yang dimuntahkan oleh tunggangan Deidara.

Setiap shuriken tersebut menebas tanah liat tersebut, daya ledaknya menghilang. Elemen tanah memang sangat lemah terhadap elemen petir. Begitu menyadari bahwa jutsu peledak ini sejatinya merupakan elemen tanah, Kakashi hanya berpikir sederhana bahwa listrik dapat menghentikannya.

Deidara mendecih tak senang melihat beberapa seni nya tak meledak.

" Berbelok ! " bisik Kakashi pelan, dan ke sepuluh shuriken itu berbelok mengikuti alur angin hingga berakhir menancap pada tunganggan Deidara tepat pada titik – titik vitalnya.

" Tch ! " Deidara segera turun dari tunganggannya yang meledak di udara. " Kheh … sekarang aku memiliki dua alasan untuk membunuhmu ! " Ia menunjuk Kakashi.

Jari telunjuknya naik " Pertama, kau memiliki sharingan. Mata terkutuk yang begitu kubenci. " kemudian jari tengahnya naik " Kedua, kau telah merusak seniku ! "

Kedua mulut yang berada di tangannya sedari tadi sibuk untuk membentuk tanah liat peledaknya.

" Terpesonalah dengan seni ini ! " Kali ini, Deidara membuat tanah liat nya dalam ukuran lebih kecil, namun tanah liat itu berbentuk seperti peri – peri kecil, mereka bergerak – gerak seakan memiliki kesadarannnya sendiri.

" Seni itu adalah ledakan ! " teriak Deidara penuh semangat, akan tetapi sebelum sempat ada yang meledak, Kakashi mengeluarkan salah satu tekniknya.

 **Chidori Nagashi**

Mengalirkan petir ke sekitarnya, setiap peri – peri peledak itu segera tersetrum begitu mendekati Kakashi.

" T – tidak mungkin ! "

" Kau milikku sekarang ! " Hidan berlari kencang menghampiri Deidara, sejak awal pertarungan di udara bukanlah keahliannya, terlebih sabitnya juga telah musnah akibat ulah Muu. Dengan pisau panjangnya, Hidan beradu pertarungan fisik dengan Deidara yang menggunakan kunainya.

Ketika salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Deidara berusaha membuat tanah liat peledaknya.

" Lawanmu ada dua ! " Pernyataan Kakashi menyentaknya, dengan cepat ia mengambil satu kunai lagi untuk menahan Kakashi. Deidara mulai kewalahan sekarang untuk menghadapi dua orang sekaligus.

DUAKK

Deidara terpental hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya cukup keras. Air liur tak sedikit menetes karena kerasnya tendangan di perutnya itu.

" Kalau begini … tak ada jalan lain selain menggunakan jutsu pamungkas. Tak peduli yang mana lawan atau kawan, yang terpenting desa ini hancur bukan ?! "

" Charka yang kumiliki telah menipis pula … kalau begini " Deidara membentuk beberapa segel tangan rumit " **Shi Fou (C4) ! "**

Kakashi dan Hidan hanya dapat melotot begitu melihat tanah liat – tanah liat di sekitar Deidara bergerak cepat membentuk replica dirinya sendiri dalam ukuran raksasa.

" Kukatakan pada kalian seni itu adalah … "

Tanah liat yang merupakan replica dirinya sendiri itu bersinar terang dan tepat ketika benda itu meledak, Deidara berteriak " Ledakan ! "

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakannya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelum sebelumnya, hanya dengan sharinggannya, Kakashi dapat melihat bagaimana tanah liat – tanah liat berukuran mikro bertebaran dan pupilnya melebar melihat bagaimana satu persatu rumah warga menjadi debu setelah bersentuhan dengan peledak berukuran mirko tersebut.

" Arrggh " Hidan mulai berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya telah menjadi debu hingga ke batas dada. Kakashi pun hanya dapat melebarkan pupilnya ketika baru menyadari beberapa tanah liat berukuran mirko itu menempel di tubuhnya dan mulai mengikisnya dari dalam.

" T- tak mungkin "

" inilah teknik terkuatku ! Matilah dengan keindahan dari seniku ! "

Teriak Deidara begitu bangga, ia terkekeh senang melihat bagaimana tatapan Kakashi meredup.

" Cukup ! "

Dengan suara keras itu, Deidara terkesiap. Ia mulai merasakan dunianya berputar. Hingga ia harus menutup matanya untuk menahan sensasi memualkan itu.

Dan begitu ia membuka matanya betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah rantai chakra telah melilitnya.

Pupilnya melebar melihat Kakashi dan Hidan masih berdiri segar, tak ada satu pun luka pada tubuh mereka, tak ada pula kerusakan di sekitarnya.

Genjutsu

Deidara mengretakkan giginya begitu menyadari hal ini.

" Brengsek, bagaimana mungkin kau masih dapat menggunakan genjutsumu setelah aku memasang pengaman di mataku hah ?! " ia berteriak pada Kakashi.

" Shinobi tidak harus membocorkan kemampuannya bukan ?! " balas Kakashi santai. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ia memanfaatkan Deidara yang tengah sibuk melawan Hidan untuk tak sengaja menatap iris merahnya. Butuh sedikit waktu untuk mempersiapkannya, dan waktu selama pertarungan fisik mereka itu telah cukup.

Salah satu ninja Uzu yang lebih dulu sadar dari pingsannya segera dimanfaatkan Kakashi untuk menahan Deidara, dan sebagai jaminan pengguna Bakuton itu benar – benar tak dapat berbuat apa – apa, ia meninggalkan pedangnya yang teraliri listrik pada mata rantai di dekat Deidara.

" Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Shinobi – san. Anda tenang saja, hamba akan menjaga tawanan ini sebaik mungkin "

" Senang mendengarnya. Ayo Hidan, kita menuju tempat lain ! " ajak Kakashi yang telah berlari duluan, memanfaatkan sharinggannya ia mencari titik dimana pertarungan berat sebelah.

" Berhenti memerintah, iblis sialan ! "

XoX

Naruto merutuk dalam hatinya, betapa ia merasa nasib sedang mempermainkannya sekarang. Remaja yang baru berusia 15 tahun itu meringis menyadari betapa nasib sial sedang menghantuinya. Baru saja kehilangan sosok ayahnya dan Pillar yang menaunginya, mendapat tugas besar untuk menyatukan kembali Pillarnya, dan sekarang pada saat ia ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang ibunya ia harus terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Memang ini adalah keputusannya untuk ikut bertarung. Bahkan, Jiraiya telah menyarankan untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin setelah melihat bagaimana asap – asap mengepul dari pusat desa. Naruto menolaknya, Uzushiogakure merupakan satu – satunya tempat yang menjadi kenangan dari ibunya, desa ini begitu berharga, satu – satunya tempat yang dapat membuatnya mengetahui sang ibu. Dengan alasan seperti itu, Naruto memilih ikut membantu dan di sinilah ia sekarang harus berhadapan dengan pria dewasa tanpa alis dengan pakaian yang begitu nyentrik.

" Tak kusangka, kau dapat bertahan begitu lama dalam jutsu Joki Boy milikku bocah … "

Suara itu entah datang darimana, Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Beberapa ninja Uzu yang berada di dekatnya juga ikut mengeratkan posisi waspada mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, kabut tipis menyelimuti mereka bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan es, dalam sekejap temperatur turun, es – es tersebut bersatu membentuk sebuah boneka. Boneka dengan senyum lebar pshyco.

Itu adalah boneka Joki Boy, teknik terkuat Mizukage Ketiga, boneka itu akan terus bertambah besar hingga menghasilkan ledakan – ledakan massif, serangan fisik tak mempan bagi boneka tersebut, dan jika menghancurkannya daya ledaknya cukup merusak desa.

Dan lagi, bukan hanya itu saja yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ninja – ninja 3 desa lainnya sekarang tengah memaksa masuk dari gerbang barat. Gerbang timur telah berhasil dijaga dengan ketat, satu – satunya jalan masuk yang tersisa adalah gerbang ini. Di luar sana ratusan ninja 3 desa telah bersiap, sementara yang berada di sini untuk membantu hanya sekitar 50 ninja.

Boneka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya itu mengeluarkan kapak pada masing – masing lengannya.

" Nah, mari kita mulai kembali ! " Joki Boy berlari kencang dengan kedua lengannya yang siap untuk menebas siapapun yang menganggu jalannya. Naruto mengeluarkan kunai kebanggaan ayahnya, ia yang pertama memilih untuk berhadapan langsung dengan boneka peledak tersebut.

" 10 orang dari kita akan maju untuk mengatasi boneka merepotkan itu bersama bocah itu. Yang lain fokus untuk menjaga gerbang "

Salah satu shinobi Uzu yang terlihat paling berpengalaman mengambil komando. Tak perlu diperintah dua kali, 10 shinobi dengan surai merah khas Uzumaki segera maju.

" Bagaimana jika kita menghisap chakranya menggunakan rantai – rantai chakra ?! " salah satu ninja Uzu memberikan sarannya. " Sebuah saran yang pantas untuk dicoba "

Dua ninja Uzu membentuk rantai chakra di sekitar tubuh mereka, rantai tersebut berukuran normal dengan pendulum tajam di ujungnya.

Sementara 3 yang lain melemparkan kunai yang diberikan kertas peledak.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Naruto melompat mundur, pupilnya melebar melihat bagaimana kerja sama para ninja desa ibunya berasal. 3 yang lain merengsek maju, mengeluarkan senjata masing – masing untuk tetap membuat boneka itu sibuk. Dua yang tersisa segera melemparkan bom asap di sekitar boneka tersebut untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 **Fuinjutsu : Sealing Chain**

Dua ninja Uzu yang semula mengeluarkan rantai mereka mulai merajut rantai mereka untuk menahan boneka yang ukurannya semakin membesar.

" Ghahaha … percuma saja. PERCUMA ! "

Sandaime Mizukage kembali mencemooh dari kamuflasenya.

" Jangan panik ! Tetap fokus untuk menahannya " Salah satu Shinobi Uzu yang menggunakan Fuinjutsu memperingatkan.

" Tapi, tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa boneka ini terus bertambah besar ?! "

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera memandang teliti pada boneka tersebut, ninja Uzu itu benar, dibandingkan yang sebelumnya boneka ini jauh lebih besar.

" Menyerahlah ! "

BOOMM

Boneka itu kembali meledak. Ledakannya tidak sebanding dengan yang sebelumnya yang sempat menghancurkan beberapa perumahan.

" Strategi kita berhasil … " ujar salah satu Ninja Uzu.

" Tapi, jika terus menggunakan strategi bertahan begini …maka lama – lama kita akan tetap kalah "

Dan

Kabut tipis kembali menyelimuti mereka, diikuti dengan hujan es.

" Ini lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya ! "

Ninja Uzu yang berada paling dekat dengan Joki Boy sebelumnya terpekik panik. Dalam sekejap, Joki Boy kembali terbentuk dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan jumlahnya … dua.

Naruto berkeringat dingin begitu melihat kedua boneka itu bersamaan mengeluarkan kapak dari lengan mereka.

" Cepat kemba – "

Slash

Ninja Uzu itu tak sempat memberikan intruksi begitu salah satu Joki Boy melesat cepat menebasnya membuat ia kehilangan nyawa dengan sangat cepat. Melihat bagaimana darah mengalir, mengenangi tubuh ninja tersebut membuat Naruto membeku. Ingatannya berputar pada kehancuran Paimon, semua mayat – mayat iblis Paimon hingga pada akhirnya bagaimana ia terakhir kali menatap ayahnya.

" Sadarlah Bocah ! " Uzumaki berperawakan kekar yang menjadi pusat komando di bagian gerbang berteriak nyaring. Nafasnya terlihat ngos – ngossan, masih bersama pasukan yang lain menahan pintu gerbang. Namun teriakannya tidak memberi efek apapun bagi Naruto.

Hingga pada akhirnya seekor burung dengan bulu kebiruan mendarat pada puncak kepala Naruto memberikan patukan sekali yang sanggup mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto

Pupil Naruto melebar, tak menyadari betapa lama ia terdiam. Pewaris Paimon itu hanya dapat menatap kosong 10 ninja Uzu yang telah dikalahkan dan bagaimana duua Joki Boy telah berada di kiri dan kanannya bersiap untuk menebasnya.

Trang

Naruto tak sempat untuk berteleport, ia hanya dapat mensummon lagi satu kunai untuk menahan kapak dari sisi kiri dan kanannya. Thunderbird yang berada di kepala Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia terus menyemburkan bola – bola petir dari mulutnya, namun tidak ada satupun yang memberikan efek.

' Ini percuma ! Walaupun aku dapat menahan mereka, lama – lama aku akan tewas karena mereka berdua akan meledak bersamaan '

" Bocah ! "

Banyak Uzumaki yang berteriak panik melihat Naruto yang terjepit. Mereka memang baru saja mengenal bocah tersebut, namun mengetahui ia datang bersama Jiraiya, salah satu tetua Uzumaki membuat mereka percaya begitu saja.

Dua Joki Boy semakin mendorong kapak mereka membuat Naruto semakin terjepit.

" Sial ! " beberapa Uzumaki yang masih menahan dobrakan dari gerbang berniat menolong Naruto.

 **Shakuton : Kajosatsu**

DUAR DUAR

Keberuntungan sepertinya tidak sedang berpihak pada Uzushiogakure, 40 lebih Uzumaki yang menahan gerbang kini telah tergeletak tak berdaya begitu gerbang tersebut hancur menjadi abu – abu. Penyebabnya adalah dua bola api yang kini melayang di sekitar seorang gadis remaja. Gadis tersebut menggunakan hitai ate Sunagakure, ia menggunakan kaos berkeras belakang tanpa lengan. Bagian bawahnya dibalut celana pendek ketat dimana terdapat perban yang meliliti kakinya. Rambutnya yang berwarna oren kusam disanggul di belakang. Ia adalah Shakuton Pakura.

" Akhirnya kami berhasil masuk " ujar gadis itu santai. Di belakangnya shinobi dari aliansi 3 desa bergemuruh, mereka mulai memasuki wilayah desa Uzu.

Naruto benar – benar dalam keadaan terdesak sekarang, Dua Joki Boy ini dalam ukuran terbesarnya, dan semua bantuannya telah tumbang, ditambah lagi ratusan pasukan musuh sekarang di depannya.

Ravel yang berada di Underworld pun tengah berlari di koridor berusaha mencari ayahnya untuk segera memberikan pertolongan. Penglihatannya masih terus berbagi dengan Thunderbird, familiarnya.

Wilayah bagian timur ini pasti jatuh ke tangan aliansi 3 desa, setidaknya itulah pikiran sebagian besar pasukan tersebut melihat bagaimana Naruto sedang terdesak.

Betapa salahnya mereka begitu sebuah serangan beruntun berupa energy kegelapan menyerang mereka. Nyawa dari puluhan ninja berhasil terenggut atas serangan dadakan tersebut. Semua pasukan ninja itu menegadah ke atas menemukan 15 sosok manusia yang melayang di udara, mereka tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena posisi ke 15 nya yang membelakangi cahaya matahari.

Pakura yang melihat itu berniat menyerang menggunakan bola – bola api nya untuk membakar mereka namun hanya dapat terkejut ia tak dapat berpindah. Melihat yang lain, ia juga terkejut karena tak ada yang dapat bergerak.

Naruto dan Ravel dari Thunderbird yang melihat sebuah pola lingkaran sihir yang mencakup seluruh shinobi aliansi 3 desa terkejut.

" Yumina !/ Gadis itu ! " teriak mereka bersamaan.

" Percuma saja. Kalian semua berada dalam pengaruh **Position Seals : Lock.** Selama 1 menit, kalian tak akan dapat berpindah sedikit pun. " Yumina yang berada di sana mengumandangkannya. **Position Seals** , sebuah bentuk baru dari keahlian Paimon dalam bidang **Seals.** Inilah yang membedakan Seals Yumina dibandingkan Paimon lainnya. Kemampuan ini pula menjadi salah satu alasan Minato merekrutnya dan berniat menjodohkannya dengan Naruto, menganggap teknik itu menjadi pendamping yang tepat bagi **Room Seals** Naruto.

" Kau dapat bergerak sekarang kan, Naruto ? " Yumina menghampiri Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Melihat sekitarnya, Naruto baru saja menyadari bahwa Joki Boy juga telah terkena dampak **Position Seals : Lock**

" Yumina, lama tak , apa kau dapat mencari tahu keberadaan pengguna jutsu atas boneka ini ? "

" Tentu saja. " Yumina, tanpa banyak usaha menunjuk pada sebuah perumahan di tenggara desa.

" Di sana "

" Begitu kah … **Room Seals : Exchange !** " sebelum mengaktifkan kemampuannya, Naruto cepat – cepat menangkap tangan Yumina. Dalam sekejap setelah lingkaran sihir Paimon muncul, mereka menghilang digantikan oleh Sandaime Mizukage yang hanya dapat mengedip – ngedipkan matanya bingung.

" Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini ?! " pekik pria tanpa alis tersebut, keringat dingin mengalir begitu menyadari bahwa dua boneka terkuatnya saat ini akan siap untuk meledak.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sandaime Mizukage menghela nafas panjang begitu ia berhasil melepas jutsu miliknya sebelum mengeluarkan ledakan yang begitu besar. Begitu ledakannya selesai, Naruto dan Yumina muncul kembali dengan kilatan kuning.

" Kita bertemu kembali, pak tua " ujar Naruto dengan senyuman rubahnya. Mizukage tersenyum masam, terlihat kedutan di wajahnya begitu ia mendesis.

" Kau bocah pertama yang membuatku begitu kesal "

" Berhentilah sembunyi dan lawan aku secara jantan "

Tatapan mata Mizukage menajam mendengar tantangan itu. " Kau yang memintanya bocah … "

" Ano … Naruto – kun bukannya keberatan, tapi aku tak dapat membantumu bertarung jika kau masih mengenggam tanganku. "

Naruto menoleh pada bishop ayahnya, menatap pada tangannya yang masih membungkus tangan kecil Yumina. Tatapannya naik pada wajah Yumina, dan ia segera melepaskan genggamannya buru – buru begitu melihat semburat tipis menghiasi wajah pualam tersebut.

" Ah, maaf " ujar Naruto pendek. Yumina hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil.

TUK

Kembali, Thunderbird mematuk kepalanya … berkali - kali

" Haruskah kau cemburu sekarang, Lady Paimon ?! " erang Naruto

XoX

Kerusakan yang paling parah terlihat di pusat kota. Hanya terdapat 3 figur di sana, dua orang pria paruh baya dengan surai putih panjang mereka berhadapan dengan pria bersurai pirang lurus dengan chakra petir yang menyelimuti dirinya. Keadaan di sana benar – benar parah, gedung – gedung yang berada dalam jangkauan 100 meter telah ludes tak bersisa, banyak kawah kecil di tanah.

" Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kemampuanmu sebanding dengan bijuu bukan isapan jempol semata " komentar pria paruh baya yang menggunakan tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri, tatapannya terlihat sayu karena usia senjanya, walaupun begitu matanya memicing tajam.

" Kau juga lumayan pak tua " balasnya singkat.

" Nah sekarang bagaimana ? Apa masih ingin dilanjutkan ? " Jiraiya kali ini yang bertanya, di masing – masing pundaknya terdapat sepasang katak, penampilannya sekarang sedikit berbeda, terdapat bintil – bintil khas kodok pada kulitnya, matanya berwarna merah dengan pupil berbentuk garis horizontal. Itulah kiranya deskripsi singkat penampilan Jiraiya begitu berada dalam mode sannin.

" Tentu saja ! Tujuan kami membakar hangus Uzushiogakure ! " Raikage ketiga membelokkan tangannya di depan dada, telapak tangannya hanya menampilkan 3 jari.

" Mengapa kau bersikeras hendak membakar hangus desaku ? "

" Uzumaki akan terlalu kuat dengan kemampuan segelnya. Jika tidak dieliminasi sekarang, bukan tak mungkin Uzumaki akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan kekuatan dari lima negara besar "

" Itu tidak mungkin. Uzumaki adalah pribadi yang cinta damai, kami terbuka akan kedatangan orang asing di sini "

" Alasannmu terdengar begitu paranoid neh gaki " Komentar Jiraiya santai.

" Pembicaraan ini tidak dibutuhkan ! "

Raikage melesat menuju mereka berdua.

" Aku duluan, pak tua " Jiraiya menyahut dengan tangannya yang mengenggam pusaran chakra seukuran bola sepak.

Raikage dan Jiraiya kembali menabrakkan jutsu masing – masing. Tabrakan itu membuat tekanan angin yang cukup membuat mereka berdua terdorong mundur, namun walaupun begitu Jiraiya sempat membentuk segel tangan.

 **Senpou : Gamayu Endan**

Dua Katak di depannya terlebih dahulu menghempuskan badai angin, dan jiraiya menembakkan api dari mulutnya berkali – kali membuat bola api raksasa. Raikage hanya tetap diam, mempercayakan pada pertahanan tertinggi yang ia miliki, tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak satupun serangan Jiraiya melukai Raikage, bahkan tidak ada luka gores sedikitpun.

" Kurasa cukup sudah kita bermain – main Jiraiya, mari perlihatkan pada generasi muda apa yang orang tua dapat lakukan "

Tanpa segel tangan, ratusan rantai – rantai chakra berkilauan melesat menuju Raikage ketiga, mereka tidak datang dari tempat Uzukage berdiri melainkan dari tanah – tanah Uzushiogakure.

' Ia menanamkan segel – segel di segala tempat ini saat pertarungan sebelumnya ' batin Raikage. Memanfaatkan kelincahannya, Raikage terus menghindar dari semua rantai – rantai tersebut. Tentunya ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk membuatnya tertangkap dan diserap energinya atau bahkan lebih buruk disegel chakranya.

" Gerakannya terlalu cepat ! " Katak jantan yang berada di pundak kiri berseru.

" Iya, itulah yang membuat ini lebih sulit ketimbang biasanya, Fukasaku – san "

" Bagaimana jika membuat badai pasir untuk menghalangi pandangannya ? " katak betina di pundak kanan memberi saran.

" Itu juga dapat membahayakan Uzukage tua itu. "

CRASH

Puluhan rantai hancur seketika Raikage hanya menggunakan dua jarinya.

" Aku sudah bisa menebak jalannya rantaimu ini ! "

Kali ini, Raikage melesat begitu cepat yang bahkan membuat Jiraiya dan Uzukage hanya melihatnya bagaikan blur.

DUAAAAAAAAAKKKKK

Raikage telah berada di hadapan Jiraiya yang hanya sempat menyilangkan tangan untuk menahan tinju Raikage. Jiraiya terhempas begitu jauh, pertahanannya yang diperkuat mode sannin membuatnya masih dapat bertahan, beberapa rumah yang berada pada jarak 200 meter telah berlubang ditabrak Jiraiya.

Sring sring

Uzukage masih terus mencoba menangkap Raikage dengan rantai – rantai chakranya. Akan tetapi, semua rantai tersebut hancur dengan satu libasan lengan berotot Raikage, dalam interval singkat tersebut, Raikage telah memotong jarak puluhan meter, dengan tangan yang siap merobek dada sang Uzukage.

" Berakhir ! " ujarnya.

XoX

Di bagian barat, yang bertarung hanyalah 5 figur, baik shinobi dari desa Uzu maupun 3 desa lainnya tak ada yang berniat menganggu, melihat bagaimana brutalnya mereka bertarung. Salah masuk dapat berakhir pada hilangnya nyawa.

" Jutsu petir yang lumayan, namun itu tak akan cukup untuk menggores tubuhku " Pria dewasa surai pirang lurus itu mengenakan jubah putih pada tubuh kekarnya yang melambai – lambai akibat tiupan angin dari chakra petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Postur tubuhnya santai, namun tatapannya tajam pada pemuda bersurai perak yang menggunakan masker di wajahnya.

" Namaku A, calon Yondaime Raikage. Katakan siapa namamu shinobi muda! " ujar A dengan ekspresi arogan. Sangat jarang baginya untuk ingin mengetahui sesuatu dari lawannya, biasanya ia hanya akan menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghancurkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Tentu saja kali ini berbeda, mengingat lawan di hadapannya kini mampu membuatnya kewalahan dengan elemen yang menjadi andalannya.

" Kakashi Hatake, aku hanya shinobi biasa "

Bibir A melengkung, itu bukan senyuman ramah melainkan tertantang.

" Kalau begitu mari lanjutkan ! " Ia melesat kembali menuju Kakashi yang telah menyiapkan raikiri di tangannya.

Ketika dua listrik itu bertemu, ledakan kembali terjadi.

Namun itu sama sekali tak menganggu pertandingan yang tak jauh dari sana. Hidan bersama seorang Uzumaki bersurai merah lurus berhadapan dengan pria dewasa bersurai merah marun, dengan pakaian shinobi standar Sunagakure. Pasir – pasir emas bergerak secara konstan mengelilingi pria tersebut.

" Pertahanan pasirnya sangat merepotkan ! " keluh Hidan.

" Tetap fokus Hidan – san. "

" Berisik, jangan sok memerintahku rambut merah sialan ! "

" Namaku Nagato ! "

Pertarungan di Uzushiogakure masih akan berlanjut.

 **TBC**

 **Lama gak update, jadi langsung update sekali banyak hehe. Untuk kasus Tsuchikage, aku sengaja menukar Muu menjadi yang ketiga, secara kan penampilannya jauh lebih muda dibanding Ohnoki kalau di Canon hehe. Di fic ini juga, Muu kelihatan begitu lemah … yah itu karena setelah aku membaca profilnya, kekuatan yang paling ditakutkan darinya adalah Jinton dan Kamuflasenya. Kemampuan Jinton itu pun lebih efektif karena memang kamuflasenya tingkat tinggi, jadi waktu yang lama untuk nyiapin Jinton gak ada masalah. Maka dari itu, Yumina yang kemampuan sensornya lebih tinggi dibanding Muu mampu untuk mengalahkan Muu dengan mudah. Yah, aku mencoba merancang serealistis mungkin. Walaupun dia bergelar Kage, namun jika memang ada yang memiliki kemampuan yang mengungguli kemampuan spesialnya, tentu dia bukan apa – apa bukan ?.**

 **Jiraiya dan Uzukage juga kubuat kewalahan melawan Raikage karena spesialisasi Raikage di pertahanan dan kecepatan yang menylitkan mereka berdua. Uzukage dan Jiraiya tak memiliki serangan yang cukup kuat untuk menembus pertahanan mereka, tapi tentu akan ada kelemahannya.**

 **Berikut, kuberi juga nama – nama bidak Minato dan Naruto**

 **King : Minato Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Urahara Kisuke – Bleach**

 **Rook : Killer B – Naruto, Mia – Death March Isekai**

 **Bishop : Yumina – Isekai wa Smartphone, Alice – Mobile Legend**

 **Knight : Shirou – Fate Stay Night, Lancer – Fate Stay Night**

 **Pawn : Seigen – Sousei No Onmyouji, Hisoka – HxH, Roger – Mobile Legend, Yami – Black Clover, Ruby – Mobile Legend, Genos – One Punch Man, Subaru – Sousei No Onmyouji, Kakashi – Naruto.**

 **King : Naruto Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Ravel Phenex – Highschool DxD**

 **Rook : Gaara – Naruto**

 **Bishop : Le Fay Pendragon – Highschool DxD, Shikamaru Nara – Naruto**

 **Knight : Asada Shino – SAO, Bennia – Highschool DxD**

 **Pawn : Hidan – Naruto, Asia Argento – Highschool DxD, Diggie – Mobile Legend**

 **Contracted Magician : Linze – Isekai Wa Smartphone**

 **Familiar : Angela – Mobile Legend**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 **Chapter 4 : Information**

 **Di Pusat Kota ( Tempat Raikage Vs Uzukage dan Jiraiya )**

Kepalan tangan Raikage yang hendak merobek dada Uzukage berhenti di tempat. Urat-urat terlihat menyembul pada dahi Raikage dan juga pada tangannya, tanda ia berusaha keras untuk meneruskan kepalan tangannya, namun tubuhnya kaku. Uzukage tersenyum kecil melihatnya, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

" Untuk pertama, aku akan menyegel petirmu terlebih dahulu " Uzukage mengulurkan tangannya pada Raikage, tinta fuin yang menuliskan aksara fuin universal bergerak cepat membentuk huruf kanji petir.

 **Fuinjutsu : Fuka Kaminari ( Lightning Seals)**

Perlahan jubah petir yang menyelimuti tubuh Raikage terhisap ke dalam aksara fuin tersebut.

" Brengsek kau kakek tua ! Bagaimana aku bisa tak bergerak ?! " teriak Raikage dengan nada membentak walaupun masih tak dapat bergerak.

Masih dengan senyuman, Uzukage menjawab ringan " Saat aku mengeluarkan rantaiku, aku menyebarkan benang- benang chakra yang begitu transparan. Aku yakin ninja yang hanya berfokus pada kecepatan dan kekuatan sepertimu tak akan menyadarinya. Benang – benang itu memikul beberapa aksara fuin, sehingga setelah aku merasa cukup aku merangkai fuin itu menjadi fuin pembatas gerak. Mungkin inilah yang disebut perbedaan dalam pengalaman bertarung "

" Grrr "

Uzukage mengelus pelan janggut putihnya, merasa terhibur dengan wajah menggeram Raikage.

" Jangan sombong dulu kakek tua ! Hanya sebentar lagi, aku akan dapat bergerak ! "

" Kalau begitu … **Ninpou : Gama Hyoro** " Jiraiya mengeluarkan salah satu tekniknya, setelah mengoleskan darah pada kedua telapaknya dengan darah, ia menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya itu bersamaan pada tanah. Perlahan tempat mereka berada mulai berubah, menjadi tempat yang lembab, berlendir, dan lentur.

" Ini merupakan teknik untuk mengkuchiyose perut seekor katak dari Gunung Myoboku. Sekali terhisap, kau takkan bisa lepas, dan hanya akan menjadi santapan nutrisi bagi katak tersebut " ujar Jiraiya.

Dengan cepat, mucus yang menjadi lantai ruangan itu mulai menghisap tubuh Raikage yang masih tidak dapat bergerak. Raikage baru dapat lepas dari segel penghenti gerak itu setelah setengah tubuhnya terhisap ke dalam tubuh. Ia mulai meronta untuk dapat keluar, namun seperti yang Jiraiya katakan, sekali terhisap bakal sangat sulit untuk lepas.

" Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku " ujar Jiraiya dingin

" Bedebah ! Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya ?! " Raikage mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

" KHeh … apa kau tak sadar keadaanmu saat ini ? " balas Jiraiya tersenyum mengejek membuat Raikage menggeram, menahan emosi.

Setelah cukup lama meronta, akhirnya Raikage mulai buka mulut " Oi, petapa katak tua katakan apa pertanyaanmu ? "

" Baiklah … yang pertama mengapa tiga desa : Kumogakure, Iwagakure, dan Kirigakure membentuk aliansi untuk menghancurkan Uzushiogakure ? "

" Kheh .. itu gampang. Uzushiogakure memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Konoha yang dikenal sebagai desa shinobi terkuat saat ini. Dengan kehilangan salah satu pendukungnya, maka akan lebih mudah menghancurkan Konoha. Dan lagi, teknik – teknik Fuinjutsu Uzumaki terlalu berbahaya untuk terus dibiarkan bertahan di dunia ini "

Uzukage hanya manggut-manggut sambil mengelus janggut panjangnya mendengar alasan tersebut. Sementara Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya.

" Selanjutnya, sebelum aku kemari. Aku dapat melihat dua ninja yang berasal dari Sunagakure, mengapa mereka yang tidak tergabung dalam aliansi dapat berada di sini membantu kalian ? "

" Sunagakure sedang dalam keadaan kritis sekarang. Kazekage ketiga mereka yang dictator itu plin plan, mereka pengecut yang takut akan resiko. Jadi, mereka hanya mengirimkan dua shinobi terbaik mereka untuk membantu kemari. Bah, aku yakin tujuan Kazekage hanyalah untuk mengetahui bagaimana kemampuan – kemampuan lima desa sekarang. Namun tak masalah, setelah semua ini selesai aku akan membunuh dua mata-mata itu "

" Hmm … kau benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku rupanya " ujar Jiraiya menggosok dagunya, tak menyangka shinobi terkuat Kumogakure itu akan menyampaikan semua rencananya segamblang ini.

Raikage menyeringai pendek. " Nah, pada akhirnya kalian berdua akan tewas di tanganku. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan " Ucap Raikage penuh percaya diri. Dan semua itu bukan sesumbar belaka, perlahan jubah petirnya mulai terbentuk kembali dan segera menghanguskan mucus yang membelit tubuhnya. Belum selesai sampai di sana, Raikage juga dengan cepat menggunakan chakra petir yang terpusat pada tinjunya untuk memukul keras dinding ruangan yang rupanya seperti perut katak tersebut.

BOOF

" Dia memang pantas disandingkan sebagai monster " gumam Uzukage setelah melihat bagaimana salah satu kekkai terkuat Jiraiya hancur.

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya. Sudah cukup baginya untuk bermain aman, ia akan bertarung dengan serius sekarang. Sekali lagi, Fukasaku dan Shima bergabung di pundaknya.

Ia berada dalam sennin mode sekali lagi.

" Uzukage – sama, beristirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan serius menangani yang satu ini " Uzukage hanya mengangguk, mendengar murid dari sahabat karibnya itu memanggilnya dengan hormat sudah menunjukkan betapa salah satu ninja legendaris itu serius dengan kata-katanya.

 **Senpo : Goemon**

Fukasaku memulai jutsu tersebut dengan menyemburkan minyak kental, diikuti Jiraiya dengan meniupkan api dari mulutnya, terakhir Shima memperkuatnya dengan elemen angin sehingga membuat semburan api yang lumayan besar menuju Raikage yang masih belum terselimuti sempurna oleh jubah petirnya.

Raikage tak menghindar, ia percaya dengan pertahanan tubuhnya yang luar biasa. Dan kepercayaan dirinya benar-benar bukan hanya omong kosong belaka. Setelah api itu padam, Raikage masih berdiri tegak, pakaiannya terlihat sedikit terbakar begitupula dadanya. Namun, sama sekali tak ada raut kesakitan pada wajah sangarnya.

Shinobi terkuat Kumogakure itu merilekskan lehernya, menatap Jiraiya datar. " Sennin mode lagi huh ?! "

Dengan bisikan itu, ia melesat menuju Jiraiya.

" Tak kan kubiarkan kau mendekatiku **Senpo : Kebari Senbon** " Rambut putih Jiraiya mengeras dan mulai melayang, tak lama beberapa helainya melesat cepat menuju Raikage layaknya pisau. Helai rambut itu terbukti sangat tajam setelah beberapa meninggalkan luka lecet pada tubuh Raikage, namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatannya.

Jadi, Jiraiya mundur ke belakang mengambil jarak dan segera membuat segel kembali.

 **Ranjishigami No Jutsu**

Rambut-rambutnya yang sebelumnya mengeras kini memanjang mendorong Raikage, dan segera membantingnya ke tanah, kemudian mengikatnya.

" Kau pikir ubanmu ini dapat menahanku ?! " Raikage segera mengalirkan petirnya hingga menyambar Jiraiya. Namun, pemandangan setelahnya membuat Raikage melototkan matanya, Jiraiya yang ia sambar berubah menjadi sebatang kayu gosong.

' Kawarimi ! ' batin Raikage berteriak waspada.

 **Ninpou : Tsuin Rasengan**

Dengan deklarasi nama jutsu tersebut, sosok Jiraiya muncul dari balik terangnya cahaya matahari dengan kedua tangannya yang membawa dua pusaran chakra, rasengan dalam ukuran yang sama.

DUARR

Raikage berhasil menyelamatkan diri di detik-detik terakhirnya.

" Belum selesai … **Doton : Yomi Numa !** " Daratan di sekitar tempat mereka berpijak seketika berubah menjadi lumpur hisap, memerangkap Raikage sekali lagi. Tapi perangkap itu lagi-lagi dipatahkan oleh Raikage dengan cara yang sama yaitu mengalirkan chakra petirnya pada sekitar sehingga lumpur – lumpur itu mengeras dan retak seketika.

Melihat celah tersebut, Raikage melesat cepat menuju Jiraiya dan berhasil menembus dada Jiraiya dengan tangannya. Ia menyeringai sebentar, berpikir bahwa ia berhasil membunuh salah satu ninja legendaris Konoha. Namun seringainya luntur begitu melihat wajah Jiraiya yang turut menyeringai, alisnya mengernyit begitu tangan Jiraiya segera menangkap tangannya, mencengkramnya erat.

Irisnya melebar ketika menyadari sosok Jiraiya lain telah berada di belakang Jiraiya yang ia tusuk, lebih parahnya lagi Jiraiya itu membawa rasengan dalam ukuran yang begitu besar.

 **Odama Rasengan**

" Bunshin kah ?! " bisik Raikage terkejut. Tak ada jalan untuk lari bagi Raikage, Jiraiya segera menghantamkan pusaran chakra massif itu pada bunshinnya sendiri hingga akhirnya membuat Raikage terdorong mundur hingga menjebol dinding rumah warga yang berada di pusat kota.

Uzukage dari tempatnya tersenyum dengan masih terus mengelus jenggotnya.

" Pertunjukan yang bagus "

BRAKK

Dari tempat Raikage terpental muncul banyak barang – barang berat yang semuanya dilemparkan pada Jiraiya.

Petapa katak itu sama sekali tak kesulitan karenanya, ia dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan benda – benda itu karena peningkatan kekuatannya dalam mode sennin. Kali ini sebuah bongkahan dinding besar terlontar padanya, Jiraiya berniat untuk menghancurkannya lagi, namun betapa terkejutnya ia begitu belum sampai tangannya, batu itu hancur menunjukkan Raikage yang sedikit menyeringai

' Ia menggunakan bongkahan itu sebagai kamuflase ! ' batin Uzukage sama sekali tak berniat membantu Jiraiya. Dengan jubah petir yang membungkus tubuhnya, Raikage melesat dengan jari telunjuk kanannya menuju dada Jiraiya.

Uzukage melihat teknik itu mengelus – ngelus janggutnya

 **Jigokuzuki Ippon Nukite**

Sebuah teknik terkuat yang Raikage miliki, disebut pula sebagai Tombak Terkuat, dikatakan dahulu dengan teknik ini Raikage berhasil menumbangkan bijuu ekor 8, Yamata No Orochi. Seluruh energy petir sekarang terpusat pada satu jari tersebut, jika Jiraiya tak dapat menahannya sudah pasti petapa mesum itu akan tamat.

Swush

Jiraiya berhasil memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga Raikage hanya melesat melewatinya. Keuntungan lainnya dari mode sennin adalah kepekaan terhadap bahaya di sekitar yang membuat tubuh refleks untuk menghindar. Namun serangan belum berhenti di sana, baru melewati satu meter Raikage telah memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk kembali menusuk Jiraiya. Refleks yang didukung kecepatan pribadinya itu membuat Jiraiya kewalahan, mau sepeka apapun sensor bahaya nya jika ia tak dapat menandingi kecepatan bahaya itu datang, tetap saja tak berguna.

Uzukage masih tak bergerak, alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat sebuah kilatan kuning tak jauh di belakangnya.

Walaupun fokusnya masih pada pertarungan Jiraiya dan Raikage, namun ia dapat mendengar jelas suara dari belakangnya.

 **Fuuton : Shintaigyoku ( Air Missils )**

Jutsu itu melesat cepat mendorong Raikage mundur. Belum sempat bereaksi, Raikage kembali dikejutkan dengan serangan angin yang kedua.

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze**

Berbeda dengan jutsu pertama yang hanya kelas C, jutsu yang satu ini berupa tornado besar yang segera menghempaskan Jiraiya dan Raikage. Jiraiya berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan segera bersalto untuk mendarat tepat di samping sosok penyerang yang sekarang berdiri berdampingan dengan Uzukage, pupil petapa itu melebar melihat sosok tersebut.

" Usia sepertinya benar – benar membuatmu lemah Jiraiya. " Sosok itu merupakan pria tua yang bahkan menggunakan sebilah tongkat untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun begitu postur tubuhnya tegap, surai hitam pendeknya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin, namun begitu matanya yang telah menyipit karena keriput di wajahnya tetap menatap tajam ke depan dimana tornado hasil jutsunya mulai mereda.

" Danzo ! … " Jiraiya memekik tak percaya, terlebih ia baru menyadari 100 orang telah berdiri di belakang Danzo dengan pakaian seragam anbu Konoha.

" Danzo bagaimana bisa kau kemari ?! " tanya Jiraiya setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

" Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage telah memberikan perintah pada pasukan Ne yang kupimpin untuk membantu Uzushiogakure. " ujar Danzo tanpa emosi, tatapan matanya yang berat jatuh pada Uzukage.

" Maaf atas tindakan kami yang lambat Uzukage. Namun, anda tenang saja mulai dari sini kami akan membantu "

" Menyebarlah ! " Intruksi Danzo pada 100 pasukan anbu Ne di belakangnya.

" Nah, lambat apanya aku sudah sangat terkejut kalian datang secepat ini. Bagaimana kalian dapat kemari dengan waktu kurang dari sehari huh ? " Uzukage penasaran juga akan hal ini, walaupun dia telah menebak setelah melihat kilat kuning tadi.

" Mendiang Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, memiliki pasukan anbu sendiri yang telah diajarkan mengenai tekniknya **Hiraishin No Jutsu**. Berbeda dengan Yondaime, pasukannya hanya terdiri atas 20 shinobi jounin dan teknik itu menghisap cakra mereka dengan cepat. Oleh karena itu, kami hanya dapat mengirimkan 100 pasukan, itupun harus dilakukan dengan 5 giliran. " jelas Danzo.

" Grr ! " Suara geraman itu mengalihkan atensi ketiga pria paruh baya itu pada Raikage yang telah berdiri tegap tanpa ada luka lecet sedikitpun walaupun telah terkena telak oleh angin tornado Danzo tadi. Melirik pada Jiraiya dan Uzukage yang terlihat letih, Danzo berjalan memunggungi mereka.

Danzo mengetukkan tongkat kecilnya dengan keras ke tanah, perlahan kulit – kulit kayunya mengelupas mengeluarkan bentuk asli tongkat tersebut yakni sebuah katana. Membawa katana itu ke depan mulutnya, Danzo membisikkan jutsunya

 **Fuuton : Kazekiri**

Dengan cepat katana itu terbungkus oleh chakra angin berwarna kehijauan.

" Pedang ini akan segera menghembuskan awan petir menjauh " ujar Danzo.

XoX

DUAARR

Satu ledakan kembali terjadi di gerbang timur, tepatnya itu berasal dari pertarungan Kakashi dan A. Pemuda tan berbadan kekar itu masih tampang sangar menatap tajam Kakashi di seberang parit yang telah terbentuk karena ledakan – ledakan jutsu petir mereka.

Shinobi Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo juga telah mengambil jarak 100 meter di belakang pimpinan regu mereka sementara itu pasukan Uzumaki yang kalah jumlah masih terus waspada tak jauh di belakang Kakashi.

Sementara itu di tempat pertarungan Hidan dan Nagato melawan Rasa, shinobi dari Sunagakure, tidak seheboh di tempat Kakashi. Hanya ada Hidan yang terus agresif berusaha mengoyak pertahanan emas dari Rasa.

 **Fuuton : Teppoudama (Air Bullets)**

Nagato membantu di belakang Hidan, ia sedari tadi juga ikut menembakkan jutsu – jutsu jarak jauh untuk membuat pertahanan Rasa melemah sehingga memberi Hidan kesempatan untuk setidaknya melukai shinobi suna itu.

BATS

Peluru itu berhasil ditahan Rasa menggunakan pasir emasnya, yang memiliki massa lebih berat dibandingkan pasir biasa sehingga jutsu angin pun tak mampu meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Sedari awal pertarungan, ia tak pernah balas menyerang, karena memang itulah tugas yang ia dapatkan dari Sandaime Kazekagenya. Sunagakure, hanya mengirimkan ia dan Pakura untuk membantu aliansi 3 desa ini. Hal itu dilakukan Sunagakure untuk menunjukkan bahwa mereka pihak netral. Jika nantinya, penyerangan ini akan berujung pada peperangan dimana Konoha yang tak dapat dibantah sebagai desa shinobi terkuat saat ini mendeklarasikan perang karena Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo menghancurkan salah satu aliansi mereka, Suna dapat mengklaim bahwa mereka hanya mengirimkan dua pasukan karena tak ingin menjadi ancaman bagi 3 desa lainnya yang jelas mengajak mereka beraliansi. Dan lagi, pada situasi ini Suna dapat membangun aliansi dengan Konoha, yang sangat menguntungkan karena sumber daya melimpah yang Konoha miliki dan jaraknya yang paling dekat dari Suna dibanding desa-desa lainnya.

" Pertarungan ini tak akan selesai jika terus begini " simpul A. Melihat bagaimana kemampuan petir Kakashi yang menyetarai miliknya, dan bagaimana Rasa hanya bertahan menguatkan pendapatnya. Oleh karena itu ..

" Shinobi dari Suna, kita harus bekerja sama untuk menumbangkan mereka ! Semakin cepat pasukan di sini kalah, semakin cepat kita dapat membantu ayah di dalam ! "

Rasa tak punya hak menolak, maka dari itu ia segera membentuk segel tangan.

Dengan gerakan cepat, shinobi suna itu berlutut menepuk keras tanah di dekatnya.

 **Ninpou : Sabaku Taiso**

Ombak pasir emas dengan tinggi 10 meter terbentuk di depan telapak tangan Rasa menuju Kakashi, Hidan , dan para Uzumaki. Sungguh jumlah pasir yang begitu banyak jika mengingat tanah-tanah di Uzushiogakure didominasi bebatuan. Hanya dari sana, telah terlihat kualitas Rasa sebagai shinobi sekelas kage. Hanya dengan chakranya sendiri, ia membentuk pasir – pasir emas sebanyak itu.

Pasukan shinobi aliansi 3 desa bersorak melihat kemampuan shinobi di pihak mereka

Di tengah itu, sepuluh orang dengan pakaian anbu Ne melompat cepat hingga pada jarak 5 meter dari gelombang pasir tersebut. Ke sepuluhnya telah selesai membentuk segel.

 **Suiton : Daibafuku No Jutsu**

Ke sepuluhnya menembakkan peluru air yang cukup besar, pemikiran yang cerdik karena pasir lemah terhadap air. Namun, dengan jumlah dan massa yang lebih berat daripada pasir biasa, ke sepuluh peluru air itu tidak terlalu berefek.

Seakan terinspirasi dari gerakan itu, 15 Uzumaki serentak maju dengan segel tangan yang sama

 **Suiton : Ozoi Matoi No Jutsu**

15 Pusaran air yang cukup besar bergerak acak menabrakkan diri dengan gelombang pasir tersebut. Kali ini, gelombang pasir itu berhasil tersapu air, layaknya istana pasir megah di pantai yang tersapu ombak tinggi dari – pasir yang lembab itu kini memenuhi area pertarungan.

A yang melihat serangan itu gagal segera membalut tubuhnya jubah petir, **Raiton No Yoroi,** yang tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sebuah tindakan yang sangat cerdik. Listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya itu segera merambat seluruh area pertarungan karena pasir yang basah. Tak hanya pasukan Uzumaki, pasukan dari 3 desa juga ikut terimbasnya, namun jumlahnya jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan pasukan Uzumaki, karena mereka berada pada jarak 100 m di belakang A. Kakashi menghela nafasnya begitu berhasil bertahan bersama dengan Nagato, ia sweatdrop begitu melihat Hidan tak dapat menghindar dan sekarang sedang tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi nungging dan tubuh yang gosong. Para anbu Ne yang paling dekat dengan sumbernya juga tidak ada yang dapat bertahan.

Di sisi aliansi 3 desa, masih banyak yang dapat mempertahankan kesadaran mereka, namun mereka juga tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk membantu A. Hanya A dan Rasa yang terlihat bugar untuk kembali bertarung, namun ..

" Oi, Shinobi Suna ! Mau kemana kau ?! " tanya A berteriak karena melihat Rasa yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya. Rasa berhenti sebentar, melirik pada A.

" Sesuai perjanjian yang dibuat di depan Kazekage – sama, aku dan Pakura akan mundur jika terdapat desa lain yang membantu Uzushiogakure. 10 Anbu yang menahan gelombang pasirku tadi berasal dari Konoha. Aku sudah tak memiliki urusan lagi dalam penyerangan ini " Dengan perkataan itu, sosoknya menghilang, ninja sekelas kage itu pasti menggunakan **Shunshin No Jutsu** untuk meningkatkan kecepatannya sehinga terlihat seolah-olah menghilang.

A hanya dapat menggeram kesal, sekarang ia berada dalam keadaan terjepit.

" Uzumaki – san menjauhlah …. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan teknik baruku. Akan berantakan jika kau sampai ikut terkena dampaknya " ujar Kakashi, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. Meraih sebuah kunai, dengan cepat shinobi bermasker itu menyayat tipis ibu jarinya sehingga meneteskan darah sedikit. Gulungan yang berada di tangannya ia bentangkan, kemudian diputar – putarkan pada sekeliling tubuhnya sekaligus mengoleskan darah di ibu jarinya pada gulungan tersebut.

" Teknik apapun milikmu tak akan mampu menggores **Raiton No Yoroi** ini ! " Raikage melesat cepat menuju Kakashi yang telah menggulungkan kembali gulungannya dan kini berada di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dagu. Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, Kakashi mulai membisikkan jutsu untuk teknik barunya.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu**

Tepat di depan lintasan A, dua ekor anjing bulldog berukuran besar keluar dari tanah dengan membawa sebuah rantai yang berpendarkan chakra. Kedua anjing itu segera mengigit masing – masing lutut A, membuat putra Raikage itu tak dapat bergerak. Belum berhenti di sana, beberapa anjing lainnya yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil datang dan ikut mengigit bagian – bagian vital tubuh A, untuk dapat bertahan, mereka bertumpu pada rantai chakra yang pertama kali dibawa dua bulldog tersebut.

A tentu saja tak diam, ia terus berontak agar dapat lepas dari kekangan tersebut. Rantai chakra yang dibawa dua anjing bulldog itu tak hanya berfungsi sebagai tumpuan bagi anjing – anjing kecil lainnya , tapi juga menyalurkan **Raiton No Yoroi** yang berada di tempat gigitan anjing itu ke tanah. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Kakashi meminta Nagato untuk menjauh, agar tak tersengat efek samping dari tekniknya ini.

Dan lagi, efek sampingnya itu sangat berguna …

Cit cit cit

Suara itu membuat A menoleh pada Kakashi, dan pupilnya segera melebar melihat bagaimana Kakashi menangkupkan tangan kirinya menghadap pada tanah, chakra petir miliknya yang seharusnya menyambar pasir basah itu terserap menjadi serangan miliknya. Itu **Raikiri** teknik petir yang sama digunakan Kakashi sejak tadi melawannya, namun yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah hal itu melainkan petir Raikiri itu yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi lebih gelap.

' Apa itu seperti elemen badai milik bocah Darui ?! ' batin A berspekulasi.

" Asal kau tahu saja shinobi Kumogakure, semenjak meninggalkan Konoha aku bukan lagi manusia. "

" Apa maksudmu ?! "

" Kau akan mengerti setelah merasakan serangan ini …. **Yami Raikiri** "

Menyadari betapa bahayanya teknik baru Kakashi ini membuat A dengan panik meningkatkan aura **Raiton No Yoroi** nya dan sukses pula membuat salah satu gigitan anjing yang mengekangnya melonggar.

" Kau terlambat ! " bisik Kakashi saat ia telah berada di depan A, siap menembus tubuh shinobi Kumo itu dengan teknik barunya.

" Kau pikir aku akan menerima begitu saja ?! " Raikage bergeser sedikit, menggunakan lutut kanannya yang telah terbebas dari gigitan anjing Kakashi.

SRAT

Sebuah potongan tan terjatuh, diikuti beberapa tes darah perlahan. Berikutnya muntahan darah mewarnai pasir lembab itu dan kedua shinobi itu jatuh berlutut bersamaan.

Shinobi dari 3 aliansi desa dan Uzumaki melebarkan mata mereka melihat bagaimana pertarungan itu. A, Shinobi dari Kumogakure yang menguasai teknik **Raiton No Yoroi** sebuah teknik pengkombinasian serangan dan pertahanan yang begitu mengerikan kini telah kehilangan tangan kanannya, walaupun saat **Yami Raikiri** memotong tangannya **Raiton No Yoroi** masih aktif. Sementara itu, Kakashi, ninja yang dijuluki The Copy Ninja, salah satu ninja berbakat dari Konoha tak dapat menyembunyikan kesakitan tiada tara setelah menerima sepakan lutut A dalam mode **Raiton No Yoroi** tepat di ulu hati.

Dengan cepat jubah petir yang membungkus tubuh A memudar diikuti dengan tumbangnya kedua shinobi tersebut.

Nagato yang paling dekat dengan Kakashi segera mengamankan pemuda yang pingsan tersebut. Uzumaki mulai terdesak, pasukan yang masih berjumlah 100 lebih itu mendobrak maju, kendati 20 orang Anbu Ne datang membantu, gerbang barat telah berhasil dibobol, dan pasukan aliansi 3 desa terus menggiring para Uzumaki ke pusat kota.

XoX

Medan pertempuran terakhir, di gerbang Timur. Naruto dan Yumina berdiri berdampingan untuk melawan Mizukage. Thunderbird yang sebelumnya mematok kepala Naruto, kini bertengger ria di kepala Naruto yang sedikit benjol.

Salah satu Paimon yang sebelumnya melayang terbang di udara turun menghadap pada Naruto dengan sikap berlutut. Kendati terkejut karena makhluk di depannya memiliki sayap, Mizukage tak banyak berkomentar. Ia lebih memilih diam untuk mengikuti alur situasi terlebih dahulu.

" Naruto Paimon – sama, kami menunggu perintah anda ! " itu adalah Edward, iblis Paimon yang ditunjuk Kakashi untuk menjadi penanggung jawab iblis – iblis jantan Paimon yang ingin ikut dalam pertempuran.

Naruto sedikit tersentak, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan secara hormat. Namun, baginya yang tiba – tiba memperoleh tanggung jawab untuk memberikan perintah cukup membuatnya terkejut. Setelah berpikir sesaat.

" Gunakan sihir pengekang pada mereka semua. Jika waktunya habis, serang mereka dengan teknik terkuat kalian masing – masing, namun usahakan untuk tidak membunuh. 3 orang dari kalian segera rawat yang terluka. "

" Apa maksud anda Uzumaki yang terluka Naruto – sama ? " tanya Edward memastikan

" Semua yang terluka " ralat Naruto dengan tatapan mata berat. Sejenak, Edward terdiam.

" Dimengerti ! " Dengan itu Edward segera mengikuti perintah Naruto diikuti Paimon lain yang telah mendengar langsung perintah tersebut.

Mizukage membentuk ekspresi aneh ketika mendengar arahan Naruto itu. " Perintahmu begitu naïf bocah. Ini adalah area pertempuran. Kematian merupakan hal yang lumrah "

" … " Naruto hanya diam menatap pria dewasa tanpa alis itu.

Menganggap diamnya Naruto sebagai tanda bocah itu menyimak membuat Mizukage melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Pertempuran ini akan membawa masa depan yang lebih baik, dan seperti yang kau ketahui pula. Setiap kau ingin mencapai sesuatu yang besar kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar pula "

" Lalu bagaimana kau berpikir pertempuran seperti ini akan membawa masa depan lebih baik ?! " balas Naruto

" Simpel bocah. Dengan kehilangan sendi-sendi kekuatannya, Konoha tidak dapat mendominasi dunia shinobi. Yang berarti warga desaku dapat hidup tentram. "

" Tentram ?! Mereka semua harus menanggung rantai kebencian yang baru saja kalian buat ! " Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi dengan obrolan ini, mensummon 2 buah kunai bercabang tiga milik ayahnya pewaris Paimon itu berlari memangkas jaraknya dengan Mizukage.

" Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti yang kubicarakan bocah " Dengan segel tangan simpel, sebuah genangan minyak bercampurkan air terbentuk tak jauh di depannya, genangan itu mengeluarkan gelembung – gelembung transparan serupa gelembung sabun.

 **Suiton : Mizu Fusen No Jutsu**

Mizukage meluruskan tangannya menunjuk Naruto yang masih berlari ke arahnya " Serang ! "

Dengan intruksi itu, beberapa gelembung – gelembung itu melesat menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang. Serangan itu gagal menghambat Naruto, pewaris Paimon itu tetap melaju dengan terus menghindari gelembung – gelembung tersebut. Kendati melihat serangannya gagal, Mizukage tersenyum miring.

Dengan intruksi dalam pikirannya, gelembung – gelembung dari genangan di depannya bertambah banyak, dan tanpa intruksi verbal, semuanya menuju Naruto. Melihat jalannya yang tertutup oleh gelembung – gelembung itu membuat Naruto segera melemparkan salah satu kunainya untuk membuka jalan, betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat gelembung itu memberi ledakan yang cukup besar, akibatnya beberapa gelembung – gelembung lain bertabrakan satu sama lain dan meledak pula. Hal itu membuat Naruto segera mundur agar terhindar dari ledakan – ledakan itu, sayap iblis yang berada di punggungnya segera melebar. Dengan sedikit bermanuver di udara ia berhasil menghindari ledakan – ledakan tersebut.

" Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau makhluk aneh yang dapat terbang " Decak Mizukage sama sekali tidak merasa terancam dengan fakta itu. Genangan air-minyak di depannya masih terus memproduksi gelembung – gelembung itu dan sekali lagi tanpa perintah verbal, semuanya menuju Naruto.

Naruto memunculkan lagi 2 kunai pada tangannya, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya kali ini ia mengalirkan energy kemerahan pada masing – masing kunainya.

' Bodoh ! Apa ia ingin membuat ledakan lagi ?! ' batin Mizukage. Sementara itu, Yumina tersenyum kecil melihat aura merah itu. Yumina adalah sepupu Naruto, mereka telah dekat sejak kecil. Mereka sering bermain, berlatih, dan belajar bersama. Karena itulah, Yumina sangat mengetahui kemampuan Naruto ini. **Room Seals** kedengarannya memang begitu hebat karena mampu mengendalikan ruang. Namun, setiap teknik pasti memiliki kelemahan, dan kelemahan dari **Rooms Seals** ini adalah tak memiliki spesifikasi untuk serangan. Hal ini yang pertama Naruto keluhkan, namun berkat latihan dan riset bersama dirinya dan Minato, Naruto mengembangkan sebuah teknik untuk menyerang. Dan ia membaginya dalam 3 tahap, yang ia klasifikasikan sebagai **Alpha, Beta,** dan **Gamma.**

Kembali pada Naruto, dengan cepat ia melemparkan dua kunai tersebut pada satu lintasan.

Mizukage tersenyum miring kala melihat kunai itu melaju cepat untuk meletuskan gelembungnya lagi, berekspektasi bahwa gelembung – gelembungnya akan membuat ledakan yang semarak di atas langit sana,senyuman sang Mizukage luntur begitu melihat seluruh gelembung yang berada pada lintasan dua kunai itu menghilang dengan letupan – letupan kecil layaknya gelembung – gelembung biasa.

Yumina tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Naruto segera memanfaatkan jalur kosong yang dibuat oleh kunainya dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai lagi yang serupa, kunai yang terakhir di lempar ini membentur dua kunai sebelumnya hingga kedua kunai itu berbelok meletupkan gelembung – gelembung di kiri dan kanan. Dan kembali satu lagi kunai yang berpendar merah melesat menuju genangan di depan Mizukage membuat genangan itu menyusut seketika.

Teknik yang Naruto peragakan itu merupakan **Gamma** , tahap terkuat dari teknik serangannya untuk sekarang. Tahap ini terinspirasi dari sinar gamma yang dapat menembus lebih jauh dibanding kedua sinar lainnya. Dalam serangan ini, Naruto memadukan **Room Seals** ke dalamnya. Dengan sinar gamma yang menembus hingga ke inti dari objek, **Room Seals** akan melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menghapuskan inti tersebut. Tentu saja, Naruto masih dapat memiliki banyak kombinasi tahap Gamma ini

 **Room Seals : Hiraishin**

Mata Mizukage melotot melihat bagaimana Naruto kini tepat di hadapannya.

" Finishing Move ! " seru Yumina.

Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya menyayat cepat Mizukage dengan kunainya.

Dan, mata biru itu melotot karena bukannya darah yang memercik pada tubuhnya, melainkan air yang bercampur minyak. Naruto mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mizukage yang memang lebih tinggi darinya, dan menemukan pria itu tersenyum miring. Bagian tubuh yang ia sayat dengan kunainya itu terlihat seperti riak air yang diganggu. Jari telunjuk Mizukage tepat di hadapan dahi Naruto.

" Checkmate bocah ! "

 **Suiton : Mizudepo No Jutsu**

 **.**

" Ck " decih Mizukage. Jarinya sedikit berasap setelah mengeluarkan salah satu jutsu yang pastinya dapat melubangi kepala bocah pirang di hadapannya, jika saja tidak ada penganggu lainnya. Naruto sendiri kini telah berjongkok, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, jika dilihat secara seksama kau akan menemukan sebuah lingkaran sihir Paimon di bawah kaki Naruto. Dan tak jauh di belakangnya, Yumina dalam postur yang sama dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depan dadanya.

" Untung masih sempat " decak Yumina. Setelah itu, Naruto dengan cepat menteleport dirinya kembali ke samping Yumina. " Terima kasih Yumina. Kau menyelamatkanku untuk kedua kalinya " ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar yang dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Yumina.

" Tak masalah Naruto – kun. Mari kita bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya "

" Ya! "

" Kheh … jangan senang dengan keberuntungan kecilmu bocah. Lihatlah di sekitarmu, keberuntungan berada di pihak kami " Tanpa sadar, Naruto dan Yumina memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan dapat mereka lihat pasukan aliansi 3 desa yang semula terkekang oleh Yumina kini telah dapat bergerak bebas, sebagian kecil memang telah pingsan karena dibereskan oleh Paimon seperti yang Naruto perintahkan. Namun jumlah pasukan yang semula 300 itu masih menyisakan 100 lebih yang bertahan. Dengan jumlah Paimon saat ini, bukan hanya kalah jumlah mereka juga kalah kualitas.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi ketika benar – benar berada dalam situasi genting, sebuah harapan datang. 70 anbu Ne telah sampai di tempat tersebut dan bergabung bersama pasukan Uzumaki yang telah sadar dari pingsannya. Menyadari itu, Pakura pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Rasa. Hanya saja, ia melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati, hingga akhirnya tak ada yang dapat menyadari bahwa ia telah pergi.

" Hoi … lihatlah manusia – manusia itu terbang ?! " salah satu pasukan anbu Ne menunjuk ke arah matahari dimana terdapat beberapa siluet figure yang merupakan iblis Paimon.

" Kalian pasti bantuan dari Konoha. Mereka dan dua bocah bersurai pirang di sana adalah rekan kami yang dibawa oleh Jiraiya – sama. " Uzumaki kekar yang pada chapter sebelumnya berteriak memperingati Naruto memberikan penjelasan singkat. Ia masih dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya ketika melihat pasukan Paimon itu tiba.

Anbu Ne dengan topeng Inu mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan itu. Pupil matanya yang merah serupa salah satu mata Kakashi melirik pada anbu Ne yang berada di sampingnya. Seakan mengerti, anbu Ne itu menyampaikan apa yang ia ketahui

" Kapten Shisui … pasukan musuh berjumlah sekitar 100 orang, rank terendah mereka adalah chunin, sekitar 30 orang di antara mereka adalah Jounin dan … " anbu Ne itu meneguk ludah karena kesulitan untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan dari sensornya

" Lanjutkan saja " ujar Shisui.

" 7 Pendekar Pedang Kirigakure juga ada di dalam pasukan mereka. "

" Begitu ya … teknik sensor mu sangat berguna Taka. "

Mata merah itu menyipit begitu melihat 7 Pendekar Pedang yang disebut itu perlahan berjalan untuk berbaris di depan. 7 Individu berbeda yang memiliki bakat Kenjutsu yang sangat baik ditunjang oleh pedang yang begitu hebat pula, tak heran eksistensi mereka begitu ditakuti seantero dunia shinobi. Ke tujuhnya kini telah berada di depan barisan memamerkan senyuman congak mereka, masing – masing dari mereka pun telah mengenggam pedang masing – masing.

" Haw – Haw, aku sangat senang. Kubikiribuchou ku ini telah haus dengan darah " Seorang pemegang pedang Kubikiribuchou yang berbentuk belati besar itu tertawa sinis.

Shisui masih tetap tenang, ia memanggil salah satu anggota pasukannya.

" Torune "

" Ha'I Kapten "

" Kau pergilah untuk membantu dua bocah pirang itu menghadapi Mizukage. Kemampuanmu cocok untuk membantu mereka "

Torune mengangguk mengerti.

Kedatangan bantuan dari Konoha semakin meramaikan suasana pertempuran di Uzushiogakure. Arah pertempuran sudah mulai dapat diprediksi, aliansi 3 desa masih dalam keadaan aman setelah berhasil memukul mundur para Uzumaki di gerbang barat. Pertempuran Uzushiogakure masih berlanjut !

 **TBC**

Gak bisa kasih banyak komentar atas review kemarin ya … tapi aku akan mencoba menjawab beberapa. Pertama yang paling fenomenal adalah mengenai kehadiran Pakura dan Rasa dari Sunagakure dimana desa ini bukan aliansi 3 desa. Yah, ini juga salahku sih kurang menjelaskannya di bagian awal, namun aku senang karena para reader sekalian membacanya dengan jeli. Kutegaskan sekarang, mereka bukan kesalahan, aku memang sengaja memasukkan dua shinobi suna ini untuk perkembangan cerita ke depannya. Kemudian tentang karakter peeragenya yang kebanyakan dari Mobile Legend, itu karena aku membutuhkan karakter yang karakternya dapat kupreteli sedemikian rupa untuk mendukungnya plot ini. Mengapa tidak mengambil karakter – karakter di anime saja ? Karena setelah membaca beberapa fic lain, aku bosan menemukan nama – nama yang sama akan menjadi peerage Naruto, dan entah mengapa peeragenya itu didominasi wanita (bahkan terkadang Naruto sendirian lelaki). Karena itulah di fic ini aku mencoba membuat karakteristik sendiri … dan lagi karakter – karakter di Mobile Legend menurut pendapatku cukup bagus, dan kemampuannya dapat kukembangkan dengan mudah.

Mengenai Yumina dan Kakashi apakah akan gabung ke peerage Naruto ? Jawabannya tidak. Semua peerage Minato telah kurencakanakan untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik di masa depan nanti. Untuk sekarang, daftar peerage Naruto dan Minato tetap seperti di bawah. Chapter depan, kuusahakan untuk penghabisan arc Uzushiogakure dan lanjut ke arc **Magician**. Yang mana arc depan merupakan salah satu arc penting dan salah satu yang kutunggu untuk dipublish hehe.

 **Berikut, kuberi juga nama – nama bidak Minato dan Naruto**

 **King : Minato Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Urahara Kisuke – Bleach**

 **Rook : Killer B – Naruto, Mia – Death March Isekai**

 **Bishop : Yumina – Isekai wa Smartphone, Alice – Mobile Legend**

 **Knight : Shirou – Fate Stay Night, Lancer – Fate Stay Night**

 **Pawn : Seigen – Sousei No Onmyouji, Hisoka – HxH, Roger – Mobile Legend, Yami – Black Clover, Ruby – Mobile Legend, Genos – One Punch Man, Subaru – Sousei No Onmyouji, Kakashi – Naruto.**

 **King : Naruto Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Ravel Phenex – Highschool DxD**

 **Rook : Gaara – Naruto**

 **Bishop : Le Fay Pendragon – Highschool DxD, Shikamaru Nara – Naruto**

 **Knight : Asada Shino – SAO, Bennia – Highschool DxD**

 **Pawn : Hidan – Naruto, Asia Argento – Highschool DxD, Diggie – Mobile Legend**

 **Contracted Magician : Linze – Isekai Wa Smartphone**

 **Familiar : Angela – Mobile Legend**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

 **Chapter 5 : The End of Battle in Uzushiogakure**

Cerita bermula pada gerbang timur, tempat dimana Sandaime Mizukage melawan Naruto dan Yumina yang memperoleh bantuan dari Torune, salah satu anggota anbu Ne.

" Kondisi seperti ini sangat bagus untuk jutsu ku yang satu ini " ujar Mizukage membentuk beberapa handseal, lalu mengolesi telapak tangannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari jempolnya yang ia gigit.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

Torune yang melihat itu menyipitkan matanya, sikapnya semakin waspada karena melihat Sandaime saat ini berdiri di atas sebuah kerang raksasa. " Selanjutnya … " Mizukage berbisik dengan seringai lebar.

Begitu melihat 3 sulur keluar dari cangkang kerang itu dan mulai mengeluarkan kabut asap yang pekat, Torune segera melepas pakaian atasnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang perlahan tertutupi warna keunguan.

" Kalian berdua jangan sampai menyentuhku. Kemampuanku adalah serangga beracun yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhku. Sekali saja kalian menyentuh racun itu, kalian tamat ! Apa kalian mengerti ?! "

" Ha'I " sahut Naruto dan Yumina.

Kabut asap itu semakin pekat hingga menutupi total arena pertempuran mereka berempat. Melihat itu salah satu shinobi Kirigakure berseru " dua bocah dan anbu itu akan tamat ! Teknik itu adalah teknik mematikan Mizukage, setelah selesai dengan mereka .. Mizukage akan segera menolong kita untuk menghabiskan yang tersisa di sini. " Pasukan aliansi 3 desa serentak berseru nyaring untuk membakar semangat mereka, satu persatu mulai berlarian menuju pasukan Uzumaki, Anbu Ne, dan Paimon.

" Jangan terpengaruh ! Para Uzumaki bangkitlah dan terus bertarung demi kebanggaan Uzu ! " Uzumaki berbadan kekar tadi berlari pertama diikuti Uzumaki lain yang mulai terbakar semangat mendengar kata-kata pemimpin regu mereka

" Kami sebagai Ne (akar) akan menopang Konoha dan para sekutunya !" Shisui ikut berseru membakar semangat pasukan Ne dan bergabung dengan pasukan Uzumaki lainnya.

" Paimon juga tak akan kalah ! "

Semua gegap gempita beradu pada pertempuran

Kembali pada Naruto, Yumina, dan Torune vs Sandaime Mizukage

 **Suiton : Mizuteppo No Jutsu**

" Arah jam 12 ! " seru Yumina memperingati, Torune menyipitkan matanya dan dengan cepat membentuk handseal setelah melihat gambaran buram sebuah peluru air.

 **Dokujin No Jutsu**

Torune menepuk kedua tangannya, membentuk sebuah bulatan yang berisi racun dari serangganya, dan meniupkan bulatan itu untuk beradu dengan peluru air Mizukage.

Kedua serangan itu berhenti di tempat ketika bertabrakan, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah menjadi genangan air kotor.

Ilusi berbentuk Mizukage mengernyit tak suka melihat itu.

" Jadi, Torune – san dapat mengeluarkan serangan jarak jauh ?! " ujar Naruto setelah mereka berdiskusi sebentar untuk menyatukan kekuatan-kekuatan mereka untuk menumbangkan shinobi sekelas kage ini.

" Serangan jarak menengah lebih tepatnya. Namun, aku lebih terspesialisasi dalam serangan jarak dekat " Torune mengkonfirmasi. Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

" Kalau begitu sempurna. Mendekatlah, aku memiliki sebuah rencana "

Mizukage yang bersembunyi di balik kabut terus melemparkan berbagai senjata ninja untuk membuat mereka tetap sibuk. Namun walaupun begitu, Torune tetap mampu menangkis semua itu selagi mendengar rencana Naruto.

" Kalian mengerti bukan ? "

" Itu mudah ! " ujar Yumina dan Torune bersamaan. Mendengar itu Naruto menyeringai pendek, kemudian menghilang dengan cepat.

" Arah jam 3 ! " Yumina berseru, dan Naruto segera menuju arah yang dimaksud.

' Begitu ternyata … gadis pirang itu akan menggunakan sensornya untuk menunjukkan bocah itu jalan menujuku ' batin Mizukage. Bukannya merasa terancam, Mizukage malah tersenyum dan mengetuk – ngetukkan jarinya pada kerang raksasa kuchiyose di sampingnya.

 **Suiton : Mizu Fusen No Jutsu**

Kembali, genangan-genangan air bercampur minyak terbentuk di sekitar Mizukage. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama hingga gelembung-gelembung peledak mengerumuni tempat tersebut. Kemudian, tanpa adanya isyarat verbal, gelembung-gelembung itu berarak-arak menuju tempat Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tak mengetahui bahaya yang akan mengancamnya terus berlari cepat, tangannya masing-masing mengenggam kunai bercabang tiga.

" Torune – san ! " Itu Yumina, ia memekik memperingati Torune yang berada di sampingnya.

" Aku mengerti! " Anbu Ne itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya lurus ke depan. Perlahan serangga-serangga beracun miliknya mulai beterbangan menuju Naruto. Setelah dikira cukup, Torune merangkai sebuah segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **Ninpou : Mushitatsumaki**

Begitu tepat berada di sekitar Naruto, keseluruhan serangga itu berputar cepat membentuk sebuah topan kecil yang melindungi Naruto sebagai intinya. Gelembung-gelembung yang mendekat segera terpental dan meledak percuma di udara kosong.

DUAR

DUAR

DUAR

Gelembung-gelembung lain pun ikut meledak, karena ledakan dari gelembung pertama. Mizukage tak menyerah sampai di sana, ia membuat kembali gelembung peledak yang cukup besar dan itu terbang menukik, melewati atas angin topan tersebut, dan berniat untuk turun perlahan menuju Naruto yang berada di tengah. Namun, sekali lagi serangan itu gagal karena gelembung itu tak mampu menahan tekanan angin yang dibuat putaran serangga beracun tersebut.

Mizukage masih tetap bersiaga walaupun kini Naruto telah masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, gelembung-gelembung peledaknya telah ia hentikan. Sebagai gantinya, kedua telunjuknya mengacung pada Naruto.

 **Suiton : Mizuteppo No Jutsu**

Dua peluru air dari masing – masing jari Mizukage melesat cepat menuju para serangga tersebut.

TAK

Serangan itu gagal, namun beberapa serangga ikut tewas karena menahan dua peluru tersebut. Mizukage yang melihat itu menarik senyum simpul di wajahnya ' Seperti yang kuduga, cara kerja pertahanan ini sangat simpel '

Mizukage menatap jauh ke depan, jarinya – jarinya terus menembakkan peluru – peluru air untuk mengurangi jumlah serangga yang melindungi Naruto.

' Sedikit lagi ' batin Naruto, masih terus mempertahankan kecepatan larinya. Jumlah serangga yang berada di depannya telah jauh berkurang, sehingga ia dapat melihat samar Mizukage yang berada di depannya.

Mizukage masih mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya walaupun melihat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja Naruto akan mencapainya, dengan tenang ia mengeluarkan sebuah fuma shuriken, shuriken yang didesain berukuran besar dengan mata seperti belati.

" Mati kau bocah ! "

Serangga-serangga yang semula memutari Naruto segera berbaris di depan Naruto atas kehendak Torune yang terus mendapati intruksi dari Yumina.

TRANG

Fuma Shuriken itu hancur menjadi empat bagian, seperti menjadi empat belati. Namun, itu mengorbankan seluruh serangga yang tersisa.

" Kena kau ! " pekik Naruto, bersiap dengan dua kunainya yang telah dialiri aura kemerahan.

" Begitu kah ?! " Mizukage menyentak tangan kanannya ke belakang dengan keras hingga menyebabkan bunyi layaknya tali yang berdesing.

Naruto melototkan matanya ketika menyadari Mizukage mengenggam sebuah tali kawat, dan dengan refleks ia segera menunduk.

TRANG

Keempat bilah fuma shuriken bertabrakan tepat di atasnya, Naruto sampai harus menapakkan tangannya pada tanah untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan.

" Berakhir nak ! " Mizukage kembali menyentak tali kawatnya, namun kali ini ke bawah dan keempat bilah tersebut dengan cepat menukik bermaksud menghujam Naruto.

 **Sring**

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Keempatnya menghujam tanah kosong, karena Naruto dengan cepat melempar kunai cabang tiganya sembarang arah dan segera berteleport.

Mizukage dengan cepat berhasil menemukan Naruto yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Satu kunainya yang bercabang merah dilemparkan menuju nya, dan benda itu dengan mudah ditepis olehnya yang segera mencabut sebuah kunai.

 **Sring**

Serangan tak berhenti di sana, Naruto segera berteleport pada kunainya yang setelah di tepis tepat berada di belakang leher Mizukage.

TAP

Kunai yang Naruto lemparkan dalam keadaan melayang di belakang Mizukage itu hanya menapak tanah di depan Mizukage karena shinobi itu dengan refleks sekelas kagenya berkelit ke samping dengan sikap kaki siap menendang Naruto yang masih di udara.

 **Sring**

Tendangan itu hanya menyapa udara kosong, karena Naruto kembali berteleport pada kunainya yang berada di depan Mizukage. Sebelum sempat Naruto menyapu kuda – kudanya, Mizukage dengan cepat menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, menghancurkan tanah tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto yang dalam posisi jongkok ikut terguncang.

Naruto melompat keluar dari debu tersebut, sedikit terbatuk karena beberapa pasir ikut masuk dalam mulutnya.

" Kemampuan teleportmu yang menyerupai Yondaime Hokage benar-benar membuatku muak bocah " gerutu Mizukage. Kunai Naruto yang masih berada di tanah, dengan cepat ia hancurkan dengan jutsu Suiton nya.

" Sekarang kunaimu hanya tersisa satu "

' Tidak benar juga. Aku masih bisa membuat kunai yang lain. Tapi … akan lebih baik jika dia berpikir begitu ' batin Naruto menguatkan genggaman pada kunainya yang tersisa.

" Aku akan maju lagi pak tua ! " teriak Naruto yang kembali berlari.

" Semangatmu itu akan kuhargai bocah ! " Mizukage melemparkan beberapa kunai yang dengan mudah di tepis Naruto, namun ia juga mengkamuflase kan sebuah kertas peledak pada salah satu kunai yang ia lempar.

DUAR

Mizukage tersenyum lebar melihat ledakan tersebut. Hanya sedetik, senyuman itu luntur begitu mendapati sebuah kunai miliknya meluncur cepat dari arah kepulan asap tersebut menuju dirinya. Mizukage dengan simpel menepis kunai itu.

Trang

" Tak – "

 **Sring**

" Yosh! " Naruto yang berteleport menggunakan kunai milik Mizukage memotong gerutuan musuhnya. Mizukage yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur

' Dia dapat berteleport tanpa kunai anehnya itu ?! '

" **Alpha Jab ! "** Naruto mengaktifkan mode pertama dari teknik serangannya, telapak tangannya yang terbuka segera teraliri oleh aura kehijauan. Mizukage yang melihat hal itu segera merasakan firasat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

Akan tetapi, dengan jaraknya sekarang dengan Naruto diikuti keadaannya yang masih terkejut, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

DUAK !

Telapak tangan itu menapak keras perut Mizukage.

Sedari awal, pertarungan ini memang berat sebelah. Mizukage merupakan shinobi yang tak hanya diakui sebagai ninja terkuat karena jutsu-jutsunya, tapi juga beradasarkan pengalamannya dalam misi-misi. Terdapat jurang yang besar dalam kemampuan dan pengalaman di antara mereka berdua, namun Naruto dapat melangkah sejauh ini hanya karena kemampuan uniknya yang tidak diketahui musuh. Tapi, tetap saja itu ada batasnya. Mizukage seperti yang dikatakan memiliki jutsu-jutsu hebat, dan salah satunya adalah ini …

" Tubuhnya mencair ?! " pekik Naruto tak percaya. Sebelum sempat berbuat jauh, ia dapat merasakan gelombang air dengan cepat mencekalnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kini terperangkap dalam penjara bola air dimana Mizukage mencekik lehernya.

" Kau benar-benar menarik bocah. Kemampuan-kemampuanmu belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dan lagi aku yakin kau bukan manusia … " Tatapan Mizukage menajam begitu ia menyerap energy dari tubuh Naruto hanya untuk menemukan chakra yang yang begitu gelap. " Makhluk apa sebenarnya kau bocah ? "

" Aku masih belum menyerah " ujar Naruto tak jelas, namun masih dapat dimengerti oleh Mizukage.

" Bocah … aku akan memberikanmu pelajaran terakhir untukmu … terkadang kau harus mengetahui kapan harus menyerah "

Perlahan, Mizukage menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari bola air yang mengurung Naruto. Sebelum itu terjadi, Naruto terlebih dahulu menarik pergelangan tangan Mizukage. Melihat itu membuat Mizukage tersenyum remeh, sebelum matanya melebar melihat Naruto menekukkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya bersamaan

 **Rooms Seals : Exchange**

DUARR

Bola air itu meletus menyipratkan air padat ke sembarang arah hingga membuat Mizukage mundur beberapa langkah, serangan kejutan datang dalam wujud Torune yang telah mengangkat tanto nya, bersiap untuk menebas vertikal.

Trang

Tebasan itu berhasil di tahan dengan menggunakan dua kunai biasa yang dipegang Mizukage dalam posisi menyilang. Dalam keadaan saling menekan, Torune memanfaatkan tangan kiri nya yang kosong untuk menyentuh Mizukage. Seluruh tubuhnya untuk saat ini dilapisi oleh serangga beracun, hanya butuh kontak fisik maka dampak fatal yang berujung pada kematian pasti akan terjadi.

Mizukage terlebih dahulu mengambil inisiatif dengan menendang perut Torune. Tendangan itu tidak begitu keras namun mengenai ulu hati, cukup membuat anbu tersebut merasakan sedikit kebas pada perutnya.

Pertarungan antar dua shinobi itu berlanjut dengan serangan-serangan kenjutsu yang begitu mengagumkan, setiap tebasan dari tanto dan kunai mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, dan kecepatan mereka terus meningkat hingga pada tingkat di mana orang biasa hanya dapat mendengarkan denting logam yang saling beradu.

Setelah 5 menit beradu, Torune mulai kepayahan mengimbangi stamina dan kecepatan Mizukage. Setiap usahanya untuk menyentuh Mizukage selalu dipatahkan, dan parahnya lagi luka sayatan terus ia terima karena konsentrasi yang berkurang pada permainan kunai Mizukage.

Trang

Keadaan mulai kembali seimbang begitu gerakan cepat tanto Torune berhasil membuat Mizukage kehilangan kunai pada tangan kanannya, dengan gerak refleks ia juga berhasil menedang Mizukage hingga sedikit terdorong mundur. Dalam kesempatan itu, ia mengangkat tantonya setinggi kepala, bagian putih bersih dari tanto itu segera terlapisi oleh keunguan, menandakan serangga beracun ikut memberikan dampak jika terkena tebasan ini.

" Ini akhirnya ! " bisik Torune, menebaskan cepat tantonya pada Mizukage yang menurutnya sedikit lengah.

Akan tetapi,

Mizukage dengan cepat berkelit ke samping, telunjuknya mengacung pada batok kepala Torune.

" Kau benar, ini akhirnya **Suiton : Mizuteppo No Jutsu** "

 **Suiton :** **Mizuteppo No Jutsu** , adalah jutsu air yang membentuk air hingga menjadi sepadat mungkin hingga sanggup untuk melubangi sebuah batu besar. Jutsu yang tergolong sebagai A Class itu bahkan di tangan-tangan jenius mampu melubangi benteng sebuah desa dengan mudahnya. Tentunya, jika serangan itu mengenai langsung titik vital manusia, sudah dapat dipastikan manusia itu akan tewas, terlebih jika pengguna jutsunya merupakan shinobi yang handal.

Pemahaman atas hal itulah yang membuat Mizukage melotot karena melihat bagaimana Torune yang seharusnya telah tewas karena jutsunya mengurai menjadi serangga-serangga beracun yang mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan lagi anehnya ia tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya untuk berpindah.

" **Position Seals : Locks** milikku sukses. Walaupun ada beberapa hal yang menyimpang, hasil akhir dari rencanamu tercapai Naruto – kun "

Mizukage melirik ke belakang, menemukan gadis pirang yang menjadi pemandu bocah yang ia lawan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke bawah dan matanya melebar menyadari sebuah lambang yang sama yang membuat pasukan aliansi 3 desa tak dapat berpindah sebelumnya.

" Lalu apa ? Aku memang tak dapat berpindah. Namun, tak satupun serangan dari kalian mampu melukai ku, dan aku masih dapat menggerakkan tanganku untuk merangkai segel tangan untuk menyerang kalian. "

Sebagai bukti atas kata – katanya, genangan air dan minyak kembali tercipta di sekitarnya, dan gelembung-gelembung dengan cepat memusnahkan semua serangga beracun yang mengerumuninya, walaupun Mizukage harus merelakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena ledakan.

 **Sring**

Mizukage melotot ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya. " Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan ini ! "

 **Beta Stab**

Naruto menusuk kan telapak tangannya yang beraura kebiruan dada Mizukage. Akibatnya, genangan air dan lemak di sekitar Mizukage menghilang begitu pula gelembung-gelembungnya.

" Chakraku berhenti mengalir ! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah ?! " pekik Mizukage terkejut, ini serupa dengan teknik klan Hyuga, namun tak seperti Hyuga yang membutuhkan beberapa totokan tepat pada titik pusat chakra.

POOF

Kerang raksasa yang menjadi hewan kuchiyose Mizukage pun menghilang, sehingga kabut ilusi pun juga turut reda memperlihatkan pada shinobi aliansi 3 desa, salah satu pemimpin mereka telah terpojok sama seperti mereka yang telah kehilangan sendi – sendi kekuatan mereka setelah 3 shinobi pedang Kiri berhasil dikalahkan

" Naruto – sama dan Yumina – sama telah berhasil mengalahkan pimpinan musuh ! Terus serang pasukan yang tersisa ! " itu Edward, Paimon kekar yang diberi mandat oleh Kakashi untuk memimpin pasukan pejantan Paimon.

Pasukan Uzumaki, anbu Ne, dan iblis Paimon yang bersekutu mulai mendominasi jalannya pertempuran, para shinobi aliansi 3 desa yang mentalnya menciut setelah kehilangan sendi – sendi kekuatan mereka terus ditekan hingga perlahan – perlahan pasukan bergerak menekan ke pusat kota. Torune yang telah memastikan Mizukage tak lagi berbahaya, mengikuti rombongan tersebut menyisakan Naruto dan Yumina untuk mengurus Mizukage.

" Tch ! Apalagi yang kalian tunggu ?! Tanpa chakra dan dalam keadaan tak dapat berpindah. Ini kesempatan untuk membunuhku bukan ?! "

" Kami tak akan membunuhmu ! " ujar Naruto tegas, " Tidak untuk sekarang ! " tambahnya lagi.

" Kheh ! Berhenti menjadi naïf bocah ! Kau pasti mengerti bukan ?! Setelah terbebas dari teknik sialan ini, walaupun tanpa chakra aku dapat membunuh kalian berdua ! "

Yumina mengangguk setuju, ia menatap sebentar pada Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa ia setuju untuk membunuh Mizukage yang sedang dalam keadaan tak berdaya saat ini. Thunderbird yang sejak awal mengikuti pertarungan Naruto hinggap di bahu Naruto, mata kirinya yang biasanya berwarna hitam legam kini berganti menjadi biru gelap mengingatkannya pada sosok tunangannya.

" **Beta Stabs** dapat memotong jalur energy seseorang, dan itu dapat bersifat temporer hingga permanen. "

Mizukage melotot mendengar itu, memotong jalur energy secara permanen, ia belum pernah mendengar teknik semengerikan itu.

" Tapi, tenang saja … yang barusan masih bersifat temporer. "

Meskipun merasa lega mendengar hal itu, Mizukage menyipitkan matanya, menatap tajam bocah pirang di depannya.

" Naif sekali bocah. Kau pasti memiliki alasan bukan ? "

Kali ini, Yumina juga penasaran dengan motif Naruto. Pewaris Paimon itu dapat mengalahkan Mizukage dengan cepat menggunakan **Beta Stab** nya, namun tak ia lakukan dan malah membocorkan informasi mengenai kemampuannya.

" Sekarang, mari kita bicara sebentar " ujar Naruto menatap lurus pada mata Mizukage.

Syut

" Argh! " 3 shuriken menancap punggung Naruto

" Naruto – kun ! " pekik Yumina terkejut, sensornya segera aktif, ia dapat merasakan aura keberadaan seseorang, namun ia tak dapat mengatakan darimana aura tersebut berasal.

Srit

Dua shuriken datang lagi, kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dua shuriken tersebut dialiri oleh chakra angin yang membuatnya semakin tajam, terlihat bagaimana rerumputan ataupun batuan kecil yang menjadi halangan dari lintasan dua shuriken itu terpotong dengan mudahnya.

Naruto yang berdiri sedikit di depan segera menggunakan dua kunainya untuk menahan kedua shuriken tersebut, dengan memasukkan bagian tajam dari kunainya ke tengah shuriken itu.

Shuriken – shuriken lain yang dialiri angin berdatangan, dan Naruto menggunakan shuriken angin yang berada pada kunainya untuk menahan beberapa shuriken tersebut, sedangkan Yumina memilih menghindar.

Mizukage menarik seringainya begitu menyadari shinobi yang memiliki jutsu itu dan dalam keadaan ini akan membantunya.

" Kau lama sekali, Muu " bisiknya, dan dari ketiadaan Muu muncul di belakangnya.

" Berterima kasihlah padaku nanti, Mizukage payah "

Yumina yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya " Shinobi perban ! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup ?! Kakashi – san telah membunuhmu ! "

" Persepsi itu membuat kemampuan sensormu melemah gadis kecil. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin bertarung denganmu lagi, namun untuk saat ini ada hal penting yang harus kami lakukan ! " Muu beserta Mizukage menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Yumina dan Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa melihat lawan mereka melarikan diri.

" Manusia yang bahkan dapat menghancurkan segel iblis … dunia ini benar-benar tak sesempit yang kupikirkan " decak Naruto.

" Kita pikirkan itu nanti, Naruto – kun. Untuk saat ini, mari bergabung dengan yang lain. "

" Ha'I "

.

" Pria muda yang benar—benar tangguh … " bisik Danzo, atasan yang ia kenakan serupa hakama milik para samurai kini terlipat pada dadanya, menunjukkan tubuh atletis yang kontras dengan wajah keriputnya. Katana yang ia genggam terus mengalirkan angin sepoi – sepoi di sekitar mata pedangnya.

Sedangkan musuh di depannya, Raikage, ninja terkuat Kumogakure yang dikatakan memiliki kemampuan sekelas bijju, berdiri 10 meter darinya, uap tipis terliat melepuh dari bahu nya yang sedikit robek. Pakaiannya juga begitu berantakan dengan banyak robekan di sana – sini.

" Shimura Danzo, bayangan dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. Kau benar-benar tak dapat diremehkan. "

Raikage merilekskan bahunya yang telah pulih seperti sedia kala.

Gedung-gedung di pusat kota sekarang telah rata dengan tanah, bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang terpotong rapi ataupun hancur berantakan berserakan menjadi tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Sementara itu Jiraiya dan Uzukage hanya menatap dari kejauhan.

POOF POOF

Danzo, Jiraiya, dan Uzukage menyipitkan mata mereka melihat dua kepulan asap muncul di kiri dan kanan Raikage. Begitu dua kepulan asap itu mereda, memperlihatkan Mizukage dan Tsuchikage membuat Uzukage tersenyum maklum …

" Kupikir pertempuran akan berakhir di sini " ujar Uzukage santai.

" Sepertinya memang benar begitu …. " Raikage ikut berseru ketika merasakan banyak orang menuju arah mereka. Dan benar saja, pasukan Uzumaki dan aliansi 3 desa dari arah barat dan timur telah berkumpul di pusat kota.

" Ay dan Deidara serta 3 ninja kiri telah tumbang ya … tak kusangka pertempuran ini akan sampai seperti ini " Muu menggosok – gosok dagunya.

" Kheh, dengan penampilan paling berantakan seperti itu … kau tak berhak berkomentar banyak Muu "

" Diamlah ! " bentak Muu atas ledekan Mizukage.

Dua kage itu berdebat satu sama lain sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memandang kepada pihak anbu, Uzumaki, dan Paimon yang telah berkumpul.

" Sepertinya pertempuran ini memang harus berakhir seperti ini. Namun, ini adalah awal … " Mizukage menyeringai saat Muu menyampaikan hal itu.

" Karena kami … " Raikage menarik nafas panjang

" …. Menyatakan perang pada Konohagakure dan sekutunya ! Perang Shinobi ketiga dimulai ! " Raikage, Mizukage, dan Tsuchikage serentak mendeklarasikan itu.

" Kau pikir kami akan membiarkan pasukan kalian lewat begitu saja setelah mendeklarasikan perang ?! " seru Danzo dingin, katananya yang dialiri chakra angin berada di depan dada.

" Mengapa ?! "

Sahutan yang berasal dari belakang pasukan Uzumaki mengalihkan seluruh atensi padanya, perlahan, pasukan Uzumaki membelah barisan mereka memberi jalan bagi sosok yang menyahut itu untuk berjalan di depan.

Dan sosok itu adalah …

" Kheh kau lagi bocah ! " Mizukage berseru jengkel.

" Mengapa ?! … " Naruto kembali berteriak, nafasnya tersendat – sendat, Yumina yang berjalan di sampingnya terus memberikan pandangan khawatirnya.

" Naruto – kun sudah – "

" Mengapa kalian ingin berperang ! Apa kau tak melihat di sekitarmu ?! Pasukanmu ! Mereka semua memiliki keluarga ! Di desa kalian masing – masing, ada keluarga dan banyak orang yang menunggu kepulangan mereka ! Mengapa harus menyakiti satu sama lain ?! "

" … " Hening, tak ada yang balas menyahut atas teriakan Naruto itu. Akhirnya, Jiraiya yang merasa harus memperingatkan Naruto, menghampiri bocah setengah iblis itu

" Dengar Naruto … beginilah dunia Shinobi. Shinobi adalah manusia yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa, namun sebagai balasan atas kekuatan itu adalah, rantai kebencian yang tak ada akhirnya "

Naruto menatap Jiraiya lama. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sendiri, hingga beberapa tetes darah mulai mengalir dari tangannya sendiri, membuat Yumina semakin khawatir.

" Aku tak mengerti … "

" Pikiranmu masih naïf bocah … peperangan ini ada untuk melindungi " ujar Raikage

" Melindungi seperti apa ?! Ketika suatu pihak menang dalam peperangan, maka dendam akan menumpuk pada pihak yang kalah dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga pihak yang kalah menuntut perang pada pihak yang menang. Siklusnya akan terus menjadi seperti itu "

" Kau memang masih naïf bocah " Mizukage menimpal

" Naif ?! Lalu apa yang salah dari itu ?! Jika dengan berpikir naïf, bisa menjaga perdamaian. Apa itu salah ?! "

" Tidak ada yang salah dari itu bocah. Hanya saja … perkataan Jiraiya memang benar. Dunia shinobi telah terkutuk akan kebencian. Dan terima kasih atas aksimu ini yang memberiku waktu cukup untuk melakukan reverse Kuchiyose. " pernyataan dari Muu membuat Danzo, Jiraiya, dan Uzukage beserta pasukan mereka terperanjat.

Sebelum dapat bertindak banyak, ketiga Kage itu bersama dengan pasukan mereka telah dikelilingi dengan kepulan asap.

.

" Ajuka Beelzebub – sama ! Apa yang anda lakukan di sini ? " ujar Naruto terkejut. Saat ini ia berada di perkampungan Paimon bersama dengan Jiraiya, Hidan, Kakashi, dan Yumina beserta Paimon lainnya. Ajuka tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk setelah melihat Kakashi dan Yumina beserta Paimon lainyya serentak menunduk hormat padanya. Membuat Hidan cengo, bingung mengapa orang-orang disekitarnya serentak memberikan hormat pada pria bersurai hijau ini.

" Yo Naruto – kun. " Ajuka menyapa balik, lalu melihat sekitar " Sepertinya kau telah berhasil mengumpulkan satu kelompok. Keberuntungan yang begitu bagus "

" Hehe " Naruto hanya cengegesan.

" Nah, Ajuka apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini ? apa kau mencari gaki ini ? " Jiraiya menyela obrolan mereka.

" Benar Jiraiya – sama. Aku datang karena sebelumnya terlambat mengantar keberangkatan kalian dan juga mengantarkan ini " Ajuka mengeluarkan seperangkat evil pieces berwarna emas yang membuat Naruto menatapnya tak berkedip.

" Seperti yang kujanjikan pada ulang tahunmu Naruto – kun. Evil Pieces mu kudesain berwarna emas " Ajuka mengulurkannya pada Naruto, namun sebelum sempat Naruto menerimanya. Hidan segera berlutut di depan Naruto

" NaruShin – sama … mohon izinkan hamba untuk memeriksa benda dari makhluk hijau ini. Hamba takut bahwa makhluk ini berniat buruk pada NaruShin – sama "

" Ah,Hidan … tak perlu repot - " Naruto dengan kikuk berusaha menepis kekhawatiran Hidan, pewaris Paimon itu terdiam dengan sweatdrop besar di belakang kepalanya karena melihat pria bersurai perak panjang itu menitikkan air matanya.

" Hamba sama sekali tak pantas menerima kekhawatiran dari NaruShin – sama. Sama sekali tak pantas ! " racau Hidan. Kakashi yang mengerti situasi segera merangkul Hidan, membawa pengikut aliran sesat itu ke tempat lain sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan rontaan dan teriakan ancaman dari Hidan.

" Kau punya pengikut yang setia Naruto – kun … " komentar Ajuka kikuk.

" Yah begitulah. Terima kasih atas Evil Pieces nya Ajuka – sama. Aku baru saja berpikir akan mereinkarnasi Hidan ke dalam peerageku. "

" Kesetiannya padamu akan sangat membantu ke depannya. Sama seperti bagaimana para peerage ayahmu setia dan selalu mendengar perintah ayahmu "

Alis Naruto menekuk mendengar itu …

" Oh ya, mengenai peerage Tou – chan … Ajuka – sama apa kau mengetahui data-data tentang mereka ? "

Pertanyaan ini cukup membuat Ajuka terkejut, Naruto tidak mengetahui susunan dari peerage ayahnya, dan lagi ketika melihat pada Yumina dan Kakashi, ia dapat menyadari bahwa dua orang itu sama seperti Naruto

" Begitu ya … memang benar Minato – kun tak pernah mengikuti rating game, dan karena itulah anggota peeragenya tidak begitu terkenal dan lagi aku mengingat ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia belum pernah sekalipun mengumpulkan peeragenya dalam satu waktu. Wajar saja jika Kakashi ataupun Yumina tak mengetahui data lengkapnya. "

Yumina dan Kakashi mengangguk kecil membuat Ajuka tersenyum

" Kalau begitu, aku merupakan satu-satunya yang mengetahui dengan lengkap siapa-siapa saja yang mengisi peerage Minato – kun. "

" Karena itulah aku menanyakannya pada anda, Ajuka – sama "

" Aku mengerti. Minato – kun, sama seperti para Maou memiliki bidak set lengkap yang ke semuanya adalah Mutated. Masing – masing peeragenya direinkarnasi dengan menggunakan satu bidak, jadi totalnya ada 15 orang. Lancer dan Shirou telah dikonfirmasi tewas pada serangan sebelumnya sehingga yang tersisa 13 orang. Aku akan mulai dari yang terkuat di antara mereka. "

Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena Ajuka memasang ekspresi serius kala menceritakannya

" Pertama adalah The Strongest Queen Mekkai yang diakui sendiri oleh Grayfia, ia adalah Urahara Kisuke "

Pada suatu tempat lain, seorang pria muda yang menggunakan setelan hakama putih berdiri dengan gagah pada puncak sebuah tiang yang menjulang tinggi. Angin terus menerpa tubuhnya, dan satu tangannya naik menahan topi berwarna blaster hijau dan putih, tatapan matanya yang terbayang oleh bayangan topi menatap tajam ke arah depan.

" Kau telah bertemu dengan Yumina bukan, maka kau harus mengenal Bishop lainnya yakni Alice "

Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian seksi sedang menyeringai dibalik gelapnya sebuah tempat, iris matanya yang merah menatap nyalang pada depan. Kemudian ia menegak segelas darah dari cangkirnya, setetes yang mengalir dari bibirnya ia jilat kembali.

" Salah satu rooknya merupakan keturunan langsung dari bijuu berekor 8, Killer B "

Di tengah jalanan kota yang padat, seorang pria tan berbadan kekar menarik perhatian banyak orang karena gaya berjalannya yang eksentrik dan rap – rap tak jelas yang selalu keluar dari bibirnya.

" Kemudian, rooknya yang lain. Rook terkecil yang dimiliki Mekkai … namanya adalah Mia "

Dari kedalaman hutan, terlihat seorang gadis mungil dengan pakaian khas seorang dewi sedang memainkan sebuah musik dari daun, iris matanya yang hijau menatap tanpa emosi pada api unggun di hadapannya.

"Pawn pertama yang ia miliki, ia yang disebut dengan Cyborg Devil … Genos "

Seorang pria muda dengan tubuh besi, layaknya sebuah robot, bersin seketika. Iris matanya menajam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yakni membersihkan kloset kamar mandi.

" Onmyouji atau penyihir dari tanah Jepang. Seigen Amekawa "

Dari keramaian jalan, seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan poninya yang berwarna kuning menyentuh hingga pipinya menatap pada langit siang. Matanya yang diselimuti banyak kantong sedikit menyipit karena teriknya matahari pada siang itu.

" Seorang Dimensional Magician, Yami "

Seorang pria kekar bersurai hitam menghembuskan pelan asap dari rokok yang ia hisap. Tatapannya bosannya tertuju pada depan, selagi ia terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya yakni buang air besar

" Magician yang memiliki tampilan layaknya bandit, Harley atau biasa dipanggil Hisoka ! "

Seorang pria dengan penampilan layaknya Joker pada kartu – kartu Bridge duduk dengan tenang pada sebuah dahan pohon. Ia mengigit apel yang berada di genggamannya dengan anggun, sebelum membentuk sebuah seringai evil.

" Pawn nya yang ke 5, Ruby "

Pada kegelapan malam, gadis muda yang bersyal merah menatap pada bulan purnama di atasnya. Iris matanya yang merah memantulkan penampakan akan bulan tersebut.

" Pawn nya yang terakhir sebelum kedatangan Kakashi, Subaru Mitejima "

Uap tipis mengepul dari teh yang berada pada genggaman anggun seorang gadis muda. Surai pirang gadis itu menguntai lurus hingga sebatas punggung, gerakannya ketika meniup teh begitu anggun sesuai dengan pakaiannya yang khas seorang putri kerajaan. Matanya menyipit karena senyum indah yang terus terpatri di wajahnya.

" Dan terakhir adalah Roger "

Seorang pria berbadan kekar tengah berbaring pada rerumputan, sama sekali tak menaruh perhatian pada langit malam berbintang di atasnya. 5 buah rokok ia hisap sekaligus, selagi berusaha menyamankan diri untuk terlelap. Alunan music yang dihasilkan alam semakin membuat usahanya itu semakin mudah.

" Bagaimana? kau bisa mengingat semuanya Naruto – kun ? " Ajuka tersenyum kecil setelah selesai mendeskripsikan anggota peerage Minato yang tersisa.

" Ha'I terima kasih banyak Ajuka – sama. "

Hidan yang telah selesai memeriksa Evil Pieces yang dibawa Naruto akhirnya kembali berlutut di depan Naruto, menyerahkan benda tersebut setelah memastikan sama sekali tak ada 'ancaman'.

Setelah yakin barang titipannya benar-benar sampai pada Naruto, Ajuka pun undur diri kembali ke Makkai.

" Terima kasih Hidan " ujar Naruto sweatdrop ketika sekali lagi Hidan menghantamkan kepalanya pada tanah dan terus menyahut bahwa ia tak pantas atas ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. Setelah melihat Hidan kembali normal, Naruto menatap serius Hidan

" Hidan, mau kah kau menjadi pawn ku ? "

Hidan ingin menangis haru seketika, walaupun ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'pawn' oleh Tuhannya ini, tentu saja ia akan menjawab

" Dengan senang hati, NaruShin-sama "

.

" Jadi, dia adalah putra dari Kushina ya … artinya ia cucuku bukan ? " Jiraiya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Uzukage. Mereka saat ini berada di gerbang desa Uzu, mengantar kepergian Danzo dan pasukan anbu Ne nya, sekaligus membawa pesan bagi Hokage atas deklarasi perang oleh Kiri, Iwa, dan Kumo.

" Maaf sekali lagi tak bisa membantu banyak atas peperangan ini, pak tua "

" Nah, aku mengerti dengan keadaan kalian. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau lebih memprioritaskan keselamatan cucuku selama perjalanan nanti " ujar Uzukage mengelus-ngelus janggutnya.

" Oi, Jiji dan Ero – Jiji … aku telah siap ! " Kedua pria paruh baya itu menoleh pada Naruto yang memanggil mereka, pewaris Paimon itu berjalan kea rah mereka ditemani Yumina, Kakashi, dan Hidan.

" Sudah berapa kali panggil aku dengan hormat Gaki ! " bentak Jiraiya

" Setelah kau berhenti berbuat mesum, Ero Jiji ! " balas Naruto meledek

" Ma … ma … hentikan itu " Uzukage tersenyum tipis hingga membuat matanya yang telah menyipit ikut tertutup. Yumina dan Kakashi yang melihat itu juga ikut tersenyum. Namun, berbeda dengan Hidan.

" Oi Jiraiya … beraninya kau bersikap kurang ajar di depan NaruShin – sama "

" Mah, Hidan hentikan itu … mereka hanya bercanda " jelas Kakashi, tak ingin situasi menjadi runyam

" Sudah kubilang berhenti memerintahku ! " bentak Hidan

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

" Baiklah, untuk sementara aku dan Ero – jiji akan melanjutkan perjalanan "

" NaruShin – sama, apa anda yakin hamba tak perlu mengawali anda ? " tanya Hidan

" Hidan kau akan tetap berada di sini untuk sementara, tenagamu sangat dibutuhkan untuk peperangan nanti. Yumina dan Kakashi juga kalian sebisa mungkin untuk membantu mereka yang di sini "

" Dimengerti! " sahut Yumina dan Kakashi serentak.

" Ah … Naruto – kun aku minta maaf karena tak dapat melacak keberadaan yang lain. Hanya Urahara – san yang mengetahui cara untuk melacak kami semua " ujar Yumina menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal, karena tak bisa membantu Naruto lebih jauh."

" Tak masalah Yumina. Kau sudah sangat banyak membantu " balas Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Yumina bersemu merah.

" Suatu hari nanti … " Yumina memulai masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya " berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi Naruto – kun "

Jiraiya dan Kakashi melongo mendengar permintaaan Yumina, sementara Uzukage hanya tersenyum

' Masa muda memang menyenangkan ne … ' batinnya

" Tenang saja Yumina. Aku berjanji … suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi. Tepat setelah seluruh Paimon kukumpulkan, kita akan bersama lagi di Makkai "

' Kita akan bersama lagi ' batin Yumina terkejut, begitupula Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Uzukage sekali lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tuk

" Argh ! Apa ! – "

Tuk tuk tuk

Thunderbird, familiar Ravel, kembali mematuk kepala Naruto … berkali – kali.

Setelah kejadian absurd tersebut, Naruto dan Jiraiya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Setelah kedua punggung mereka tak terlihat lagi, Uzukage pun berbalik

" Kalau begitu, aku undur diri. Uzu harus segera berbenah untuk perang yang akan datang "

" Aku juga duluan saja … " ujar Hidan lemas karena tak dapat mengikuti Tuhannya

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Yumina masih terlibat obrolan singkat

" Bagaimana dengan gulungan milik Kushina – san yang kita temukan di kuil Uzumaki, Yumina ? "

" Aku telah memberikannya pada Jiraiya – sama. Katanya beliau akan mengajarkan pada Naruto – kun selama perjalanan isi gulungan tersebut. "

Kakashi mengangguk kecil setelah mendengar itu. Ia pun mengajak gadis itu untuk kembali ke pemukiman Paimon sementara.

" Yumina, tentang kau yang mengatakan tak bisa melacak Paimon lainnya pada Naruto – sama … itu bohong kan ? " tanya Kakashi tanpa basa-basi ketika mereka mulai memasuki kawasan hutan terlarang. Yumina tetap diam, namun ia menundukkan kepalanya

" Ha'i. Aku hanya melakukannya seperti perintah Minato – sama "

 **Tokyo**

Dari salah satu gedung komersial yang berdiri megah di pusat ibu kota Jepang. Kerumunan manusia terlihat di sana sedang menonton secara langsung pertandingan untuk memperebutkan gelar Ryuo, gelar tertinggi dalam dunia shogi. Beberapa stasiun televise juga terlihat ikut memberitakannya, pertandingan itu telah berlangsung selama 1 jam dan telah mendekati akhir dari pertandingan tersebut. Kedua pemain shogi yang menjadi sorotan dalam pertandingan itu sama-sama menunjukkan raut tegang. Keduanya terlihat begitu kontras, dimana peserta pertama merupakan seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat berada pada usia 30 – an, sedangkan yang menjadi lawannya adalah remaja laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia 15 tahun.

" Dengan ini berakhir bukan ? " Remaja laki-laki itu bertanya retoris. Kepalanya yang semula menunduk karena terus memperhatikan permainan itu perlahan naik menatap tanpa minat pada ekspresi tak percaya dari pria dewasa tersebut.

" **Pemenangnya telah diputuskan … gelar Ryuo tahun ini jatuh pada Nara Shikamaru. Pencapaian ini juga membuatnya memecahkan rekor sebagai Ryuo termuda sepanjang sejarah "**

Setelah mendengar pengumuman resmi dari pembawa acara tersebut, para penonton bertepuk tangan ria, ekspresi terkejut begitu kentara di antara mereka. Kekaguman sepintas ditujukan pada kedua peserta yang sekarang telah berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan satu sama lain.

" Kau benar-benar berbakat nak. Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu " ujar pria dewasa itu tersenyum tipis menyampaikan ucapan selamat pada lawan mainnya.

" Domo " Shikamaru mengangguk kecil menerima ucapan selamat itu.

" **Nah, sekarang mari kita lanjut pada acara pemberian penghargaan atau gelar Ryuo. Namun sebelum itu, mari kita dengar dahulu dua patah kata dari Ryou termuda ini. Nara Shikamaru – san bagaimana perasaan anda setelah mencapai gelar yang begitu anda inginkan ini ? "**

' _Aku tidak menginginkan ini '_ Shikamaru menyela dalam batinnya.

Setelah mengarang sejenak, pidato kemenangannya … Shikamaru kembali memperoleh tepuk tangan dari para penonton dan penghargaan atas gelar terbarunya saat ini.

.

" Cih, karena harus berurusan dengan orang-orang tua kolot itu aku sampai harus pulang larut malam … merepotkan ! " Shikamaru menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang. Ia tinggal di bukit yang berada di daerah selatan Tokyo, letaknya sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Pemuda yang bentuk surainya menyerupai nanas itu kini menyesali menolak tawaran antaran pulang dari para panitia, yah Shikamaru hanya tak ingin terlalu lama berkutat dengan para orang tua kolot. Setelah menerima gelar Ryuo, para Ryuo lainnya yang menganggap Shikamaru masih belia berinisiatif untuk menjabarkan tanggung jawab yang akan Shikamaru pikul ke depannya, sebuah hal yang sangat merepotkan sebenarnya. Namun, hal itu tidak masalah selama gelar ini dapat membuat kuil yang telah mengadopsinya sedari bayi bangga.

Shikamaru tak mengetahui siapa orang tuanya. Nama belakangnya, Nara, diambil dari nama klan yang menjalankan kuil yang mengadopsinya. Pada awalnya, pihak Kuil mengasuhnya dengan begitu baik, orang-orang dari klan Nara pun menganggap Shikamaru sebagai bagian dari mereka. Namun hal itu mulai berubah ketika Shikamaru kecil mulai menunjukkan bakatnya akan intelejensi. Sebelum memasuki sekolah dasar, Shikamaru telah mampu memahami dengan baik ilmu-ilmu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa lulus sekolah dasar, intelejensinya semakin berkembang di bangku sekolah menengah dimana ia mampu menyelesaikan soal-soal setingkat master. Namun, bakat tak selamanya membawa sebuah kebahagiaan. Para generasi muda Nara mulai merasa iri dengan bakat Shikamaru, terlebih saat mendengar bahwa para tetua membanggakan Shikamaru dan melatih Shikamaru secara khusus dengan permainan shogi. Shikamaru menyadari teman-teman sebaya nya satu persatu mulai menghindarinya karena merasa iri dengan kemampuannya. Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru sengaja untuk melambatkan proses belajarnya agar ia dapat kembali berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Akan tetapi, ia malah menerima hardikan dari para tetua yang mengatakan bahwa mereka salah menilai Shikamaru, belum lagi teman-temannya yang malah menertawakan dirinya karena mulai terpuruk.

Oleh karena itu, Shikamaru akan membuktikan kembali kepada klan Nara bahwa ia memiliki kemampuan. Dan gelar Ryuo ini adalah pembuktiannya. Mata Shikamaru terus terpaku pada jalanan, perasaannya semakin menghangat begitu ia mulai memasuki bukit dimana kuil tempat ia tinggal berdiri

" Well well … apa yang kutemukan di sini ? Seorang manusia yang tersesat huh ? " Shikamaru refleks menoleh ke belakang. Mata hitamnya melotot mendapati seorang manusia dengan dua pasang sayap besar berwarna hitam layaknya burung gagak berdiri santai di atas dahan pohon.

" Da – tenshi ?! " bisik Shikamaru ragu-ragu. Dalam pelatihannya selama ini dengan tetua, ia juga diajarkan tentang teknik-teknik Onmyouji (dukun) yang mana pada akhirnya ia diberikan rahasia mengenai keberadaan dunia supranatural dan bagaimana klan Nara merupakan salah satu klan Onmyouji yang paling dihormati dahulu.

" Kau mengetahui ras ku ?! " Da-tenshi itu terlihat terkejut. Ia melayang turun, dalam genggamannya telah terbentuk cahaya padat berbentuk tombak.

' Sial! Aku sama sekali tak membawa peralatan Onmyouji ! ' rutuk Shikamaru dalam hati.

" Kau benar-benar bodoh berkeliaran malam- malam di tengah bukit seperti ini … dan karena itu aku akan memberi hukuman atas kebodohanmu ini " Senyum menjijikkan di wajah da-tenshi itu membuat Shikamaru semakin berkeringat dingin.

" Nah sekarang matilah ! " Dalam jarak hanya 10 meter itu, Da-tenshi itu melempar tombak cahaya nya pada Shikamaru

Stab

Beruntung!

Tombak itu meleset dan hanya menggores tipis bawah mata Shikamaru. Dalam keadaan panik, Shikamaru berlari cepat memasuki hutan.

" Kau pikir dapat lari ?! " Da-tenshi itu membentangkan sayapnya lebar, melesat cepat menuju gelapnya hutan.

" Tch … kemana perginya dia ! " rutuk Da-tenshi tersebut.

" Order! " Tepat setelah mendengar itu, 5 buah garis api dari lima arah berbeda segera menyerang Da-tenshi itu, tak kenal ampun, 5 garis itu terus menyerang berkali-kali hingga membuat da-tenshi itu jatuh menghantam tanah.

" Kemampuan Onmyouji ?! Tapi bagaimana bisa ?! " Da-tenshi itu memandangi sekelilinginya, penglihatannya yang lebih tajam dibandingkan manusia mendapati pohon di depannya telah dilumuri darah yang berbentuk sebuah huruf kanji.

' Dia menggunakan darahnya sendiri ?! ' pikir Da-tenshi itu tak percaya.

Srek

Pendengarannya yang tajam mendengar pergerakan langkah kaki yang terburu – buru dan itu menjauhi dirinya.

" Tch! Tak kan kubiarkan kau lepas ! "

Ia mencoba untuk mengepakkan sayapnya kembali, namun segera meringis ketika menyadari sayapnya mengalami cedera parah karena serangan 5 garis api sebelumnya.

" Sialan kau, manusia ! "Da-tenshi itu berlari kencang berusaha mengejar Shikamaru.

' Sial! Sial! ' batin Shikamaru merutuk sedari tadi. Ia Benar – benar dalam keadaan tak diuntungkan, untuk menggunakan mantra tadi saja, ia harus sedikit merobek luka di bawah matanya. Dan lukanya itu semakin perih sekarang yang berimbas pada penglihatannya yang mulai buram. Kuil Nara masih jauh di depan, namun kakinya rasanya sudah mulai kelelahan.

STAB

" Agh " Satu tombak cahaya kembali menggores tubuhnya, kali ini di bagian bahu. Namun tak seperti sebelumnya, darah yang keluar dari bahunya cukup banyak. Kehilangan banyak darah dan kelelahan membuat Shikamaru terpeleset hingga jatuh terjerembab.

Salah satu tangannya refleks memegang bahunya yang terluka, sebuah gerakan alami dari manusia yang bergerak refleks sebagai anggapan tangan dapat menutupi luka itu.

" Akhirnya terkejar huh … " Nada menjijikkan dari da-tenshi itu benar – benar membuat Shikamaru panik sekarang.

" Aku akan langsung membunuhmu ! " Sebagai bukti atas ucapannya, satu tombak cahaya dengan ukuran yang cukup besar telah melubangi perut Shikamaru yang hanya dapat melongo, perlahan cahaya pada matanya mulai memudar. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, bibir Shikamaru bergerak kecil, namun tak mengeluarkan suara

Da-tenshi yang tak sengaja melihat itu melotot, karena baru menyadari terdapat sebaris kanji di tanah di dekat kepala Shikamaru dengan ditulis menggunakan darahnya sendiri lagi.

Garis-garis api yang menyerupai panah api, keluar dari kanji tersebut, dan berbeda dari sebelumnya, garis api itu hanya menghantam sekali pada target, namun sekali kena, maka bagian tubuh tersebut akan terbakar oleh api suci.

DUAR

DUAR

DUAR

" Sial! Aku terlalu meremehkannya. Nama-nama yang berada di daftar Kokabiel – sama memang harus diwaspadai " rutuk Da-tenshi itu, ia meringis begitu merasakan bahu, perut dan tungkai kaki kanannya begitu perih karena tiga ledakan api suci. Tanpa pikir panjang, Da-tenshi itu segera pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya untuk segera mencari pertolongan atas luka-lukanya.

Selepas kepergian da-tenshi itu, Shikamaru yang ternyata masih mempertahankan kesadarannya, berbisik halus.

" Order ! " Sebuah cahaya kehijauan menyelimuti tubuhnya, lubang di perutnya dan bahunya yang robek segera kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun, mantra penyembuhan itu tak memberinya tenaga untuk bergerak, dalam langkah keputus asaan Shikamaru mencoba berdiri, motivasinya bergerak sekarang hanya demi pengakuan dari Klan yang telah mengadopsinya itu. Ia terus berjalan, menggunakan cabang-cabang pohon yang rendah sebagai tuntunannya, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya tak kuat lagi dan akhirnya ia jatuh.

Klan Nara masih 5 km lagi, dan ia terbaring di sana … di saat hujan salju mulai turun.

" Pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga karena kedinginan huh ? " bisik Shikamaru putus asa.

' Kuharap di kala terakhir ini, jika Tuhan benar – benar ada ia akan mengabulkan permintaanku … aku sangat menginginkan seorang teman ' Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Shikamaru dapat melihat seberkas cahaya orange tipis tak jauh di depannya.

" Oi Gaki ! Kenapa kau selalu menteleport kita ke hutan ?! " bentak Jiraiya.

" Urusai! Aku tak menggunakan Hiraishin, bagaimana aku dapat menentukan koordinat yang tepat jika aku belum pernah ke tempat dituju " balas Naruto. Pasangan kakek dan cucu itu menggeram satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya membuang muka, dan ketika itulah Naruto menyadari sesosok tubuh yang terbaring pada tumpukan salju yang mulai menggunung.

" Ero – jiji … ada orang sekarat di sana ! " ujar Naruto menunjuk pada tubuh Shikamaru, tanpa menunggu Jiraiya untuk melihatnya, Naruto telah berlari terlebih dahulu pada pemuda tersebut.

" Ia tidak terluka parah nak, tapi kita harus mencari tempat yang hangat untuknya. Jika lama-lama di luar ia bisa terkena hipotermia " saran Jiraiya setelah mengecek keadaan pemuda tersebut. Naruto mengangguk kecil, ia mencari identitas dari pemuda tersebut, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kartu kecil yang menjadi identitasnya sebagai anak sekolahan.

" Ia tinggal di kuil Nara … aku sama sekali tak tahu tempat itu " Ujar Naruto facepalm

" Hmm, ia berasal dari Tokyo Senior High School … berarti ini kota Tokyo bukan ? " Jiraiya berspekulasi. Setelah 3 hari mereka habiskan untuk berlatih di hutan daerah Shinobi, Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa mereka sebaiknya melanjutkan perjalanan dan karena tak tahu tujuan yang pasti, maka Naruto secara acak membuat lingkaran sihir.

" Tokyo kah … " bisik Naruto, tak berselang lama matanya melebar kala mengingat sesuatu " Tokyo bukannya kepemilikan dari Agares ?! Yang artinya, besar kemungkinan Seek – chan berada di sini "

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah Gaki, kita akan menggunakan Hiraishin sekali saja … lebih dari itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan orang ini "

" Aku mengerti ! "

.

Tak jauh dari mereka, hanya berjarak 1 km dari pemukiman klan Nara, sekelompok manusia yang mengenakan jubah putih tengah berkumpul.

" Jadi di sana kah … reinkarnasi dari Abe No Seimei berada ? " Pemuda berjubah putih yang berada di depan berbisik santai.

" Informasi yang kami dapatkan seperti itu, Yashamaru – sama " satu orang yang berada di belakangnya menjawab tegas

" Bisa kau sebut namanya lagi ? " pemuda yang dipanggil Yashamaru itu bertanya kembali.

Orang yang berada di belakangnya itu membuka sebuah buku kecil, dengan satu tegukan ludah … ia menjawab

" Nara … Nara Shikamaru "

 **TBC**

 **Enggak ada komentar banyak untuk update kali ini. Seperti yang dijanjikan pada chap sebelumnya, chap ini menjadi prolog pada arc baru yakni Magician. Fokus cerita akan terbelah dua yakni pada Naruto dan Shikamaru.**

 **Berikut, kuberi juga nama – nama bidak Minato dan Naruto**

 **King : Minato Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Urahara Kisuke – Bleach**

 **Rook : Killer B – Naruto, Mia – Death March Isekai**

 **Bishop : Yumina – Isekai wa Smartphone, Alice – Mobile Legend**

 **Knight : Shirou – Fate Stay Night, Lancer – Fate Stay Night**

 **Pawn : Seigen – Sousei No Onmyouji, Hisoka – HxH, Roger – Mobile Legend, Yami – Black Clover, Ruby – Mobile Legend, Genos – One Punch Man, Subaru – Sousei No Onmyouji, Kakashi – Naruto.**

 **King : Naruto Paimon – Naruto**

 **Queen : Ravel Phenex – Highschool DxD**

 **Rook : Gaara – Naruto**

 **Bishop : Le Fay Pendragon – Highschool DxD, Shikamaru Nara – Naruto**

 **Knight : Asada Shino – SAO, Bennia – Highschool DxD**

 **Pawn : Hidan – Naruto, Asia Argento – Highschool DxD, Diggie – Mobile Legend**

 **Contracted Magician : Linze – Isekai Wa Smartphone**

 **Familiar : Angela – Mobile Legend**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary: Menjadi pewaris bukanlah hal yang begitu menyenangkan, terlebih pewaris dari Pillar Iblis yang telah punah. Buktinya, Naruto Paimon, Heirs dari Paimon harus bekerja keras bersama peeragenya untuk menghadapi situasi politik yang pelik di dunia hanya untuk membangkitkan kembali Pillarnya.**

Porak poranda, mungkin itu ungkapan yang cukup untuk menggambarkan keadaan dari pemukiman klan Nara yang berada di kaki bukit kota Tokyo. Rumah-rumah penduduk porak poranda, dengan banyak tubuh yang terkulai tak berdaya berserakan di sekitar pemukiman tersebut. Bagi mereka yang masih dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya, mereka akan segera terbunuh, karena pasukan penyerang benar-benar memeriksa satu per satu dari para penduduk tersebut.

" Bagi kalian mungkin ini adalah penderitaan, namun kalian salah … ini adalah bentuk kasih sayang dari kami, The White Night Demon Eye " Seorang pemuda berpostur tegap, dengan rupa rupawan bermonolog ria. Poni depannya yang menutup salah satu mata sedikit bergoyang ketika ia mendongak, selagi mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti berdoa pada langit.

Selagi terus bermonolog, para bawahannya terus melontarkan mantra-mantra pembunuh pada penduduk yang mereka temui masih bernyawa. Namun, masih terdapat satu figure yang berdiri tak berdaya di belakang pemuda yang bermonolog tersebut.

" Sebagai klan yang telah menjaga tradisi Onmyouji sejak berabad-abad tahun yang lalu, sudah sepantasnya Klan Nara pantas punah, karena 10 tahun terakhir, tak ada satupun anggotanya yang menjadi Onmyouji, bukankah begitu Shikaku Nara ? "

Pemuda itu berpaling pada sosok di belakangnya, yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain mengepalkan tangannya. Dua orang kekar di belakang Shikaku menatap tajam punggung Shikaku, memberi ancaman untuk tak berbuat macam-macam.

" Lalu, siapa kau ? Siapa kau untuk menentukan klan ini berhak untuk dimusnahkan ?! " balas Shikaku dingin, iris matanya meredup seiring mendengar teriakan pilu dari warganya yang satu per satu kehilangan nyawa.

" White Night Demon Eyes adalah revolusi dari para magician. Organisasi yang akan mengantarkan eksistensi magician menuju panggung sebenarnya dalam dunia supranatural."

" Kalian hanya gila akan kekuatan ! Semua ucapanmu omong kosong! " hardik Shikaku. Ekspresi Shikaku mengeras setelah melihat pemuda di hadapannya memejamkan mata, dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang begitu membuatnya marah.

" Seperti yang kuduga dari kalian para pengikut tradisi kuno … Kekuatan dibutuhkan untuk memperoleh kekuasaan. Dengan adanya kekuatan yang besar, makhluk-makhluk lain akan mulai memandang kita. Apa kau tidak jengah dengan anggapan bahwa Magician hanyalah support bagi mereka, ras yang kuat. " Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan nada persuasif, seakan mengajak Shikaku untuk bergabung dengannya.

" Kekuatan yang besar juga mendatangkan tanggung jawab yang besar. Pihak lain bahkan akan merasa terancam dan akhirnya perang terjadi sebagai bentuk untuk mengeliminasi ancaman. Kupikir ada yang salah dengan otakmu " balas Shikaku sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah, ia mengedipkan matanya pada seorang pengawalnya di belakang Shikaku. Dan tak perlu lama, sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk di atas tubuh pemuda tersebut, memuntahkan seorang wanita bersurai hitam panjang dengan pakaian compang-camping. Mata Shikaku melebar melihat wanita yang kini mengerang karena terbanting di lantai tepat di depan pemuda itu.

" Sepertinya negosiasi tak berfungsi padamu, bagaimana jika kita langsung saja ke intinya. Berikan kami Nara Shikamaru ! atau wanita ini akan mati ?! "

" Yoshino !... " Shikaku berteriak nyaring, berusaha menyadarkan istrinya tersebut. Teriakannya tercekat, ketika pemuda itu menginjak pipi Yoshino, dan memutar-mutar tumitnya pada wajah tersebut, menunjukkan ia dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan batok kepala itu.

" teme ! " geram Shikaku, telah berniat untuk bergerak menyelamatkan istrinya. Akan tetapi baru selangkah bergerak, seorang pengawal dari belakangnya menyerukan sebuah mantra.

 **Petrifictus Totalus**

Mantra itu membuat gerakannya membeku. Dan kemudian, ia dapat merasakan pengawal lainnya mengacungkan sebuah tongkat sihir tepat di dahinya.

" Waktumu terbatas Shikaku, aku masih berbaik hati memberikanmu pilihan. Dalam waktu 3 detik, jika kau tak mengatakan di mana Nara Shikamaru, pengawalku akan langsung mencuri pengetahuan itu di kepalamu, kemudian membunuh kau dan istrimu. "

" 3 " Seketika hitungannya dimulai, Shikaku mulai dapat bergerak kembali. Dalam keadaan panik, Shikaku berusaha menjelaskan.

" Aku tidak tahu di mana Shikamaru ! Ia telah meninggalkan klan sejak 1 minggu yang lalu, dan belum kembali hingga sekarang "

" 2 " Shikaku semakin panik sekarang,

" Sa- "

" Ia terakhir mengikuti kompetisi Ryuo, seharusnya ia telah kembali hari ini. Hanya itu saja yang kutahu " teriak Shikaku pasrah. Pemuda itu berhenti, melirik pada pengawalnya dan menemukan pengawal itu mengangguk tanda bahwa Shikaku tidak berbohong.

" Tak berguna ! " Dengan satu ayunan, pemuda itu menedang keras tubuh Yoshino menuju Shikaku, yang dengan sigap ditangkap Shikaku. Melihat wanita yang begitu ia cintai diperlakukan demikian, tak pelak membuat Shikaku diam saja.

" Order ! " bisiknya halus. Dan kemudian Pemuda itu dan dua pengawalnya terkurung dalam sebuah bulatan energy.

" Kekkai kah ? " ujar pemuda itu tenang, sama sekali merasa tak terancam. Matanya melirik ke bawah menyadari bahwa terdapat beberapa tetes darah di sana. " Jadi begitu, kau sengaja mencengkram tanganmu sendiri untuk mengeluarkan darah yang digunakan untuk membuat mantra. Sangat kreatif. " puji pemuda itu tenang.

" Pujilah aku setelah kau mati ! " Shikaku dengan gerakan cepat mencengkram tangannya, dan bulatan energy yang mengurung tiga orang tersebut segera menyusut, menghancurkan mereka yang berada di dalam hingga hanya tersisa darah.

Shikaku menghela nafas lega melihat tekniknya berhasil. Ia masih belum dapat menghela nafas lega, anggota dari Magician liar itu masih berkeliaran dan ia harus menghadapinya satu persatu. Setelah mengangkat istrinya dengan bridal style, ia berniat untuk menjauh.

" Teknik yang mengagumkan. Namun, belum dapat membunuhku "

Shikaku terhenyak menemukan pemuda yang seharusnya telah tewas karena tekniknya berdiri tenang di depannya. Tak berpikir panjang, Shikaku mencoba untuk mengeluarkan mantra lagi, namun ia kalah cepat !

" Wahai Hachiman, sang Dewa Perang hukumlah mereka dengan kekuatan anginmu : Tepuk Hachiman ! "

Pemuda itu terlebih dahulu merapal sebuah mantra, diikuti tepukan tangan singkat yang membuat Shikaku terpental hingga menabrak pohon yang jauh di belakangnya.

" Teknik tinggi seperti itu … dan kau menggunakannya tanpa media apapun … " ujar Shikaku tak percaya.

" Sejak lahir aku telah memiliki bakat sebagai Magician. Aku dapat mengeluarkan magic baik itu menggunakan tongkat, grimoire, kertas segel, dan bahkan dengan imajinasiku sendiri " pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, sebuah tongkat sihir terbentuk di genggaman tangannya dan tepat menunjuk pasangan terakhir Nara itu.

" Kalian sudah tak berguna lagi. Sebagai hadiah kasih sayang dari kelompokku, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Yashamaru, ketua White Night Demon Eyes. "

 **Avada Kedavra**

Mantra paling mematikan menghembuskan roh dari pasangan nara itu. Yashamaru menatap dingin pada para kawanannya yang telah kembali berkumpul.

" Tuan Yashamaru. Kami telah memeriksa seluruh ingatan penduduk, dan sayangnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa. " ujar salah satu Magician dengan nada menyesal.

" Tak masalah. Kalian tak terluka bukan ? Aku sudah gagal melindungi dua dari kita hanya untuk menarik satu asset yang kuanggap penting. Maafkan aku karena ceroboh " balas Yashamaru dengan nada menyesal yang terdengar begitu nyata sehingga membuat seluruh kawanannya bersimpati.

" Kami mengerti Yashamaru – sama. Anda telah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk eksistensi Magician, pengorbanan memang dibutuhkan bukan ? "

Yashamaru mengeluarkan senyuman licik yang tak dapat dilihat kawanannya. " Namun, aku tetaplah bersalah. Untuk menebus itu, kita akan menunda pencarian akan Nara Shikamaru dan melanjutkan pada target selanjutnya … keturunan Pendragon ! "

 **Chapter 6 : Magician**

Naruto dan Seekvaira saat ini berjalan beriringan melalui koridor mansion Agares yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Setelah perawatan Shikamaru diserahkan langsung pada kepala pelayan Seekvaira, pewaris Agares itu memaksa Naruto untuk menjelaskan kejadian beberapa hari ini di ruangannya.

" Kau dapat menyembuhkannya dengan mudah jika langsung mereinkarnasikannya ke dalam peeragemu bukan ? Mengapa kau harus-repot begini ? " gerutu Seekvaira yang hanya dibalas senyuman kikuk oleh sahabatnya sedari kecil, Naruto Paimon.

" Tak masalah bukan. Dengan ini, aku sekaligus mengunjungimu " ujar Naruto, berusaha membuat alasan untuk tak terlihat bersalah.

"He ~ kau baru mengingatku setelah kau mendapat masalah kan ?! Kau bahkan tak pamit padaku saat meninggalkan Makkai. Kalau bukan karena gadis manja tunanganmu itu, aku tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu " Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencerna kata-kata Seekvaira. Seuntai senyum jahil terkembang begitu ia berhasil memahami kata-kata sahabat kecilnya itu.

" Kau bertanya Ravel ? Hm, senang mendengar kalau kalian bisa sedikit lebih akrab "

" Ba- baka ! Kami tidak akrab, hanya saja Dad begitu khawatir begitu mendengar saat mendengar Paimon diserang Old Satan. Makanya, ia juga membawaku ke Phenex dan mendengar bahwa … " Seekvaira menghentikan ucapannya begitu mengingat fakta bahwa ayah Naruto telah tewas.

" Aku turut berduka cita mendengarnya " lanjut Seekvaira.

" Ha'I arigatou Seekvaira. " balas Naruto tersenyum pahit. Suasana di sekitar mereka jadi canggung seketika. Jiraiya saat ini juga tak bersama Naruto, pria paruh baya itu telah terlebih dahulu terlelap saat yakin Shikamaru telah mendapat penanganan.

Seekvaira menghela nafas, matanya menyipit pada Thunderbird yang bertengger di bahu Naruto

" apa itu familiar dari gadis manja itu ? "

" Ah, benar. Lady Paimon ku ini benar-benar posesif ya hehe " ujar Naruto nyengir dan setelahnya, Thunderbird itu segera mematuk kepala Naruto membuat pewaris Paimon itu mengerang sakit. Seekvaira tersenyum tipis melihatnya, senang melihat semangat dalam diri sahabat kecilnya tidak serta pudar karena insiden buruk yang menimpa Pillar dan orang tua nya.

" Mau bermain catur ? " ajak Seekvaira

" Buhh… itu tak asyik. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu menyusun Mecha yang di sana " tolak Naruto, yang lalu menawarkan hal lain dengan menunjuk lemari kaca Seekvaira yang menunjukkan beberapa kotak Mecha yang belum dirakit.

" Boleh saja "

Saat kedua sahabat kecil itu baru hendak mulai merakit, seorang pemuda datang menghampiri Seekvaira dengan lingkaran sihir Agares.

" Ada apa Alivian ? " tanya Seekvaira melihat wajah dari Queennya begitu panik.

" Maaf menganggu waktumu Seekvaira – sama, saya baru saja melakukan patroli di sekitar Tokyo dan menemukan perkampungan Nara di kaki bukit telah ludes terbakar, begitupula dengan penduduknya. Para wartawan saat ini sedang mengerubungi lokasi, begitupula polisi untuk mengusut mengenai genosida ini "

Naruto dan Seekvaira melebarkan mata mereka tak percaya.

" Naruto … orang yang bernama ' Shikamaru' ini bukankah kau tadi mengatakan nama belakangnya adalah Nara ? "tanya Seekvaira.

Naruto mengangguk kecil " Setidaknya itulah yang kuketahui setelah melihat kartu identitasnya "

" Alivian, segera investigasikan tindakan genosida terhadap Nara. Pihak Shinto pasti akan meminta penjelasan dari pihak kita." Alivian mengangguk cepat, dan pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya." Naruto meneguk ludah melihat Seekvaira dalam mode seriusnya. Begitu mata pink itu menatap Naruto, entah mengapa ia merasa gugup.

" Naruto, kita harus segera menemui Shikamaru ini, kemungkinan besar dia mengetahui sesuatu "

" H—hai "

.

Naruto segera mengekori Seekvaira yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rawat Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu pun membuka pintu ruangan itu tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu. Membuat wanita tua, kepala pelayan Seekvaira sedikit terkejut.

" Madam, bangunkan dia sekarang. Hal genting telah terjadi " tukas Seekvaira cepat. Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk, ia telah mengabdi menjadi kepala pelayan Seekvaira sejak pewaris Agares itu lahir. Tentunya, ia telah paham betul jalan pikiran gadis muda agars tersebut.

Wanita yang dipanggil Madam itu, membungkuk di belakang kepala Shikamaru, masing-masing jari telunjuknya menekan pelipis kiri dan kanan Shikamaru. Jarinya mulai bersinar, begitupula matanya. Kemudian ia berbisik dengan lembut " Bangun "

" Di mana ini ? " tanya Shikamaru, suaranya terdengar begitu letih dan serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

" Maaf menganggu anda, Nara Shikamaru – san. Tapi kami memiliki pertanyaan untukmu " ujar Seekvaira dingin, mata pinknya menatap tajam pada Shikamaru yang sedang berusaha duduk. Diterpa dengan kata-kata yang membingungkan saat pertama kali bangun dari keadaan sekarat, manusia normal layaknya Shikamaru hanya dapat merespon.

" Ha ? "

XoX

 **Unknown Place**

Langit masih begitu gelap, keadaan sekitar yang gelap membuat setiap orang yang berada di sana dapat dengan mudah menyaksikan panorama langit berbintang di atas sana. Belum lagi, pohon-pohon yang bermekaran di sana, menggesekkan angin hingga menimbulkan melodi alam yang begitu indah.

Dan di tengah suasana damai tersebut, sekelompok manusia …. atau lebih tepat disebut iblis sedang membentuk lingkaran duduk bersama di hadapan api unggun. Mereka semua menutupkan mata, tubuh bergoyang dengan sendirinya mengikuti melodi yang dimainkan oleh iblis yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil di sana.

" Permainan musik daun mu selalu membuatku mengantuk Mia, Hoam ! " Gadis yang dipanggil Mia itu memejamkan matanya, kepalanya sesekali bergoyang seakan meresapi sendiri melodi yang ia mainkan. Ketika telah cukup lama bermain, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan menunjukkan iris hijau yang begitu indah. Senyuman kecil tercetak di wajahnya kala melihat para iblis yang duduk melingkar telah terlelap selagi menikmati melodi yang ia mainkan. Akan tetapi senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi garis tipis, dengan alis matanya yang berdenyut-denyut kesal ketika tatapannya jatuh pada pria berbadan kekar yang hanya tak menggunakan baju selagi tidur.

Mia berjalan pelan pada pria tersebut. Berjongkok di depan wajah pria itu yang sedang mendengkur

Jarinya yang kecil membentuk sikap menjentik tepat di depan hidung pria tersebut dan kemudian …

Ctik

BRAKKK

Pemuda itu terhempas beratus-ratus meter.

" Bangs*t ! apa yang kau lakukan, gadis kecil ?! " rutuk pria tersebut.

" Shift jaga Roger " balas Mia singkat. Pria yang diketahui Roger itu menggerutu tak jelas, ia segera bangkit berjalan pelan kembali ke arah kumpulan iblis tersebut dengan masih mengelus hidungnya yang berasa patah.

" Ya … ya … aku mengerti " Roger masih menggerutu. Roger telah kembali ke tempat ia berbaring, matanya menyipit melihat gadis kecil yang hampir saja mematahkan hidungnya itu masih berdiri, menatap pada sekumpulan semak bambu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkemah.

" Kau tak istirahat gadis kecil ? "

" Musuh " ujar singkat Mia. Ia berbalik menatap Roger dengan ekspresi datarnya

" Ha ? " respon Roger seadanya karena tak mengerti maksud Mia. Gadis elf itu mengembalikan pandangannya pada semak bambu, jari mungilnya menunjuk pada tengah semak bambu yang terlihat bergetar pelan seperti terhembus angin " musuh " ujarnya lagi.

Setelah mengerti maksud gadis itu, Roger mengeluarkan sepasang hand gun. Dan tanpa ragu …

Psit

Peluru itu ditembakkan namun tak ada suara ledakan memekakkan yang cukup untuk membangunkan kumpulan iblis yang telah terlelap di sana. Hand gun milik Roger telah dilengkapi dengan penyadap suara, hal ini efektif untuk mencegah target mengetahui peluru datang ataupun untuk mengetahui posisinya jika tembakan itu gagal.

Semak bambu itu semakin bergetar, Roger dan Mia menyiapkan diri mereka karena dapat merasakan jumlah cadangan manna yang besar datang dari makhluk yang bersembunyi dalam semak-semak itu. Mia masih dengan ekspresi datarnya melemaskan tangannya, sementara Roger bersiap mengambil sebuah balon dan bersiap meniupnya.

Getaran dari semak itu semakin menjadi, dan keduanya telah benar-benar siap menerjang makhluk apapun itu jika benar dia mengancam. Roger telah meniup balonnya hingga berbentuk bola besar, terlihat tubuhnya mulai bergejolak karena hal itu. Mia mengepalkan tangannya pula, kepalan tangan yang mungil itu mulai dilapisi oleh manna.

Srak

" Ah, maaf mengejutkan kalian " seorang gadis blonde keluar dari semak tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah hampir tersandung pasca keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. Gadis tersebut memiliki perawakan gadis smp, dengan pakaian serupa penyihir muda yang dilengkapi topi penyihir yang terlalu besar untuk kepalanya. Saat ini pula, topi itu menutupi wajahnya hingga sebatas hidung.

" Siapa ? " tanya Mia

Gadis itu mengangkat topi kebesarannya itu, dan memposisikannya menyamping. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar yang manis pada Mia dan Roger.

" Perkenalkan namaku Le Fay Pendragon … dan aku sedikit tersesat hehe "

XoX

" Kalian ini bicara apa ? " hardik Shikamaru kasar. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak merespon seperti itu karena setelah sadar langsung dikabarkan bahwa klan yang selama ini menampungnya telah menjadi korban genosida.

Seekvaira menatap tajam Shikamaru. Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di tangannya memunculkan sebuah remote, dan gadis itu menggunakannya untuk menyalakan TV yang berada di ruang rawat Shikamaru tersebut. Dan tayangan yang pertama muncul pada tengah malam itu adalah berita sekilas yang mana berjudulkan " **Genosida Klan Nara yang Misterius "**

Seekvaira mengganti saluran yang lain berulang-ulang menunjukkan bagaimana semua saluran TV sedang membahas hal tersebut.

" I – itu tidak mungkin " bisik Shikamaru berusaha menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia dengar dan tonton. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa iba, ia seakan melihat kilas balik dirinya dahulu saat Pillarnya diserang Old Satan.

" Seekvaira, sepertinya Nara – san benar-benar tidak mengetahui sesuatu tentang ini " Seekvaira masih enggan untuk sependapat dengan sahabat kecilnya itu, namun mendengar bagaimana cara Naruto memanggilnya membuatnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya itu meminta ia untuk berhenti.

" Da-tenshi. " bisik Shikamaru

Seekvaira dan Naruto terdiam, yakin bahwa Shikamaru masih akan melanjutkan

" Kemungkinan besar Da-tenshi bertanggung jawab atas hal itu " lanjut pemuda itu menatap pada Seekvaira.

" Itu tuduhan yang berbahaya Nara – san. Apa kau memiliki bukti ? "

Shikamaru terdiam atas ucapan Seekvaira. Matanya menghindari tatapan Seekvaira " Tidak. Tapi, sebelum ini aku diserang oleh salah satu da – tenshi "

" Kau diserang ? Tapi, saat menemukanmu pingsan di bukit itu, aku tak melihat sedikitpun luka di tubuhmu " sanggah Naruto, yang membuat Seekvaira semakin bingung atas ucapan Shikamaru dan lagi untuk manusia biasa yang mengenal kehidupan supranatural … itu terlihat begitu mencurigakan.

" Sebelum kau melanjutkan ceritamu Nara – san, apakah kau secara kebetulan mengetahui mengenai dunia supranatural ? "

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan atas pertanyaan Seekvaira membuat gadis itu menatapnya tak suka

" Apa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaanku ? " tanya Seekvaira menusuk. Shikamaru terhenyak dan kemudian bergumam pelan " mendokusei ne …"

" Yang lucu adalah bagaimana kau menyebutkan dunia supranatural sebagai bagian lain dari dunia ini "

" Bukankah memang seperti itu ? " sanggah Seekvaira cepat

" Kau salah nona. Nyatanya mereka saling berkaitan, dan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu … ya, sejak kecil aku telah diajari seni-seni Onmyouji (dukun) dan pada satu kesempatan para tetua klan menceritakan tentang ras-ras lain di luar manusia, seperti akuma, da-tenshi, tenshi, youkai, magician, dewa, dan sebagainya. "

Seekvaira dan Naruto mengangguk setelah mencerna dengan baik informasi dari Shikamaru.

" atau mungkin … " Kedua sahabat itu serentak berpaling kembali pada Shikamaru setelah remaja seusia mereka itu melanjutkan kata-katanya

" Kalianlah para akuma yang melakukan ini ? Untuk menggiringku pada ras kalian ? Aku pernah mendengar ras akuma memiliki sebuah alat untuk mengubah ras lain menjadi ras akuma " ujar Shikamaru menyudutkan.

Oleh Seekvaira, kata-kata Shikamaru seakan menyinggung rasnya dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu " Oh, dan apa kau pikir bijak untuk menuduh tanpa bukti seperti itu ketika kau tepat berhadapan dengan dua iblis "

Shikamaru dan Seekvaira saling bertatapan, keduanya seakan sedang berlomba untuk menunjukkan dominansi mereka. Naruto yang melihatnya menghela nafas, sahabat kecilnya ini memang mudah tersinggung dan kadang karena itulah strategi yang dibuatnya tidak berjalan baik.

" Ha'I Ha'I hentikan itu sebelum kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain " ujar Naruto menepuk tangannya untuk memperoleh perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Pewaris Paimon itu harus menahan kekesalannya ketika keduanya menatap ia dengan pandangan yang seakan menyebutnya sebagai orang gila.

" Nara – san, dengan kata-katamu tadi aku yakin kau sudah menguasai kemampuan Onmyouji dengan baik untuk menganalisa energy yang mengalir di tubuh kami hingga dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kami adalah akuma. Nah sekarang bagaimana jika kau memeriksa dirimu sendiri … " Tanpa sadar Shikamaru mengikuti intruksi Naruto, dan ia terperanjat menyadari maksud Naruto. Seakan mengetahui pikiran Shikamaru Naruto melanjutkan

" Benar. Jika memang kami berniat untuk merekrutmu, aku telah menjadikanmu sebagai iblis saat membawamu kemari, tapi kau dapat merasakannya sendiri bukan ? Kau masih seorang manusia "

Shikamaru masih terlihat berusaha menyangkal, namun baru saja ia membuka mulut sebuah lingkaran sihir Agares muncul di samping Seekvaira. Alivian, Queen Seekvaira segera mengambil bersikap lutut dan melaporkan segala yang ia temui di lokasi kejadian.

" Seekvaira – sama, aku telah membuat ilusi pada para reporter untuk membuat berita sewajar mungkin akan hal itu. Dan kebetulan, pihak Shinto berada di sana saat hamba menginvestigasi … dan kami menemukan sesuatu yang mengarah pada pelaku. Mereka, para pihak Shinto menginginkan kehadiran anda bersama dengan Nara yang terselamatkan. Naruto – sama, anda juga bisa ikut "

Seekvaira yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis menemukan sahabat kecilnya itu mengangguk, tanda setuju untuk mengikutinya.

Kemudian, tatapannya jatuh pada Shikamaru yang dengan enggan ikut mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat ! " seru Jiraiya, yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di ruangan tersebut.

" Ero Jiji / Jiraiya – sama ?! " pekik Naruto, Seekvaira, dan Alivian terkejut. Shikamaru yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pria tua dengan surai seperti uban itu hanya melongo.

Jiraiya yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya bersedekap dada dan menyeringai " Kau pikir aku bisa terlelap begitu saja setelah menemukan seorang pemuda dengan keadaan tubuh baik-baik saja kendati area di sekitarnya terdapat kerusakan lumayan parah. "

" Aku akan pergi menemani sebagai wali kalian. " ujar Jiraiya serius.

Seekvaira yang mengerti, memandang pada Alivian " Alivian, kau tetap di sini. Setelah mengirimkan kami pada pihak Shinto, segera hubungi Dad dan laporkan apa yang terjadi sekarang "

" Mengerti Seekvaira – sama "

Setelah sepakat akan hal itu, Naruto membantu Shikamaru untuk berkumpul pada lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang telah disiapkan Alivian dimana Seekvaira dan Jiraiya telah menunggu di sana.

" Hati-hati dan sukses untuk kalian semua " ujar Alivian, kemudian lingkaran sihir itu bersinar terang dan bergerak naik mengirimkan keempat sosok di dalamnya.

XoX

 **Takamagahara**

" Huh, Kupikir kita akan bertemu di Kyoto. Tak kusangka malah kita kemari " ujar Jiraiya

Seekvaira, Shikamaru dan Naruto memandang sekeliling mereka, dan tak dapat berhenti takjub atas keindahan tempat tersebut.

" Ini … "

" Yap. Takamagahara adalah tempat tinggal bagi para Dewa Shinto. Ini tersambung dengan Bumi melalui Ama-no uki-hashi " Ketiganya tersentak begitu seorang atau kemungkinan dewi bersurai hitam panjang. Wajanya kental dengan kesan oriental, dengan iris mata berwarna emas, serta bibir kecil yang menguntaikan senyum tipis. Ia menggunakan kimono sutra yang berwarnakan merah dan putih.

Menyadari siapa sosok di hadapannya, Jiraiya segera berlutut. Naruto dan Seekvaira mengikuti itu.

" Senang bertemu anda, Amaterasu – dono " Naruto, Seekvaira dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar panggilan yang disebutkan Jiraiya. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka, salah satu dewi tertinggi Shinto sendiri yang datang menghampiri mereka.

" Ara, tak kusangka Jiraiya sang petapa katak juga turut hadir. "

" Saya menjadi wali bagi mereka Amaterasu – dono "

" Begitu kah ? " Tatapan Amaterasu berhenti pada Seekvaira dan Shikamaru " Kalian pasti heiress Agares dan anggota Nara yang selamat, tapi … " Amaterasu menatap pada Naruto, raut bingung terlihat jelas pada wajahnya

" Hamba, Naruto Paimon. Lord of Paimon " Naruto berdiri memperkenalkan dirinya. Amaterasu mengangguk mengerti. " Kalian semua berdirilah, kita akan berdiskusi panjang tentang hal ini di ruangan lain "

.

" Saat ini, Susano'o dan Tsukoyomi sedang sibuk membantu Yasaka untuk mengatasi permasalahan internal Shinto di Kyoto. Sehingga, aku harus turun tangan sendiri demi membahas hal ini "

Saat ini mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang memiliki nuansa jepang yang khas. Lantai tatami, sebuah meja pendek dengan penghangat di bawahnya dan jamuan teh hijau pada meja.

" Setelah menginvestigasi langsung tadi, kami telah menemukan pelakunya tak memiliki hubungan dengan fraksi Injil. Jadi, kalian tak perlu takut bahwa ini akan merusak hubungan antara Shinto dan Akuma. "

" Maaf Amaterasu – dono, tapi bagaimana anda yakin pelakunya tidak dari fraksi Injil ? " tanya Shikamaru

" Kami menemukan sampel darah yang berbeda dengan anggota Nara lainnya. Dan setelah diperiksa, hasilnya positif bahwa itu adalah magician, dan fakta bahwa terdapat serpihan grimoire dan sebuah tongkat sihir bersamaan menunjukkan bahwa ini bukanlah komplotan magician kontrak. Mereka adalah magician liar yang bergabung membentuk organisasi teroris. " Amaterasu menyipitkan matanya.

" Organisasi teroris berisikan magician yang berbeda-beda aliran ? " tanya Jiraiya memastikan

" Entahlah. Aku tak terlalu mempercayainya, namun setelah kejadian ini, kupikir rumor itu benar "

Seekvaira mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini " Maaf jika terdengar tidak sopan Amaterasu – dono, jikalah benar ini bukan perbuatan dari fraksi Injil, mengapa kau meminta kehadiran kami kemari ? "

Dewi Amaterasu menatap Seekvaira seakan mengatakan gadis itu bodoh " Tentu saja untuk memperingatkanmu sebagai penguasa kota Tokyo yang sejatinya milik Shinto untuk memperketat penjagaan. Kesepakatan kami pada para Maou adalah pillar yang menjadi penguasa di Jepang akan menjamin keselamatan anggota dari Shinto. Untuk kasus Nara ini, mengapa kami tak mengambil pusing karena memang Nara telah 10 tahun lebih menghilang dari pihak Shinto. "

Merasakan perubahan hawa Amaterasu, Seekvaira hanya dapat meremas tangannya sendiri dan memberikan anggukan pelan.

" Hamba mengerti "

" Apa maksudnya itu, Amaterasu – dono ?" bisik Shikamaru.

Dewi Amaterasu mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

" Apa kau ingin berkata karena Nara tak lagi penting bagi Shinto ? " Shikamaru memperjelas kata-katanya. Jari-jarinya meremas pahanya, medianya untuk menyalurkan kekesalan.

" Bukan seperti itu. Dengar, Shinto sama halnya seperti fraksi Injil memiliki 3 penyokong kekuatan, yakni youkai, shinobi, dan onmyouji. Nah, ketahuilah Nara muda … 10 tahun ini Nara tak menghasilkan satu pun onmyouji, kalian juga mulai kurang berdoa pada kami, dan lebih parahnya lagi kalian sama sekali tak memberikan respon atas kekacauan yang terjadi di Kyoto. Jika dalam keadaan normal, aku dan Tsukoyomi serta Susano'o tak akan ragu untuk menghentikan hubungan dengan akuma dan segera mendepak mereka semua dari tanah Jepang. "

Seekvaira dan Naruto mengernyit mendengar hal itu. Sementara Jiraiya masih tetap tenang.

" Bangsa Shinobi juga akhir-akhir ini terus berperang, mereka seakan melupakan tujuan ibunda kami, Kaguya haha ue, memberikan mereka chakra. Ditambah dengan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh para keturunan bijuu di Kyoto. " Amaterasu menghela nafas panjang.

" Sekarang kau mengerti ? "

Shikamaru diam. Ia tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Informasi yang diberikan dewi Amaterasu ini baru didengarnya, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Shikamaru hanya kecewa pada dewi nya yang menurutnya tidak berbuat apa-apa atas genosida klannya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana klannya yang mengadopsinya sedari kecil mendidiknya untuk berbakti pada dewa dan dewi Shinto.

" Aku masih tak mengerti "

" Tak masalah. Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti. Dan, tujuanku meminta kehadiran pihak Akuma kemari pula untuk meminta kompensasi atas pelanggaran kontrak. Kompensasi ini berkaitan dengan Nara muda ini "

Seekvaira diam mendengarkan begitupula Shikamaru

" Pertama, aku ingin pihak kalian mengurus tuntas siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Kuberi kalian waktu 3 bulan untuk menginvestigasinya dan pihak Shinto akan datang membantu jika kalian memang membutuhkannya. Kedua, Nara muda ini tidak boleh kalian reinkarnasi menjadi iblis terkecuali ia yang menginginkannya sendiri. "

" Hamba mengerti Amaterasu – dono " balas Seekvaira

" Amaterasu – dono … untuk investigasi ini bolehkah aku ikut turun membantu ? " Jiraiya menawarkan dirinya, bagaimanapun ia masih menjadi bagian dari Shinto, walaupun selama ini ia lebih berpihak pada Akuma.

" Tak masalah bagiku. Lagi, Jiraiya kau memiliki kemampuan intel yang mumpuni. Aku yakin dengan kehadiranmu, proses investigasinya akan semakin cepat "

Jiraiya mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu, kami pamit undur diri " ujar Jiraiya. Mereka berempat berdiri bersama, dengan Naruto yang bersiap untuk membuat lingkaran teleportasi.

" Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian " pesan terakhir Amaterasu sebelum akhirnya keempatnya menghilang dari sana.

XoX

Seminggu setelah genosida klan Nara, pemberitaan yang sempat heboh telah mulai mereda. Entah ilusi apa yang dibuat Alivian hingga membuat situasi yang gempar seperti itu dapat cepat reda. Setelah Seekvaira melaporkan apa yang dewi Amaterasu inginkan, Lord Agares bersama dengan Serafall mengunjungi kota Tokyo dan meninjau langsung lokasi kejadian. Saat ini, mereka sedang melakukan rapat di mansion Agares yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Seekvaira, Naruto, dan Shikamaru juga ikut ambil bagian dalam investigasi selama seminggu itu.

" Benar-benar terorganisir. Mereka seolah meninggalkan petunjuk yang ditemukan pihak Shinto itu untuk memproklamirkan eksistensi mereka " komentar Serafall. Ia bersama dengan iblis sensorik yang ia bawa tak menemukan petunjuk lain di lokasi kejadian.

" Aku tak menyangka organisasi teroris yang berisikan para penyihir dari golongan yang berbeda-beda itu nyata … " ujar Lord Agares tak habis pikir.

" Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya … mengapa Nara ? " ujar Jiraiya.

Serafall mengangguk antusias sependapat dengan kebingungan Jiraiya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya berusaha mengingat tentang nama-nama dari organisasi teroris yang mengancam keseimbangan dunia saat ini

" Aku pernah mendengar sebuah organisasi teroris serupa 100 tahun yang lalu … organisasi itu berisikan para magician liar dari berbagai golongan … namun organisasi itu dihancurkan oleh pihak da-tenshi. Apa ada kemungkinan ini bekas-bekas organisasi itu membangun kembali organisasinya ? "

" Ah, kalau tak salah namanya … " Lord Agares berusaha mengingat hal itu.

" The White Night Demon Eyes " sambung Seekvaira. " Aku mengetahuinya dari perpustakaan Sitri "

" Yap, benar sekali Seek – tan. Kemungkinan itu masih ada " Serafall berdiri dari kursinya

" Aku akan kembali ke Makkai untuk mengkoordinasikan ini dengan yang lainnya. Pihak Shinto adalah rekan kita yang berharga, dan hubungan ini harus terus dipertahankan. Lord Agares, sebaiknya kita memeriksa ulang sampel DNA dari para pelaku … itu dapat menjadi petunjuk "

" Anda benar Leviathan – sama. " Lord Agares ikut berdiri " Jadi, Seekvaira untuk sementara hanya itu yang dapat kita lakukan. Perketat penjagaan " Lord Agares dan Serafall telah bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing.

Jiraiya menghela nafasnya melihat kedua iblis ini malah mengambil keputusan sepihak. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Lord Agares memanggil Naruto " Naruto – kun …. Senang melihatmu kembali " ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis.

" Ha'I senang bertemu anda kembali pula Lord Agares " balas Naruto pada udara kosong karena Lord Agares dan Serafall telah berteleport terlebih dahulu.

Jiraiya menguap panjang selepas kepergian kedua iblis tersebut. Pria tua itu mengambil sikap berdiri dengan merenggangkan tangan dan pinggangnya yang mulai kaku karena rapat sebelumnya.

" Yah, kurasa kita hanya dapat membantu sampai di sini untuk sekarang. Bocah, bersiaplah untuk perjalanan berikutnya ! "

" Eh, sekarang ? " pekik Naruto terkejut

" Tentu saja. Sudah satu bulan kita memulai perjalanan ini, waktu kita yang tersisa hanya 2 tahun 11 bulan lagi, dan kita baru menemukan 1 kelompok. "

" bukankah itu masih lama ? " tanya Seekvaira sweatdrop

Shikamaru hanya diam, ia telah mendengar cerita singkat dari Seekvaira tentang nasib Naruto yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Tentu saja, Naruto masih beruntung sebab memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan pillarnya.

" Tidak Seekvaira, Ero – jiji benar. Kami harus segera menemukan 5 kelompok Paimon lainnya, semakin lama kita mengundur waktu, maka semakin sulit untuk melacak mereka. Semakin lama mereka berjauhan dengan Makkai pula, semakin besar kemungkinan mereka untuk menjadi 'liar', kami tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi "

" Aku senang kau mengerti bocah " sahut Jiraiya nyengir. Seekvaira yangmendengar itu hanya dapat menghela nafas.

" Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik-baik "

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak ikut dalam obrolan itu berjalan mendekat.

" Maaf apa aku boleh meminta untuk bergabung dengan perjalanan kalian ?"

" Kau yakin bocah ? Ini berbeda dengan perjalanan yang selama ini kau jalani ? Setelah mengikuti kami, kau akan kehilangan seluruh kehidupan normalmu " balas Jiraiya, memberikan pandangan berbeda agar Shikamaru benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya.

" Ha'I aku mengerti. Lagipula, aku sudah tak lagi memiliki tujuan untuk melanjutkan hidup di sini. Keluarga yang ingin kujaga telah hilang dan satu-satunya yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah membalas kematian mereka … walaupun itu merepotkan "

" Dengan kemampuanmu yang saat ini mustahil bagimu untuk membalas kematian mereka. Namun, tenang saja aku akan mencoba untuk melatihmu sama seperti bocah ini " ujar Jiraiya mengusap kasar surai pirang Naruto yang membuat bocah itu mengaduh.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis mendengar niatan baik tersebut " Mohon bimbingannya, Jiraiya – sensei "

" Ooh, kau langsung memanggilku begitu. Sepertinya kau akan menjadi murid yang menyenangkan, berbeda dengan – "

" Jangan memanggilnya seperti itu Nara, kepalanya akan semakin besar mendengar itu " sanggah Naruto.

" Shikamaru. Kalian dapat memanggilku begitu "

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya " Ha'I aku mengerti. Mari bersahabat dengan baik untuk ke depannya Shikamaru "

Singkatnya setelah mengemas barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan, Jiraiya bersama dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru berkumpul di ruang kerja Seekvaira. Sang pemilik istana tersebut bersama Queennya ikut mengantar keberangkatan mereka.

" Tak perlu khawatir Shikamaru, kami yang disini masih akan terus menginvestigasi dan mencari sebanyak mungkin petunjuk mengenai pelakunya " Pesan Seekvaira yang dibalas anggukan seadanya oleh Shikamaru.

Alivian kemudian mendekat menyerahkan sekotak barang yang membuat Jiraiya sweatdrop

" Apa ini ? "

" Satu kotak ramen instan. Seekvaira – sama meminta saya membelikannya tadi "

" Woah, kau benar-benar mengerti diriku Seek – chan. Arigatou " ujar Naruto ceria. Ia merebut kotak itu dari tangan Jiraiya memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan.

" Jangan terlalu sering memakannya Naruto. Dan sesekali … " Seekvaira memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah " Kirimkan pesan mengenai kondisimu "

" Ha'I dimengerti. " balas Naruto cepat.

' Sepertinya anak ini butuh pelajaran tambahan selain tentang latihan fisik dan olah sihirnya ' batin Jiraiya

" Kalau begitu kami berangkat " Naruto membentuk lingkaran sihir Paimon yang cukup bagi mereka bertiga.

" Aku harap kita tidak nyasar ke hutan lagi bocah " ujar Jiraiya mengejek.

Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya, ini akan menjadi petualangan pertamanya. Entah seperti apa jalan yang menunggunya di depan sana.

 **TBC**

 **Oke untuk scene awal, yang sudah nonton Avengers : Infinity Wars kemungkinan merasa familiar, aku memang mencontohnya dari sana dan itu salah satu scene yang sangat epic bagiku. Untuk Shikamaru, memang benar aku memasukkan unsur Tokyo Ravens, agar tidak melulu tentang shinobi. Dan bagaimana awal mula shinobi aku singgung sedikit saat percakapan dengan dewi Amaterasu tadi, di mitologi sebenarnya cikal bakal dewa-dewi Shinto adalah dewa Izanagi dan dewi Izanami, namun disini kurekayasa menjadi Kaguya. Para shinobi tak akan hilang begitu saja, mereka akan muncul kembali pada arc pertengahan yang mendekati klimaks cerita. Untuk mantra sihirnya, aku tidak terlalu paham bagaimana membuatnya maka aku mengambil asli dari Harry Potter dan beberapa anime shir yang kuketahui.**

 **Selanjutnya di The Heirs Chapter 7 : Onmyouji**

" **Oi, Naruto … kau bisa dengar aku … mulai hari ini aku bersumpah setia padamu Naruto Paimon ! / Night Reflection Balance Break ! / Lama tak berjumpa Jiraiya! / Aku adalah Vali, pemilik Divine Dividing /**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 _ **Pertemuan antara ayahnya dan seseorang yang ayahnya sebut sebagai 'teman kecilnya' baru saja dimulai dan Naruto kecil harus menahan keinginannya untuk merengek meminta pulang karena alur pembicaraan yang tak ia mengerti membuatnya bosan.**_

 _ **Secara diam-diam, Naruto melarikan diri dari ruang pertemuan tersebut tanpa diketahui dan terus menghindari para maid maupun penjaga yang berkeliaran di istana megah tersebut. Saking fokusnya menghindari mereka, Naruto merasakan capek sendiri dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya.**_

" _**Eh ... sekarang dimana aku ? " tanya Naruto kebingungan. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar hanya menemukan sebuah pintu yang berdesain megah namun terdapat sentuhan feminim. Dan matanya menyipit ketika menyadari pintu tersebut tidak tertutup begitu rapat, hingga ia dapat melihat cahaya redup dari belakang pintu tersebut.**_

 _ **Mengikuti rasa penasarannya Naruto mendekati pintu tersebut. Rasa penasarannya semakin meningkat kala mendengar suara lembut yang seperti berbisik. Mantra, Naruto mengasumsikan hal tersebut, kala ia tak dapat menebak dalam bahasa apa suara lembut itu mengalun.**_

 _ **Melirik ke dalam, Naruto hanya melihat 5 kobaran api yang membentuk sudut pentagon. Dengan polos, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut, mendorongnya sedikit untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang berada di dalam.**_

 _ **Pemandangan pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah sesosok gadis, yang sepertinya berusia lebih muda darinya, dalam keadaan tanpa busana berdiri dari menghadap pada lantai di hadapannya yang memiliki gambar matahari yang menyala, dimana setiap lidah apinya berakhir pada sebuah dupa dengan api birunya yang membubung naik hingga sebatas paha gadis tersebut.**_

 _ **Swush**_

 _ **Gadis itu melangkah memasuki pola itu dengan langkah anggun, bagai seorang putri kerajaan. Rambut pirang yang dikuncir twintail itu mengalun indah kala sang gadis mulai meliukkan tubuhnya, mengikuti bara api dari dupa yang semakin memarakkan suasana. Sebuah cawan emas yang menari seimbang di telapak tangan mungil gadis tersebut,meski gadis itu tak berhenti 'menari'. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah dengan kedua mulutnya yang terbuka, tidak, jangan berpikiran ngeres dahulu, ia hanyalah bocah 12 tahun yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang perbedaan antara pria dan wanita, ekspresi Naruto itu terbentuk atas kekaguman dari gerakan yang dilakukan gadis tersebut.**_

 _ **1 menit**_

 _ **5 menit**_

 _ **Naruto tak mengetahui berapa lama telah berlangsung, namun ia merasakan waktu berjalan begitu lambat hingga akhirnya gadis itu mengambil langkah berputar, berbalik menghadap pada Naruto yang sebelumnya ia punggungi. Cawan emas yang berada ditangannya ditarik hingga terpeluk di depan dada yang masih dalam kondisi berkembang. Dan ketika itu pula, kedua pasang iris biru itu bertemu.**_

 _ **Sama seperti Naruto, pipi sang gadis bersemu merah. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejenak kedua jantung mereka sempat berhenti untuk beberapa saat saat kedua pasang mata mereka saling tatap.**_

 _ **Tes**_

 _ **Naruto yang pertama sadar akan situasinya, sedikit kaget kala cairan secerah matahari pada siang hari mengalir dari sudut mata gadis tersebut, mengalir melalui hidung kecil mancungnya sebelum akhirnya tertampung dalam cawan yang gadis itu peluk di dadanya.**_

" _**I – indah ! "**_

 _ **Mata gadis itu melebar dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah padam setelah mendengar decakan Naruto, bibirnya bergetar pelan dengan air mata yang mulai mengenang di pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya reaksi yang gadis itu berikan adalah**_

" _**HENTAI! "Gadis itu berteriak kencang dan spontan membentuk lingkaran sihir yang menyemburkan lidah api yang membujur lurus menuju Naruto.**_

 _ **Trang**_

 _ **Cawan emas itu terbanting ke tanah, namun cairan bening itu tak tumpang sekali.**_

" _**Owah ! " Naruto yang tak siap dengan serangan itu, tergelincir atas langkahnya sendiri hingga jatuh terjerembab. Dengan cepat gadis itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk kembali menggunakan pakaian gaun ungu nya yang mana pada terdapat bagian kain menjuntai menyerupai ekor Phoenix.**_

" _**Wow ... sihir yang mengagumkan " Decak Naruto tak menyadari situasi sama sekali. Iris birunya bergerak naik dan tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat gadis itu menatapnya dingin dengan lingkaran sihir yang menyala.**_

" _**Mati! " Bola api meluncur dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Beruntung kali ini Naruto lebih tanggap, ia salto ke belakang menghindari bola tersebut.**_

" _**tu – tunggu aku bisa jelaskan ! " Naruto berusaha menjelaskan selagi gadis itu terus membombardirnya dengan bola api.**_

" _**Diam. Aku akan membakarmu mesum! "**_

 _ **Sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk, terdengar beberapa derap langkah dan keduanya terkejut kala sosok orang tua mereka memanggil. Yap, mereka adalah Minato yang datang bersama Lord dan Lady Phenex.**_

" _**Ravel/Naruto! " Minato dan Lord Phenex memanggil anak mereka masing-masing.**_

 _ **Lord Phenex yang melihat anaknya menggunakan sihirnya menatapnya keras, meminta penjelasan.**_

" _**Aku akan membakar si mesum ini, Dad! " Ujar Ravel menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan bergetar, menahan emosi. Mendengar itu membuat Minato mengeluh panjang, berpaling pada anaknya.**_

" _**Etto ... aku hanya bosan. Dan aku penasaran ketika melihat bayangan bara api. Kudapati cewek ini sedang menari anggun dengan air matanya yang tersimpan dalam cawan emas. Padahal kupikir dia cewek yang anggun, ternyata ... garang! "**_

" _**Hehe aku semakin memiliki alasan untuk memanggangmu "**_

" _**Ravel hentikan. Dia tamu ayah " ujar Lord Phenex mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, terlihat menahan tawa. Ravel sempat terkejut mendengar perintah tersebut, ia memandang Naruto tajam, sebelum akhirnya berpaling dengan dengusan.**_

" _**Kau juga harus minta maaf Naruto "**_

" _**Eh! Aku – " Minato langsung memaksa kepala anaknya untuk menunduk meminta maaf mengetahui putranya hanya akan protes.**_

" _**Ravel ... apa kau melakukan ritual pembuatan air mata Phenex ? " tanya Lady Phenex curiga. Ravel mengangguk kecil, menghindari tatapan ibunya. " Kau masih terlalu muda untuk ritual tersebut Ravel. Jangan terlalu mengambil resiko " Lady Phenex melanjutkan nasehatnya.**_

" _**Mom mu benar Ravel. Ritual itu dikhususkan bagi mereka yang telah berusia 30 tahun lebih. Kami tidak kau ingin merasakan resiko itu terlalu cepat. Kau harus mengerti ini Ravel " tambah Lord Phenex.**_

 _ **Ravel kembali mengangguk, masih menghindari tatapan kedua orang tuanya.**_

" _**Haha itu berarti orang tuamu sangat peduli dengan pertumbuhanmu gadis muda. Ah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Minato Paimon. Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan putraku yang membuatmu tak nyaman "**_

 _ **Ravel mengangguk, ia menunduk anggun dengan mengangkat gaunnya sedikit layaknya bagaimana gadis anggun " Salam kenal Minato Paimon – sama. Saya adalah Ravel Phenex, putri bungsu dari keluarga Phenex. Senang bertemu dengan anda. "**_

" _**Tapi, aku masih marah padamu " ujar Ravel menambahkan untuk Naruto.**_

" _**Naruto ... kau juga perkenalkan dirimu "**_

" _**Ha'i ha'i ... Naruto Paimon, orang yang akan menjadi Lord Paimon terhebat sepanjang masa ! Kau harus mengingat namaku hehe " Ravel memandang Naruto dingin.**_

" _**Benar-benar seperti Kushina ya ... " Lady Phenex berbisik pada Lord Phenex yang hanya dapat tertawa kikuk.**_

 _ **Minato kembali bersama Lord dan Lady Phenex berbincang tentang sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka berdua dengar. Keduanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan diam. Tak tahan dengan situasi tersebut, Naruto membuka obrolan.**_

" _**Kau juga telah berlatih ya " Ravel diam beberapa saat, seperti masih tak ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Namun mendapati bagaimana pewaris Paimon itu terus menatapnya, akhirnya ia membalas bertanya.**_

" _**Apa itu hal yang aneh ? "**_

" _**Tidak. Aku hanya kagum saja dengan ritual yang kau lakukan itu " Ravel berjengit mendengar itu, kepalanya berpaling cepat menatap Naruto.**_

" _**Sungguh ? Kau tidak berpikir bahwa apa yang kulakukan salah setelah mendengar Dad dan Mom berkata tadi "**_

" _**Sungguh. Itu tadi gerakan yang sangat indah. Dan kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan berlatih sejak awal. Kau pasti memiliki tujuan yang ingin kau capai dengan hal itu bukan " Ravel terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Naruto sebelum akhirnya menyimpulkan senyum di wajahnya.**_

" _**Kau benar. Cairan itu adalah air mata Phoenix. Kau tahu bukan ? itu elixir yang dapat menyembuhkan cedera, bahkan hingga sampai bagian tubuh yang putus dapat ditumbuhkan kembali jika konsentrasinya tepat. Tapi, aku pernah mendengar dari Grandma ku bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih penting tentang elixir tersebut. Maka dari itu aku ingin mencobanya. " Dan begitulah perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut, tanpa menyadari kedua orang tua mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman.**_

 _Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara memanggilnya._

" _Oi Gaki! Bangun!"_

" _Ero- Jiji ? " ujar Naruto masih setengah sadar. Jiraiya menghela nafas lega._

" _Setidaknya satu sudah bangun." Gumam Jiraiya. Jiraiya kembali menatap Naruto, lalu menatap ke samping bocah pirang itu yang diikuti oleh Naruto hanya untuk menemukan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya dengan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya._

" _Bangunkan anak itu juga. Kita akan berangkat ke London, aku memiliki kenalan yang mungkin mengetahui soal target kita saat ini."_

" _Ha'i ha'i" ujar Naruto malas. Meskipun begitu, Naruto mulai mencoba membangunkan teman seperjalanannya tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia mengingat kembali mimpi tentang Ravel tersebut dan tersenyum tipis._

' _Benar-benar mimpi yang indah'_

 **Chapter 7 : Onmyouji**

 **London**

" White Night Demon Eyes huh, nama yang sungguh membuatku nostalgia" Pria dewasa dengan penampilan layaknya bangsawan Eropa pada abad pertengahan itu bermonolog. Ia bangkit dari kursi kebangaannya, menatap 3 tamu yang mendatangi markasnya. Menemukan tamunya menatapnya intens membuatnya tergelitik. Dan tanpa dapat ia tahan, ia tertawa. Tawa menggelegar yang terdengar begitu kejam hingga seluruh mata dalam ruangan tersebut terfokus padanya.

" Mephisto – sama " seorang gadis bersurai pirang, menggunakan gaun pink terusan bermodelkan bangsawan wanita Eropa lengkap dengan topi putihnya menegur singkat. Setelah melihat bosnya berhenti tertawa, ia kembali mengulas senyum tipis.

Mephisto, salah satu legenda iblis yang menghilang selama Civil War antara Anti Satan dan Old Satan kini berada di hadapan Jiraiya dan yang lain. Naruto sendiri terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa informan yang dimaksud Jiraiya itu.

Mata Heterochromic Mephisto jatuh pada Naruto, kemudian berpaling ke Shikamaru dan akhirnya pada Jiraiya yang menatapnya keras.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku memiliki sedikit info untuk kalian mengenai organisasi tersebut. "

" Benarkah itu, Mephisto ? Kau tidak sedang memperdaya kami ? "

" Jiraiya, Jiraiya ... selalu waspada. Aku suka manusia sepertimu. Walaupun memperdaya manusia merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi iblis sepertiku, namun aku tidak bodoh untuk memperdaya manusia yang dikatakan merivali gubernur da-tenshi"

" Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan tentang organisasi itu " Shikamaru menekankan dengan kebencian yang tersirat jelas pada setiap katanya.

"Eits, jangan terburu-buru anak muda. Kau tahu aturannya dalam bisnis "

Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya, memberi aba-aba agar Shikamaru tak membalas.

" Kau menginginkan sesuatu atas balasan informasi yang kau berikan bukan ? "

" Tepat sekali. Seperti yang diharapkan darimu Jiraiya"

" Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan berusaha menyiapkannya" Mephisto menyeringai mendengar ini.

" Well, bagaimana jika kau menghancurkan organisasi itu untukku ?" Jiraiya mengernyit, sama sekali tak menyangka permintaan iblis di hadapannya.

"Kupikir kau dapat melakukan sendiri hal itu "

" Hm, sebenarnya aku memang dapat melakukannya. Tapi karena beberapa hal aku tak bisa melakukannya "

Tak ada balasan dari lawan bicaranya. Mephisto hanya menghela nafas bosan melihat ketiga tamunya menatapnya tajam.

" Tak mungkin bagi kami untuk menyerang sesama magician tanpa adanya misi yang jelas. Lagipula, aku mendengar rumor bahwa fallen angels mensponsori kegiatan mereka"

"Fallen Angels ? Aku dengar malah mereka yang menghancurkan organisasi itu dahulu " Jiraiya semakin penasaran dengan The White Night Demon Eyes.

" Well, aku sudah bilang rumor yang beredar begitu. Sejak dahulu aku memang tak bisa menerka pikiran dari gubernur miskin itu. "

" Azazel, walaupun aku selalu terlibat pertempuran dengannya, aku mengetahui bahwa ia pribadi yang mencintai perdamaian. Sungguh aneh jika benar dia mensponsori organisasi sebrutal itu"

"Out of topic. " sahut Mephisto cepat " Mari kembali ke topik sebelumnya, bagaimana begini saja, aku ingin kau menghancurkan organisasi tersebut, jangan sampai membunuh para magiciannya, mereka bisa 'dilatih' untuk organisasiku khukhu "

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya mengetahui betul maksud 'dilatih' yang disampaikan Mephisto. Iblis di depannya ini kemungkinan besar akan mencuci otak para penyihir tersebut, memasukkan ilusi tentang dirinya sebagai majikan yang harus ditaati dan tak boleh dilawan. Beberapa penyihir hebat kemungkinan akan segera direinkarnasi menjadi iblis peeragenya. Pada akhirnya, Mephisto adalah iblis licik yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperluas pengaruhnya.

Jiraiya menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru bergantian, melihat kedua muridnya tidak keberatan dengan persyaratan Mephisto, petapa katak itu mengangguk "Baik, kami setuju. Sekarang, informasinya! "

" Tch, dasar tak sabaran. " Mephisto berpaling pada gadis magician pirang yang senantiasa berdiri di samping singgasananya, " Reni, panggil Linze kemari. "

Menganggukkan kepalanya, gadis yang dipanggil Reni itu membuat lingkaran sihir komunikasi dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik, lingkaran sihir berwarna keunguan menghiasi lantai di hadapan Mephisto mengeluarkan seorang gadis bersurai ungu muda yang tergerai hingga sebatas bahu. dengan tubuh semampai yang dibalut oleh pakaian khas magician Eropa yang didominansi warna serupa rambutnya. Gadis itu menundukkan badannya memberi hormat dan sapaan kepada Mephisto.

" Dia adalah Linze Sillhoueska. Dalam sebuah misi, ia dan saudara kembarnya berhadapan dengan The White Night Demon Eyes " Perkenalan Mephisto membuat gadis yang baru tiba itu menegang.

" Me – Mephisto – sama "

" Linze, aku ingin kau menceritakan bagaimana organisasi itu kepada para tamu kita"

" Ta-tapi "

" Jangan pernah membantah ucapanku gadis kecil, taati saja perintahku " hardik Mephisto keras. Linze membalikkan badannya, dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Jiraiya dan kedua muridnya tak berekspresi menanggapi hal tersebut.

" Me – mereka kejam. Tak memiliki belas kasihan dan sangat manipulatif. " Linze mendeksripsikan dengan nafas berat, selama mendeskripsikan organisasi itu, matanya menerawang, tidak fokus pada satupun yang ada di hadapannya seakan ingatannya tertarik pada masa lalu.

" Terlebih pemimpinnya. Senyumnya yang menjijikkan dengan bakat sihir yang luar biasa ... ia berbahaya" Linze terdiam setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

" Hanya itu ? " tanya Jiraiya kepada Mephisto.

" Setidaknya kalian mendapat gambaran bukan ?" balas Mephisto dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain cukup lama hingga akhirnya Mephisto menghela nafas.

" Aku juga pernah berhadapan dengan mereka. Ketua mereka, pemuda yang bernama Yashamaru itu sangatlah berbakat. Kau harus berhati-hati saat melawannya, dari pergerakan mereka kupikir mereka bertujuan mengumpulkan para magician dengan bakat berbeda-beda. "

" Begitu ya. Kau memiliki informasi di mana kami dapat menemukannya ? " Naruto yang bertanya kali ini. Pertanyaannya sontak menarik perhatian Linze.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi aku memiliki firasat bahwa mereka berada di kota ini, di London."

" Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ? "

" Well, seperti yang aku bilang tadi, mereka menginginkan magician yang berbakat dan kau tahu, baru – baru ini aku mendengar seorang keturunan Pendragon telah keluar dari Golden Dawn, dan seminggu ini kami menemukan keberadaannya di kota ini. Kupikir, mereka akan mengincar keturunan pendragon tersebut. "

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran kami untuk menjalankan kesepakatan. "

" Semoga sukses untuk kalian " ujar Reni dengan senyuman kecil sementara Linze masih menatap tak percaya pada ketiganya. Naruto segera membentuk lingkaran sihir untuk teleportasi.

" Well, sedikit informasi lagi untuk kalian ... pergilah ke kawasan kumuh kota London, di sana kau akan menemukan tembok bata yang tak tersusun rapi, cukup mengetuk pada empat sisi lubang berbentuk bujur sangkar, dan kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana, itu juga akan membantu untuk misimu Paimon muda "

Naruto melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Sebelum sempat berkomentar, ketiganya telah ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir.

" Well, sepertinya akan ada pertarungan yang menyenangkan dalam waktu dekat"

XoX

Sesuai yang dikatakan Mephisto, mereka menemukan keberadaan tembok bata yang tak tersusun rapi, beserta lubang yang berbentuk bujur sangkar kecil di tengah lubang tersebut.

" Sekarang tinggal melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakan Mephisto " Jiraiya menepuk ke empat lubang berbentuk bujur sangkar tersebut. Ketiganya dibuat terkejut kala, bata-bata yang menyusun tembok di depan mereka bergemuruh, bata-bata itu bergerak sendiri menyusun diri membentuk sebuah gerbang yang mengeluarkan sinar terang.

" He- hebat ! " pekik Naruto penuh kekaguman.

" Cukup dengan tingkah bodohmu gaki, cepatlah masuk ! " Jiraiya masuk terlebih dahulu, diikuti Shikamaru kemudian Naruto. Pemdangan yang menyambut mereka berbeda jauh dengan kota London yang megah. Mereka muncul di tebing hijau yang langsung disuguhi pemandangan hutan lebat di bawahnya.

" Benar-benar berbanding terbalik " decak Shikamaru.

Sementara Naruto melebarkan matanya kala merasakan sebuah tekanan energi yang begitu familiar.

" Ini energi dari para Paimon. Aku tidak dapat memeriksa keberadaan mereka. "

" Benarkah ? Well kupikir itulah yang dimaksud Mephisto dengan memudahkan misimu gaki. Sekarang bawa kami pada mereka, mereka bantuan besar untuk menumbangkan organisasi itu. "

" Hm, jadi kita benar-benar telah memutuskan untuk menumbangkan organisasi itu ? Bukankah rencana awalnya mencari tahu apa organisasi itu terkait dengan tragedi Nara ? " tanya Naruto bingung, mengabaikan sejenak perintah Jiraiya.

" Kita akan menumbangkannya. " Melihat kedua muridnya menatapnya lama membuat Jiraiya melanjutkan " Tenang saja, ini bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kesepakatan dengan Mephisto. Seminggu yang lalu, tim investigasi dari Shinto dan Makkai telah mengabariku bahwa memang benar White Night Demon Eyes adalah dalang dibalik tragedi tersebut setelah meneliti dna darah dari beberapa korban. Teknologi Ajuka Beelzebub menemukan adanya setitik DNA dari magician yang termasuk dalam daftar Magician liar. "

Jiraiya menghentikan penjelasannya. Ia tersenyum kecil setelah melihat keduanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali mendelik pada Naruto untuk menjalankan perintah pertamanya tadi.

" Ah, benar mengenai lokasi para Paimon itu ... aku tidak dapat mengetahuinya dengan pasti " Ujar Naruto kikuk, dan dirinya semakin salah tingkah saat Jiraiya dan Shikamaru menatap tajam dirinya.

" Hei, jangan menyalahkanku seperti itu. Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan manna membuatku sulit untuk mendeteksi mereka. Terlebih tekanan energi mereka terasa kacau, seperti ada teknik sihir yang digunakan untuk mengelabui keberadaan mereka. " Naruto menjelaskan dengan nada merajuk.

" Sepertinya mereka diburu seseorang" celetuk Shikamaru.

" Yah. Jika mengaitkan ini dengan semua informasi yang kita peroleh. Kita bisa berasumsi bahwa mereka diincar oleh organisasi yang kita incar ini, The White Night Demon Eyes. " ujar Jiraiya menghembus nafas, jika dilihat sekilas memang benar bahwa misi ini menguntungkan mereka, hanya sekali tepuk maka dua nyamuk mati. Dalam satu misi ini, mereka dapat mencapai tujuan mereka, mengumpulkan satu anggota Paimon lagi dan memberantas White Night Demon Eyes. Namun, apa semuanya dapat berjalan selancar itu ? Jiraiya sanksi akan hal itu

" Dengarkan aku ! Mulai dari sini, kita akan berpencar menjadi 3 kelompok. Bawa kertas peledak ini dan segera ledakkan untuk memberi tanda bagiku untuk segera ke tempat kalian ! Mengerti ?! " intruksi Jiraiya dengan memberikan masing-masing mereka kunai yang ditempeli kertas peledak.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menerima kunai tersebut dan segera menyimpannya dalam kantong penyimpanannya. Keduanya mengangguk.

" Jangan lupakan intruksiku gaki ! " Jiraiya mengingatkan sekali lagi. Ketiganya segera berpisah menuju ke dalam hutan. Jiraiya menuju utara, Shikamaru ke barat, dan Naruto ke selatan.

Jiraiya menghembuskan nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dua anak didiknya. Pandangannya tertarik pada awan hitam yang mulai menghiasi langit.

' Semoga ini bukan pertanda buruk ' batin Jiraiya, terus melanjutkan pencariannya.

XoX

Bermil-mil dari jarak yang dituju Naruto, tepatnya di bagian paling selatan hutan lebat tersebut yang berbatasan dengan sebuah jurang terjal. Pasukan Paimon dalam keadaan tegang untuk kedua kalinya pasca wilayah Pillar mereka dibombardir oleh Old Satan. Dari udara kosong yang menampilkan pemandangan hutan lebat tersebut, terlihat sedikit celah retakan. Suara-suara ledakan terus bersahutan-sahutan dari retakan di udara kosong tersebut dan semakin menambah ketegangan di sana.

Dua iblis dengan perawakan paling menonjol dari yang lainnya berdiri paling depan. Seorang gadis dan pemuda. Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, dimana sang gadis memiliki tubuh kecil yang tingginya hanya sekitar pinggang pria dewasa, surai hijau panjang yang dikuncir twintail. Pada pundaknya yang mungil, makhluk serupa kurcaci kecil duduk bertengger dengan ekspresi impasif serupa seperti sang gadis. Makhluk itu adalah Gnomes, roh sihir dari tanah. Gadis ini merupakan Mia, rook Minato.

Disamping Mia, adalah Roger, Hybrid Werewolf dan Devil yang merupakan salah satu pawn Minato. Ia memiliki tubuh besar berotot dengan tampang sangar khas para gangster. Tubuhnya yang besar itu hanya dibalut dengan jas kulit yang dibiarkan terbuka memamerkan dada bidangnya, dilengkapi sebuah celana panjang loreng-loreng khas para serdadu perang. Ia mengepulkan asap dari 3 batang rokok yang ia hisap sekaligus, namun matanya tetap fokus pada retakan yang semakin membesar tersebut.

Di belakang keduanya, pasukan Paimon bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir Seal mereka masing-masing. Salah seorang iblis betina, bersurai pirang kecoklatan yang bergelombang hingga ke punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang semampai dan berkembang dengan baik dibalut oleh kaos ketat dan jaket bulu tebal yang masih belum sanggup menutupi lekuk tubuhnya. Usianya yang masih menginjak 15 tahun tak menutup wibawanya sebagai keluarga bangsawan tingkat menengah di Pillar Paimon, Namanya Mimosa Paimon.

Kemudian, terdapat satu figur yang paling berbeda dari seluruh pasukan Paimon. Seorang gadis remaja bersurai pirang dengan balutan kostum penyihir yang didominansi warna biru muda. Gadis itu berada dalam tengah pasukan Paimon, juga menunjukkan sikap waspada dengan 3 lingkaran sihir berbeda pola yang bergerak aktif di sekitarnya. Ia adalah Le Fay Pendragon. Hampir sebulan lebih, magician muda itu bertualang bersama pasukan iblis ini.

Bau khas hujan mulai menerpa pasukan Paimon kala retakan di udara kosong itu berubah menjadi sebuah lubang kecil. Mia menyipitkan matanya kala melihat cahaya terang datang dari lubang kecil tersebut.

" Mereka datang ! " sahutnya, Gnome yang berada di pundaknya melengking nyaring, memicu sebuah tembok tanah kokoh berdiri di hadapan pasukan Paimon menghalangi cahaya terang yang mengincar mereka

PRANGG

Seakan kaca, sebuah penghalang yang dibangun para Paimon hancur seketika. Titik hujan mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

" Persiapkan pertahanan kalian " intruksi Mimosa pada para Paimon di belakangnya. ketika merasakan konsentrasi manna. Dan wujud serangan itu datang dengan sebuah rantai raksasa yang menghancurkan tembok tanah Mia, menampilkan sekelompok magician berjubah silver.

" Aku sudah membuka jalannya, tuan Yashamaru " Magician yang memiliki rantai-rantai raksasa di sekitarnya berujar santai pada pemuda yang berdiri paling depan dari kelompok magician tersebut. Berbeda dari yang lainnya, ia tidak menggunakan jubah sama sekali. Pakaiannya pun sama sekali tak mencerminkan identitasnya sebagai magician. Tubuh tinggi tegap dibalut dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam, dengan sebuah dasi hitam lurusnya. Celana yang ia kenakan berbahan kain berwarna hitam. Surai dark bluenya berstyle emo, dengan bagian poni menutupi mata kirinya, sementara pada mata kanannya ia menggunakan single lensa khas para bangsawan.

" Terima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu "

Mia dan Roger semakin waspada. Hanya satu yang terbersit di pikiran mereka.

" Berhati-hatilah gadis mungil ... dia berbeda dengan magician lain "

Mia hanya mengangguk atas peringatan Roger.

Melihat sikap tak bersahabat dari para iblis di hadapannya, Yashamaru mempertahankan senyumnya, ia maju selangkah dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke pasukan Paimon.

" Kekkai yang sangat solid dan membingungkan. Aku terkesan kalian mampu membentuk kekkai seperti ini. Jika aku tidak menggunakan mantra **Climatus** untuk memanipulasi cuaca di area sekitar, mana mungkin aku menemukan keberadaan kekkai ini. Kalian luar biasa "

" Apa yang kau inginkan ? " Roger bertanya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

Yashamaru masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. " Sikap kalian tidak terlalu bersahabat. Bukankah seharusnya kalian menyambut tamu yang datang kepada kalian ? "

" Musuh " gumam Mia.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu, gadis kecil ? " tatapan Yashamaru sedikit berubah pada Mia.

" tamu ? Jangan bercanda ! " Roger mengambil satu langkah ke depan, seraya menunjuk Mia " Gadis mungil ini saja bisa mengerti, dari caramu kemari, kau adalah musuh ! "

" Kalian tidak memberiku petunjuk untuk bagaimana bertamu dengan baik "

DOR

Ctik

Serentak dengan suara tembakan tersebut, Yashamaru menjentikkan jarinya, menahan lima peluru yang hendak bersarang di jantung, otak, paru-paru, ginjal, dan lambungnya. Dengan satu jentikan jari lagi, kelima peluru itu jatuh tak berdaya.

" Mari hentikan basa-basi ini, dan bertarung ! " Roger menembak kembali. Namun kali ini sasarannya bukanlah Yashamaru, melainkan para magician di belakangnya. Yashamaru tak berbuat apa-apa, ia juga memiliki lawan tersendiri yakni.

" Jadi kau lawanku, gadis kecil ? " tanyanya tenang sembari menahan sebuah golem tanah milik Mia.

" Hancur ! " bisik Mia. Dua golem terbentuk dari ketiadaan, kali ini golem batu dan golem metal. Berhadapan dengan tiga golem raksasa tersebut tak membuat Yashamaru gentar, tatapannya menajam. Golem tanah yang tinjunya di tahan oleh Yashamaru menggunakan tinjunya yang lain untuk meremukkan magician tersebut. Langkahnya itu dibarengi oleh golem batu dan metal.

" Lambat" hardik Yashamaru, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada golem tanah, secara mengejutkan melemparkan golem tersebut pada kedua golem lainnya. Memanfaatkan ketiga golem yang tumbang tersebut, Yashamaru merapal mantra, menghembuskan lava raksasa menuju para Paimon.

Mia mengernyit, berpikir untuk mengeluarkan lava yang sama untuk menahan serangan Yashamaru.

Belum sempat menjalankan pikirannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda hadir di hadapannya memuntahkan bermil-mil air untuk memadamkan lava tersebut, akibatnya uap tipis mulai memenuhi areal tersebut.

" Aku akan membantu untuk hal seperti itu, Mia – sama " Le Fay menyahut.

Mimosa yang telah sadar dari shok atas pernyataan perang dari Roger, segera memberikan intruksi kembali.

" Para Paimon juga jangan mau kalah ! Kita berperang atas nama pemimpin kita, Minato – sama dan Naruto – sama ! "

" YOSH ! "

" Sekarang berpencarlah, hajar para magician tersebut dan bantu Roger – san di depan sana. Le Fay – san akan bersamaku di sini membantu Mia – san " Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, pasukan Paimon mengeluarkan sayap mereka, menggunakan strategi untuk menyerang dari udara merupakan salah satu pilihan terbaik, terlebih di tengah cuaca seperti ini.

" Tch, kalau terbang dapat membuat kalian unggul, maka akan kulakukan ini " salah satu magician melepaskan sihirnya pada awan hitam di atas mereka. Seketika guntur mulai terdengar, tidak butuh waktu lama hingga awan badai terbentuk dan memuntahkan petir.

" Hati-hati! " sahut salah satu Paimon memperingati rekannya agar terhindar dari sambaran petir.

Tak memiliki pilihan lain, para Paimon kembali di tanah. Mereka harus mengandalkan sihir mereka dan juga kemampuan fisik.

Kembali ke Yashamaru, pemimpin Magician itu menghela nafas melihat 3 gadis yang akan menjadi lawannya " Aku tidak terlalu senang untuk berhadapan dengan gadis kecil seperti kalian "

" Kalau begitu, mulailah berwaspada ... " ujar Mimosa, lingkaran sihir Paimon berada di masing-masing kepalan tangannya. Cambuk sihir mulai keluar dari kedua lingkaran sihirnya tersebut. Cambuknya itu layaknya sulur berduri yang segera merambat cepat hendak memerangkap Yashamaru.

Diserbu oleh cambuk sulur tersebut, Yashamaru menghindar cepat dengan melakukan beberapa gerakan akrobatik, namun semakin lama sulur-sulur itu semakin panjang, dan tanpa ia sadari, sulur-sulur itu memerangkapnya dalam kurungan bola.

" Tch " Yashamaru mendecih. Matanya melebar taktala mencium sebuah bau busuk.

'racun!' batinnya berteriak waspada. Menyadari bahaya jika ia berlama-lama dalam perangkap tersebut. Yashamaru mengumpulkan angin di tangannya, dengan satu tebasan lurus dari tangannya, kurungan bola itu terbelah dua. Namun, 3 lingkaran sihir berwarna merah telah menghadangnya.

" Kami tidak ingin menghiburmu, terbakarlah ! " sahut Le Fay mengeluarkan ledakan besar secara serentak dari ketiga lingkaran sihirnya. Suara ledakan itu mewarnai pertarungan di antara iblis Paimon dan para magician. Dari asap hitam ledakan tersebut, Yashamaru melompat keluar, tidak ada luka bakar di tubuhnya, namun terlihat bagaimana sedikit pakaiannya terbakar, membuktikan serangan Le Fay tadi tak dapat dihindari.

" Keh, aku memang meremehkan kalian. " Yashamaru tak perlu dibuat terkejut lagi kala ketiga golem yang sebelumnya hadir telah siap untuk membantainya. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, Yashamaru menepuk tangannya kencang, tekanan angin yang dihasilkan dari tepukan tersebut merobohkan ketiga golem tersebut tanpa sisa.

" Hancur ! " Magician itu tak diberikan kesempatan terkejut kala Mia, tanpa ia sadari, telah berada di hadapannya dengan tangan mungilnya yang telah dilapisi batu tebal. " **Earth Fist!** "

BUAKK

Yashamaru jatuh menukik menghantam tanah, tekanan yang begitu keras dari tinju Mia sukses membuat tanah tempat Yashamaru mendarat menjadi sebuah kawah dalam sekejap. Getaran dari tinjunya sendiri, sempat membuat para iblis dan magician yang masih bertarung satu sama lain berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

' Tinju gadis mungil itu memang mengerikan. Bahkan Beowulf tak bisa mengalahkannya dalam kekuatan murni ' Roger menyeringai kecil setelah menyaksikan hal tersebut dan melanjutkan serangannya pada magician lainnya. Roger dengan mudah menjatuhkan magician satu persatu. Namun langkahnya kini dihalangi oleh seorang magician bertubuh kekar sepertinya.

" Minggir " Roger menembak cepat magician tersebut, namun begitu terkejutnya pawn Minato itu kala menyaksikan bagaimana tangan magician itu bergerak cepat menangkap semua peluru yang ia tembakkan.

" Terlalu lambat, aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas " ujar magician tersebut, membuka kedua telapak tangannya memamerkan sepuluh peluru yang ditembakkan Roger.

Roger nyengir, memutar dua pistol di tangannya, ia menyimpan dua senjatanya.

" Kalau begitu, aku masih memiliki senjata lainnya " Ia melesatkan tinjunya cepat pada magician tersebut. Dalam gerakan lambat, terlihat mata magician itu melebar kala menyaksikan sebilah pedang tumbuh dari setiap kuku Roger

Slash

Roger menyengir lebar melihat wajah musuhnya yang terpaku. Terlihat terdapat luka sobek tipis pada pipi magician tersebut. Begitu berhasil menguasai dirinya, magician itu melompat menjauh. Dengan gerakan pelan menghapus jejak darah di pipinya.

" Ternyata kau merupakan hybrid werewolf devil. "

" Namaku Roger "

Magician itu mengernyit, tak mengerti mengapa Roger mendadak memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Vetto, kau dapat memanggilku begitu " magician itu memperkenalkan dirinya pula.

" Aku tak memintamu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku menyebut namaku hanya agar kau mengetahui siapa yang akan membunuhmu hari ini "

" Iblis dan keangkuhannya. Kalau begitu alasanku sama sepertimu "

" Tidak kreatif ! "

" Emangnya aku peduli ?! Ayo bertarung lagi " sebuah konsentrasi manna yang mengerikan berkumpul di tangan Vetto, membentuk sebuah cakar beruang.

" Kau memang tidak kreatif ! " Roger dan Vetto saling mengincar satu sama lain.

Kembali ke Yashamaru, pemimpin White Night Demon Eyes itu masih belum menunjukkan bahwa ia akan bangun. Single lens di mata kanannya hancur, bersama dengan sebuah jejak kepalan tangan Mia membekas di pipinya, dilihat dari sana saja sudah pasti Yashamaru kehilangan seluruh giginya atau bahkan rahangnya telah patah . Mia berdiri diam di tepi kawah tersebut, dengan tatapan terpaku pada Yashamaru. Mimosa dan Le Fay menghampiri rook Minato tersebut dengan sihir masing-masing.

" Apa dia benar-benar telah kalah ? " tanya Le Fay, sedikit berharap dapat menyelesaikan ancaman ini secepat mungkin.

" Ia mendapat pukulan terkuat Mia – san langsung. Kupikir, itu cukup untuk menumbangkannya " Mimosa sedikit bergidik kala membayangkan perih yang dirasakan oleh musuhnya ini. Sentilan Mia biasa saja bisa menghancurkan batu karang besar. Wajar baginya mengasumsikan jika pukulan terkuat Mia dapat membunuh seseorang.

" Kalian memang kuat ... " Ketiganya sontak menatap ke belakang, mata melebar penuh ketidakpercayaan atas pandangan di depannya, sosok Yashamaru berdiri tanpa ada bekas luka sama sekali, bahkan bajunya yang terbakar sebelumnya kini telah mulus kembali. Mengembalikan pandangan mereka pada kawah tersebut, mereka hanya menemukan angin lalu.

" Namun, tidak begitu kuat untuk menyadari bahwa kalian berada dalam ilusi "

Ctak

Dengan satu jentikan keras tersebut, pandangan mereka memburam, cahaya matahari terik menerpa mereka dan apa yang mereka lihat benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya. Seluruh rombongan Paimon terbaring tak sadarkan diri, Roger dalam keadaan lebih buruk, tangan Vetto menembus dadanya, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya.

Mia, Le Fay, dan Mimosa tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena saat ini mereka juga telah dikeroyok oleh para magician.

" Cahaya ... " gumam Mia tanpa ekspresi, berbanding terbalik dengan Gnome di pundaknya yang terus mengeluarkan geraman marah.

' Dia memanipulasi ilusi dengan cahaya saat membuka kekkai kami tadi ! ' Mimosa mengutuk diri dalam hati kala baru menyadari hal ini. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang, mencoba mencari jalan keluar bagi Paimon untuk melarikan diri dari sini.

" Ilusi yang dibuat dari cahaya ... pantas saja sulit untuk disadari " bisik Le Fay, tak ada waktu baginya untuk kagum akan teknik yang diperlihatkan Yashamaru.

" Kalian tidak bertujuan untuk membunuh kami bukan ? " tanya Mimosa, mencoba mengulur waktu.

" Bukan tujuan utama. Namun, ke depannya tergantung bagaimana hasil dari perburuan ini " Yashamaru menjawab dengan tenang, di akhir kalimatnya ia menyeringai sadis pada gadis Paimon tersebut, cukup untuk membuat Mimosa meneguk ludah menahan ketakutan.

" Tujuan utama kalian adalah aku bukan ? " sahut Le Fay. Tangan mungilnya bertengger di depan dada " Lepaskan mereka semua. Mereka tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini "

" Le Fay – san ! " Mimosa berteriak memprotes keputusan Le Fay untuk menyerahkan diri.

" Maaf Mimosa – san. Kupikir ... ini satu-satunya cara. Kalian kelompok yang baik, kalian tidak pantas untuk berakhir seperti ini. Aku yakin kalian akan bertemu dengan pemimpin kalian ... jika bisa, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Pemimpin dari kelompok hebat ini pasti luar biasa. "

" Karena itulah – "

" Karena itulah ..." Le Fay memotong cepat Mimosa dengan meniru ucapannya " kalian tak boleh berakhir di sini. "

Prok prok

Keduanya berpaling pada Yashamaru yang memberikan tepuk tangan tersebut. Sebuah seringai menjijikkan menunjukkan pemimpin White Night Demon Eyes itu mengejek keduanya.

" Drama picisan yang mengharukan. Le Fay Pendragon – san, kau memang salah satu tujuan dari kami. Seorang prodigy Magic yang menjadi anggota termuda dalam sejarah Golden Dawn. Kau memiliki bakat magic yang murni, bersama kami kau akan mengukir namamu dalam sejarah dunia ini. Le Fay Pendragon-san bergabunglah bersama kami, White Night Demon Eyes ! "

Le Fay meneguk ludah. Ia tak menginginkan ini. Hatinya berteriak bahwa mereka salah. Namun, ia harus melakukannya. Akalnya berpikir bahwa ini jalan terbaik bagi mereka. Baru saja, Le Fay mengambil satu langkah, sebuah kunai dengan kertas segel pada gagangnya menghalangi langkahnya.

" Shinobi ?! " bisik Yashamaru, satu-satunya bangsa yang menggunakan senjata layaknya pisau pendek ini adalah shinobi. Yashamaru sangat yakin akan pengetahuannya tersebut, namun kejadian selanjutnya membuatnya terkejut. Percikan api segera membungkus kertas segel tersebut dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga membesar menjadi lingkaran api yang membakar para magician yang mengepung kelompok Paimon. Vetto yang berada dalam lingkaran api itu begitu terkejut hingga tak menyadari sebuah kilat kuning muncul di hadapannya.

DUAK

Vetto masih sempat menahan tendangan tersebut, namun tetap membuatnya terpental melewati lingkaran api tersebut.

" _oh Dewa air, tunjukkan lah kekuasaanmu akan hujan. Kumohon padamu! "_

Salah satu magician di belakang Yashamaru merapal mantra tersebut. Mantra yang menjadi ciri khas dari bangsa Onmyouji. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga hujan badai terbentuk dan memadamkan lingkaran api yang melindungi pasukan Paimon.

Yashamaru menyeringai lebar setelah melihat seluruh bangsa Paimon berdiri dengan masing-masing lingkaran sihirnya, namun bukan itu fokus utamanya melainkan 3 orang yang baru muncul dari kelompok tersebut.

" Jiraiya, sang sannin katak ... tak kusangka kau memiliki hubungan dengan bangsa iblis " Pemuda tersebut menyapa sang Sannin dengan senyuman tipisnya.

" Kupikir aku tak mengenalmu, anak muda "

" Yashamaru. Pemimpin White Night Demon Eyes, sungguh sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan legenda dari mitologi Shinto sepertimu Jiraiya – sama " Tatapan Yashamaru jatuh pada Shikamaru yang menatap tajam dirinya.

" Aku merasakan energi Onmyouji darimu bocah. Katakan ... siapa namamu ? "

" Shikamaru Nara " jawab Shikamaru dengan nada kelam, terdengar jelas memendam sebuah emosi di dalamnya. Seringai di wajah Yashamaru sedikit melebar mendengar perkenalan tersebut.

' Dia ya ? Mungkin mengetesnya terlebih dahulu bagus juga '

" Nara hm ... terdengar sedikit nostalgia bukan ? " Yashamaru bertanya pada pasukan magician di belakangnya. Para magician itu menjawab dengan tawa keras, menyulut emosi Shikamaru. Menyadari hal itu, Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dapat melihat Naruto menggeleng kepala pelan, memperingatkannya untuk tidak bertindak sembrono.

" Naruto – sama ... " Naruto berbalik, matanya sedikit melebar karena melihat pasukan Paimon berlutut di hadapannya, termasuk Mimosa, Mia dan Roger.

" Kami menunggu perintah dari anda ! " Para Paimon berteriak serentak. Mendengar satu suara tersebut sontak membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Berpaling pada Jiraiya, pak tua itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

" Tunjukkan bakatmu sebagai pemimpin, gaki ! "

" Yosh. Demi Paimon ! "

" DEMI PAIMON ! " para Paimon bersorak serentak.

" Teriakan tidak membantu kalian sama sekali, akan kuberitahu rasa keputusasaan kepada kalian semua ! " Yashamaru berteriak lantang, gerakannya ini segera ditanggapi oleh para Magician di belakangnya dengan melontarkan sihir-sihir pemusnah.

Splash

5 iblis Paimon berdiri memunggungi Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan masing-masing.

" Segera bentuk formasi di udara, kita akan membalas ! " ujar Naruto cepat. Intruksinya ini segera dilaksanakan oleh Para Paimon yang berbaris di bagian belakang. Baku hantam sihir mulai terjadi antar kedua kubu.

Vetto dengan seringai buasnya, menerjang maju pada 5 iblis Paimon di hadapan Naruto. Manna yang berkonsentrasi tinggi menyelimuti tangannya, siap untuk merobek seluruh pertahanan yang ada.

" Mati kalian iblis bangs*t! " Berteriak nyaring, Vetto melancarkan cakar mannanya tersebut. Akan tetapi ..

Trang

Roger berdiri di sana, menghalangi langkahnya.

" Urusan kita belum selesai ! " Vetto tersenyum miring atas geraman Roger.

" Kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan kejadian sebenarnya dalam ilusi Yashamaru-sama itu padamu ! "

Trang

Trang

Keduanya beradu kekuatan dengan cakar masing-masing. Vetto dengan cakar mannanya, sementara Roger dengan cakar werewolfnya. Vetto mengincar lurus pada pundak lebar Roger, sayang sekali bagi Vetto, gerakannya terbaca jelas oleh Roger sehingga dapat dihindari dengan mudah, sebagai gerakan balas, Roger menangkap lengan atas Vetto, dan dengan gerakan cepat membanting Vetto ke tanah. Cakar di tangannya mengkilap hendak mengoyak leher kokoh Vetto, akan tetapi kali ini Vetto lebih tanggap, ia mengkonsentrasikan manna pada kaki besarnya dan menendang Roger keras, cukup keras hingga mementalkan pria kekar itu sisi tebing yang lain.

" Aku akan mengatasi hybrid werewolf itu. "

" Lakukan sesukamu " Yashamaru tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Vetto kegirangan bertemu lawan yang sepadan.

" Aku tak akan ketinggalan dengan anak muda ! " Jiraiya memasang handseal dengan cepat.

 **Kuchiyose No Jutsu.**

Kepulan asap besar di hadapan mereka menghentikan para magician menembakkan sihir mereka. Mata mereka melotot tak percaya ketika disuguhi pemandangan seekor katak raksasa, menggunakan jubah kebiruan yang memiliki kanji dibagian punggungnya. Mereka juga terperangah setelah menyadari Jiraiya berdiri di atas kepala katak tersebut.

" Kita lakukan, Gamabunta ! " Jiraiya memasang handseal cepat sekali lagi. Gerakannya itu diikuti oleh katak yang ia tunggangi. Jiraiya menghirup nafas panjang hingga dadanya mengembang, gerakannya ini masih diikuti oleh Gamabunta, dan kemudian teknik itu dimulai dengan Gamabunta yang menyemburkan minyak disusul oleh Jiraiya menghembuskan api, hasilnya kobaran api besar menghantam para magician.

 **Katon : Gamayu Endan**

Satu magician di belakang Yashamaru mengeluarkan sihirnya, sebuah lapisan tipis yang menyerap api yang disemburkan Jiraiya.

" Serangan fisik akan lebih efektif bagi mereka, Jiraiya ! " Gamabunta melompat cepat menuju para magician.

" Ha, mengamuklah Gamabunta! " Jiraiya melompat turun. Ia segera disambut oleh Yashamaru yang menyeringai di hadapannya.

" Aku akui, untuk saat ini aku belum siap menghadapimu. Maka dari itu ... " Jiraiya melebarkan matanya, ketika dengan cepat Yashamaru, memiringkan tubuhnya memberikan akses bagi sebuah siluet hitam untuk menerjangnya jauh. Tidak, siluet hitam itu menangkap batang lehernya dan membawanya terbang memasuki hutan yang lebat. Setelah memasuki hutan yang cukup dalam, siluet itu melemparkannya.

 **Hari Jigoku**

Tak TAKK

Dahan – dahan pohon yang bertemu dengan tubuh Jiraiya hancur tak karuan setelah Jiraiya melepaskan teknik untuk memanjangkan dan mengeraskan rambutnya untuk melindungi tubuh. Teknik itu juga membuat Jiraiya mampu menembakkan helai demi helai rambutnya yang telah mengeras untuk menyerang musuh.

Shut shut.

Helai demi helai ditembakkan, namun tak satupun bertemu dengan sang musuh. Kemudian, Jiraiya dapat melihat musuhnya dengan jelas ketika awan mendung mulai menghilang. Dan matanya terbelalak ketika menyaksikan senyuman lebar di wajah musuh tersebut.

" Lama tak berjumpa, Jiraiya ! "

" Azazel ! "

XoX

" ERO – JIJI ! " Naruto menggertakkan giginya, sedikit mengkhawatirkan kakek angkat yang juga menjadi gurunya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa gurunya itu kuat, namun untuk melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya gurunya itu dibawa pergi, membuat Naruto tetap merasa khawatir.

" Jiraiya – sama akan baik-baik saja " Mia untuk pertama kalinya berkata pada Naruto.

" Dia benar Naruto! " teriakan Shikamaru itu menarik perhatian Naruto, lalu dengan sebuah tepukan keras di pipinya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

" Bagi para Paimon yang masih memiliki tekad untuk bebas dan kembali ke Makkai, ikutlah bersamaku ! Angkat senjata kalian ! dan bertarunglah untuk kebebasan kita ! "

" Ya, demi Naruto – sama ! " seru Mimosa bersama Paimon lainnya.

Dengan satu sahutan serentak, seluruh Paimon berlari mengejar target masing-masing. Para magician yang menjadi target tersebut, tak memiliki pilihan selain untuk bertarung balik. Semua itu hanya menyisakan sedikit kelompok Paimon di belakang bersama dengan Naruto, Mia, Shikamaru,dan Le Fay.

" Kita bertiga akan menghadapi dia ! " Naruto menunjuk Yashamaru yang menyeringai kepada mereka yang tersisa.

" Mia –san tetaplah berada di sini untuk melindungi dan support bagi yang lain ! "

" Mengerti " Dengan persetujuan Mia tersebut, Shikamaru melesat terlebih dahulu. 3 kertas mantra berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Shikamaru memulai tekniknya dengan melemparkan 3 kertas mantra itu ke udara, kertas itu mulai bersinar seraya Onmyouji Nara terakhir itu membaca mantranya.

" _Wahai, dewa tanah hancurkan mereka yang berdosa. Kumohon, kabulkan lah permintaanku ! "_

Kerikil-kerikil di sekitar Shikamaru melayang, dibalut dengan manna hingga berwarna merah, terlihat begitu panas dan berbahaya dan ke semuanya melesat cepat menuju Yashamaru.

" Su –sugoi ! " sahut Le Fay, terlihat begitu kagum. Jangan salahkan dia, sebagai prodigy magic ia sangat berkeinginan untuk melihat seluruh jenis sihir di dunia ini. Karena itulah, meraih kesempatan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana sihir Onmyouji bekerja membuat Le Fay begitu senang.

" Teknik yang bagus. Namun terlalu sederhana. "

Yashamaru membentuk lingkaran sihir pertahanannya. Kerikil-kerikil itu dengan mudah. Namun, ia melewatkan satu kerikil. Sebuah kerikil datang dari belakang Yashamaru, dan tanpa perlindungan apapun, punggung bebas Yashamaru menerima serangan tersebut.

Duar.

" Ugh ! " Yashamaru meringis karena luka bakar di punggungnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Shikamaru dan Naruto yang menyeringai padanya. Bertolak belakang dengan ketiganya, Le Fay terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

" Begitu rupanya, iblis pirang itu pengguna Space Magic. " Yashamaru merapal mantra singkat untuk memulihkan luka bakar di punggungnya.

Le Fay memandang Naruto takjub. Cukup dengan kata-kata singkat Yashamaru tersebut, ia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Di saat merapal mantra Onmyoujinya, Shikamaru membuat satu kerikil di belakang punggungnya yang kemudian oleh Naruto disembunyikan menggunakan magicnya. Yashamaru yang lengah karena meremehkan mereka tak akan menyadari serangan dadakan tersebut.

" Sepertinya ini bakalan menarik. Datanglah padaku ! Akan kuperlihatkan pada kalian bagaimana seorang magician sejati bertarung ! "

 **Alpha Mode.**

Tubuh Naruto berpendar biru. Tatapan mata birunya kali ini lebih kelam, berbanding terbalik dengan kemampuan penglihatannya yang semakin baik.

" Majulah ! "

Yashamaru nyengir, ia memulai pertempuran tersebut dengan melesatkan listrik biru pada ketiganya. Naruto maju ke depan, kunai bercabang tiganya telah berada dalam genggaman tangan. Dengan satu tebasan petir itu terserap dalam dimensi khusus. Dan kemudian Naruto menciptakan satu kunai kembali dan langsung melontarkannya pada Yashamaru yang menghindar cepat, membiarkan kunai tersebut menancap tanah jauh di belakangnya. Dan tanah di sana bergetar, terlihat seperti terbakar.

" Firasatku benar, kau bahkan dapat memindahkan serangan. Space Magic yang benar-benar mengerikan ! "

" Le Fay – san ! "

" Ah, ha – ha'i! " Le Fay mulai menciptakan tiga lingkaran sihir di hadapannya. Ketiganya menyemburkan api, udara, dan petir di saat bersamaan. Diancam oleh kobaran tiga elemen berbahaya tersebut, Yashamaru menyeringai ia kembali membentuk lingkaran sihir, namun kali ini bukan untuk bertahan, melainkan menyerap serangan Le Fay menjadi manna murni yang dapat ia gunakan.

 **Sring**

" Kau terlalu terfokus di depan ! " Shikamaru muncul dari tempat kunai Naruto tadi menancap. Satu kertas mantra berada dalam genggamannya, dengan membalut tangannya dalam sebuah manna yang terkonsentrasi tinggi.

BUAK

Yashamaru masih dapat pukulan Shikamaru tersebut hingga hanya terdorong ke samping sekitar 10 meter.

" Benar-benar berbahaya hingga sampai bisa memindahkan objek lain juga." Yashamaru melirik Naruto sebentar yang mana menyeringai dengan posisi jari – jari kanannya bergemeletuk. " Sepertinya aku harus menghabisimu terlebih dahulu. "

Yashamaru melesat cepat menuju Naruto.

 **Sring**

Shikamaru dengan cepat kembali ditransfer, kali ini ia berada di udara. 4 kertas mantra nya berada di atas Naruto.

" _Oh Dewa Api ! Berkahkan lah perlindunganmu kepada mereka yang pantas! Kumohon kabulkan doaku ! "_

Pillar api yang membara melindungi Naruto. Yashamaru segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika menyadari jenis barrier tersebut. " Teknik kekkai yang bagus ! Namun, walaupun aku tak dapat menyentuhnya. Aku akan menghabisi bocah iblis itu dengan satu kali serang. "

Lingkaran sihir norse tercipta di depan telapak tangan Yashamaru yang terbuka lebar. Le Fay dan Shikamaru dapat merasakannya, manna yang terkonsentrasi tinggi. Serangan ini berbahaya !

 **Ray of Destruction**

Laser tipis melesat dari lingkaran sihir Yashamaru, menembus kekkai Shikamaru dengan cepat sebelum Le Fay dan Shikamaru dapat berbuat sesuatu, laser tersebut terus melesat hingga akhirnya berakhir di hutan lebat nun jauh di sana, meledakkan areal hutan tersebut hingga tak bersisa.

Melihat bagaimana asap tebal membumbung dari hutan tersebut, membuat Shikamaru dan Le Fay meneguk ludah. Serangan itu seolah menyadarkan mereka seberapa besar jurang perbedaan kemampuan magic mereka. Namun, yang paling membuat mereka khawatir adalah keadaan Naruto.

Kekkai api membara milik Shikamaru hancur setelah ledakan tersebut.

" Musnah sudah. Aku akan menghajar kalian berdua hingga tak sadarkan diri. Menghapus ingatan kalian dan menjadikan kalian sebagai maskot kami. "

" Seperti aku akan membiarkannya " Sebuah kilat kuning hadir di hadapan Yashamaru, dan dari sana Naruto dengan tubuh berpendar merah menatap nyalang padanya.

 **Gamma Mode**

Sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari manna murni berada di tangan Naruto.

" teknik terkuatku saat ini ! **Gamma Sword !** "

Jrash

Yashamaru hanya dapat menghindar tipis dari serangan tersebut. Tebasan Naruto yang seharusnya telah mengakhiri hidupnya hanya berakhir menebas lengan kanannya. Yashamaru tidak dapat berkata apa-apa setelah melihat tangan kanannya yang mati rasa, tangan tersebut mulai mengeriput, dan kemudian menjadi kurus kering.

" Kau memotongnya hingga ke tingkat sel ! Aku telah benar-benar meremehkanmu bocah iblis ! " Untuk pertama kalinya, Yashamaru meringis. Lingkaran sihir kehijauan menyinari lengan kanannya. Ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan lengan kanannya tersebut, namun tak ada perubahan mencolok.

" Terlalu lama ... benar-benar teknik yang mengerikan ! " decak Yashamaru.

" Ini kesempatan kita ! " seru Naruto, Shikamaru segera mengeluarkan 2 kertas jimat yang melayang di sampingnya, membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir, saat lengannya memasuki lingkaran sihir tersebut, kobaran hitam menyelimuti tangannya, itu bukan api, lebih terlihat seperti bayangan.

 **Room Seals : Exchange**

Naruto dan Shikamaru bertukar tempat. Shikamaru kini berada di garis depan seorang diri. Naruto dan Le Fay hanya melihat dari belakang bagaimana Nara terakhir itu dengan beringas menyerang Yashamaru yang masih kesulitan mengatur mannanya.

" Aku juga akan maju, Naruto – san ! "

" Baiklah ! " Dengan teknik yang sama, Naruto menukar batu – batuan yang berada di belakang Yashamaru dengan Le Fay. Yashamaru yang menyadari jumlah musuhnya yang bertambah, segera mengeluarkan grimoirenya. Cahaya terang menyilaukan Shikamaru dan Le Fay.

DUAR

Ledakan besar menghantam tanah tempat mereka berdiri, namun tak ada siapa – siapa di sana. Le Fay dan Shikamaru secara mengejutkan telah berada sedikit jauh dari tempat tersebut. Yashamaru mendecih, melirik pada Naruto.

' Kemampuan teleportnya benar-benar merepotkan ! '

Le Fay membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna kemerahan di depan dadanya.

" Nara – san ! " Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Shikamaru mengerti. Pemuda itu melemparkan kertas jimatnya yang segera berpendar terang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir Le Fay.

' Serangan kombinasi ! ' batin Yashamaru berteriak waspada dan benar saja kobaran api dilontarkan oleh Le Fay kemudian tiupan angin berbentuk spiral dari kertas jimat Shikamaru membuat pola dari kobaran api itu berubah mengikuti tiupan angin.

" Bagus juga. Namun, itu percuma ! " tangan kiri Yashamaru yang bebas terangkat, kobaran api berbentuk spiral yang mengarah padanya itu berkedut, seakan tertarik ke tangan Yashamaru.

Shikamaru dan Le Fay membolakan mata mereka ketika melihat kobaran api mereka berubah menjadi nyala api kecil di tangan Yashamaru.

" Kukembalikan pada kalian ! " Benar saja, kobaran api spiral ganas itu berbalik melesat pada Shikamaru dan Le Fay. Mengkompres mannanya, Le Fay membentuk lingkaran sihir untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

 **Sring**

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya melihat Yashamaru yang seketika berada di belakang mereka. Le Fay masih sibuk menahan kobaran api tersebut.

" Bukan hanya kalian saja yang bisa berteleport " baru saja hendak menghajar Shikamaru, Yashmaru kembali bertukar tempat dengan Le Fay, tak memiliki persiapan yang cukup Yashamaru tersambar kobaran api spiral tersebut.

DUARRRRR

" Timing yang bagus, Naruto ! " ujar Shikamaru. Ia dan Le Fay kembali diteleport ke sisi Naruto untuk menghindari ledakan yang terjadi pada Yashamaru. Naruto mengusap dahinya, sedikit kelelahan karena terus menggunakan Exchange.

" Selama kita bisa mempertahankan tempo pertarungan seperti ini, kita bisa menang ! " sahut Le Fay dengan wajah berseri.

" Maaf mengecewakanmu Le Fay Pendragon – san. Namun, kupikir kita belum dapat mengendurkan waspada. Ia bahkan masih dapat menggunakan sihirnya setelah terkena **Gamma Sword.** Kupikir, bagi orang seperti dia untuk terjebak pola seperti ini sungguhlah aneh. "

" Kau jenius bocah " suara pelan itu datang dari belakang mereka, namun sebelum sempat ketiganya bertindak, mereka dapat merasakan tubuh mereka yang kaku.

" Sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan. Aku sampai menggunakan magic terkuatku, **Blood Magic** , hanya untuk melawan bocah seperti kalian "

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, terlebih kepada jarinya sehingga mereka bisa melakukan Exchange.

Yashamaru tak menanggapinya, ia menatap pada Shikamaru. " Siapa sangka target ini datang sendiri kepada ku ? Kau benar-benar menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Namun, aku sudah melihatnya. "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan ?! " ujar Shikamaru masih berusaha untuk bergerak.

" Aku berbicara tentangmu. Reinkarnasi dari Abe no Seimei. Onmyouji terkuat sepanjang masa. Kau memiliki bakat akan hal itu. "

Shikamaru terdiam. Matanya masih menatap tajam Yashamaru " Lalu, apa pedulimu ?! "

Mendapat nada kebencian dari setiap kata Shikamaru membuat Yashamaru tersenyum lebar. Jarinya naik menopang dagu Shikamaru " Tatapan yang bagus. Sangat tepat untuk menjadi bagian dariku "

" Apa maksudmu ! "

Berpaling sebentar pada Naruto, Yashamaru menjawab teriakannya itu " Aku mengincar Nara Shikamaru, hingga membantai seluruh Nara untuk meyakinkan kami bahwa reinkarnasi Abe no Seimei memang dirinya. Setelah yakin, aku akan menyerap esensi kehidupannya. Seluruh bakat Abe no Seimei akan kumiliki. Kemudian ... " Yashamaru tiba-tiba telah berada di samping Le Fay yang terlihat ketakutan akan keberadaan Yashamaru. Gadis kecil itu juga tak dapat bergerak. Merasakan elusan lembut di surainya semakin membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Hanya sekejap ia kembali ke hadapan Shikamaru.

" Aku akan menyerap bakat dari Pendragon pula. Lalu kau tahu apa akhirnya ... " Sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu mulai berpendar dari jari tangan Yashamaru, dan ia mematuk lingkaran sihir itu pada dahi Shikamaru. Shikamaru meraung, merasakan panas pada dahinya. Seluruh tubuhnya semakin tak dapat ia rasakan, perlahan tubuhnya mendingin. Naruto melotot melihat aliran manna dari lingkaran sihir di dahi Shikamaru yang mengalir kepada Yashamaru.

" Aku akan menjadi magician terkuat ! "

 **Sring**

" Seperti aku akan membiarkannya ! " Naruto kini berada di atas keduanya, ia bertukar tempat dengan sehelai daun yang tak sengaja terbang di antara Yashamaru dan Shikamaru. Masih berada dalam Gamma Mode, Naruto sekali lagi mengeluarkan **Gamma Sword** nya, hendak memutus aliran manna yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Stap.

Sebuah lengan menahan laju tangan Naruto. Naruto melotot ketika melihat dari Yashamaru yang lain,maksudnya yang lain adalah Yashamaru kini ada dua. Teknik menggandakan diri!

" Seperti yang pepatah katakan bocah, tangan dibalas tangan " Tangan yang menahan Naruto itu bersinar terang dan dalam satu gerakan cepat.

Slash !

Le Fay melotot tak percaya ketika melihat Yashamaru ... memutus lengan kanan Naruto. Shikamaru yang dalam keadaan terjepit hanya dapat menatap itu dengan sayu.

" UAGHHH ! " Naruto meraung keras. Tak memberikan kesempatan, klon Yashamaru segera menendang Naruto, membuat pewaris Paimon itu terlontar jauh masih dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya yang terputus. Lengan yang terpotong itu pun kini tinggal abu.

" Teknik berpindah tempat menjengkelkanmu itu berakhir sudah ! "

" Ini masih belum berakhir ! " teriak Naruto, ia melemparkan dua kunainya yang segera dilontarkan oleh sihir angin klon Yashamaru. Kehilangan satu tangan dan cukup banyak darah, Naruto kesulitan untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Namun, ia mulai berlari, hendak menyelamatkan Shikamaru.

" Kau bocah kurang ajar ! " klon Yashamaru melemparkan Naruto dengan sihir angin, itu terus terjadi berulang-ulang. Ketika Naruto berhasil melewatinya, maka klon itu menggunakan sihir tanah untuk memerangkap tubuh pewaris Paimon tersebut.

" Naruto – san ... " gumam Le Fay, menutup matanya tak sanggup melihat kondisi Naruto saat ini.

" Tak kan kubiarkan – " teriakan Naruto terhenti setelah tanah-tanah yang memerangkapnya membekap mulutnya.

" Kau punya hak untuk diam! " Melihat Naruto yang masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri akhirnya, klon Yashamaru itu melontarkan jarum-jarum cahaya ke seluruh persendian Naruto.

" Arrghh "

" Setelah proses menyerap mereka selesai. Kami akan membunuhmu. Jadi tunggu saja giliranmu, dengan tenang bocah "

Yashamaru asli yang menonton pertarungan berat sebelah itu tersenyum miris pada Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto dengan mata bergetar " Prosesnya akan selesai. Kau boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanmu itu "

' Teman ... ' batin Shikamaru tercenung.

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul. Apa dia menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang teman ? Memang benar, bahwa di ketika bergabung dengan Jiraiya dan Naruto, ia setuju untuk berteman dengan Naruto. Namun, apa itu memang benar teman ?

Mengingat kembali pengembaraan mereka selama sebulan terakhir ini yang terasa begitu singkat, Shikamaru tenggelam dalam sebuah pikiran dalam.

" _**Akhirnya kau cukup dewasa "**_ Shikamaru menoleh, sangat kebingungan saat di sekitarnya hanya ada kegelapan.

" _**Penjelasannya nanti saja. Kau ingin menyelamatkannya bukan ? "**_ suara itu terdengar begitu tenang.

Shikamaru hanya memberikan anggukan.

" _**Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil alih sejenak. Perlu kau ingat, ini adalah pertama dan terakhir. Kau perlu berlatih lebih giat untuk mencapai tingkatan ini "**_.

Yashamaru mengernyit merasakan manna yang mengalir ke dalam dirinya semakin kuat. Instingnya berteriak keras ketika melihat tubuh Shikamaru yang bersinar terang.

Dan kemudian ...

BUAK

Aliran manna itu terputus, sebab Shikamaru yang memukul keras wajah Yashamaru di hadapannya.

" _**wajahmu terlalu dekat, gay ! "**_ Dalam gerakan cepat, yang bahkan tak dapat dilihat oleh Yashamaru, Shikamaru telah berada di hadapan klon Yashamaru. Hanya dengan satu sentikan jari, klon itu terbakar sempurna.

" Si – siapa kau ?! " Naruto bertanya gugup. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis, ia berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

" _**Dengar ini baik-baik, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja."**_

" Begitu ya ... jiwa Abe no Seimei yang harus kuhadapi saat ini. Menarik juga ! " Shikamaru berdiri, membelakangi Naruto. Tatapannya terpaku pada Yashamaru yang berjalan pelan kepadanya.

" _**Aku akan menghadapimu sebagai Nara Shikamaru. Karena itu ... aku akan menggunakan ini "**_ Aura hitam pekat menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru.

" aura ini ... Sacred gear ? "

 **Night Reflection Balance Break**

Aura hitam itu bergerak naik menyelimuti tubuh Shikamaru, kemudian dari dalam sana, Shikamaru berbicara, dengan suaranya sendiri.

" Nara Shikamaru bersumpah untuk selalu setia padamu, Naruto Paimon ! "

XoX

" Guahaha, kau tidak dapat menghentikanku ! "

Vetto mengulas seringai meremehkan ketika sekali lagi ia berhasil menahan cakar dari Roger.

" Cakar serigalamu tidak akan bertahan melawan cakar beruangku ! " Vetto mengkompres mannanya untuk memperkuat cakar manna di itu melebar, kekuatannya berlipat ganda dan segera mendorong mundur Roger.

" Mah, kau benar. Cakarku mungkin tidak dapat mengalahkanmu ! Namun ... "

Dor.

Satu tembakan, dan itu menembus tepat pada siku Vetto.

" ugh " Vetto meringis, tembakan itu benar-benar tepat mengenai persendiannya.

" senjata utamaku adalah pistolku ini " Roger menodongkan kedua pistolnya.

" Peluru kecil itu tak akan membunuhku ! "

Sudut bibir Roger terangkat.

" Tenang saja, kali ini bukan peluru " Ketika Roger menekan pelatuknya, dua energi destruktif melancar dari pistol tersebut, sangat besar dan berbahaya.

" Kau menyimpan ini untuk yang terakhir Bangs*t ! " Vetto menyilangkan kedua lengannya, berfokus pada cakarnya untuk menahan energi destruktif tersebut.

Dan akhirnya

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Roger tetap berdiri tegak, sama sekali tidak terdorong akibat ledakan tersebut. Ketika ledakan itu usai, ia menyeringai melihat Vetto terbaring dengan luka bakar besar di dadanya.

" Bodoh ! Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengumpullkan energi demi serangan ini. Makanya aku tidak mengeluarkannya di awal " Roger meletakkan kembali pistolnya.

Baru saja hendak melangkah pergi, Roger berhenti ketika merasakan hawa kehadiran mengerikan. Mendongak ke atas, ia melihat remaja tanggung bersurai perak yang menyeringai padanya.

" Setelah melihat ledakan tadi, kupikir aku akan bertemu dengan lawan yang tangguh. Ternyata hanyalah anjing bulldog kumuh ! "

" Oi oi mulutmu lancang sekali bocah ! Anjing bulldog ini bisa mengigitmu hingga kau menangis lho " balas Roger, sambil menyulut rokoknya.

" Benarkah ?! Kalau begitu kemarilah ! "

Menyambut tantangan remaja tersebut, Roger menyeringai. Ia menghirup cepat rokoknya hingga habis, kemudian membuang puntungnya " Jangan menyesal ya "

Remaja itu segera melesat cepat menuju Roger, yang segera menghembuskan asap rokok tebal. Remaja itu terus melaju, melewati asap tersebut. Namun, seketika matanya melebar kala menyadari sesuatu.

" Bau ini ... " bisik remaja itu.

" Kau benar bocah. Itu mesiu. Terpangganglah ! "

DUARR

Seketika kobaran asap Roger itu berubah menjadi ledakan masif. Kendati begitu, mata Roger tetap pada ledakan tersebut, matanya melebar kala melihat siluet yang keluar dari ledakan tersebut dan mendarat pada dahan pohon tak jauh dari sana.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Roger terkejut, melainkan kehadiran sepasang sayap berpendar biru pada punggung remaja tersebut.

" Bocah ... kau ! "

" Kau benar ! "

 **[Divide]**

Roger jatuh berlutut, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana energinya terbagi dua begitu suara itu berdengung. Tak salah lagi, benda itu adalah ...

" Aku Vali, pemegang Longinus Divine Dividing " Tangan Vali yang telah terbungkus armor putih mengumpulkan energi kebiruan di depannya.

" Selamat tinggal. **Dragon Shot !** "

DUARR

Vali tak perlu melihat bagaimana keadaan Roger. Ia sudah tak lagi berminat dengan lawan yang terlalu mudah itu. Matanya melirik pada tebing pedalaman hutan, dan senyum lebar ia perlihatkan.

" Mungkin mereka tidak akan keberatan jika aku bergabung di sana. Lagipula Azazel berkata anggap saja ini sebagai latihan "

Apakah kehadiran Vali akan membawa kabar baik atau malah memperkeruh situasi ?!

 **TBC**

 **Oke. Hanya dapat meminta maaf karena update yang super telat. Sekarang, aku membuat fic dengan mengangsur. Aku sedang mengangsur Longinus 14th dan I am Shinobi, kala berusaha menyelesaikan ini. Dan lagi, terdapat permintaan teman untuk ide di Golden Duo. Maka proses penulisannya semakin lambat. ( Malah jadi curcol :v). Akhirnya, aku hanya berharap ini cukup menarik dan dapat menghibur. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 _ **Tiga bulan semenjak pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Ravel, keduanya telah berada dalam hubungan yang lebih bersahabat. Meskipun pertemuan pertama mereka kurang baik, keduanya dengan cepat menemukan kecocokan ketika berbincang dan berlatih bersama. Melihat kondisi keduanya, Minato dan Lord Phenex semakin yakin dengan rencana mereka ke depannya, dan untuk memastikan itu, Lord Phenex mengizinkan Naruto untuk berkunjung ke Phenex kapan saja. Izin tersebut disambut baik oleh Naruto, ia senang menghabiskan waktu di kastil Phenex, ia dapat berbincang dengan Ravel, bertukar pikiran dengan Ruval, atau bahkan menjahili Riser yang selalu menatap rendah dirinya. Dan satu hal pula yang membuatnya betah ialah Lady Phenex. Istri Lord Phenex itu benar-benar memanjakannya, ia memperoleh figur seorang ibu dari wanita tersebut. Naruto tak selalu berkunjung sendiri, terkadang ia ditemani oleh Yumina, Mimosa, atau sekedar maid yang menjaganya.**_

 _ **Ketika Naruto berkunjung, Ravel selalu mengajaknya ke perpustakaan, menemani gadis itu membaca. Kendati tak menyukai teori, Naruto senang bermain di perpustakaan Phenex yang memiliki banyak pengetahuan yang tidak ia temukan di Pillarnya. Kebanyakan memang tentang sihir Phenex, namun Naruto senang melakukan eksperimen, ia sesekali mencoba menggabungkan dasar sihir Phenex dan Paimon untuk membentuk teknik baru.**_

 _ **Dan hari itu, mereka berada di perpustakaan kembali. Ravel hanyut dalam bacaannya mengenai ritual air mata Phenex, meninggalkan Naruto yang kebosanan memilih buku di rak besar perpustakaan Phenex.**_

" _**Oi Ravel ... " Naruto memanggil gadis itu, berusaha mengalihkan sedikit perhatian gadis itu dari buku.**_

" _**... " Tak ada jawaban. Ravel benar-benar terlihat menghayati apa yang ia baca.**_

 _ **Naruto memutar matanya bosan melihatnya. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, ia kini berada di samping Ravel. Menatap ekspresi serius gadis itu dari samping, sekejap, Naruto terkesima menemukan betapa gadis di depannya ini mewarisi wajah ibunya. Ia tak akan kaget ketika dewasa nanti Ravel akan menjadi secantik dan seanggun ibunya.**_

 _ **Dan kemudian ..**_

 _ **Tuk**_

" _**Um ?! " Ravel mengernyit, menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat kala merasakan jari Naruto yang menusuk pipi gembilnya. Gadis itu akhirnya menutup bukunya, berpaling pada Naruto yang terlonjak tak menyadari jarinya bergerak sendiri.**_

" _**Apa ? " ujar Ravel menuntut, memegang sisi wajahnya yang disentuh Naruto.**_

" _**et –to ... itu kau sedang baca apa ? " tanya Naruto, mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu dengan spontan.**_

 _ **Ravel mengernyit. Tak biasanya pewaris Paimon ini peduli dengan apa yang ia baca. Ia senang dengan kemajuan ini.**_

 _ **Membawa buku itu ke hadapan wajah Naruto, gadis itu memberitahu " Hanya tentang ritual pembuatan air mata Phenex. "**_

" _**Kenapa ? Bukannya kau sudah bisa membuatnya ? " tanya Naruto lagi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah kala mengingat pertemuan mereka.**_

 _ **Ravel menepuk kepala Naruto ketika menyadari kemana pikiran pemuda tersebut. Melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia bersua " Ada bagian dari ritual tersebut yang membuatku penasaran. "**_

" _**Dan apa itu ? "tanya Naruto, kali ini ia benar-benar penasaran.**_

 _ **Ravel diam, menatap iris biru jernih Naruto itu sungguh-sungguh. Para pelamar dari Pillar-pillar lain selalu membawa topik ini untuk mencoba memikatnya, namun ia dapat melihat dari mata mereka, tidak ada ketertarikan di sana, hanyalah sebuah basa-basi. Namun, mata Naruto berbeda ... kesungguhan terlihat jelas di sana. Dan Ravel tak bisa menjelaskan mengapa ia sempat menahan nafas ketika menyadari itu.**_

 _ **Memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, Ravel menarik nafas.**_

" _**Ini tentang Grandma. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Dad, bahwa Grandma merupakan satu-satunya Phenex yang mampu membuat air mata Phenex yang spesial. " Naruto mendengarkan secara seksama, sama sekali tak mempedulikan kata-kata Ravel yang semakin mengecil " Dan aku ingin bisa membuatnya " ujar Ravel, yang terdengar hanya seperti cicitan. Mata gadis itu menolak menemui iris biru Naruto yang menatapnya serius.**_

" _**Itu bagus bukan ? " Ravel segera menatap Naruto, matanya melebar tak percaya.**_

" _**A – apa ? " Naruto mengedip tak mengerti dengan reaksi Ravel.**_

" _**Itu bagus kan ? Kau memiliki sebuah mimpi, dan kau mengejarnya. Tou – chan selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti akan memimpin Paimon. Dan kemudian aku memimpikannya, Paimon yang diselimuti kebahagiaan, tawa, dan juga terhormat. Tou – chan tertawa sembari mengusap kepalaku ketika aku menceritakan mimpi itu. Tidak ada yang salah dari itu "**_

" _**Ka- kau tidak menganggapku aneh. Maksudku, ini hanya cerita kanak-kanak "**_

" _**Tidak " Ravel terdiam. " Menurutku, kau bisa menggapai mimpi itu Ravel. Dengan semua perjuanganmu, mengapa harus menganggapnya kekanakan "**_

" _**Kau benar juga " senyum menguntai di bibir Ravel, senyum yang sedikit licik " Kalau begitu ... suatu hari nanti ... " Ravel memainkan jarinya, mengurangi rasa gugupnya " Ketika aku berhasil membuat air mata Phenex yang spesial itu, kau harus menerimanya "**_

" _**Eh ? "**_

" _**Berjanjilah padaku ! " tuntut Ravel, tak mempedulikan kebingungan Naruto.**_

" _**Ha'i Ha'i. Aku akan menerimanya. Aku hanya perlu menyimpannya kan ? "**_

" _**Mah, ini tak seperti aku benar-benar ingin kau menyimpannya. Kau seharusnya merasa senang menerima hadiah dari gadis anggun sepertiku "**_

 _ **Naruto memutar matanya melihat Ravel kembali dengan sikap tsunderenya. Namun, ia tersenyum ... terdapat perasaan nyaman ketika mengetahui Ravel ingin memberinya hadiah.**_

 _ **Tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, kedua orang tua mereka berada di luar perpustakaan. Lord Phenex membekap mulut istrinya yang mana wajahnya telah memerah, kegirangan melihat dan mendengar mereka berdua di dalam.**_

" _**Bagaimana Minato ? Kurasa, waktunya telah tiba "**_

 _ **Lady Phenex yang mendengarnya tersenyum kegirangan, ia mulai menari-nari kecil mendengar ucapan suaminya. Menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkat istri sahabatnya, Minato terkekeh.**_

" _**Beri mereka jeda sejenak. Minggu depan, merupakan ulang tahun Naruto ke 12. Kita bisa mengumumkan berita baik ini pada mereka dan makkai nantinya "**_

 _ **Lord Phenex memikirkan hal itu sejenak " Kupikir kau benar. Sampaikan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan calon besan "**_

" _**Tentu saja "**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selama seminggu ini, Naruto tidak berkunjung ke pillar Phenex. Ia disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk pesta ulang tahunnya ke 12. Ravel yang diberitahu hal ini oleh orang tuanya menyadari bahwa itu saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya hadiah.**_

 _ **Seminggu tanpa Naruto, Ravel mengisinya dengan latihan membuat air mata Phenex. Memanfaatkan catatan harian dari Grandma – nya yang telah tiada. Ravel berhasil membuat air mata Phenex legendaris, setidaknya itulah menurutnya. Karena hanya Grandma dan Grandpa – nya lah yang mengetahui persis seperti apa air mata Phenex legendaris itu.**_

" _**Kuharap ini dapat membantunya " gumam Ravel. Senyum ceria bertengger di wajahnya kala melihat setetes air yang ia simpan di dalam sebuah vial.**_

 **Chapter 8 : Equal Fight**

 _With Jiraiya and Azazel_

Baku hantam fisik terjadi di antara keduanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, setiap pukulan atau tendangan mereka yang meleset akan segera meninggalkan kehancuran pada tempatnya mendarat. Beberapa pohon telah bertumbangan, batu-batuan juga telah hancur, namun tak ada di antara keduanya yang peduli.

Grep.

Jiraiya menangkap lengan Azazel yang gagal menghujamkan pedang cahaya padanya. Sebaliknya, Azazel juga berhasil menangkap pergelangan petapa katak tersebut sebelum sempat menghantam wajahnya dengan Rasengan.

" Sekarang ! " sahut Jiraiya, memberi intruksi pada sepasang katak kecil di masing-masing bahunya.

 **Sage Art : Frog Sing !**

Katak betina di bahu kiri Jiraiya memulai dengan melontarkan suara yang keras. Indra pendengaran makhluk supranatural seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, terlebih youkai sangatlah sensitif. Dan kemudian, apa yang terjadi ketika indra yang sensitif itu diberikan rangsangan kuat mendadak ? Yap, kesakitan, akan terjadi sedikit mati rasa pada indra tersebut.

Sontak Azazel segera melepas pergelangan tangannya, memanfaatkan itu, Jiraiya menarik lengan Jiraiya dan segera menendang perut sang Gubernur hingga terpental ratusan meter. Batang-batang pohon besar tak mampu menahan sang Gubernur dari tendangan tersebut.

" Aku tak terlalu mengertimu Azazel, tapi aku sempat tak percaya kau terlibat dengan ini " Jiraiya membentuk beberapa handseal, merasakan sang Gubernur yang kembali mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan benar saja, ribuan tombak cahaya mengarah padanya.

Rambut putih Jiraiya segera mengeras dan memanjang, menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.Tak hanya melindungi, rambut-rambut itu berotasi ganas, melontarkan helai demi helai rambut yang mengeras layaknya jarum untuk menangkal seluruh tombak cahaya Azazel.

Trang

Jiraiya melihatnya, sebuah blur yang menepis seluruh helai rambutnya. Dan itu Azazel dengan sebuah armor emas yang menyelimutinya. Gubernur tersebut menggunakan sebuah trisula emas.

" Tahan ini, rivalku ! "

Azazel menebaskan trisula itu pada udara kosong, menghantarkan energi destruktif yang begitu mengerikan ! Tanah yang dilintasi energi tersebut terbelah dua, Jiraiya bahkan tak sempat melirik betapa dalam retakan yang disebabkan karena serangan itu cepat.

" Tak mungkin kau menahannya Jiraiya – chan " ujar Katak jantan yang berada di bahu kiri Jiraiya.

" Hamba menyadari itu, Fukasaku – sama " Jiraiya membentuk beberapa handseal kembali, ketika tebasan itu mencapai tubuhnya ..

Poft !

Tubuh Jiraiya bertukar dengan sebatang kayu yang hancur lebur karena tebasan tersebut.

" Kheh, teknik pertukaran yang menyebalkan itu lagi " dengus Azazel.

5 tombak cahaya terbentuk di sekitarnya dan tanpa adanya perintah verbal, kelimanya melesat cepat menuju titik yang berbeda.

DUAR

" Itu tadi berbahaya lho, gubernur miskin ! "

" Maka dari itu, aku lebih dari yakin kau mampu memikirkan cara untuk mengatasinya " Azazel menyahut, tanpa menatap Jiraiya yang berada di belakangnya. Ia berbalik ketika mulai merasakan hawa panas di belakangnya. Keenam pasang sayapnya segera melebar kala melihat sebuah kobaran api raksasa hendak memanggangnya.

Dalam satu kepakan, Azazel melontarkan angin yang cukup kuat dengan kobaran api hasil jutsu Jiraiya. Kedua elemen itu beradu, angin yang sifat alaminya untuk memperbesar api membuat kobaran api Jiraiya bertambah besar menjadi sebuah tornado api yang bergerak konstan di tengah mereka.

Azazel membentuk lingkaran sihir berlapis-lapis di hadapannya ketika melihat tornado api itu perlahan tersedot ke tangan Jiraiya, membentuk sebuah pusaran energi yang menyerupai magma.

 **Flaring Rasengan !**

Jiraiya segera menghantamkan rasengan dengan api sebagai pusat rotasinya itu pada lingkaran sihir Azazel yang melindungi gubernur da-tenshi

Krak

Satu lapisan hancur.

Krak, Krak

Lapisan kedua dan ketiga pun tak mampu menahan serangan tersebut.

Krak Krak Krak Krak

Azazel berkeringat dingin melihat lingkaran sihir pertahanannya satu persatu hancur, tak mampu bertahan dari serangan maut Jiraiya.

Tepat ketika lapisan terakhir akan hancur, Azazel menengadahkan tangannya, energi cahaya dengan cepat berotasi di tangannya. Sebuah rasengan, namun dengan inti cahaya.

" Teknik ini terinspirasi dari gerakanmu itu katak ! "

DUAR

Tekanan angin keras segera menerpa ketika dua teknik kuat itu berhadapan satu sama lain. Azazel mengernyit merasakan betapa panas rasengan Jiraiya dari dekat.

" Kau kalah Azazel ! " Bola energi api di tangan Jiraiya membesar, dan dengan segera mendominasi bola cahaya Azazel. Tak ada halangan lagi, bola itu segera mendarat pada dada Azazel yang terselimuti armor emas.

" ARRRGGHHH " Rasengan itu membara, memutar ganas armor emas yang kokoh tersebut. Jiraiya mendorong bola energi itu pelan, membuat bola tersebut melesat membawa Azazel hingga jauh. Lintasan energi tersebut membuat tanahnya terbakar, menyisakan lintasan api yang mengerikan

" Bagus Jiraiya – chan " Sima, katak betina di bahu kanan Jiraiya menyahut.

" Namun, ini belum selesai. Gubernur itu tak akan kalah hanya karena ini " ujar Jiraiya.

" Aku senang kau mengingat betul diriku, Jiraiya "

" Dan dia telah kemari " Fukasaku mendengus. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada Azazel yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja. Armor emas yang melindunginya telah tiada, bersama dengan pakaian atasnya. Keenam sayap hitamnya juga terlihat terbakar, namun hanya sebentar Azazel memfokuskan energinya untuk memperbaiki sayapnya.

Azazel mendengus kala melihat Jiraiya menatap tajam dirinya. Ia menghela nafas dan dengan mengejutkan ... segera duduk bersila di tanah.

" Yah, pertarungan selesai. Kau menang ! "

...

Hening.

Baik Jiraiya maupun kedua katak di bahu Jiraiya kebingungan untuk merespon kata-kata Azazel ini.

" Apa – apaan dengan pandangan itu ?! Kalian menang ! Dan sebagai hadiahnya, aku menawarkan sebotol sake " ujar Azazel menjentikkan jarinya, yang dalam sekejap di hadapannya, peralatan piknik tersedia lengkap dengan dua botol sake.

Azazel menepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya " Kemarilah sobat. Temani gubernur miskin ini untuk meminum sake huahaha "

" Jiraiya – chan ... " Sima menatap pada Jiraiya yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

" Pertarungan memang telah berakhir, Fukasaku – sama, Sima – sama. Terima kasih telah membantuku sebelumnya "

" Kau yakin dia dapat dipercaya ?"

"Anda tenang saja. Aku bisa mengurus ini sekarang " Fukasaku mengangguk, ia memberikan tatapan sebentar pada istrinya dan keduanya serentak menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Setelah kedua guru kataknya itu menghilang, Jiraiya mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan rivalnya tersebut.

Membuka sebotol sake, Jiraiya melirik pada Azazel.

" Jadi ... bisa jelaskan tindakanmu tadi ?"

" Tidak, sebelum kau mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan meminum sake ! "

Azazel memberikan tatapan menantang, seraya mengeluarkan lebih banyak sake lagi.

" Besiaplah untuk bercerita " Jiraiya menyambut tantangan tersebut dengan meraih beberapa botol sake.

XoX

Perang di antara pasukan Paimon melawan magician dari White Night Demon Eyes telah mendekati akhirnya. Baik dari para iblis maupun magician telah mulai merasakan energi mereka berkurang drastis setelah bertarung hampir 5 jam lamanya.

Dari pihak iblis, mereka diuntungkan dengan stamina yang lebih besar dari manusia. Namun keuntungan itu tak begitu optimal berkat sihir ilusi Yashamaru di awal yang merusak konsentrasi manna mereka. Memanfaatkan itu, magician yang lebih unggul dalam hal teknik sihir sempat beberapa kali merepotkan pasukan Paimon yang kebanyakan hanyalah di kelas Low Class Devil atau Mid Class Devil.

" Pasukan yang terluka segera mundur ke belakang ! Aku akan segera menyembuhkan kalian " sahut Mimosa. Di sekitarnya terlihat beberapa tanaman yang berbentuk layaknya sebuah buaian tengah merawat beberapa iblis yang terluka.

" Edward dan Dolores, ikut aku ! Kita harus segera menghabisi iblis pemulih tersebut ! " Magician berbadan gempal yang tengah terbang dengan sapu sihirnya mengajak sepasang magician di dekatnya. Ketiganya segera melontarkan sihir destruktif pada Mimosa.

DUAR DUAR Duar

Tiga ledakan itu tak mencapai Mimosa, melainkan hanya merubuhkan sebuah tembok batu. Batu-batu yang hancur itu segera melayang, memerah hingga mengepulkan uap.

" Pergi ! " itu Mia, ia berada di depan Mimosa. Tugasnya sekarang adalah melindungi gadis bangsawan Paimon tersebut. Saat tangan kecil miliknya terkepal, batu-batu panas itu melesat menuju tiga penyihir yang menyerang tadi.

ARGGH

Batu tersebut menghantam telak ketiganya, menjatuhkan ketiganya dari sapu sihirnya.

" Arigatou, Mia – san "

Mia mengangguk. Tangan kecilnya segera melurus, membentuk sebuah dinding tanah untuk menahan serangan lainnya yang datang dari depan.

" Matilah ! "

Tangan kecilnya merentang lurus, mendorong dinding tanah itu pada pasukan magician di hadapannya. Tiga orang magician berperawakan kekar segera menahan laju dorongan dinding tersebut.

Magician lain di belakangnya segera melontarkan sihir penghancur untuk menghancurkan tanah tersebut. Namun seketika terkejut ketika melihat puluhan tombak tanah mengincar mereka sekarang, bukan tombak biasa, manna terasa jelas dari bagian tombak yang berputar ganas tersebut.

3 magician kekar tadi segera membentuk lingkaran sihir bersamaan, membentuknya 3 lapis. Setiap lapisannya mengandung sihir yang berbeda – beda. Lapisan pertama murni dengan kekuatan untuk menahan tombak tersebut, lapisan kedua diliputi petir untuk menghancurkan tombak, sedangkan terakhir berupa api yang membakar beberapa bagian tombak yang masih tersisa.

" Teknik mereka bukan main-main " Mimosa bergabung dengan Mia. Di belakang keduanya, iblis – iblis Paimon dengan kemahiran penyerang telah bersiap. Mereka yang semula terpisah-pisah untuk bertarung, berkumpul untuk babak akhir pertempuran hari ini.

" Tetap fokus ! "

" Yashamaru – sama akan segera kembali. Kita tidak boleh kalah di sini ! "

Baku hantam sihir kembali terjadi.

 **XoX**

Seringai maniak seakan telah nyaman dengan wajahnya. Yashamaru merasa begitu senang sekarang, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang legenda. Onmyouji yang dikatakan memiliki kapabilitas sebanding dengan Merlin, penyihir terkuat di dunia ini. Baginya, yang dijuluki sebagai orang yang berbakat dalam sihir ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup !

" **Sebagai ganti karena tangan kananmu tak dapat digerakkan, aku tak akan menggunakan kemampuan onmyouji –ku. "** Shikamaru, tidak Abe no Seimei memulai obrolan sebelum duel mereka. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan tenang dibandingkan Shikamaru. Bayangan yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya berkobar seirama dengan hembusan angin.

" Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku mampu mengalahkanmu hanya dengan satu tangan " Yashamaru menolak rasa kasihan yang diberikan lawannya. Itu sangat melukai harga dirinya.

Abe no Seimei tak lagi mendengar, tanpa perintah verbal bayangan di bawah kakinya memanjang, mengincar di mana Yashamaru berada.

Yashamaru melompat dan segera melayang di udara bebas.

' Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana cara kerja sacred gear ini. Akan lebih baik untuk menghindari setiap serangan sampai aku benar-benar mengerti akibat serangannya ini '

" Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Bayanganmu tak dapat mengejar, jika aku berada di udara bukan ? "

" Aku ragu tentang itu " Abe no Seimei berjongkok, bayangan yang tadi memanjang kini berkumpul di sana, menjadi lingkaran besar dan kemudian mulai bergerak !

Yashamaru tetap menjaga ketenangannya ketika bayangannya itu bertransformasi menjadi seekor burung raksasa yang menjadi tunganggan bagi Abe no Seimei

Instingnya berteriak ketika mata merah burung raksasa itu menatap tajam dirinya, dan benar saja hanya dengan satu kepakan sayap lebarnya, burung itu telah berada di hadapannya.

 **Shadow Slash**

Abe no Seimei menyikut lengannya yang dikobari oleh bayangan tepat di antara kedua mata Yashamaru. Namun, serangan itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah musuhnya. Abe no Seimei menggeram tak senang melihat senyuman mengejek terukir di wajah Yashamaru.

" Aku tidak bisa bermain setengah-setengah. Satu-satunya peluangku mengalahkan legenda sepertimu hanyalah dengan **Blood Magic** ini "

3 lingkaran sihir muncul di hadapannya. Secara berurutan terdiri atas sihir fairy, norse, dan light. Ketiganya menyebar membentuk segitiga di langit.

" Kau pikir jebakan sederhana ini berguna bagiku ? "

" Setidaknya ini memberimu sedikit cedera " Yashamaru menjawab tantangan Abe no Seimei dengan berani. Ia membisikkan mantranya pelan

 **Triangle Disaster**

Tiga lingkaran sihir itu segera memuntahkan serangan mereka masing-masing. Burung yang merupakan teknik sacred gear Shikamaru segera bertransformasi menjadi sebuah jubah besar untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya melindungi diri dari serangan tersebut.

" Naruto – san ... kau baik-baik saja ? " Le Fay menghampiri Naruto yang masih terbaring dengan luka dimana-mana.

" Tentu aku baik-baik saja Le Fay –san. Luka di seluruh sendi dan bahkan tak bisa bergerak. Tenang, aku baik-baik saja hehe " ujar Naruto sakratis, sedikit berguling untuk menatap Le Fay yang bersemu merah karena merasa bodoh atas pertanyaannya.

" Tenang saja, aku mengetahui sedikit tentang sihir penyembuhan " Le Fay berlutut di dekat Naruto, ia meletakkan kepala Naruto di pangkuannya dan dengan segera sihir kehijauan membungkus tubuhnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan merasakan bagaimana perlahan lukanya mulai membaik.

Matanya tertuju pada Shikamaru yang dirasuki oleh Abe no Seimei yang masih terus jual beli serangan sihir destruktif di udara kosong dengan Yashamaru.

" Tidak bisa terus begini ... aku harus segera pulih untuk membantu Shikamaru "

" Tetaplah tenang Naruto – san. Kita dapat membantu Shikamaru setelah keadaan anda membaik " Le Fay melihat kepada tangan kanan Naruto yang telah puntung.

" Maaf, Naruto – san aku tidak mampu menumbuhkan kembali tanganmu dan lagi karena luka dalam, sihirku lebih lambat menyembuhkannya " Le Fay menjelaskan dengan muram, merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membantu Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk bertarung.

" Tidak – tidak. Le Fay – san sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Itu bagus, sangat bagus ! " ujar Naruto berusaha menyemangati kembali gadis penyihir tersebut. Tatapannya kembali naik ke atas, wajahnya sedikit bersemu ketika dari posisinya saat ini dapat melihat jelas bentuk payudara gadis itu, namun ia segeraa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di atas seekor naga yang terbentuk dari bayangan mengincar pada Yashamaru yang di sekelilingnya telah berkumpul ratusan lingkaran sihir.

" Aku harus menyelamatkan Shikamaru. Aku telah kehilangan banyak hal, tak kan kubiarkan Shikamaru menghilang dariku pula "

Dengan mata melebar, Le Fay menatap tak mengerti pada pewaris Paimon tersebut " Apa Shikamaru sepenting itu bagimu, Naruto – san ? "

" Tentu. Dia temanku. Sebagai teman, aku harus menolongnya bukan ? Hal itu juga berlaku sama bagimu, kau adalah temanku. Aku pasti akan membantumu ketika kau dalam masalah "

" Teman ya ... " Le Fay mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. " Kau benar, Naruto – san "

" Karena itu, cepatlah sembuhkan aku hehe "

" Sayangnya hanya segini kemampuan penyembuhanku hehe " balas Le Fay kikuk, mematahkan suasana penuh semangat yang sudah Naruto bangun tadi.

" Guh ... " Naruto mengernyit, merasakan sebuah patukan di dadanya. Melihat ke sana, ia menemukan thunderbolt Ravel.

" Haruskah kau mematukku di saat aku tak bisa bergerak ?! "

" Eh, kau tahu Thunderbolt itu Naruto – san " Le Fay penasaran dengan burung tersebut yang tiba-tiba telah berada di dada Naruto, burung itu menelusup masuk ke dada Naruto membuat Naruto sempat menahan tawa karena geli. Dan kemudian keduanya melebar kala menemukan burung itu membawa sebotol kecil cairan di paruhnya.

" Itu ... " Le Fay berusaha menebak benda apa yang dibawa familiar Ravel tersebut.

" Air mata Phenex milik Ravel " gumam Naruto baru menyadari ia selalu menjadikan hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Ravel itu sebagai kalung keberuntungan. Sebuah gambaran masa lalu segera terputar di kepalanya.

" _Air mata ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Ini spesial, dan hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang telah kuberikan "Ravel menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah. Mereka hanya berdua di balkon kamar Naruto. Pesta ulang tahun Naruto telah selesai, dan berita mengenai keduanya yang bertunangan juga telah disebarkan, sempat membuat mereka terkejut, namun persahabatan di antara keduanya membuat keduanya menerimanya dengan baik._

" _Itu berarti hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya kan " ujar Naruto mengkonfirmasi_

" _Ha – hai. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu menggunakannya. Ini hadiah ulang tahun, kau mengerti kan ? "_

' _Tsundere nya kumat lagi '_ _batin Naruto sweatdrop._

 _Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di tangan Naruto, memunculkan sebuah benang. Naruto mengikatkan botol kecil berisi air mata phenex itu pada benang tersebut, menjadikannya sebagai kalung._

" _Dengan begini, akan mudah bagiku untuk mengingatnya "_

" _Ho – hoi ... aku telah memberimu hadiah, seharusnya kau memberiku hadiah juga "_

" _Eh, bukannya aku harus memberinya ketika kau ulang tahun ? "_

" _Hadiah itu dan ini berbeda. Aku ingin hadiah " ujar Ravel menuntut. Naruto memutar matanya, ia melirik ke sekeliling dan kemudian dengan segera ia menggeledah lacinya. Begitu menemukan benda yang ia inginkan, ia memberikanny pada Ravel, sepasang ikat rambut bertanda kan Paimon._

" _Kemarin ketika bersama Auntie Subaru, pawn dari ayahku, aku mengerjakan ini. "Ravel menatap blank pada sepasang ikat rambut tersebut, membuat Naruto grogi " Yah, aku tahu ini tidak begitu bagus, tapi – "_

" _Aku akan mengambilnya "potong Ravel cepat._

" _Yah, aku sudah – Tunggu ! Kau yakin ? "_

" _Ha'i " Ravel membuka telapak tangannya " Berikan padaku "_

DUAR

STAB STAB STAB

" Shikamaru – san ! "

Teriakan Le Fay segera mengembalikan perhatian Naruto. Mendongak ke atas, matanya melebar mendapati Shikamaru berada di hadapannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Punggung pemuda tersebut dihantam banyak jarum-jarum cahaya sementara tangannya yang terselimuti kobaran bayangan mengenggam sebuah laser keunguan.

" Kau memang luar biasa Abe no Seimei ! Masih dapat selamat setelah semua serangan fatal seperti – " Yashamaru menghentikan kata-katanya ketika merasakan tubuhnya seketika kaku. Pandangannya segera ke bawah mendapati sebuah bayangan yang menghubungkannya dengan Abe no Seimei.

" Begitu ya ... dengan begini aku tidak bisa mendekat. Tapi ... " Shikamaru mengernyit, urat-urat di pelipisnya menonjol kala merasakan tekanan kuat dari Yashamaru yang mencoba melawan kekangan dari teknik bayangannya.

" Dengan keadaanmu sekarang, seberapa lama kau bisa mengekangku ? " Yashamaru mulai bisa mengangkat kakinya semakin membuat Abe no Seimei tertekan!

" Le Fay berhenti menyembuhkanku. Shikamaru lebih membutuhkannya ! " ujar Naruto, namun belum Abe no Seimei segera menyela " Tetap sembuhkan dia keturunan Pendragon ! Luka seperti ini hanya hal kecil bagiku. Terlebih, aku takin bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi ... "

Seakan pembuktian atas kata-katanya, dari tubuh Abe no Seimei bertebaran kertas-kertas jimat yang bersinar kehijauan, memberikan pemulihan pada tubuh onmyouji legendaris tersebut.

" Tch, hanya pengecut yang menyerang mereka yang tak berdaya " gerutu Abe no Seimei akhirnya kembali berhadapan dengan Yashamaru yang telah berhasil keluar dari kekangan bayangan.

" Aku menyebut itu memanfaatkan kelemahan musuh " Yashamaru dengan santai berjalan menuju Abe no Seimei membuat Abe no Seimei semakin waspada. Ia tidak berada dalam tubuh aslinya, energinya semakin cepat terporsir. Harus ia akui, Yashamaru merupakan magician yang tangguh, hanya sedikit orang yang mampu membuatnya hingga ke tahap ini.

Yashamaru dan Abe no Seimei segera melesatkan sihir destruktif terkuat masing-masing. Tekanannya begitu kuat, angin badai segera tercipta karena pertemuan kedua sihir kuat tersebut. Dengan kekuatannya yang setara, keduanya meledak. Menembus asap ledakan tersebut, Abe no Seimei mengeluarkan 2 kertas jimat yang segera berubah menjadi sepasang katana. Yashamaru melihat dengan teliti katana tersebut, alisnya tertekuk merasakan manna kuat dari keduanya.

 **Water Magic : Noah Fury**

Dari ketiadaan, air bah naik begitu tinggi menghalangi langkah Abe no Seimei. Menebas lurus katana pertamanya, Abe no Seimei membuka jalannya menuju Yashamaru sementara pedangnya yang lain kembali menjadi kertas jimat yang segera menyerap seluruh air bah tersebut.

Tak berhenti di sana, kali ini Yashamaru membombardir lawannya dengan bola-bola cahaya yang masih belum bisa memperlambat Abe no Seimei. Begitu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, Yashamaru membentuk lingkaran sihir Norse menembakkan sihir destruktif lurus menuju Naruto dan Le Fay. Namun sebelum itu, Abe no Seimei segera melontarkan kertas jimat tepat di depan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Laser destruktif itu berakhir menguapkan air bah yang telah Abe no Seimei hisap tadi.

" Semua tipu muslihatmu berakhir di sini " sahut Abe no Seimei, hendak menebas langsung Yashamaru yang tanpa persiapan. Sayangnya ia melewatkan seringai kecil lawannya.

Trang!

Sebuah pedang yang sepertinya terbentuk dari darah membentur katananya.

" **Blood Magic** ku juga dapat dibuat menjadi begini "

" Tapi itu beresiko bagimu bukan ? " Abe no Seimei sama sekali tak tertarik. Jika **Blood Magic** itu memang mampu memadatkan darah, bukannya penggunanya dirugikan karena akan kekurangan darah sebagai akibat menggunakan teknik ini, terkecuali jika ...

Abe no Seimei membelalakkan matanya begitu merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya.

" Akhirnya kau menyadarinya huh ? Seharusnya memang teknik ini menggunakan darahku sendiri. Namun, karena beberapa pertarungan kita sebelumnya, aku jadi bisa menggunakan darahmu ! " Pedang darah di tangan Yashamaru bergejolak, bertransformasi menjadi kapak raksasa.

TANG

Srat

Katana itu hancur berantakan, memberikan jalan bagi kapak darah itu menebas dada Abe no Seimei. Darah yang menciprat keluar dari luka itu segera bergabung dengan kapak tersebut. Semakin memperburuk keadaan sang Onmyouji.

Bruk

Yashamaru tertawa keras melihat bagaimana lawannya sekarang jatuh berlutut.

" HAHAHAHA ... KAU MERASAKAN BETAPA LEMAHNYA DIRIMU BUKAN ? JAWAB AKU ABE NO SEIMEI, ONMYOUJI TERKUAT ?! "

" A- aku masih belum kalah " Abe no Seimei mengeluarkan kata-kata itu terpatah-patah, wajahnya memucat seiring semakin banyaknya darah yang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

" BERGABUNGLAH DENGANKU. DENGAN MENYATU PADAKU KITA AKAN MEMBENTUK LEGENDA BARU ! BUKAN LAGI ONMYOUJI, KITA AKAN DIKENANG SEBAGAI MANUSIA YANG TERKUAT ! "

Jawaban yang diterima Yashamaru hanyalah tatapan tajam. Pemimpin White Night Demon Eyes itu menutup matanya, menghela nafas pelan ... " Mah, untuk apa juga meminta orang yang telah tak berdaya. Aku hanya harus melakukannya " Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan ukuran cukup bagi keduanya muncul di udara, bergerak turun dengan perlahan.

" Kau pikir kau sudah menang ?! " ujar Abe no Seimei lirih, ia tak berbuat apapun. Matanya melirik ke belakang, di mana ia melihat Le Fay dan Naruto yang tengah berusaha menuju ke arah mereka.

Lingkaran sihir itu telah melewati batas dada Yashamaru ketika akhirnya mantranya diucapkan

" Ritual dimulai "

Naruto dan Le Fay menghentikan usaha mereka ketika cahaya yang menyilaukan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut menerpa mereka. Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya merangkak kembali terbaring dengan Thunderbolt Ravel di samping kepalanya

Dan kemudian ketika cahaya itu meredup, keduanya terkejut melihat Yashamaru mencengkram kepala Shikamaru, mengangkatnya ke atas sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkannya. Kepala Shikamaru menatap mereka menunjukkan tatapan yang kosong.

Naruto dan Le Fay tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ...

Hingga ..

" Tinggal satu lagi ! " Yashamaru menatap pada Le Fay.

Naruto mengerang, tak begitu menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, tangannya gerak sendiri, meraih botol yang berisi setetes air mata Phenex milik Ravel, hingga akhirnya ia meneguk setetes cairan tersebut.

Gluk

Semula tak ada reaksi apa-apa.

Sedetik kemudian ...

Deg

Le Fay dapat merasakannya dua konsentrasi energi yang begitu tinggi dan berusaha bergabung. Bahkan Yashamaru berhenti karena tekanan energi yang begitu kuat dan terasa begitu ... mengintimidasi

Semua luka lecet, lebam, dan ceceran darah menghilang. Tekanan yang diberikan oleh dua konsentrasi energi yang hendak bergabung itu begitu kuat, Le Fay yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto menggunakan tangannya agar tak terhempas. Hanya sekejap, gadis Pendragon itu berani bersumpah ia melihat dua lambang sihir bersatu. Ia tidak begitu mengerti lambang sihir apa itu.

Mata Le Fay dan Yashamaru masih tetap terpaku pada Naruto yang kini berusaha berdiri. Ketika berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sebuah keajaiban kembali terjadi dengan tumbuhnya lengan kanan Naruto yang telah ditebas. Itu bukan lengan pada umumnya, warna hitam mengkilap, menunjukkan ia terbuat dari baja terbaik.

Dan ketika Yashamaru menatap langsung mata biru Naruto, ia merasa takut untuk pertama kalinya dalam pertarungan ini.

" HA! " Naruto berteriak keras, lengan kanannya itu memerah. Le Fay yang berada dekat dengannya dapat merasakan hawa panas dari sana.

 **Exchange**

Bertukar tempat dengan tubuh Shikamaru, Naruto tepat berada di hadapan Yashamaru. Yashamaru melebarkan matanya, sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan segera ia bentuk ketika melihat tangan kanan Naruto terayun kepadanya.

 **Phoenix Fist**

Duar

Lingkaran sihir itu meledak, membuat tinju Naruto segera menghantam perut Yashamaru.

BUG

" ARRGHGH " Yashamaru meraung keras. Sakit, tinju itu terlalu menyakitkan, tidak hanya tekanannya saja tapi panas tinju itu membuat tubuhnya mau meledak.

Le Fay tak sanggup menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat bagaimana Yashamaru segera terlempar karena pukulan tersebut.

 **Sring**

Naruto segera kembali ke sisi Le Fay, di tangan kanannya sekarang terdapat sebuah bola cahaya.

" Aku berhasil merebut kembali roh Abe no Seimei. Namun, untuk meletakkannya kembali ke tubuh Shikamaru aku harus mereinkarnasinya menjadi bidakku "

" Lakukanlah Naruto – san ! Shikamaru – san tak boleh mati di sini. "

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan bidak Knight. Bidak itu melayang di dada Shikamaru, sementara Le Fay mengurus bola cahaya yang berisikan roh Abe no Seimei. Shikamaru dan Abe no Seimei adalah satu, jika tidak ada roh tersebut, maka proses reinkarnasi ke iblis pun tak akan bisa terjadi.

" _**Aku, Naruto Paimon, memanggilmu kembali, Nara Shikamaru. Kembalilah hidup dan banggalah karena sekarang kau akan menjadi Knight dari Paimon ! "**_

Bidak Knight itu bersinar terang, bersama dengan bola cahaya itu memasuki tubuh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru segera membuka matanya.

" Selamat datang kembali sobat " salam Naruto

" A – aku merasa berbeda ... " ujar Shikamaru sama sekali tak menyadari keadaan dirinya dan sekitar.

" Ma – maaf kalau aku merusak suasana. Tapi, kita masih harus mengurus Yashamaru – san " Le Fay menyela, ia menunjuk pada Yashamaru yang berjalan tertatih ke arah mereka dengan mengusap pelan perutnya yang menunjukkan luka bakar.

" Kurang ajar kau bocah ! Membunuhmu tak akan cukup meredakan amarahku " Yashamaru mengeluarkan manna yang luar bisa, seribu lingkaran sihir dengan pola berbeda - beda

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay segera bersiaga. Shikamaru tanpa ia sadari kembali memasuki Balance Breaknya, tubuhnya kembali dkobari oleh bayangan.

" Mati kalian ! " Bertepatan dengan bombardir sihir tersebut, Shikamaru segera menelan dirinya bersama dua rekannya ke dalam bayangan.

Ketika bombardiri sihir tersebut berhenti, Yashamaru mendecih melihat lawannya berhasil melarikan diri.

' Ia dalam keadaan depresi sekarang. Ini saat yang tepat untuk mengalahkannya ' Shikamaru segera keluar dari bayangan yang berada di bawah kaki Yashamaru dengan tangannya yang dibalut oleh bayangan yang berkobar. Yashamaru tak melihatnya hingga harus merelakan dirinya terlempar ke udara berkat tinju Shikamaru yang mendarat di dagunya.

 **Sring**

' Untuk mengalahkan orang ini ... "

Naruto muncul di atasnya dengan kilatan kuning. Yashamaru menyeringai kecil, dengan gerakan cepat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna keunguan memuntahkan rantai berduri yang hendak memerangkap Naruto.

Namun ..

 **Exchange**

Naruto dan Yashamaru bertukar tempat, menjadikan Yashamaru yang terperangkap rantai tersebut. Dengan jentikan jarinya, Naruto menteleport Le Fay tepat di atas Shikamaru. Le Fay membentuk pemukul baseball dari manna untuk menghantam Yashamaru keras, menghantarkan kembali musuh mereka itu ke tanah.

' Tidak bisa sendiri '

DUAR

Yashamaru segera berusaha bangkit, namun terlambat Le Fay segera membuat banyak lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan cambuk-cambuk sihir untuk membelenggu gerakan sang magician.

 **Exchange.**

Naruto bertukar tempat dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir Le Fay yang paling dekat dengan Yashamaru, ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Shikamaru sekarang, yang mana Yashamaru tepat di tengahnya. Tindakan yang sedikit ceroboh karena Yashamaru dapat bergerak sedikit karena itu.

" Kami akan mengalahkanmu bersama ! " sahut Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay bersamaan. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera melesat menuju satu sama lain. Di sisi Naruto, lengan kanannya memanas, memerah sempurna, suhu nya terasa begitu panas. Tak mau kalah, Shikamaru melapisi tinjunya dengan bayangan yang berkobar, konsentrasi kedua serangan itu memberikan tekanan yang mengerikan

" ARRGGHH " Yashamaru berteriak kencang, meledakkan seluruh pengekang Le Fay. Melihat ke kiri dan kanannya, ia segera menembakkan ledakan energi pada keduanya. Le Fay yang sedikit terlempar karena ledakan energi dari Yashamaru hanya dapat melirik Naruto dan Shikamaru penuh harap.

" Mari lakukan Shikamaru/ Naruto ! " sahut Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan

 **Combination Technic : Flaring Shadow Strike**

Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan menghantamkan tinju masing-masing pada ledakan energi di hadapan mereka. Keduanya terus melaju kencang kendati manna yang begitu mengerikan menghalangi mereka. Yashamaru melebarkan kedua matanya ketika melihat keduanya telah mengepungnya. Dan dalam tempo yang serentak, kedua tinju itu bersarang pada masing-masng pipi Yashamaru.

BUAGGGGHHHHH

Jeritan pilu dari Yashamaru terdengar begitu mengerikan. Le Fay melebarkan matanya, dari atas sana yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah energi api dan bayangan yang saling beradu.

 **XoX**

 **Sebelum serangan kombinasi Naruto dan Shikamaru**

Jiraiya dan Azazel telah menghabiskan botol sake mereka yang ke 10 hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Selama itu pula mereka hanya berbincang bodoh. Jiraiya yang merasa telah cukup dengan basa-basinya, menjatuhkan botol sakenya, membiarkan botol kosong itu pecah berantakan di tanah.

" Nah, bukankah sekarang saatnya kau bicara Azazel ? "

Azazel hanya melirik, ia menegak botol sakenya yang ke 11 " Kenapa begitu serius ? Kau belum mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan sake ini "

Jiraiya hanya balas menatap datar rivalnya tersebut.

Azazel menghela nafas " Itu benar. Pihak Grigori memang mensponsori White Night Demon Eyes "

" Alasannya ?! "

Gubernur da-tenshi itu meneguk botol sakenya itu hingga habis " Nah, Jiraiya ... katakan bagaimana menurutmu keadaan tiga fraksi sekarang ? "

Jiraiya mengernyitkan alisnya atas perubahan topik mendadak ini, namun tetap menjawabnya " Sedikit lebih baik dari apa yang kudengar dari Minato ketika Great War dahulu "

" Hanya sedikitkah ? Huahaha ... bahkan manusia sepertimu menyadari betapa konyolnya keadaan sekarang ini bukan ? " Azazel tergelak, wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat sake, namun ia masih sadar ... ia masih memegang kontrol atas dirinya. " Kau mengerti bukan keadaan sekarang ? Hanya dengan satu percikan kecil, maka Great War jilid 2 akan terulang kembali. Lalu, katakan menurutmu fraksi mana yang paling berpotensi untuk kalah ? "

Petapa katak itu mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini "Dengan fraksi Akuma yang terus berkembang melalui Evil Pieces nya sementara Tenshi yang tengah mengembangkan pasukan Brave Saint mereka. Tak diragukan lagi, fraksi da-tenshi yang paling tak diuntungkan "

" Tepat sekali, seperti yang diharapkan dari rivalku. Berbeda dengan Akuma dan Tenshi yang dapat mereinkarnasi bangsa lain ke bangsa mereka. Kami tak bisa menggunakan cara itu, satu-satunya cara bagi da-tenshi untuk menambah anggotanya hanyalah jika Tenshi 'jatuh'. Apakah saudaraku Michael itu akan membiarkan Tenshi yang tinggi untuk 'jatuh', apalagi dalam keadaan sekarang ini ?"

" Itu mengapa kau lebih condong pada kualitas. Kau menyalurkan hobi meneliti sacred gearmu untuk memperkuat fraksimu jikalau konflik kembali terjadi, apa aku benar ? "

" Yap. Kau telah melihatnya tadi kan ? " ujar Azazel mengeluarkan sebuah bola permata yang mengkilap " Ini prototipe pertamaku. Setelah usaha yang melelahkan, aku berhasil membujuk Dragon King Fafnir untuk menjadi jiwa dari sacred gear ini. "

" Tapi, itu belum sempurna. Kau masih belum mampu membuatnya selayaknya God of Bibble "

" Yah ... _cut me a break._ Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, ini masih prototipe " ujar Azazel mengelak dari kata-kata tajam Jiraiya.

" Jadi, apa hubungannya ini dengan White Night Demon Eyes ? "

" Oh itu ... kau lihat pengembangan sacred gearku masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan wadah lain yang dapat membantuku ketika konflik mungkin terjadi. Tak hanya kelompok itu, kami juga mensponsori Golden Dawn dan beberapa asosiasi penyihir lainnya. Yashamaru – kun merupakan generasi penyihir yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Aku pikir, ia bisa menjadi aset berharga bagi kami. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, aku kehilangan kendali atasnya. "

" Dia membunuh satu klan Onmyouji. Memicu kemarahan dari para Dewa Shinto "

" Aku telah mendengarnya. Shemhazai telah kuutus menemui mereka untuk berunding. Kedatanganku kemari sebenarnya hanya untuk menguji prototipe ini ... dan juga melihat bagaimana Yashamaru sekarang. "

" Jadi, keputusanmu ?"

" Aku serahkan dia padamu "

" ... "

Azazel menghela nafas, ia membuka dua botol sake bersamaan, dan memberikannya pada Jiraiya.

" Santai saja. Aku tidak memiliki maksud tertentu. Aset yang bahkan tak bisa dikendalikan ... aku tidak membutuhkannya "

Dan ketika keduanya baru saja hendak menegak sake mereka kembali, mereka merasakannya ... dua konsentrasi energi yang terkombinasi dengan baik.

" Energi ini ... Phenex dan Paimon ? " gumam Azazel

" Naruto! Azazel, kupikir kita harus segera bergegas " Azazel mengangguk. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, membereskan semua kekacauan akibat pesta sake mereka.

Keduanya berhenti sejenak pada medan pertempuran Paimon dan White Night Demon Eyes hanya untuk menemukan bahwa seluruh magician White Night Demon Eyes telah berhasil ditangkap. Sementara Mimosa sedang sibuk menyembuhkan mereka yang terluka.

" Jiraiya – sama ! " panggil Mimosa dengan hormat ketika melihat kedatangan petapa katak tersebut.

" Lama tak berjumpa Mimosa. Kau terlihat baik, aku akan meninggalkan urusan ini sejenak padamu ... bocah bodoh itu sepertinya terlibat masalah "

" Oi petapa katak ... kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir lagi " sahut Azazel. Gubernur da-tenshi itu menujuk pada arah di mana energi Naruto berada dan mereka semua melihatnya, energi merah dan hitam yang saling beradu.

" Yashamaru telah dikalahkan ... Cucu angkatmu luar bisa juga heh " ujar Azazel nyengir. Sensornya cukup bagus untuk mendeteksi bahwa terdapat tiga orang yang masih dalam keadaan 'baik' di sana, dan ia sangat yakin salah satunya itu adalah cucu angkat rivalnya.

Jiraiya menghela nafas lega. Sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk di hadapannya yang mengeluarkan Mia yang membopong tubuh besar Roger yang terluka.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Roger ? "

Mia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Roger yang masih sadar berusaha mengatakannya " Hakuryuukou "

" Oh ... sepertinya masalah belum selesai Jiraiya " sahut Azazel lagi. " Energi besar dari cucumu pasti telah menarik perhatian dari murid terbaikku. Dia sedang menuju ke sana "

" Jadi, mengapa itu menjadi masalah ? " ujar Mimosa tak mengerti. Jika memang orang yang bersama Jiraiya ini baik, bukankah berarti muridnya juga baik. Gadis itu tak mengerti mengapa itu bisa menjadi masalah. Mungkin muridnya hanya ingin datang menolong.

Azazel terkekeh " Muridku itu adalah Hakuryuukou ... dia maniak bertarung "

" Well shit ... " rutuk Jiraiya.

 **XoX**

 **Binding Magic : Fire Binding**

Cincin-cincin api bersusun mengekang Yashamaru yang tak sadarkan diri. Pemimpin White Night Demon Eyes itu masih hidup namun tubuhnya terbakar parah.

" Dengan ini, kita bisa kembali " ujar Le Fay menghela nafas lega. Shikamaru melepas mode balance breaknya. Ia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, menyadari adanya perbedaan. Naruto segera mendekat, ia berhutang penjelasan pada Shikamaru.

" Aku yakin kau bingung dengan keadaanmu Shikamaru. Simpelnya, kau sekarang akuma. " Shikamaru melebarkan matanya, reaksi yang telah Naruto duga. Namun begitu terkejutnya pewaris Paimon itu ketika temannya itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum padanya.

" Begitu ya ... " gumamnya, ia jatuh terduduk.

" Kau marah padaku ? "

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak juga. Aku sempat berpikir setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam ini untuk memintamu mereinkarnasikanku. Bidak apa yang kau gunakan untuk mereinkarnasiku ? "

Naruto tersenyum kecil " Knight. Dengan bidak itu, kau memiliki keunggulan dalam kecepatan "

" Ksatria ya ... tidak benar-benar cocok untukku "

" Kau benar "

Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam tawa bersama. Le Fay menatap sebentar ke Naruto, kemudian pada Shikamaru. Ia juga ingin seperti mereka ... keakraban pertemanan ini ... ia ingin " ano – "

" Jadi dari sini kah ?" Sebuah suara baritone memotong Le Fay. Ketiganya serentak bersikap siaga menatap ke atas menemukan pemuda bersurai silver dengan pakaian kasualnya. Pemandangan yang membuat ketiganya bersikap siaga adalah kehadiran sepasang sayap biru di punggungnya.

" Hakuryuukou ... " gumam Naruto dan Le Fay bersamaan, mengerti betul bentuk senjata Longinus itu.

" Kaisar naga putih ? Apa maksudnya ? " Shikamaru bertanya, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui apa-apa tentang sacred gear ... namun ia dapat merasakannnya ... kekuatan mengerikan di balik pemuda tersebut.

" Itu adalah sebutan bagi pemegang Longinus Divine Dividing, di mana roh Albion, salah satu dari Heavenly Dragon bersemayam. Longinus sendiri disebut sebagai sacred gear istimewa karena memungkinkan penggunanya untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang mampu membunuh God of Bibble sekalipun ! " jelas Naruto.

" Kau tidak jauh berbeda dariku, akuma " ujar pemuda tersebut, perlahan turun ke tanah hingga sejajar dengan mereka bertiga.

Naruto hanya diam, ia berfokus pada sensornya ... dan matanya segera melebar ketika merasakan energi iblis dari tubuh pemuda itu.

" Kau juga Hybrid ? " Alis mata pemuda itu tertaut, tatapannya segera tajam " Bagaimana kau bisa merasakannya, aku telah menekannya hingga tidak ada yang bisa merasakannya ? "

' Jadi bukan itu yang dia maksud ' batin Naruto.

" Mah sudahlah ... aku ke sini karena ingin menantangmu bertarung. Kau juga memilikinya di dalam tubuhmu, Longinus "

Mata Naruto terbelalak " Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" pemuda itu menyeringai

" Jadi kau belum mengetahuinya ya ... Baiklah mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan namaku Vali dan sekarang kau akan melawanku tanpa mereka berdua " Vali segera melontarkan dua Dragon Shot masing-masing pada Shikamaru dan Le Fay hingga membuat keduanya terhempas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?! " teriak Naruto, giginya bergemeletuk dan kemudian Naruto melihat kegelapan.

Vali menyeringai senang ketika merasakan energi Naruto meroket ... namun kesenangannya berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika menemukan perbedaan pada Naruto. Perbedaan itu pada mata kanannya, sejak kapan mata itu berbentuk layaknya riak air ?!

" **Lucifer huh ... "** Vali terperanjat, bukan karena nada berat itu tapi berkat nama belakangnya yang sangat ingin ia lupakan

" Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ?! " teriak Vali melontarkan Dragon Shot bertubi-tubi. Naruto hanya berdiri diam, sebuah prisma datar segera terbentuk di sekelilingnya, memantulkan setiap Dragon Shot ke langit.

Vali tertegun. Ia kehilangan ketenangannya, hingga tak menyadari Naruto telah berada di belakangnya " **di belakangmu ! "**

Vali tak sempat bertindak lebih jauh ketika tinju Naruto bertemu dengan ulu hatinya. Lawannya itu berpindah kembali, memberikan pukulan keras di setiap persendiannya.

Bruk

Setelah pertarungan yang berat sebelah itu, Vali jatuh berlutut ... tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tak dapat bergerak, semua persendiannya mati rasa.

Walaupun berada di ambang kekalahan, Vali menyeringai.

" Kau benar-benar di luar ekspektasiku ! Baiklah aku akan serius pula ! " Sepasang sayap birunya itu bersinar terang.

 **Balance Break : Divine Dividing Scale Mail**

Naruto menatap datar Vali yang sekarang berada dalam balutan armor tebal berwarna putih.

Dalam sekejap, Vali berada di hadapan Naruto. Ia mencoba meninju wajah datar itu, akan tetapi dalam sekejap pula targetnya menghilang kembali.

" **Di samping ! "**

" Aku sudah tahu ! " bentak Vali segera bermanuver untuk melayang tinjunya kembali. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghilang, kali ini ia berada di belakang Vali. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Vali segera menggunakan booster di punggungnya sehingga dapat menghindari serangan Naruto.

" _**Dia berbeda dari musuh-musuhmu sebelumnya Vali. Waspadalah ! "**_ Vali mengangguk setuju atas peringatan dari Albion. Ketenangan dan kecepatan ini gila !

" **Kau berhenti menyerang ?"**

" Jangan mimpi ! " Vali mengumpulkan energi naganya di depan dada, membentuk **Dragon Shot** yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dengan memukul bulatan padat energi tersebut, **Dragon Shot** __melesat menjadi bola-bola kecil yang destruktif dan semuanya menuju pada Naruto.

" _**Cerdas juga ... kau berpikir untuk membatasi ruang geraknya "**_

" bukan hanya itu ... " gumam Vali menyeringai. Dalam satu langkah cepat, ia berlari ke timur tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto yang baru saja menghindari serangan massal **Dragon Shot** nya.

" _**Begitu rupanya, bukan hanya membatasi ruang geraknya ... tapi kau mengarahkannya pada titik yang kau mau. Strategi yang cerdas! "**_

BUAK

Untuk pertama kalinya pukulan Vali menyentuh Naruto, walaupun itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh karena Naruto telah menahannya dengan menyilangkan lengan besinya.

" _**Yosh ! Sekarang Vali ! "**_

" Tak perlu kau bilang Albion, **[Divide]!** "

" ... "

Tak terjadi apa-apa, Vali mengerjap. Ia telah menyentuh lawannya, bukankah seharusnya ia telah memenuhi syarat untuk membagi dua kekuatan musuhnya dan menjadikan itu sebagai miliknya. Mengapa Naruto terlihat baik-baik saja ?

 **[Divide]!**

Vali mencoba sekali lagi namun tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto masih berdiri santai, apa kekuatan Naruto begitu melimpah hingga 2 kali **Divide** tidak berpengaruh apa-apa ?

" _**Aibou ... tidak ada energi yang terbagi dua "**_

" A- apa ?! " sahut Vali terkejut dan bingung dengan pemberitahuan partnernya tersebut.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bersuara **"Apa kau berharap dengan pukulanmu tadi dapat membagi dua energiku, Hakuryuukou ? "**

Menganggap wajah melongo Vali sebagai jawaban ya atas pertanyaannya, Naruto melanjutkan **" Yang kau sentuh hanyalah tangan replika ku, kau tidak menyentuhku. Sejak awal aku berusaha menghindar darimu agar teknik Albion itu tak bekerja "**

" Kalau begitu ... aku hanya perlu menyerangmu sekali lagi "

" **Sayang sekali itu terlambat "** Lengan replika itu memanas kembali, dan kemudian dalam satu kedipan, Naruto tepat di depan Vali.

" **Phoenix Fist ! "** ujar Naruto, melayangkan cepat tinjunya pada Vali yang belum berhasil menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tinju Naruto melubangi dada armor Vali, tepat pada bola kristal kebiruan yang bersemayam jiwa sang Albion.

Menarik tinjunya, Naruto mengeluarkan bola kristal tersebut. Dan sebelum Vali dapat bertindak, ia segera menendang keras Vali hingga tersungkur. Dalam gerakan lambat, armor putih kebanggaan Vali hancur lebur.

" *cough*Apa yang kau inginkan dengan benda itu ? " tanya Vali susah payah, ia terbatuk darah karena tinju Naruto ternyata cukup mengenai tubuhnya.

" **Hanya sebuah eksperimen "** Naruto mengenggam bola kristal itu dengan kedua tangannya, energinya berpusat pada bola kristal tersebut.

" Kau berniat untuk mengambil kekuatan Albion ? Gila ! Kau membunuh dirimu sendiri ! " rutuk Vali. Menggabungkan dua kekuatan kuat dalam satu tubuh, itu melanggar kodrat langit. Itu sama dengan bunuh diri.

Namun, kemudian apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh mengejutkan

 **[Process Succesful : Divide and Reflect Taken]**

" Ti – tidak mungkin ... " ujar Vali, mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jiraiya dan Azazel yang baru tiba mendengar pemberitahuan itu juga tak bisa tak terkejut.

" Aku mengerti ... begitu ternyata " gumam Azazel setelah berpikir sejenak mengapa hal ini dapat terjadi. Naruto melepaskan kristal itu yang segera kembali kepada Vali dan memandang sejenak pada Jiraiya dan Azazel, membuat keduanya bersiaga melihat mata berpola riak air tersebut dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh pingsan.

" Mata itu ... aku pernah melihatnya. Aku yakin pernah melihatnya ... di mana ?! " Azazel berbisik, pikirannya terus berputar ke masa lalu ... namun ia tak menemukan jawabannya. " Kita urus itu nanti, mereka berempat perlu perawatan secepatnya! " Sahut Jiraiya cepat. Ia dan Azazel segera berbagi tugas. Jiraiya membawa Naruto dan Shikamaru, sementara Azazel membawa Le Fay dan Vali.

 **XoX**

" Cucumu ini memiliki dua longinus sekarang, apa kau mengerti keadaanmu sekarang ? " Jiraiya dan Azazel kembali bercengkrama. Naruto, Le Fay, Shikamaru, dan Vali tengah dirawat oleh Mimosa dan keduanya memutuskan untuk berjaga pada malam hari menggantikan para iblis Paimon yang kelelahan karena pertempuran panjang mereka melawan magician White Night Demon Eyes. Mengenai penyihir-penyihir itu, mereka semua telah dibawa oleh Mephisto Pheles untuk dicuci otaknya. Linze yang memimpin pasukan Grauzauberer untuk menjemput para magician itu tak henti menatap Naruto yang tengah tertidur ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto, Le Fay, dan Shikamaru lah yang mengalahkan Yashamaru.

Jiraiya mendengus " Tentu saja. Ancaman dari berbagai pihak akan berdatangan. Bukan hanya dari fraksi lain, bahkan bangsa Akuma pun perlu dikhawatirkan. "

" Namun yang paling berbahaya dari bocah ini adalah matanya itu ... aku yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat " Jiraiya memandang datar pada kobaran api unggun di hadapannya. Ia menatap pada Azazel yang masih berusaha mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan mata kanan Naruto tadi.

" Aku pernah melihatnya juga. Itu terjadi ketika penyerangan Paimon oleh Old Satan 5 bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, bocah itu menggunakan sacred gearnya hingga membuat Leviathan sekarat. Dengan mata itu pula, bocah itu mementalkan Rizevim bangs*t, sehingga memberi waktu cukup bagi Minato menggunakan teknik bunuh dirinya itu " Jiraiya menggengam erat kepalan tangannya sendiri. Ia merasa tak berguna. Kekuatannya yang dikatakan setara dengan Gubernur Da-tenshi, namun ia tak bisa menyelamatkan anak angkat dan menantunya sendiri. Pecundang! Jiraiya selama 5 bulan ini menyembunyikan penyesalannya.

Azazel nampaknya menyadari apa yang dilalui rekannya tersebut. Ia meraih setangkai marshmallow yang telah mereka panggang sebelumnya.

" Aku mengerti kau tidak memahami betul tentang Longinus. Aku akan memberikanmu catatan untuk melatih cucumu itu. " ujarnya menyodorkan setangkai marshmallow lain yang segera disambut gembira oleh Jiraiya.

" Nah, aku mengapresiasi niat baikmu itu. Tapi, kupikir kau memiliki masalah juga di sini "

" Ah soal para dewa Shinto. Tenang saja, aku sudah memiliki beberapa rencana. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku "

" Siapa yang sudi ! " Keduanya tergelak bersama. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, mereka dapat bertindak layaknya teman lama.

Sementara itu Makkai, sebuah daerah yang tidak akan disinggahi oleh para iblis, tempat yang dahulunya begitu agung bagi 72 Pillar yang kini hanya menyisakan sebuah istana kuno yang terlihat suram. Itu adalah Istana Lucifer.

Rizevim mengerang pelan, tangannya meremas erat dadanya yang terasa begitu perih hingga akhirnya tangan kanannya yang baru, Euclid Lucifuge menatapnya khawatir.

" Ada apa Lucifer – sama ? "

" Ini lebih buruk dari yang kuprediksi " ujar Rizevim merintih, ia mencengkram dadanya lebih erat lagi ketika merasakan rasa panas membara dari sana. Akibat cengkramannya yang begitu kuat, sepotong kain yang menutupi dadanya itu robek memperlihatkan sebuah segel berwarna merah membara di dada kanannya, tepat di jantungnya!

" ... " Euclid tak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai segel tersebut.

" Bocah Paimon sialan itu ... tak kusangka ia bisa membuatku begini "

" Pillar lemah itu ? Tak mungkin mereka melakukan ini Lucifer-sama " Mendengar protes dari Euclid membuat Rizevim terkekeh. Euclid tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi, terlalu takut ketika melihat bagaimana Rizevim menatapnya tajam.

" Tahukah kau Lucifuge ... " Euclid bergetar ketakutan mendengar bagaimana Rizevim memanggil nama Pillarnya bukan namanya !

" Ketika ayah masih ada dan Civil War antara Old Satan dan AntiSatan belum terjadi. Beliau pernah berpesan padaku untuk berhati-hati pada satu Pillar "

Euclid meneguk ludah berat kala nada bicara Rizevim semakin menakutkan " Bukan Pillar Bael yang dikenal sebagai Great King, atau mereka yang disebut Prince, bukan mereka ... tapi Paimon ! " Rizevim tertawa keras, seperti mengejek " Dahulu aku sepertimu. Ketika mendengar ini dari Ayah, aku mengumpat dalam hati memprotes bagaimana ayah begitu bodoh. Namun, akhirnya sekarang aku menyadari ... mengapa Paimon begitu ayah perhatikan ! "

Keheningan melanda mereka. Rizevim mulai merasa tenang ketika segel di dadanya itu berhenti membara.

" Untuk sekarang ... katakan padaku bagaimana perkembangan organisasi yang bernama Khaos Brigade ini "

" Ah baik "

Tinggalkan kedua iblis tersebut. Di tempat para Paimon berkumpul, matahari telah terbit kembali. Para iblis betina memutuskan untuk memasak besar atas kedatangan rombongan Naruto dan juga kemenangan mereka melawan Magician White Night Demon Eyes.

Azazel dan Vali dipaksa untuk bergabung dalam pesta tersebut.

Selama pesta berlangsung, mata Vali terpaku pada Naruto yang berbincang ria dengan Shikamaru, Le Fay, dan Mimosa. Sesekali terlihat iblis Paimon mendatangi Naruto, memberikan hormat padanya.

Azazel menyeringai kecil. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Vali untuk kalah telak. Tentunya, Vali penasaran akan orang yang memberinya perlawanan yang bagus.

Hakuryuukou itu memutuskan berhenti mengamati dan akhirnya mendekati ketiganya.

" Kau kuat ... " Naruto, Le Fay, dan Shikamaru segera menatap pada Vali yang telah berada di belakang mereka. Le Fay dan Shikamaru terlihat segera waspada. Sementara Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, bingung.

" Etto – terima kasih. Kau juga sangat kuat "

" Aku tak ke sini untuk memujimu. " ujar Vali. " Katakan ... bagaimana kau bisa sekuat itu ? Apa motivasimu ? "

Naruto tertegun. Ia tak pernah memikirkan pasti mengapa ia bertarung. Sebuah kata-kata dari ayahnya terngiang di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya tersenyum " Aku memiliki orang-orang berharga yang ingin kulindungi. Perasaanku untuk melindungi mereka memotivasiku untuk terus bertambah kuat "

Vali terdiam.

" Kau pasti memilikinya juga bukan ? Seseorang yang ingin kau lindungi ?"

" entahlah. " Vali mendengus. Orang di depannya ini levelnya berbeda dengannya.

" dan satu lagi ... kau ini sebenarnya siapa ? " tanya Naruto polos.

Vali segera menatap Naruto tajam, setelah pertarungan sengit (menurut Vali) malam kemarin, ia tak tahu namanya. Ini pelecehan ! " Vali, kau harus mengingat nama itu dengan jelas. Suatu hari nanti nama itu akan menjadi nama pembunuhmu ! "

" Vali ... Vali .. Oke aku ingat Vali " ujar Naruto riang, tak mempedulikan ancaman Vali.

" Hah ... gadis Pendragon di sana ... " Le Fay tersentak ketika Vali sekarang menatapnya " Aku tidak begitu ingin mengetahuinya, namun ... apa kau mengenal Arthur Pendragon ?"

Mata Le Fay melebar " Arthur – Nii-san, apa kau mengenalnya Vali – san ? Kau tahu di mana Nii – san sekarang ? Ah tidak yang paling penting, bagaimana keadaannya ? Dia sehat kan ? Nii – san pasti baik-baik saja kan ?! " sahut Le Fay dengan cepat berada di hadapan Vali. Tanpa sadar ia menggoncang-goncang tubuh pemuda tersebut di setiap penekanan pertanyaannya.

" Hentikan ! " ujar Vali menepis tangan Le Fay, ia mundur selangkah " kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri " ujar Vali membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir yang segera menampilkan pemuda bersurai pirang tampan dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut oleh pakaian khas bangsawan Eropa dan yang paling membuat sosoknya mencolok adalah kehadiran Excalibur di pinggangnya yang membuat seluruh Paimon di sana bersikap siaga.

" Ada apa Vali ? " Arthur menyipitkan matanya ketika menyadari mereka dikelilingi oleh iblis, namun ketika mengobservasi pandangannya jatuh pada Le Fay. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana sepasang mata adik semata wayangnya itu membola ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Arthur menghela nafas, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu adiknya di tempat ini.

" Nii – san ! " teriak Le Fay keras segera memeluk erat kakak semata wayangnya. Arthur mundur sedikit berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang ditabrak Le Fay. Mendengar sedikit isakan dari adiknya, Arthur membalas pelukan tersebut dan mengelus pelan puncak kepala adiknya.

" Aku sangat merindukan Nii – san "

" Aku juga Le Fay. Kita perlu berbincang sejenak " ujar Arthur menjentik jarinya sehingga keduanya kini sendirian dalam sebuah dimensi putih.

Le Fay yang telah selesai melepaskan kerinduan pada sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap riang sang kakak. Ia mulai bercerita bagaimana ia keluar dari Golden Dawn selepas mendengar kabar bahwa Arthur diincar karena tuduhan mencuri Excalibur. Dalam perjalanannya tersebut, ia bertemu dengan para Paimon yang menerimanya dengan hangat hingga pada akhirnya ia bertarung bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru menghajar Yashamaru.

" Begitu ya ... Le Fay sekarang apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" ujar Arthur menatap tepat pada bola mata adiknya. Sedikit merenung, Le Fay membalas.

" Ikut dengan Nii – san " Arthur melembutkan tatapannya "Kau tak pernah berubah. Aku bisa membacamu dengan jelas. Kau ingin bersama mereka, Naruto dan Shikamaru itu ... "

Le Fay menundukkan kepalanya " Mereka iblis ... aku tahu Nii – san tak akan menyetujui jika aku bergabung dengan mereka "

" Le Fay .. ikuti kata hatimu " atas saran kakaknya, Le Fay menatap balik sang kakak. " Tidak peduli kau adalah iblis, malaikat, youkai, unicorn, atau apapun ... aku tetap memandangmu sebagai adik tersayangku "

" Nii – san ... "

Arthur mengangguk. Ia menjentikkan jarinya lagi, mereka kembali ke tempat para Paimon hanya untuk melihat bagaimana Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah mengiting kepala Vali.

" Katakan kemana temanmu menculik Le Fay, rambut uban ?! " ujar Naruto mencekik Vali dengan lengan kanannya.

" Ini silver bodoh ! " bentak Vali berusaha lolos dari cekikan Naruto, namun ancaman dari depan tak kalah mengerikan, Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang dilapisi bayangan mengancam hendak mencongkel mata Vali.

" Naruto – san, Shikamaru – san ! " panggil Le Fay ceria.

" Le Fay " Naruto segera menukar Le Fay dengan Vali melalui teknik **Exchange** nya. " Kau menculik Le Fay seperti tadi maka siap-siap gigimu rontok ! "

" Tidak, kita akan memecahkan kacamata menyebalkannya itu " ujar Shikamaru.

Alih-alih takut, Arthur tersenyum. " mereka orang yang baik. Le Fay ikuti kata hatimu " Memberikan tatapan sejenak pada Vali, ia segera menghilang dari sana.

Azazel yang telah merasa puas dengan pesta itu segera undur diri menggotong Vali yang berontak hendak menghajar Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dan Naruto akhirnya segera mengumpulkan para Paimon kembali, bersama dengan Mimosa, Mia, dan Roger ... mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar.

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, Yumina, Kakashi, dan Hidan muncul. Hidan segera berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

" Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu anda kembali NaruShin-sama ! "

" Ah, terima kasih Hidan. Aku perlu memperkenalkanmu pada Shikamaru. Ia adalah Knight terbaru dari peerageku " ujar Naruto memperkenalkan Shikamaru yang menatap blank pada Hidan yang menatap tajam dirinya sekarang.

" Itu artinya bocah tengik ini menjadi pengikutmu juga bukan NaruShin-sama "

" Ah ... secara kasarnya seperti itu "

" Izinkan hamba akan mengujinya terlebih dahulu " ujar Hidan mensummon sabitnya. Jiraiya segera menepuk jidat dan membawa Hidan pergi,membuat cerita karangan kembali untuk mengelabui anggota pertama peerage Naruto itu.

Membiarkan kakeknya untuk menangani Hidan. Naruto berpaling pada Yumina dan Kakashi. Mereka melaporkan situasi peperangan antar desa Shinobi yang semakin mendekati klimaks. Dari pihak Kiri, Iwa, dan Kumo diunggulkan dengan jumlah shinobi yang lebih banyak dibandingkan pihak Konoha, Suna, dan Uzu. Para Paimon digerakkan untuk menolong di garis belakang, sementara Kakashi dan Hidan bergerak di garis depan. Masing-masing pihak telah kehilangan banyak prajurit mereka terlebih di pihak Kiri, Iwa, dan Kumo. Terdengar desus bahwa jika perang ini tak juga selesai dalam jangka setahun, para Daimyo sepakat untuk menduelkan para Kage mereka untuk menghindari kerusakan yang berlebihan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pasti akan menyampaikan ini pada Jiraiya nantinya. Untuk sementara pasukan Paimon yang dipimpin Mia dan Roger akan bergerak ke Uzushiogakure. Mereka akan memback-up para Paimon di sana, terlebih di sana merupakan tempat teraman saat ini.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di lingkaran sihir yang kembali diperkuat oleh Yumina dan Kakashi, pasukan Paimon yang kedua telah berhasil ditangani. Yumina, Mimosa, Mia, dan Roger, serta Kakashi yang menggotong Hidan segera menyusul para Paimon tersebut.

Le Fay yang telah menolak permintaan para Paimon untuk mengikuti mereka menatap pada Naruto. Menyadari tatapan itu, Naruto bertanya "Sekarang bagaimana denganmu Le Fay – san ? Apa kau akan mengikuti kakakmu ? " Le Fay telah menjelaskan singkat siapa Arthur tadi sehingga kesalahpahaman tadi telah berakhir.

Menyatukan kedua tangannya di dada, Le Fay mengangguk, mengeraskan tekad untuk manyampaikan apa yang ia inginkan " Naruto – san ... aku ingin tetap bersama kalian. Aku ingin menjadi teman kalian "

" Tentu. Kau bisa ikut dengan kami. Itu akan menyenangkan ! " Le Fay tersenyum, namun ia sadar bahwa Naruto belum mengerti sepenuhnya maksud kata-katanya

" Aku ingin bergabung dalam keluargamu Naruto – san " Maka dari itu, gadis Pendragon itu memilih untuk mengungkapkannya langsung. Shikamaru dan Jiraiya melebarkan mata mereka mendengar itu, angin berhembus singkat memainkan rambut panjang sang gadis. Naruto terpana dengan keseriusan yang dipancarkan oleh kedua iris biru Le Fay.

" Kau yakin Le Fay – san ... kau tidak bisa kembali menjadi manusia ... "

" Ha'i. Aku mengetahuinya " Mendapati bagaimana mata itu begitu penuh akan keyakinan, Naruto membuka set Evil Piecesnya. " Berbaringlah Le Fay " Mengikuti kata-kata Naruto, Le Fay memperhatikan bagaimana sebuah Bishop berwarna emas melayang ke dadanya.

" Aku memanggilmu kemari, Le Fay Pendragon, atas namaku Naruto Paimon. Hidup dan berbahagialah sebagai Bishop dari Paimon ! " Sebuah sinar terang menyelimuti tubuh Le Fay, menandakan dirinya sekarang adalah iblis Paimon.

 **XoX**

 **Istana Bael**

Bael, pillar yang disebut sebagai Great King, mereka memegang kekuasaan tertinggi atas Mekkai setelah para Maou terdahulu digulingkan oleh pasukan Anti Satan. Yondai Maou yang baru pun tak lebih dari boneka politik yang sebenarnya hanya menjalankan titah dari mereka. Yap, selain kuat, Bael juga memiliki pengaruh atas pillar-pillar lainnya karena itulah ia disegani. Zekram Bael, selaku Lord Bael yang telah mangkat digantikan putranya sendiri dikatakan telah hidup semenjak Lucifer masih berkuasa. Dikatakan kemampuannya sebanding dengan para Yondai Maou, namun pengalaman pahitnya dunia membuatnya jauh lebih tangguh. Kendati telah mangkat, ia masih memiliki pengaruh akan jalannya pemerintahan di Mekkai.

Dan pak tua yang sedang dibahas ini menerima tamu ketika malam hari. Tentu sebagai tuan rumah yang ramah, Zekram mengundang tamunya untuk makan malam bersama, terlebih tamunya tersebut merupakan teman lamanya, Marquis Phenex.

" Nah katakan Marquis ... " Zekram memulai obrolannya sambil memotong daging bakar di piringnya. Tatapannya tak terpaku pada Marquis yang berada di seberang mejanya.

Zekram mengoleskan daging yang telah ia potong pada saus terbaik buatan para koki Pillarnya. " Kau kemari bukan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, bukan ? " Melahap daging tersebut, Zekram mengunci tatapannya pada Marquis yang tetap melanjutkan makanannya dengan tenang. Berbeda dengannya, Marquis memiliki sepotong burger dengan daging beef, ia memakannya menggunakan pisau dan garpu.

Zekram terus menatap Marquis, mulai dari tetua Phenex itu memotong burgernya hingga ia melahapnya.

" Katakan Zekram ... " Marquis memulai, masih belum membalas tatapan dari tetua Bael di seberangnya.

" Apa yang terjadi ketika Bael dan Phenex bekerja sama ? " Marquis meletakkan pisau dan garpunya di piringnya yang masih berisi. Kedua tangannya bersatu menyangga kepalanya " Pillar dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di Mekkai bekerja sama dengan Pillar yang memonopoli perdagangan elixir paling mujarab di Mekkai. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti menguasai Mekkai secara keseluruhan ? "

Zekram menekuk alisnya, ia telah mengerti maksud kedatangan teman lamanya ini. Namun, masih ada yang mengganjal.

" Bukankah semua cucumu sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing ? " Yap, itu dia. Zekram mengetahui betul bahwa dasar untuk bekerja sama di antara para Pillar ini adalah pernikahan politik. Namun, ia mengetahui betul bahwa cucu pertama Marquis, Ruval telah menikah. Cucu keduanya dikatakan tewas ketika Great War, sementara cucu ketiga, Raiser telah dijodohkan pada penerus Gremory. Dan ia tahu betul satu-satunya putri bangsawan Phenex, Ravel telah lama dijodohkan dengan pewaris Paimon.

" Apa kau pikir aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan dengan Pillar yang akan runtuh ? "

Zekram telah menduganya.

" Paimon belum runtuh sepenuhnya. Penawaranmu sangat menarik, namun jika Paimon tidak jatuh seutuhnya, maka ini akan serangan balik pada kita "

Marquis mengulas senyum tipis " Untuk hal itu, aku sudah mengurusnya. Kau tenang saja "

Zekram mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada pinggiran meja. " Berikan aku bukti bahwa kau telah mengurusnya dan kita deal "

" Senang bekerja sama denganmu kawan lama " Marquis kembali meraih pisau dan garpunya, melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat tertunda.

Di waktu yang sama, tempat di mana manusia hidup. Seorang gadis remaja terlihat berbaring terlungkup pada atap gedung pencakar langit. Matanya terfokus pada scope sniper yang berada dalam genggamannya.

" Bingo ! "gumamnya ketika menemukan sasaran yang ia tuju. Dengan satu tekanan pelatuk, sebuah peluru dengan cepat meninggalkan selaras snipernya, menuju pada sasaran yang ia lihat tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya.

Syut

Gadis itu tersenyum puas setelah melihat sasarannya telah tewas tertembak tepat di ubun-ubunnya. Ia segera membereskan tempatnya ketika dari scopenya melihat orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk menyelidiki apa yang terjadi.

Mengeratkan syal biru muda ke depan wajahnya, gadis itu menyempurnakan kamuflasenya dengan sebuah kacamata petak. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan gedung tersebut, selagi mengetik pesan dengan smartphonenya.

Sembari menunggu respon dari pesannya, gadis itu memasuki sebuah kafe. Ia membutuhkan sarapan setelah mengintai sasarannya selama hampir satu hari. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan sepotong sandwich dan segelas kopi untuk sarapannya.

Ting

Notifikasi pesan dari smartphone-nya menahannya sejenak untuk tak melahap sarapannya.

Ting

Alisnya sedikit naik ketika melihat terdapat notifikasi pesan lainnya. Meraih kopinya, ia menyeruputnya pelan untuk melihat pesan baru tersebut.

 **New Target : Naruto Paimon**

 _ **You will like it**_

Setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut, gadis itu segera membuka file yang dilampirkan. File yang berisi deksripsi menyeluruh tentang target barunya. Senyum di wajahnya melebar ketika menemukan satu kata pada ras target selanjutnya 'Devil'. Senyum itu bukan senyuman tipis, tapi senyuman keji.

" Akhirnya ... kesempatan ini datang "

 **TBC**

 **Yah, itu dia akhirnya. Ini salah satu arc yang sudah kupikirkan lama karena dari sinilah konflik utama akan dimulai. Seperti hal biasa pada genre Romance, akan terjadi pertempuran untuk perebutan pasangan wkwk. Akhirnya sejak Chapter 1, aku memunculkan kembali kemampuan rahasia Naruto. Dan kemudian, banzai ! Naruto akhirnya punya dua anggota baru. Anggota yang lainnya akan segera menyusul! Untuk chap depan akan break sebentar cari Paimon lainnya hehe.**

 **Apa Naruto overpower mengalahkan Vali dalam Balance Breaker tanpa usaha berarti ?! Hehe, seperti kata-kata Uncle Ben, semakin kuat dirimu, maka semakin besar tanggung jawabmu atas kekuatan itu. Lawan ke depan tentunya akan semakin sulit.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 _ **Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.**_

 _ **Hari itu, sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menghabiskan sore hari dengan bercengkrama bersama sang ibu. Ia akan bercerita tentang bagaimana ia menjalani pagi dan siang bersama teman-temannya dengan sang ibu mendengar cerita itu dengan simpulan senyum tulus. Senyuman itu terus terkadang bergerak membentuk senyum geli ketika ceritanya terdengar konyol, namun sering kali itu begitu kasual, seakan ikut bahagia dengan bagaimana antusiasnya ia menjalani kehidupan. Bagi sang ibu, bagaimana ceria dan interaktif putrinya ketika bercerita kepadanya merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri**_

 _ **Namun,**_

 _ **Hanya dalam sekejap, kebahagiaan itu dalam sekejap menghilang.**_

 _ **Di tengah malam yang gelap, perkampungan mereka dikejutkan dengan sinar terang dari lingkaran sihir raksasa di langit malam, menurunkan para iblis dengan pakaian bangsawan dan tatapan menjijikan mereka. Dan seketika, salah satu iblis menjentikkan jarinya ...**_

 _ **Ia mulai menanamnya ...**_

 _ **Perkampungan Nekoshou yang diselimuti keceriaan itu seketika dipenuhi teriakan pilu. Para iblis itu membombardir perkampungan mereka, tak peduli siapapun di hadapan mereka.**_

 _ **Dan ia melihat sendiri, ketika iblis itu menikam ibunya dengan sebuah pedang kegelapan tepat di hadapan matanya!**_

 _ **Ia mulai mendendam ketika ...**_

" _**Kalian semua bersalah! Kekuatan senjutsu kalian tak lebih dari sebuah kutukan! " Sorakan dari para iblis itu menjadi alasan dari kejahatan genosida tersebut.**_

" _**Jika tak dibasmi kalian hanya akan berakhir seperti Kuroka! "**_

 _ **Kuroka ?**_

 _ **Satu nama yang segera tertanam dalam benak gadis muda tersebut. Ia mulai mendendam kepada iblis dan Kuroka, karena mereka lah ... kehidupannya yang damai direnggut.**_

 _ **...**_

" _**Ironi ... " Ia menarik napasnya berat. Matanya menatap nyalang pada seorang iblis yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya dalam satu jam, satu desa Nekoshou itu luluh lantak. Para iblis itu segera pergi, sama sekali tak ada raut penyesalan di wajah mereka setelah membantai satu desa tersebut.**_

 _ **Namun, ternyata masih ada 1 iblis yang bertahan sejenak setelah merasakan hawa kehidupan yang begitu kecil, namun sangat kuat akan keinginan untuk hidup. Iblis itu tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika menemukan hawa itu berasal dari seorang gadis kecil. Melihat bagaimana gadis nekoshou itu masih menatapnya nyalang bahkan di ambang kematian membuatnya menyeringai. Gadis ini memiliki potensi!**_

" _**Katakan bocah ... siapa namamu ?"**_

 _ **Iblis itu semakin kagum kala tatapan mata gadis itu sama sekali tak berubah, ia masih menatap nyalang dirinya. Seringaiannya semakin melebar ketika, ia melihat gadis itu berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya " Shino " ujarnya tak bgitu jelas karena nafasnya yang semakin terasa berat.**_

" _**Sinon huh ... Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Rudiger. " Dan begitulah awalnya ia dikenal sebagai Sinon.**_

 **Chapter 9 : Assasins**

" Aku mulai " ujar Naruto yang segera direspon anggukan oleh Le Fay yang berada di samping lengan kanannya. Pada telapak tangan gadis itu melayang sebuah lingkaran sihir, dan mata gadis itu segera menyipit ketika merasakan perubahan suhu pada lengan kanan Naruto. Seketika, lengan itu dibaluti api dan kemudian menghilang.

" Bagaimana ? " tanya Naruto pada Le Fay, sedikit keringat menetes dari dahinya ketika melihat gadis yang baru dua minggu menjadi bishopnya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sepertinya dugaanmu benar Naruto – san, aku sama sekali tak merasakan sedikitpun sihir Paimon di lengan kananmu ini. Jaringan manna tubuhmu sangat normal hanya saja sama sekali tidak ada aliran sihir dalam lengan ini " jelas Le Fay 'walaupun aku merasakan sedikit energi ketika lengan Naruto-san mulai membara' tambah Le Fay dalam hatinya, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto, jadi ia memilih tak menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

" Ah, sial ! " lenguh Naruto menepuk dahinya, perlahan ia mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya teralih pada pancingan miliknya dan Le Fay yang dibiarkan saja menggantung di ember.

" Te- tenang saja Naruto – san ... kau masih bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu dengan tangan kirimu. Kau hanya perlu berlatih lagi " ujar Le Fay berusaha menghibur Kingnya. Ia sangat mengerti mengapa Naruto merasa depresi sekarang, kehilangan lengan kanannya membuat Naruto kehilangan beberapa tekniknya, seperti memasuki mode Alfa, Beta, maupun Gamma. Bahkan ia tak bisa lagi menggunakan teknik terkuatnya, **Gamma Sword** , yang sempat membuat Yashamaru kewalahan.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia memberikan senyuman tipis untuk berterima kasih atas simpati bishopnya. Ia melihat kembali lengan kanannya yang kini berupa baja murni. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, lengan ini sama sekali tidak bermasalah, bahkan sangat membantu. Ia menemukan bahwa ia dapat menambahkan fitur-fitur unik pada lengan besinya hanya dengan membayangkannya saja. Lengannya dapat memanjang, menebal, bahkan berubah bentuk sesuai dengan imajinasinya. Jiraiya benar-benar menerapkan tips dari catatan Azazel untuk melatih **Innovate Clear** __dalam tubuh cucunya.

" Mungkin kau benar ... " Naruto berdiri, ia mulai mencoba membuat lingkaran sihir pada telapak kirinya dan itu berhasil, lingkaran sihir dasar Paimon terbentuk sempurna di sana. Namun, ketika Naruto meningkatkan konsentrasinya untuk mulai memasuki mode Alfa, mode paling rendah dari pengembangan sihir ruang Paimon – nya, lingkarn itu bergerak tak menentu dan akhirnya meletup pelan di telapak tangan Naruto.

" Naruto – san ! " Le Fay segera melancarkan sihir penyembuhnya pada telapak tangan Naruto yang terkena letusan lingkaran sihir tersebut.

" Thanks Le Fay. Sepertinya, aku butuh belajar dari awal kembali " Le Fay mengangguk. Ia segera mengemas peralatan pancingnya bersama Naruto ketika melihat matahari mulai terik, sekali lagi mereka gagal memperoleh ikan. Semoga saja, Shikamaru ataupun Jiraiya lebih beruntung dalam perburuannya di hutan.

XoX

 **Istana Bael**

" Kau benar-benar yakin dengan ini, Marquis ? " Zekram Bael menekankan setiap kata dalam pertanyaannya. Ia adalah iblis Great King, iblis yang pernah merasakan pahit dan semengerikan apa Great War dan sudah menyaksikan berbagai macam sisi buruk di dunia ini, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan mendengar ini dari sahabat di hadapannya.

" Aku hanya merasa bahwa ini tanggung jawabku untuk memulihkan Phenex setelah aku salah memilih putra bodohku itu untuk melanjutkan tahta Lord "

Zekram mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada pinggiran singgasananya. Matanya melirik pada putranya yang sejak awal kedatangan Marquis telah bergabung bersama mereka. Ia hanya menghela nafas ketika menemukan putranya itu menyeringai dalam diam.

" Ini rencana yang keji ... namun brilian. Aku ta pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan mendengar rencana ini darimu Marquis "

" Namun sangat beresiko " Lord Bael, putra Zekram, menambahkan. " Jika anda benar-benar ingin ini berjalan lancar, kami butuh kepastian akan nasib Paimon dan Lord Phenex. Jangan sampai ada celah sedikitpun! "

" Kau tak perlu meragukanku. Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu berapa banyak misi yang kujalankan gagal " Marquis memberikan seringaian jahil pada Zekram yang hanya menghela nafas sebelum membalas seringaian sahabatnya.

Lord Bael mengangguk. Jika ayahnya sendiri telah mengakui kapabilitas Marquis Phenex maka itu telah lebih dari cukup. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, menunjukkan sebuah kontrak sihir yang menyebutkan beberapa kesepakatan spesifik antara Phenex dan Bael dan itu terkait pada **Ravel Phenex dan Magdaran Bael**!

" Aku akan kembali untuk memastikan bukti tersebut! " Marquis bangkit dan segera menghilang dengan api berbentuk burung Phoenix menelan keberadaannya.

XoX

 **At Cologne, Germany**

Cahaya bulan purnama yang terang dan tanpa adanya awan yang menutupi cahayanya benar-benar membantu Sinon saat ini. Ia tengah mengamati kumpulan ogre melalui scope snipernya. Kumpulan ogre itu merupakan targetnya sekarang selagi menunggu informasi final untuk buruannya yang sangat ingin ia bunuh. Shino menyandar sejenak pada bongkah batu besar di belakangnya, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melihat kembali menggunakan teropongnya menemukan benar bahwa sekumpulan ogre berada di sebuah padang rumput tengah menyantap makanan mereka, baik itu hewan, manusia, bahkan mayat ogre itu sendiri, pemandangan yang menjijikkan memang, namun Shino telah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Ia telah menjalani kehidupan yang pahit. Desanya dihancurkan oleh bangsa iblis yang menaruh dendam karena salah satu bangsawan mereka dibunuh oleh Nekoshou yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Nekoshou yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan, karena karena dialah, desa mereka dibantai dan karena itupula ia harus menerima belas kasih dari makhluk yang sangat ia benci ... iblis. Yap, setelah melakukan genosida pada ras Nekoshou, bosnya sekarang, Rudiger, mengasuhnya dan mendidiknya untuk menjadi assasin. Jika kalian berharap, Sinon berterimakasih atas hal itu, maka jawabannya tidak. Ia menganggap tindakan Rudiger sebagai salah satu iblis yang menyerang desanya tidak setimpal dengan apa yang harus ia jalani. Jika bangsa iblis tak menyerang, ia dapat tumbuh dengan damai seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Ia tidak harus menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan teriakan kematian dan darah.

Sinon menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada gunanya menyesali itu sekarang. Ia akan fokus pada misinya sekarang dan berharap agar Rudiger segera mengirimkan informasi mengenai misinya untuk membunuh pewaris salah satu pillar Makkai. Yap, ia sangat berambisi untuk membunuh iblis tersebut. Namun sayang ia harus menahan sejenak antusiasmenya karena Rudiger masih harus melakukan banyak hal di belakang panggung baginya untuk membunuh iblis tersebut.

Dari teropongnya, Sinon menemukan ogre dengan sebuah armor yang menutupi hampir semua bagian tubuhnya, hanya terdapat celah kecil antara tengkuk dan helmnya. Itu titik yang tepat untuk membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Memfokuskan scopenya pada titik yang ia tentukan tadi, Sinon segera menembakkan peluru snipernya dan ...

Shot

Tembakannya tepat. Peluru sniper itu melubangi leher ogre tersebut, menghentikan jalur pernafasnnya seketika dan akhirnya ... mati. Melihat pemimpin mereka mati secara tiba-tiba menimbulkan kepanikan pada kumpulan ogre tersebut. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan makan ketika mendengar suara lain, yaitu suara machine gun. Ogre yang berada paling dekat dengan sumber suara itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merelakan tubuhnya ditembus beberapa peluru dengan cepat. Peluru yang digunakan bukanlah peluru biasa melainkan Silver Bullet, peluru alkemis khusus untuk membunuh para makhluk supranatural!

Kendati masih dalam kepanikan, beberapa Ogre sempat melindungi diri mereka dengan menggunakan mayat teman mereka sebagai tameng. Dengan tameng tersebut, mereka perlahan maju mendekat pada sumber tembakan. Sinon mengangkat alisnya, tak menyangka bahwa makhluk sebuas ogre dapat menggunakan otaknya. Machine Gun di tangan Shino bertransformasi kembali menjadi Sniper dengan selaras panjang. Melihat tembakan-tembakan yang berhenti, dua Ogre yang paling depan melemparkan mayat teman mereka pada Sinon dan segera berlari kepadanya.

Sinon berbisik "Transform" yang memicu snipernya untuk berubah menjadi tombak dan dalam satu ayunan, kedua mayat ogre itu terbelah dua. Tombak itu kembali berubah bentuk menjadi pedang katana panjang, sementara itu tangan kanan kiri Sinon mengambil pistol kecil di saku lututnya.

Dor Dor Dor

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sinon melesatkan 3 peluru stunner pada dua ogre yang mendekat padanya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kedua ogre yang tak dapat bergerak akibat sengatan listrik dari pelurunya tersebut, Sinon segera menebas kepala mereka.

Katana itu berubah lagi menjadi tombak panjang, dan Sinon segera menebaskan tombak itu melintang efektif untuk membunuh langsung 5 ogre yang hendak mengepungnya. Melihat bagaimana teman-teman mereka dibunuh dengan brutal tak membuat ogre-ogre lain gentar, malah mereka semakin gencar untuk menyerang Sinon. Lelah dengan semua itu, tombak panjang itu berubah menjadi layaknya pistol di tangan kirinya, dan dengan gerakan memutar cepat, Sinon melesatkan peluru-peluru stunner pada ogre yang tersisa.

" Aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan satu serangan! " Sinon menyimpan pistol di tangan kirinya pada saku lututnya kembali dan senjata di tangan kanannya bertransformasi menjadi busur panah dengan desain cina kuno yang memiliki lambang yin dan yang di tengahnya, sontak kehadiran senjata itu membuat langit yang semula cerah menjadi mendung.

" Ini teknik membunuh massalku. Berbanggalah karena kalian yang pertama merasakan kekuatan terkuatnya " Energi kebiruan muncul di tangan Sinon membentuk sebuah panah, ia mulai meletakkannya pada busurnya dan melesatkan panah energi itu kepada awan mendung dan kemudian ...

Ribuan energi panah berjatuhan layaknya air hujan deras dan segera mengeliminasi semua ogre.

" Seharusnya kulakukan itu dari tadi " ujar Sinon menghela nafas.

Sinon menarik nafas panjang kala merasakan kakinya gemetar dan seketika ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. " Masih belum sempurna huh ... "

Kring Kring

Sinon dengan lemas mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika menemukan pesan yang datang dari Rudiger dan kemudian ia menyeringai

' Datanglah ke Hashima 3 hari lagi. Targetmu akan berada di sana selama kurang lebih seminggu. Data yang diperlukan telah kukirim'

Sinon membuka data yang diberikan Rudiger, ia menemukan 3 wajah selain targetnya. Wajah pertama merupakan seorang pria paruh baya bersurai putih panjang yang bernamakan Jiraiya. Dalam data tersebut, Rudiger berkata akan mengurus sendiri untuk Jiraiya, jadi Sinon melewatkan detailnya dan beralih pada dua data lainnya, yakni data yang bertuliskan Shikamaru Nara dan Le Fay Pendragon.

" Onmyouji dan Wizard huh ? "

XoX

Naruto mengunyah makanan di hadapannya dengan perasaan gembira. Sejak pertama bergabung dengan peeragenya, Le Fay segera memutuskan untuk mengambilalih tugas memasak setelah melihat bahwa Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Shikamaru tidak bisa memasak. Mereka biasanya makan Mie cup ramen yang Le Fay tahu Naruto punya lusinan kotak yang ia simpan dalam dimensinya atau hanya memanggang ikan atau hewan buruan lainnya. Le Fay benar-benar tidak bicara omong kosong ketika mengajukan dirinya untuk tugas memasak, setiap masakan Le Fay terasa begitu lezat walaupun dengan perlengkapan dan persediaan yang sederhana sekalipun.

" Kau ingin tambah Naruto – san ? " Le Fay menghentikan sejenak kegiatan makannya ketika melihat piring Naruto telah kosong untuk ke tiga kalinya. " Bolehkah ? " Le Fay mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tawa geli. Ia kembali meletakkan semangkuk nasi pada piring Naruto dan memberikannya daging rusa panggang dengan sedikit bumbu barbeque. Naruto segera melahapnya dengan cepat.

Jiraiya dan Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya melihat nafsu makan Naruto yang besar. Di saat Naruto telah menghabiskan porsinya yang keempat, Shikamaru dan Jiraiya baru saja menghabiskan porsi pertama mereka dan Le Fay menyusul setelahnya.

" Kheh, makan yang banyak memang penting untuk energi bocah. Tapi melihat dari porsi makanmu, kupikir kau perlu latihan ekstra ! "

Naruto mengangguk cepat. " Tentu saja Ero-Jiji. Aku harus kembali melatih kontrol manna agar dapat menggunakan teknik-teknik Paimon kembali. "

" Nah, Le Fay bisa membantumu untuk itu nanti. Azazel baru-baru ini menghubungiku terkait tips untuk longinusmu, jadi kita berfokus pada itu terlebih dahulu. " Jiraiya kemudian berpaling pada Shikamaru " Untuk Shikamaru kau masih akan memainkan shogi melawan tetua katak, bakatmu di bidang strategi sangat mengerikan tapi jika tidak diasah akan segera tumpul "

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Terlebih, ia belum pernah mengalahkan tetua katak tersebut, harga dirinya Ryuo terluka karena hal ini. Jiraiya segera mengkuchiyose Shikamaru menuju gunung Myoboku.

Jiraiya kemudian kembali pada Naruto " Aku yakin kita sudah membahas sebelumnya bahwa Sacred Gear akan semakin kuat seiring dengan kekuatan tekad dari penggunanya. Namun, **Innovate Clear** milikmu ini merupakan sacred gear penciptaan, untuk membuat penciptaan itu benar-benar kuat kau harus benar-benar mengimajinasikan benda yang ingin kau ciptakan " Jiraiya menjeda sesaat untuk memberikan waktu bagi Naruto mencerna penjelasannya. Ketika melihat cucunya mengangguk, Jiraiya melanjutkan.

" Sesuai tips Azazel, aku ingin kau membuat sebuah benda yang sederhana. " Naruto mengangguk, ia mulai membayangkan sebuah benda dan kemudian benda dalam bayangannya itu muncul, yaitu sebuah gelas ... atau Naruto menganggap itu gelas.

" Kau membuat sebuah vas ? "

" Tidak. Ini sebuah gelas! " Jiraiya mengerutkan alisnya atas pernyataan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa wadah yang begitu slim dan panjang itu merupakan gelas ? Dan kemudian hanya dalam beberapa detik benda di tangan Naruto itu menghilang.

" Ulangi sekali lagi " ujar Jiraiya yang memberikan tatapan kepada Le Fay untuk berjaga-jaga agar dapat segera memulihkan stamina Naruto.

" Ha'i!"

3 jam kemudian

" Dan ini adalah sebuah ... " Dari tangan besi Naruto, sebuah topi terbentuk dan Naruto segera mengenakannya " topi ". Jiraiya menghela nafasnya. " Butuh waktu 3 jam bagimu untuk akhirnya bisa membentuk benda dengan benar, namun waktunya masih belum dapat bertahan lama. " Benar saja seperti yang Jiraiya katakan, hanya berselang 5 menit, topi di kepala Naruto segera menghilang.

" Aku ingin kau mengulangi ini kembali bocah. Kita akan tinggal sementara di sini selama 2 hari, setelah itu kita akan ke Hashima. Intelku memperoleh informasi bahwa di sana terdapat kemungkinan kelompok Paimon "

" Hashima ? " Shikamaru yang telah kembali dengan kekalahan yang sama mengerutkan alisnya mendengar nama kota tersebut " Kota itu sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi sejak awal abad 20 "

" Hal itu membuatku semakin yakin. " Jiraiya merespon, mendapati tatapan bingung dari para iblis muda, ia menjelaskan pendapatnya "Melihat dari tempat-tempat kelompok Paimon sebelumnya kupikir para Paimon itu bersembunyi pada daerah-daerah yang sepi. Kelompok Yumina dan Kakashi bersembunyi di hutan terlarang Uzumaki sedangkan kelompok Mia dan Roger bersembunyi di hutan belantara Inggris. Persamaan kedua tempat itu adalah kesulitannya untuk diakses dari pihak luar dan tidak adanya pihak lain yang berpotensi mengancam. Maka kupikir ada kemungkinan kota mati menjadi salah satu tempat yang strategis untuk mereka bersembunyi "

" Kupikir Jiraiya – sama benar. Saat aku bersama kelompok Mia – san dan Roger – san, kami selalu berusaha terlibat dengan pihak-pihak lain. Maka dari itu, dibandingkan untuk langsung mengkonfrontasi White Night Demon Eyes, para Paimon memilih terus bergerak " Le Fay menyatakan dukungannya atas pendapat Jiraiya.

" Hmm ... sekarang itu terdengar masuk akal. " bisik Shikamaru. Jiraiya kembali memandang Naruto " Lanjutkan latihanmu sebelum makan malam bocah. Sementara itu, aku akan melatih Shikamaru. " Jiraiya memandang pada Le Fay " Aku percaya kau mampu untuk mengawasinya Le Fay "

" Hei aku bukan anak kecil yang memerlukan babysitter " protes Naruto dan Jiraiya hanya mencibir " Lalu kau sebut apa ThunderBolt milik tunanganmu itu "

Naruto terdiam, ia hanya merengut pada Jiraiya yang mengulas senyum kemenangan

" Aku berharap yang terbaik atas latihanmu bocah " Jiraiya segera mengajak Shikamaru ke sisi lain. Ia perlu mengajarkan beberapa gerakan pada onmyouji yang masih tidak memiliki pengalaman banyak akan pertarungan fisik.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia mulai membayangkan sebuah benda yang ingin ia bentuk kembali. Dan hasilnya kembali gagal. Percobaan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan ... entah ke berapa kalinya Naruto terus menemukan kegagalan. Frustasi akan hal ini Naruto merebahkan badannya sejenak pada rerumputan di bawahnya, matanya menatap pada langit yang mulai oranye.

" Ini lebih sulit dari yang kupikirkan " ujar Naruto mengeluh. Le Fay yang melihat bagaimana frustasinya Naruto segera mendekatinya. Gadis itu mengambil posisi berlutut di samping Naruto.

" Ano ... Naruto – san bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ... mungkin ini bisa menjadi tips untuk latihanmu "

Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya " Tentu. Terlebih ini berkaitan dengan latihanku "

Le Fay tersenyum tipis " Apa yang Naruto – san bayangkan ketika hendak membuat benda tersebut ? "

" Yah benda itu. Jika aku ingin membuat botol, maka aku memikirkan bentuk botolnya "

" Hanya benda itu saja ? " tanya Le Fay seakan ingin memastikan dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan. " Bagaimana jika Naruto – san membayangkannya dengan menempatkan sebuah kenangan indah di dalamnya, mungkin dengan itu Naruto-san mampu membayangkannya dengan jelas " Naruto memikirkan sejenak saran bishopnya. Memutuskan tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, Naruto berdiri kembali. Kali ini, ia menarik nafas panjang. ' Baiklah, mari kita lihat apakah saran Le Fay benar "

Naruto mulai membayangkan sebuah sepatu. Ia menempatkan kenangan indah di dalamnya yaitu bagaimana ia memperoleh benda itu dari sang ayah, dari kenangann itu, ia dapat membayangkan dengan jelas sepatu tersebut, mulai dari warna, desain, hingga ke ukurannya.

Dan kemudian, Naruto merasakan beban di tangannya. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika menemukan sepatu persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Naruto segera berbalik kepada Le Fay dengan senyuman lebar " Kau benar Le Fay – san " Terlalu gembira atas pencapaiannya itu, Naruto tanpa sadar menarik Le Fay ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang membuat gadis itu terkejut dan memerah sedikit.

" Na – Naruto – san?! " pekik Le Fay terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto.

" Terima kasih Le Fay – san " Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan ketika melihat wajah Le Fay, Naruto segera menyadari ada yang salah " Ah, maafkan aku Le Fay – san kupikir aku terlalu gembira tadi ehehe " Pewaris Paimon itu menggaruk pipinya

" I – itu tidak masalah Naruto – san. Selamat untukmu " balas Le Fay tertawa geli atas kelakuan Naruto dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Le Fay harus terus menahan tawanya karena Thunderbolt telah mendarat pada ubun-ubun Naruto dan memberikan berkali-kali patukan di sana.

XoX

 **Kastil Phenex**

Seumur hidup Ruval Phenex hanya pernah menyesalkan keputusannya sekali, yaitu keputusannya untuk tidak bergabung bersama adik pertamanya ketika Civil War yang membuat keluarga mereka harus kehilangan sang adik sekarang. Setelah Civil War, Ajuka Beelzebub memperkenalkan Evil Pieces dan Rating Game yang menarik perhatiannya, dan atas hal itu ia mengambil keputusan untuk memninggalkan posisinya sebagai Heir dari Phenex untuk berfokus menjadi peserta Rating Game. Atas keputusannya, posisi Heir jatuh pada adik keduanya, Riser. Kendati tak memiliki tata krama yang baik, ia sangat yakin Riser dapat menjadi Lord Phenex yang baik. Dibalik semua tindakan bodohnya, Riser adalah pribadi yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari siapapun.

Dan hal itu dibuktikan lagi oleh Riser setelah Ruval mendengar bahwa sekarang ia dijodohkan dengan adik sang Lucifer, Rias Gremory. Di sinilah ia sekarang, ia tak mendengar bagaimana kejadian lengkapnya, namun ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan peristiwa dadakan ini, maka dari itu ia mengundang sang adik untuk bercengkrama di balkon kamar megahnya. Mereka hanya berdua saja, bahkan tidak ada maid ataupun pengawal di antara mereka. Yah, anggaplah ini sekaligus memperoleh waktu yang berkualitas bersama sang adik.

" Kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusan ini, Riser ? " Kendati jarang bertemu, Riser sudah mengenal betul bagaimana kelakuan sang kakak. Bagaimana tidak ? lingkungan tempatnya tumbuh selalu membandingkannya dengan sang kakak. Hal itu sempat membuat ia terpuruk, namun konsultasi yang baik dari Ruval dan orang tua nya membuat dirinya sekarang. Walaupun, ia masih tetap mempertahankan kesan buruk ke luar. Ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, yang terpenting adalah keluarganya, mereka yang benar-benar menyayangi dirinya.

" Mengapa tidak Nii-sama? Rias memiliki kualitas untuk dikagumi oleh semua pria ehehe " jawab Riser dengan seringaian mesum dan menjengkelkan di wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan Ruval.

" Kau tahu jika aku orang luar maka aku akan segera menerima alasan itu. " Riser menghela nafas.

" Apalagi yang harus kulakukan ? Grandpa brengsek itu memaksa Dad untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara Ravel dan si bocah itu. Aku sangat mengenal Ravel, ia bahagia dengan hubungan itu walaupun aku tak pernah mengerti apa yang dia lihat dari bocah itu " Riser bersedekap dada. Informasi ini memberi kejutan bagi Ruval. Grandpa nya memaksa Dad mereka untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara Ravel dan Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahui hal ini ?

" Jadi, kau melakukan ini untuk mempertahankan hubungan pertunangan antara Ravel dan Naruto dari Grandpa?" Ruval merasa begitu bangga setelah melihat Riser hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. Seperti yang ia pikirkan tadi, Riser sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Namun, itu bukan masalahnya sekarang. Ruval bersedekap dada, ia tak mengerti mengapa Grandpa yang telah pasif semenjak Civil War berakhir kembali mengintervensi sekarang. Ruval melebarkan matanya ketika mengingat perbincangannya dengan beberapa tetua dari Pillar – Pillar lain.

" Kau tahu Riser ... ini terdengar sangat mencurigakan " Riser mengerutkan alisnya. Ia diam sebagai pertanda agar Ruval melanjutkan " Dengar, sebelum kemari aku sempat berbincang dengan beberapa tetua iblis dan juga teman-temanku dari Pillar lain. Kau tahu setelah pertunanganmu dan Rias diumumkan seminggu yang lalu, para Pillar semakin gencar untuk mengajukan Political Marriage dengan Pillar lain "

" Aku tidak menangkap dimana keanehannya " komentar Riser yang masih belum menangkap maksud sang kakak. Ia rasa tidak ada yang aneh dari para Pillar mengajukan hal tersebut, ambil contoh adiknya saja, sejak usia 8 tahun, adiknya sudah dibanjiri dengan proposal pernikahan dari Pillar lain mulai dari yang berkelas Middle hingga pada Elite. Political Marriage merupakan jalan favorit dan terkuat untuk membentuk kerja sama di antara para Pillar.

Ruval mengigit bibirnya " Ini hanya spekulasiku saja. Namun, melihat bagaimana gencarnya para Pillar melakukan ini. Kupikir ada campur tangan dari para tetua. "

" Lalu ? "

" Entah mengapa firasatku berkata ini berkaitan dengan Grandpa "

" Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan "

Ruval menggelengkan kepala, ini masih spekulasi, namun ia perlu menginvestigasi ini lebih lanjut. Ia dapat menjalani hal ini sendiri, tidak perlu membebani sang adik dengan hal ini.

" Dengar Riser, aku mengerti bahwa kau tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi di Makkai. Namun, aku tak ingin kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Firasatku berkata sesuatu yang buruk akan segera mencapai keluarga kita. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di sini dan karena itu ..." Ruval menempatkan tangannya pada pundak sang adik memberikan remasan lembut di sana untuk mempertegas apa yang ia katakan " Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku harap kau dapat bertindak dewasa dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

Riser meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang kakak, namun instingnya memerintah untuk mengangguk.

Tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya selagi mereka berbincang di sana. Sebuah kekacauan telah dimulai.

" A-apa maksudnya ini Dad ?! " Lord Phenex dalam keadaan terbelenggu dengan berbagai macam rantai sihir yang mengekang tangan dan kakinya membentak pada sang ayah yang berdiri hadapannya menatapnya datar.

" Aku kecewa padamu Ruzal. Keputusanku untuk mengangkatmu sebagai Lord tidaklah tepat, karena itu aku akan bertanggungjawab atas kesalahanku dan memperbaiki lagi semuanya. "

Lord Phenex melebarkan matanya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu, para iblis yang bersekongkol dengan ayahnya untuk menjebaknya merupakan para Assasin yang bekerja di bawah perintah Tetua Iblis.

" Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya akan menyegelmu untuk sementara. Setelah situasi membaik, aku akan segera membebaskanmu. Dengan itu, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah dan akhirnya melihat bagaimana Phenex menjadi terhormat kembali "

" Apa yang kau rencanakan Dad ?! "

" Membangun relasi dengan Bael dengan menikahkan Ravel pada Heir Bael. Aku dan Zekram merupakan teman yang baik, setelah mendengar rencanaku, kami berhasil membujuk para Tetua Iblis lainnya untuk memaksa para Pillar lain untuk melakukan taktik yang sama. Dengan Political Marriage ini, keturunan murni iblis akan terus awet, kita tak perlu khawatir akan dominansi dari para iblis reinkarnasi "

" Rencanamu terdengar hebat Dad " Marquis tersenyum mendengar sang anak mengakui rencananya, namun senyuman itu hilang ketika anaknya melanjutkan " Namun, dalam waktu yang sama sangatlah rendah. Aku tak peduli pada angan-angan gilamu untuk berkuasa. Kekuasaan dapat diraih dengan cara lain, tidak dengan cara yang akan merusak kebahagiaan anak-anakku. "

" Kau memang naif anakku. Aku yakin ini merupakan pengaruh dari Minato Paimon rendahan itu "

" JANGAN BERANI KAU MENGHINA SAHABATKU! " Tubuh Lord Phenex membara, api yang begitu besar mulai membakar belenggu pada tangan dan kakinya. Marquis yang menyadari hal itu segera memberi intruksi nonverbal pada iblis assasin di sekitarnya. Kelima iblis itu segera bersiap.

Marquis menghirup semua api yang dikeluarkan anaknya, memperlemah sang anak. Sementara itu, kelima assasin itu segera memperkuat belenggu mereka. Mereka mulai membentuk pola pentagon dimana tubuh Lord Phenex berada di tengah pola pentagon itu bersama sebuah peti harta.

" Dengarkan aku Dad, ini bukan dirimu. Mom tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukan hal ini selama dia masih hidup" Lord Phenex masih berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan sang ayah seiring cahaya dari pentagon untuk menyegelnya semakin terang.

Marquis tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat semua proses penyegelan sang anak dengan datar dan ketika tubuh sang anak benar-benar telah menghilang dalam sebuah peti, ia berbisik " Yah dan karena itulah ia tak berada di sini lagi "

XoX

Seperti yang Jiraiya katakan, Naruto menghabiskan 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan latihan untuk **Innovate Clear** nya. Dan tepat pada malam terakhir sebelum mereka berangkat menuju Hashima, ia mulai dapat mengerti dasar longinus tersebut.

Jiraiya yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk puas. Ia memuji sang cucu dalam hati, karena dalam catatan dari Azazel, butuh waktu paling minimal sekitar seminggu untuk memahami dasar dari Longinus, dan cucunya menyelesaikannya dengan 2 hari. Cucunya benar-benar jenius.

Petapa katak itu mulai mendekati Naruto dan Le Fay ketika melihat Naruto membentuk sebuah pistol dan dengan jentikan tangan, Naruto menghilangkan pistol tersebut. " Bagus sekali Naruto " Naruto dan Le Fay memandang Jiraiya sekarang " Kau berhasil mengerti dasar untuk membentuk sebuah objek sederhana dan objek yang memiliki fungsi. Sekarang, kita melangkah pada tujuan utama dari latihanmu ini "

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya atas kata-kata terakhir Jiraiya.

" Kau mungkin tidak menyadari ini, namun di saat Hakuryuukuo menyerangmu, Le Fay, dan Shikamaru, sebuah kepribadian lain darimu mengalahkannya dan bahkan mencuri kemampuan **Divide** dan **Reflect** dari Albion "

Pernyataan ini membawa keterkejutan bagi Naruto, Le Fay, dan Shikamaru yang dari tadi berdiri di samping Jiraiya.

" Tu – tunggu ... apa maksudnya dengan kepribadian lain ini ? " ujar Naruto terkejut.

" Jadi itu yang dimaksud si kepala putih itu ketika mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah mengalahkannya " gumam Shikamaru mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang.

" Dengar Naruto, aku tahu ini tidak terlalu dapat menenangkanmu. " Jiraiya menarik nafas panjang " Di saat kritis tersebut, mata kananmu akan berubah menjadi layaknya riak air, dan kemudian kepribadianmu itu perlahan akan keluar, dan dari tatapan yang ia berikan, kuyakin ia berbanding 180 derajat darimu. "

" Aku tidak mengetahui apa itu. Namun, kita dapat mengkhawatirkan hal itu nanti. " ujar Jiraiya meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Naruto untuk menekankan setiap kata dari ucapannya. Naruto mengangguk, walaupun ia masih merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui terdapat sesuatu dalam dirinya yang entah bagaimana dapat mengontrol dirinya.

Melihat bagaimana Naruto mulai menerima fakta itu, Jiraiya melanjutkan penjelasannya " Dengar, dalam kasus Longinus **Divine Dividing** setiap energi yang dibagi oleh Albion akan terakumulasi dalam sayapnya dan kemudian Albion akan membantu partnernya untuk mendistribusikan energi ini secara efisien. "

" Permasalahannya padamu adalah kau tidak memiliki kapasitas untuk menampung energi yang akan dibagi dan juga tidak ada Albion untuk mengatur pembagian energi tersebut. Namun, aku dan Azazel ... yah sebenarnya lebih ke Azazel menemukan sebuah cara. "

" Dan itu memanfaatkan kemampuan **Innovate Clear** naruto ? " Shikamaru berusaha menyimpulkan.

" Kau benar " balas Jiraiya pada Shikamaru, kemudian kembali pada Naruto. " Sekarang, fokuskan dirimu dan panggil kembali **Divide** dan **Reflect** tersebut. "

Naruto mulai mengikuti petunjuk Jiraiya, ia mulai merasakan kemampuan besar dari dalam dirinya, dan kemudian, ia mulai mencoba mematerialisasikannya. Jiraiya, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay menahan nafas mereka ketika mulai merasakan sebuah energi berat muncul dan kemudian termaterialisasi dalam bentuk bola energi di kepalan tangan kiri Naruto.

Naruto mengenggam bola energi tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. " Selanjutnya, aku hanya perlu membayangkan sebuah alat yang tepat untuk menggunakan kemampuan ini bukan ? "

Jiraiya mengangguk.

Naruto menghela nafas mulai menggunakan kreatifitasnya. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada Shikamaru dan Le Fay dan kemudian ia menemukan jawabannya ketika melihat gelang di tangan Le Fay.

Naruto mulai membayangkan apa yang ingin ia bentuk dan dengan menyinkronkan kemampuan tersebut.

Cahaya bersinar terang dari tubuh Naruto atas penyatuan dua kemampuan ini dan kemudian

 **[Divide] and [Reflect] Successed Applied.**

Begitu suara itu menggema dari lengan kiri Naruto, seluruh mata yang melihatnya terkagum mendapati sebuah gauntlet khas naga menyelimuti tangan Naruto dengan sebuah permata kecil yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Woah ! " sahut Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay bersamaan.

" Kerja bagus bocah. Namun, apa kau ingin benda itu terus seperti itu ? " ujar Jiraiya. Naruto meraba sebentar gauntlet tersebut dan mengeluarkan decakan kagum " Jika kemampuan **Innovate Clear** ku berhasil maka ... " Naruto mengusap permata di pergelangan gauntlet tersebut dan seketika gauntlet yang menyelimuti hingga ke siku Naruto mulai menghilang digantikan sebuah arloji.

" Akan menjadi seperti ini "

"Itu keren sekali Naruto – san ! "

" Ehehe, ini juga berkat pengawasan dan saranmu, Le Fay – san. Terima kasih "

" Tidak. Aku hanya membantu sedikit. Ini semua hasil kerja keras Naruto – san "

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis melihat perkembangan Naruto, temannya itu semakin kuat setiap harinya dan ia harus mengejar ketertinggalan tersebut.

Jiraiya yang puas akan pencapaian Naruto segera menepuk keras pundak Naruto mengabaikan cucunya yang mengaduh kesakitan. " Itu bagus nak. Sekarang, mari kita tidur. Kita harus segera ke Hashima besok "

" Yap dan menyelamatkan kelompok Paimon lainnya! " sahut Naruto bersemangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

" Yosh" Shikamaru dan Le Fay meniru gerakan Naruto. Jiraiya tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

XoX

 **At Hashima**

Sinon telah mengobservasi kota mati ini, ia juga telah meletakkan beberapa jebakan untuk memerangkap targetnya nanti. Ia telah menandai beberapa spot tepat dan sangat cocok untuk sniper. Dengan semua persiapan itu, Sinon yakin bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan misi ini kembali.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sinon, di sisi lain kota mati tersebut, seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang hingga ke lutut yang menggunakan kimono hitam bersenandung ria melewati jalanan tersebut. Gadis itu berhenti tepat di atas sebuah saluran air " Dan ini yang terakhir nya " Gadis itu berjongkok dan kemudian dengan tangannya yang berpendar keunguan menyentuh pipa air itu. Dalam sekejap pipa itu terlihat seperti mengeluarkan arus listrik hingga pada akhirnya arus listrik itu menghilang, meninggalkan pipa itu dalam keadaan biasa.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan ekspresi puas " Kheh, Meganne-onna itu berpikir bisa seenaknya meletakkan jebakan di markasku "

Baru saja hendak pergi, gadis itu merinding ketika merasakan sebuah energi yang begitu ia kenal sekaligus ia benci dan takuti " Aku harus segera kembali "

Di sebuah reruntuhan yang terletak beberapa kilometer dari gadis tersebut, seorang pria dewasa dengan perawakan tampan mengulas seringai ketika merasakan energi dari buruan yang begitu familiar. " Khehe, kupikir misiku kali ini akan sangat menarik. Jika aku beruntung, bukan hanya respect dari tetua iblis saja yang kudapatkan tetapi juga dari para Maou hehehe "

Pria itu mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi terbentuk di hadapannya menampilkan wajah Marquis yang menatapnya tajam " Rudiger, bagaimana progress tugas yang kuberikan? Aku butuh hasil yang baik secepatnya untuk menuntaskan apa yang telah kumulai "

Rudiger memberikan hormat singkat " Anda tak perlu khawatir tuan. Asassin spesial telah kukirim untuk membunuhnya dan aku akan turun tangan sendiri untuk menangani yang lain agar tidak ada gangguan. Anda akan memperoleh berita baik dalam waktu dekat ini "

" Bagus. Aku berharap terbaik untukmu Rudiger " Dengan kata-kata itu, lingkaran sihir komunikasi Marquis menghilang meninggalkan Rudiger yang segera menghilang pula. Ia perlu mempersiapkan beberapa hal untuk memerangkap seorang pertapa katak yang kekuatannya dikatakan merivali Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Rencana untuk mengeliminasi Naruto Paimon dimulai!

 **TBC**

 **Hai, i'm back. Untuk fic lainnya sedang diangsur terutama untuk Longinus 14th :DoW yang hanya tinggal finishing saja. Aku akan mengusahakan untuk mengupdate hari ini juga atau mungkin paling lambat 2 atau 3 hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan. Untuk Heavenly Dragon Killer, aku baru menyelesaikan kerangka ceritanya sehingga masih harus menunggu. Aku akan usahakan untuk menyelesaikan itu bulan ini.**

 **Seperti arc lainnya, arc ini akan terdiri paling banyak 3 chapter. Seperti yang kujanjikan di awal chap, cerita ini akan lebih berfokus pada permasalahan politik, bukan hanya pertarungan saja. Maka dari itu, masalah di Makkai pun di mulai. Untuk Riser, aku sengaja merancang berbeda dengan canon. Ia masih akan mesum dan memandang rendah pada yang lain, namun kepeduliannya terhadap anggota keluarganya adalah yang tertinggi hingga ke tingkat ia rela mengorbankan dirinya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

" _**Naruto sudah memperoleh 3 anggota peerage ?! Serius ?! " tanya Falbium dengan menggebu-gebu sangat bertolak belakang ketika ia dalam bekerja.**_

 _ **Ajuka mengangguk singkat, mengabaikan antusiasme yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Maou Beelzebub itu menyipitkan matanya pada sahabatnya " Kuharap kau sedikit memperlihatkan semangat ini kala bekerja "**_

 _ **Sirzech dan Serafall mengangguk setuju.**_

 _ **Falbium hanya mendengus dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja, kembali pada kebiasaan malasnya. Ajuka menghela nafas melihatnya, ia tahu itu tanda baginya untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.**_

" _**Aku tidak tahu dua anggota barunya, hanya yang pertama yang kuketahui. Dan dia … " Ajuka menjeda sejenak, memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Hidan " Terobsesi pada Naruto"**_

 _ **Namun kata yang ia pilih malah membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu merinding. Ajuka segera menyela " Ia menganggap Naruto sebagai Tuhan yang patut dipuja "**_

 _ **Sirzech, Serafall, dan Falbium diam sejenak, mencoba mencerna maksud Ajuka.**_

" _**Itu … terkesan menarik " komentar Sirzech dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya.**_

" _**Nah, setidaknya aku dapat bernafas lega mendengar anak angkatku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sekarang … " Falbium menegakkan postur tubuhnya. " Aku telah memperoleh laporan lengkap mengenai tragedy Paimon "**_

 _ **Sirzech, Serafall, dan Ajuka tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan drastic sikap Falbium ketika membahas Paimon. Ketiganya sangat mengetahui hubungan deka tantara Minato dan Falbium, mereka rival satu sama lain, saling mendukung untuk menjadi yang terkuat. Bahkan ketika sempat berada di sisi berseberangan, Falbium yang pertama mempercayai Minato ketika Lord Paimon itu memilih berpaling pada New Satan pada Civil War. Persahabatan yang erat itu membuat Minato menjadikan Falbium sebagai Godfather dari Naruto. Dan, percayalah … Falbium, iblis paling malas di jagat Makkai, segera mengajukan dirinya untuk menginvestigasi tragedy Paimon. Mereka masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Falbium yang sangat pasif mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang terakhir mereka lihat ketika perang.**_

" _**Kau yakin kita melakukan ini di kala para tetua tidak di sini ? " tanya Serafall. Mereka hanya berempat di kastil Gremory, tidak ada pengawal sama sekali, bahkan taka da Grayfia di sisi Sirzech.**_

" _**Tidak " Falbium segera menjawab " Jujur saja, aku menaruh rasa curiga pada beberapa tetua. Kalian akan mengerti setelah mendengar laporanku "**_

 _ **Sirzech, Serafall, dan Ajuka mengerutkan alis mereka. Apa Falbium baru saja mengatakan bahwa ada tetua yang bersekongkol dengan Old Satan ?!**_

" _**Semenjak awal aku memeriksa tragedy ini, satu pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku … " Falbium menjeda sejenak hanya untuk memijit pelipisnya yang mulai berkedut nyeri " Mengapa Minato menggerakkan seluruh anggota Peeragenya untuk fokus pada evakuasi iblis Paimon? Mengapa menempatkan setiap kelompok, 2 iblis peeragenya? Untuk evakuasi dalam keadaan darurat seperti itu, satu iblis per kelompok sudah cukup. "**_

 _ **Sirzech menyeletuk " Bukankah itu untuk lebih memudahkan koordinasi ? "**_

" _**Kurasa Falbium benar " Ajuka segera membalas ketika Sirzech menatapnya bingung " di antara kita berempat yang paling mengetahui anggota peerage Minato adalah aku sendiri. Seluruh anggotanya merupakan orang-orang elit yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kemampuannya baik itu dalam hal pertempuran maupun penyelamatan. "**_

 _ **Serafall yang mulai mengerti kemana Falbium dan Ajuka berbicara mencoba mengkonfirmasinya " Jadi, menurutmu Minato memiliki maksud tertentu dalam membuat kelompok evakuasi ini ?"**_

" _**Benar " Falbium mengangguk " Pikirkan, ia memiliki monster-monster di dalam peeragenya. Urahara, Killer B, Hisoka, Yami dan banyak lagi. "**_

 _ **Sirzech mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tak meragukan para anggota Minato, terlebih pada Urahara. Pria itu merupakan Shinigami tangan kiri Hades, kekuatan dan kejeniusannya menjadikannya sangat berbahaya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Queen Minato itu mengalahkan Grayfia dengan mudah.**_

" _**Yah, tapi kita bisa menganggap bahwa Minato lebih memilih untuk mengutamakan keselamatan warganya bukan ? Kita tahu bagaimana Minato lebih menempatkan yang lain dibanding dirinya sendiri " Serafall mencoba berpikir tentang apa yang berputar di otak Minato.**_

" _**Itu benar. Awalnya aku berpikir begitu" Falbium berbicara lagi, kali ini matanya tertuju pada Ajuka " Katakan Ajuka, dibandingkan antara kau dan Minato, siapa yang lebih jenius ? "**_

 _ **Sirzech dan Serafall bingung atas pertanyaan di luar topik Falbium ini. Namun, jawaban dari Ajuka segera membuat mereka mulai berpikir ulang " Aku tak akan mundur ketika menyatakan bahwa aku lebih jenius dalam hal sihir. Namun, dalam hal taktik, pertempuran ataupun strategi … "**_

" _**Tepat sekali. Minato adalah sosok iblis paling brilian dalam masalah ini. Aku sangat yakin ia menyimpan sesuatu, sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia memilih untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri "**_

" _**Tunggu ! Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri ?! " Serafall benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan terakhir Falbium ini.**_

" _**Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Seandainya Minato menggunakan beberapa bidak terkuatnya untuk fokus menumbangkan Old Satan, ia memiliki kesempatan untuk selamat dan tak perlu menggunakan Teknik penarik bulannya. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti ia telah merencanakan ini semua ?! "**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk menentang Falbium atas pendapatnya sekarang.**_

 _ **Serafall menatap lembut Falbium yang menghela nafas panjang. Ia sangat mengerti di antara mereka berempat, Falbium lah yang paling terpukul akan kematian Minato. Namun … sesuatu masih janggal.**_

" _**Jadi … mengapa kau mencurigai para tetua ?"**_

 _ **Falbium diam sejenak " Aku belum memiliki bukti. Namun, firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada yang bermain-main di sini. Ada yang memberikan akses kepada Old Satan untuk memasuki Paimon, merusak system komunikasi hingga membuat bantuan terlambat."**_

" _**Untuk saat ini … aku akan menyelidiki ini seorang diri."**_

 _ **Sirzech, Serafall, dan Ajuka tak berkomentar banyak. Mereka sudah sangat senang dengan kerja keras Falbium. Namun, kata-kata Falbium jelas membekas di hati mereka. Secara tak langsung Falbium memperingati mereka akan sosok yang mengancam Makkai ke depannya. Tanpa di ketahui ketiganya, Falbium menatap ketiganya tajam**_

' _**Aku bahkan merasa salah satu dari kalian bertiga baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung turut andil dalam hal ini'**_

 **Chapter 10 : Assasination Plan Begin!**

Sinon baru saja kembali dari lingkaran sihirnya. Ia telah selesai mempersiapkan segala hal yang ia butuhkan dalam misi kali ini. Ia telah menyiapakan makanan dan minuman secukupnya, segala peralatan juga telah ia poles dengan baik sehingga tak akan ada kesalahan teknik yang dapat menganggu misi yang ia jalani.

Hybrid Manusia-Nekoshou itu merasa merinding seketika merasakan 4 energi berbeda memasuki kota tersebut. Ia mengambil teropongnya, mulai mengamati pada arah dimana sensornya mengatakan kedatangan keempat energy tersebut dan seringai kejam terbentuk ketika ia melihat seorang pria tua yang membawa 3 iblis muda bersamanya berjarak 100 km dari tempatnya sekarang.

Sinon dengan tenang mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata dan segera mengirimnya.

Tak perlu waktu hingga sebuah balasan menghampiri ponselnya.

" Tunggu intruksi dariku." Sebuah kerutan terbentuk pada dahinya membaca pesan tersebut. Namun, ia tetap mengikutinya. Ia tak peduli bagaimana, yang terpenting adalah hasilnya, ia bias membunuh iblis!

Sementara itu di tempat lain Rudiger menyeringai setelah memperoleh tanda dari Sinon. Sensornya memang mengatakan kehadiran dari target mereka, namun ia tak dapat menentukan dengan tepat lokasi dari keempatnya. Di sinilah peran Sinon yang dengan kemampuan sensor Nekoshou nya sangat membantu.

" Baiklah. Saatnya menjalankan bagianku "

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di depannya. Ia tersenyum ketika sebuah tekanan energy yang kecil mulai dapat dirasakan. Ini sudah cukup untuk memancing dan memecah target mereka. Namun, untuk menahan seseorang dengan kekuatan sekaliber Gubernur Da-tenshi, ia perlu persiapan lain. " Dengan ini, hanya perlu sentuhan akhir "

XoX

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

" Selamat datang di kota Hashima. Pada awal abad ke -19, kota ini mulai ditinggalkan karena cadangan batu bara yang menjadi daya tarik kota ini telah habis dieksploitasi " Jiraiya menjelaskan.

Shikamaru melihat bangunan-bangunan beton di sekelilingnya yang telah mulai ditutupi oleh tanaman-tanaman yang menjalar. Jalanan aspal yang retak di mana-mana serta infrastruktur lainnya yang terlihat begitu kuno dan kumuh dibandingkan Tokyo, tempat ia tinggal dahulu.

" Aku dapat melihat bagaimana megahnya kota ini ketika masa jayanya " gumam Le Fay dengan sinar mata yang sedikit meredup membayangkan bagaimana kota tersebut ketika masa jayanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan berpaling pada Jiraiya " Jadi, apakah ada petunjuk tentang kemungkinan keberadaan kelompok Paimon dari sumbermu "

Jiraiya menggeleng " Sayang sekali tidak ada. Hanya saja, beberapa peneliti ataupun arkeolog pernah mengatakan bahwa terdapat beberapa kejadian aneh terjadi di kota ini setahun belakangan ini. Paranormal yang tertarik dengan tempat ini juga mengatakan hawa negative yang besar bersarang di kota ini. Dan itulah mengapa, aku datang membawamu kemari "

Pernyataan terakhir Jiraiya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil " Jika benar begitu, maka kemungkinan besar mereka berada di sini "

" Tempat yang cukup aman untuk mereka berlindung adalah tambang-tambang bawah tanah bekas penggalian batu bara. Aku yakin banyak tambang yang tersedia di sini. Apa kita harus memeriksanya satu per satu ? " Shikamaru mulai ikut dalam obrolan ini.

" Itu tidak diperlukan " tanggap Jiraiya cepat. Ketika memperoleh tatapan kebingungan dari ketiga iblis muda di hadapannya, Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto dan Le Fay. " Oi Gaki, bukankah kau bisa menggunakan sihir Paimonmu untuk merasakan keberadaan yang lain ?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan cemberut di wajahnya " Normalnya aku dapat melakukannya dengan mudah. Namun, semenjak tangan ini muncul " Naruto mengenggam tangan besinya dengan tangan kirinya " Kontrol mannaku terganggu. Aku masih berlatih memperbaikinya kembali bersama Le Fay – san "

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya tanpa disadari yang lainnya. Perihal tangan besi Naruto, ia selalu merasa bersalah ketika melihat tangan tersebut, tangan itu terus mengingatkannya akan pengorbanan Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya dari Yashamaru.

Le Fay yang juga ikut ditunjuk Jiraiya mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya dengan panik " Kemampuan sensorku tidak sebaik Naruto – san. Aku hanya dapat menentukan lokasi sebuah energi tertentu maksimal hingga 100 meter. Selebihnya hanya sebuah gambaran sekilas yang tidak begitu jelas "

Jiraiya sedikit meringis mendengar ini " Aku lupa menanyakan kepada kalian terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu, jalan yang terbaik untuk sekarang adalah seperti yang Shikamaru katakan. Kita akan terbagi menjadi dua kelompok " Petapa katak itu mulai memikirkan bagaimana pembagian kelompok yang tepat. ' Shikamaru dan gaki saat ini benar-benar tak bisa melakukan sensor, maka dari itu … "

Menepuk tangannya untuk menarik kembali perhatian para iblis muda tersebut, Jiraiya menyampaikan apa yang ia putuskan dalam benaknya.

" Shikamaru, kau ikut bersamaku untuk menjelajah bagian barat kota. Sementara Naruto dan Le Fay akan memeriksa bagian timur. Kita akan berkumpul kembali di sini ketika tengah malam. Kalian mengerti ? "

Ketiga iblis muda itu mengangguk serentak. Le Fay dan Naruto serentak mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar mereka, tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di kota tersebut sehingga mereka tak perlu takut untuk membocorkan keberadaan makhluk supranatural kepada publik. Shikamaru tidak melakukannya, ia pergi bersama Jiraiya yang notabene manusia, sehingga ia akan menggunakan kakinya. Dengan anggukan serentak, Naruto dan Le Fay bergegas terlebih dahulu. Jiraiya dan Shikamaru memulai dengan melompati atap-atap rumah yang telah usang maupun tanaman-tanaman yang menjalar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seekor kucing liar berwarna putih yang duduk di sebuah bongkahan batu besar memberikan apa yang ia dengar kepada Sinon yang tersenyum. Ia mengetik pesan untuk menyampaikan apa yang telah ia ketahui kepada Rudiger. Informasi ini akan menjadi sentuhan akhir untuk memulai misi pembunuhan Naruto Paimon!

Rudiger tanpa membuang waktu segera menuju titik yang dituju oleh Jiraiya dan Shikamaru. Ia harus segera memasang umpan dan kemudian perangkap untuk memastikan Jiraiya tidak menganggu rencana Jiraiya akan sangat menganggu rencana mereka, ia tidak begitu naif untuk menyangkal bahwa ia bisa menangani Jiraiya seorang diri. Kendati memiliki stamina dan manna yang hamper menyentuh tanpa batas, jurang antara pengalaman dan trik di antaranya dengan sang legenda sangatlah jauh. Hal itulah yang membuat para tetua makkai tak berkomentar banyak kala Jiraiya tinggal di Pillar Paimon kendati merupakan manusia.

Iblis setingkat Ultimate itu kini telah berada pada sebuah gua yang merupakan pintu masuk tambang batubara yang telah ditinggalkan.

" Tempat yang sempurna untuk menggurung sang legenda" bisik Rudiger dengan seringaiannya. Ia berjalan masuk tanpa penerangan, mata iblisnya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kegelapan tambang tersebut. Setelah memasuki tambang tersebut hingga pada satu titik, Rudiger memasang beberapa lingkaran sihirnya.

Ia memulai ritual untuk membentuk perangkap Jiraiya di tempat tersebut.

Jutaan lingkaran sihir Rudiger yang menyebar ke seluruh tempat yang tidak begitu luas tersebut bergerak untuk bergabung menjadi sebuah lingkaran besar dan akhirnya bersinar redup kala membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar.

Rudiger menghela nafas setelah selesai memasang perangkapnya. Ia mulai berjalan keluar dengan menekan energinya seminimal mungkin, pada tingkat dimana Jiraiya tidak dapat mendeteksi keberadaannya. Dalam perjalanan keluar ia menanam beberapa lingkaran sihir pada beberapa titik.

Seringainya melebar kala merasakan energi Jiraiya dan Shikamaru yang bergerak ke arahnya. Beberapa lingkaran sihir yang ia pasang memancarkan energi Paimon untuk memancing Jiraiya kemari.

Iblis itu segera memasang sihir _Stealth_ __begitu melihat Jiraiya dan Shikamaru mulai memasuki gua tersebut. Dengan lihai, ia melewati mereka berdua yang mulai berjalan masuk

" Oi Shikamaru, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada tempat ini ? " Rudiger hanya diam mendengar Jiraiya yang mulai mengobrol dengan Shikamaru.

" Aku dapat merasakan berbagai sihir ilusi. Jika Paimon berada di sini maka hal itu tak mengherankan, hal ini mereka lakukan untuk menjauhkan ancaman bukan ? " Balasan dari Shikamaru kemudian membuatnya harus menahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yap, Rudiger tak hanya memasang pemancar energi saja. Ia juga memasang perangkap-perangkap kecil seperti ilusi ataupun penyembur api agar semakin meyakinkan bahwa ada suatu kelompok yang sedang bersembunyi di tempat tersebut.

Rudiger tak ambil pusing. Ia sudah sangat yakin bahwa perangkapnya akan berhasil, maka ia berjalan keluar gua tersebut dengan tenang. Setelah memastikan Jiraiya dan Shikamaru masuk cukup dalam, Rudiger segera membentuk batu raksasa untuk menghalangi pintu keluar gua tersebut. Tak lupa ia memasang berbagai trik lagi. Namun, ia masih belum dapat beristirahat, ia perlu sangat yakin bahwa Jiraiya dan Shikamaru benar-benar akan masuk dalam perangkapnya.

Dan jawaban itu segera muncul dengan teriakan samar yang datang dari dalam gua.

Rencana memerangkap Jiraiya sudah berhasil. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu mengejar buruannya. Sinon dapat mengatasi Naruto. Iblis tersebut segera menggunakan kemampuan sensornya yang tak pernah gagal melacak keberadaan targetnya. Sebuah seringai semu terbentuk ketika ia merasakan samar keberadaan targetnya.

" Huh … ini akan menarik " ujarnya kala merasakan targetnya berada pada tempat yang sama dengan Sinon.

XoX

Sinon menunggu dengan sabar hingga Naruto dan Le Fay termakan oleh pancingannya. Dengan matanya yang terus terfokus pada scope nya ia memperhatikan dengan baik kedua iblis muda itu menjelajah setiap seluk beluk kota mati tersebut. Jika saja Naruto bukan merupakan target misinya, ia akan memuji iblis muda tersebut akan ketekunannya untuk mencari anggota Pillarnya yang lain.

Senyum pada wajahnya mulai mengembang kala melihat Naruto dan Le Fay setelah berbincang sejenak segera terbang menukik pada titik yang telah ia pasang alat pemancar energi Paimon.

Di tempat Naruto dan Le Fay

Seperti yang Sinon duga, Naruto mengikuti Le Fay yang berkata ia merasakan samar keberadaan para Paimon. " Kau yakin akan ini, Le Fay – san ? " ujar Naruto ketika mereka mulai memasuki gang-gang kecil. Le Fay hanya mengangguk, ia harus fokus untuk mendeteksi energi para Paimon yang sangat samar.

Matanya melebar kala merasakan energinya semakin jelas dan dengan segera ia memberitahu Naruto " Di sana Naruto – san " Aku yakin kau dapat merasakannya juga bukan ? "

Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Le Fay melihat pada sebuah gedung setinggi 30 lantai berjarak 20 km dari tempat mereka sekarang. Pewaris Paimon itu memejamkan matanya, mulai mencoba untuk mendeteksi energi dari para Paimon dan matanya melebar merasakan samar energi Paimon dari tempat tersebut.

" Mereka berada di sana"

Le Fay tak perlu terkejut kala Naruto segera menambah kecepatan terbang mereka. Ia segera mengikuti Kingnya tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Penyihir muda itu memberikan senyuman kecil atas determinasi yang ditampilkan oleh sepasang iris biru Kingnya.

Berbeda dengan Le Fay, Naruto semakin merasa terpacu kala energi yang ia dan Le Fay deteksi terasa semakin dekat. Ketika tiba pada lantai 10 gedung tersebut, ia dan Le Fay segera mendarat. Sayap iblis di punggung mereka segera menyiut hingga tak tersisa sama sekali. Setelah memastikan bahwa Bishopnya baik-baik saja, Naruto berjalan pelan mengamati salah satu ruangan dari bangunan yang telah dirambati oleh akar-akar pohon tersebut.

" Kenapa kita melambat Naruto – san ? " tanya Le Fay dengan ekspresi penuh kebingungan. Baru saja pemuda pirang itu menunjukkan antusiasme yang luar biasa kala datang kemari, kenapa ketika berada sangat dekat, ia malah melambat ?

" Hanya mengamati sekitar. Jika ini benar tempat Paimon berada seharusnya terdapat sihir ilusi ataupun semacam jebakan yang akan membuat makhluk lain mmenghindari tempat ini. "

Le Fay mengangguk mengerti. Hal ini juga terjadi pada kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Mia dan Roger. Mia membangun sebuah kubah sihir untuk menyelimuti area perhutanan untuk mengelabui setiap ancaman bagi kelompok mereka. Pertemuan antaranya dengan kelompok Mia dan Roger pun dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah kebetulan.

Naruto dan Le Fay berjalan menyusuri balkon di lantai 10 tersebut. Energi para Paimon semakin terasa dekat, namun sama sekali tak ada keanehan, tak ada perangkap sihir, bahkan tak ada sihir yang terdeteksi sama sekali ?!

" Ini aneh …. " gumam Naruto mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia dan Le Fay berhenti ketika merasakan energi Paimon tersebut sangatlah dekat dan mereka dapat melihat sebuah benda mengkilat yang dengan sebuah lampu yang berkelip-kelip.

" I – itu .. ? " Le Fay tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika melihat Naruto berjalan menunduk menuju benda tersebut. Kecurigaan sang gadis penyihir terbukti benar ketika Naruto menggapai benda tersebut dan dengan cepat menghancurkannya dan seketika itu pula energi Paimon yang mereka rasakan menghilang total.

" Na … Naruto – san "

" Seseorang menjebak kita … " bisik Naruto dengan nafas terburu-buru. Dalam keadaan itu, pikirannya segera kosong dan kemudian untuk alasan yang tak ia mengerti, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk menunduk.

Shot

Sebuah peluru perak bersarang pada tembok di hadapan Naruto, meleset dari balik kepala Naruto setelah tindakan mendadaknya.

Mata Le Fay membola melihat hal tersebut. Ia dan Naruto segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat sebuah benda mengkilat melesat ke arahnya. Itu peluru perak, senjata yang sangat efektif untuk membunuh para makhluk supranatural.

 **Exchange**

Peluru itu kembali gagal setelah Naruto menukar benda di tangannya dengan Le Fay. Walaupun berbeda dari biasanya, respon sihirnya sangat lambat sehingga peluru itu masih sempat mengiris tipis pelipis Le Fay.

" Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, Le Fay "

" Jangan khawatir Naruto – san. Ini hanya luka gores. Sihir pemulihan akan segera memulihkannya. Terlebih kita harus segera pergi! "

" Kau benar! "

Namun belum sempat bertindak, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi membuat tanah pijakan mereka bergetar hebat. Naruto melebarkan matanya ketika mendongak melihat ledakan demi ledakan menghancurkan pillar-pillar yang menopang gedung tersebut, hal serupa juga terjadi pada pillar pada lantai di bawah mereka. Hal itu berarti gedung tersebut akan segera runtuh!

" Sial! "

Naruto dan Le Fay segera melebarkan sepasang sayap kelelawar masing-masing.

Krak

" Naruto – san ! " Le Fay berteriak keras ketika ia kehilangan pijakan dengan cepat, beruntung Naruto segera menangkap tangannya dan menariknya terbang ke atas. Dalam keadaan tersebut, pikiran Naruto hanya terfokus untuk terus menghindari bongkahan-bongkahan reruntuhan gedung yang hendak mengubur mereka hidup-hidup.

Le Fay yang melihat keadaan Naruto ini segera memutar otaknya. Namun jalur pikirannya segera berhenti ketika tanpa sengaja melihat siluet sebuah segel sihir yang menempel pada setiap bongkahan.

" Naruto – san! Ada mantra ledakan yang tertanam pada setiap bongkahan reruntuhan ini ! "

Sinon yang mengamati situasi tersebut dari jauh hanya mengeluarkan seringainya. " Terlambat! " ujarnya menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika cahaya terang menyilaukan diikuti suara ledakan menggema hingga ke tempat di mana ia berada.

Ia melihat kembali dari teropongnya bagaimana bangunan 30 lantai tersebut benar-benar telah meledak. Rencananya simple saja, ia akan mengumpan Naruto dan Le Fay pada gedung tersebut, kemudian ia akan memanfaatkan keadaan saat umpannya ketahuan untuk langsung menggunakan _silent kill_.

Sebagai pro, ia tak berhenti di sana. Walaupun ia tak menyangka Naruto akan lolos dari _silent kill_ nya, assassin itu telah menambahkan rencana-rencana lainnya seperti memasang bom pada pillar-pillar atas dan bawah bangunan tersebut. Ia juga tak lupa memasang mantra peledak pada seluruh sisi bangunan tersebut. Jikapun itu semua belum cukup untuk membunuhnya, maka ia akan datang sendiri untuk membunuh Naruto. Potensi kemenangannya sangatlah besar mengingat targetnya hanyalah iblis muda yang mana energinya sudah pasti sangat terkuras karena harus menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan massif tersebut.

Dan karena itulah, ia tak terlalu terkejut ketika ia melihat sebuah siluet menyusup cepat keluar dari kepulan asap hasil ledakan tersebut.

Sebelum ledakan massif itu terjadi, Le Fay dengan instingnya segera membentuk barrier berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Naruto memanfaatkan waktu singkat yang diberikan oleh bishopnya tersebut untuk mengandalkan longinusnya. Ia mulai mengimajinasikan sebuah benda yang memiliki fungsi kecepatan yang cukup untuk menuju ke tempat orang yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini. Seiring semakin jelas benda tersebut dalam imajinasinya, sebuah benda yang mengikuti apa yang Naruto imajinasikan terbentuk di hadapan mereka. Dan Le Fay melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah sepeda motor terbang dengan desain modisnya terbentuk di sana.

Tanpa perintah verbal, Naruto menarik Le Fay untuk mengendarai sepeda motor tersebut. Barrier lingkaran terbentuk di sekitar sepeda motor tersebut, cukup untuk melindungi mereka yang mengendarainya. Naruto tersenyum senang setelah bunyi mesin motor tersebut berdengung halus saat ia menarik gasnya.

" Sekarang saatnya kita menemui siapa yang mengusili kita ! "

BRUMM

Tersentak dengan peningkatan kecepatan seketika itu, Le Fay reflex melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto untuk mencari keseimbangan. Tindakan ini segera membuat magician muda itu bersemu merah, sementara sang pewaris Paimon tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Matanya terfokus pada satu titik yang ia anggap merupakan tempat keberadaan orang yang menjebak mereka.

" Le Fay – san, bisakah kau membuat sihir yang memungkinkanku melihat jauh ke depan ?! "

" Huh ?" Le Fay yang pikirannya masih berkutat untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya atas situasinya bersama sang King, tidak menangkap dengan baik permintaan Naruto.

" Apa kau mengetahui sihir yang memungkinkanku untuk melihat ke sana " Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah gedung setinggi 20 kaki berjarak 10 KM dari tempat mereka berada. " Aku akan segera menggunakan **Exchange** untuk ke sana. Jadi – "

" Aku mengerti Naruto – san ! " Le Fay mulai membaca mantra dengan cepat. Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya begitu jelas, ia hanya dapat menangkap di bagian akhir ketika magician muda itu menyahut

 **Overlooking**

Naruto dapat merasakannya, penglihatannya yang seketika menjadi lebih luas dan tajam, seperti shooter kamera. Dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis yang mengarahkan sniper pada mereka.

Ia menyeringai ketika gadis tersebut menembakkan sebuah peluru lagi pada mereka.

 **Exchange**

Sedikit terlambat dari biasanya, keberadaan mereka dan peluru tersebut segera berganti. Kontan saja, pergantian posisi itu membuat Sinon melebarkan matanya, benar-benar terkejut. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto melompat dari sepeda motornya tak lupa untuk membawa Le Fay bersamanya dan berteriak keras " **Order : Self Destruction! "**

Sepeda motor yang melayang menuju Sinon menyala terang dan segera meledak

DUARRRRRRRR

Suara ledakan demi ledakan yang memekakan telinga mulai membuat seorang gadis yang berada dalam gedung yang sama dengan Sinon mengerang kesal. Dalam tempat persembunyiannya yang gelap, iris mata kuningnya yang berkilat kesal terlihat jelas. Sepasang ekor kucingnya menegang setelah mendengar ledakan besar yang sangat ia yakin berada dekat dengan tempat ia berada.

" Baiklah! Aku kesal sekarang! Mereka harus diajari tata krama ! "

Kembali ke tempat Sinon Vs Naruto dan Le Fay

Naruto dan Le Fay telah berdiri dalam ruangan tersebut. Ekspresi serius terpasang di wajah keduanya kala melihat Sinon sama sekali tidak terluka setelah menerima ledakan tepat di depan muka.

' ini lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Namun, masih sesuai dengan rencana' pikir Sinon. Tangannya mulai bersinar dan bergerak menelusuri snipernya, merubah bentuknya menjadi sebilah tombak bermata ganda, yakni tepat di masing-masing ujungnya.

" Wow, sekilas itu terlihat seperti **Innovate Clear**. " gumam Naruto penuh kekaguman sama sekali mengabaikan fakta bahwa gadis di depannya merupakan orang yang telah menjebaknya. Jalan pikirannya terhenti seketika Le Fay bersikap siaga kala gadis di depannya mulai merendahkan tubuhnya, sikap awal dari petarung tombak!

Sinon mulai terlebih dahulu, ia menusukkan tombaknya lurus yang segera Le Fay respon dengan membentuk lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Namun, lingkaran itu segera hancur memberikan akses langsung bagi tombak itu untuk menusuk Le Fay. Naruto segera berdiri di depan Le Fay, menghalangi tombak Sinonn dengan lengan kanannya.

Trang

' Lengan baja huh ? ' batin Sinon yang telah melompat mundur.

Tangannya bersinar kembali, menyelimuti tombaknya hingga sekejap berubah menjadi panah, namun masih dengan mata tombak yang berada pada ujung busurnya.

" Le Fay tetap berada di belakangku, begitu menemukan kesempatan segera serang dia dengan sihirmu " bisik Naruto cukup hanya untuk didengar keduanya. Penyihir muda itu hanya mengangguk, menyadari kelemahannya sebagai wizard dalam pertarungan langsung.

" Nah, nona … jika kau ingin bertarung mari lanjutkan ! " Lengan kanan Naruto mulai memanjang, bertransformasi menjadi sebilah pedang. Sinon menyimpan keterkejutan di dalam benaknya.

Sinon mengangkat tangannya, dari ketiadaan, tiga anak panah tercipta dengan setiap mata panahnya yang mengobarkan api keunguan.

" Api suci ?! " sahut Naruto terkejut. Le Fay menyipitkan matanya, ia harus bersiap untuk membantu Naruto, sedikit saja terkena panah yang mengobarkan api suci tersebut, sudah cukup untuk membuat iblis sekarat!

" Mati ! " Le Fay segera membentuk Barrier berlapis-lapis di depan Naruto

Tiga panah itu melesat sangat cepat, menghancurkan lapis demi lapis barrier Le Fay. Naruto mulai meragukan senjata yang dipegang Sinon itu benar-benar busur panah melihat bagaimana kecepatan panah itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan panah tersebut.

Trang

Trang

Trang

Namun berkat barrier Le Fay, Naruto dapat melihat jelas arah kedatangan panah tersebut dan menghindarinya. Namun, Sinon belum selesai. Itu masih permulaan. Berikutnya yang datang adalah lima anak panah, dan seperti strategi sebelumnya Naruto menghindarinya kembali dan terus mencoba memangkas jarak antaranya dan Sinon.

Menyadari niat musuhnya, Sinon menarik nafas panjang. Sudah cukup baginya untuk bermain-main. Dari tangannya yang kosong, ia melakukan gerakan menarik anak panah dari busurnya. Dari gerakannya tersebut, anak panah yang terbentuk dari api keunguan murni berkobar mengerikan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya merasakan hawa panas kendati jaraknya masih sangat jauh.

Namun, bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Tetapi keberadaan anak panah yang sama yang berada di belakang punggung Sinon.

" **Banishing Arrow Go ! "**

" Naruto – san ! " Le Fay kali ini tidak membentuk barrier, melainkan melontarkan panah-panah api kemerahan untuk berhadapan dengan puluhan panah Sinon.

DUAR

DUAR

DUAR

Setiap anak panah Sinon dan Le Fay bertemu akan terjadi ledakan kemudian, panah Sinon terus melaju menuju targetnya!

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, ia fokus pada lengan kanannya yang segera membentuk perisai cukup besar untuk menahan setiap panah Sinon yang datang.

" Tak bisa membalas huh ? Di sini aku pikir membunuhmu akan sulit " ujar Sinon dengan sedikit seringaian.

" Heh, katakan itu padamu sendiri. Seorang pembunuh profesional bahkan harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membunuh 2 rookie iblis seperti kami ! " balas Naruto.

" Waktu tidak penting sekarang. Orang hanya peduli pada hasil " Sinon membalas dengan tenang.

" Oh ya ? Kalau begitu … terima ini ! " Perisai Naruto mengeluarkan sinar terang yang cukup untuk membutakan Sinon sejenak. Ketika salah satu panah Sinon berada di dekat Naruto, pewaris Paimon itu segera membentuk lingkaran sihir di tangannya. **Exchange**

Keberadaan panah tersebut ditukar oleh Sinon yang masih menutup matanya akibat silau perisai Naruto. Dalam gerakan cepat, Naruto segera merebut busur di tangan Sinon. Ketika Sinon sadar senjatanya telah berpindah tangan, terlambat baginya untuk bertindak karena Naruto segera mencekiknya dan melemparnya sedikit jauh, namun Sinon dapat bertahan dari lemparan tersebut.

" Dengar, aku tidak terlalu senang menghajar seorang gadis. Senjatamu kini berada di tanganku. Bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami siapa yang menyewamu untuk membunuh kami atau mengapa kau menjebak kami ?! " Sinon memasang ekspresi datar. Tangannya bergerak menggores udara kosong, dari goresannya tersebut api keunguan membara dan kemudian membentuk busur panahnya kembali.

" Kau membuat kesalahan fatal " Naruto yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud Sinon hendak segera melempar busur panah di tangannya, akan tetapi …

" ARRGGHHHHHH " senjata itu seketika berubah menjadi kobaran api keunguan yang membakar lengan kiri Naruto. Sebelum sempat api itu merambat pada bagian tubuh lainnya, Le Fay segera mengurung api tersebut dalam sebuah lingkaran sihir dan melemparnya pada tempat lain, yang mana merupakan tembok gedung mereka berada. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi api itu untuk merambat membuat gedung tersebut terbakar!

Sinon menyeringai lebar, situasi semakin berpihak padanya. Busur panah di tangannya mengelora dengan keberadaan api yang membakar gedung mereka. Dan ia segera mengumpulkan semua api tersebut, berniat membentuk panah yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh Naruto dan Le Fay dalam sekali serang.

Akan tetapi saying sekali, ketika ia hendak mengumpulkan api keunguan tersebut, semua apinya segera padam.

" Kheh … kalian sudah membuatku cukup kesal " Kehadiran suara baru itu menarik perhatian ketiganya. Namun, Le Fay segera memanfaatkan perhatian Sinon yang teralih untuk memulihkan lengan baja Naruto.

Sinon menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang tak begitu jelas rupanya karena berdiri pada sebuah kerangka atap dimana langit-langit gedung tersebut telah terbakar habis. Mata gadis itu terfokus pada kehadiran api keunguan yang berkobar di kedua telapak tangan sosok tersebut.

Matanya seketika melebar ketika sosok itu melompat turun hingga tepat menengahi antara Sinon dan Naruto serta Le Fay. Di depannya, ia melihat sosok gadis nekoshou, sangat jelas dari dua ekor kucing di belakangnya dan sepasang telinga kucingnya, mengenakan kimono hitam yang turun hingga ke pertengahan pahanya.

" Kuroka … " Sinon berbisik dengan memendam penuh kebencian.

Sosok yang diketahui sebagai Kuroka itu mengedipkan matanya " Kau mengenalku nya ? Mah, aku tak perlu heran, terlebih setelah para iblis meletakkan sebagai buronan kelas SS. "

Ucapan Kuroka semakin membuat Sinon tak bisa menahan emosinya. Gadis di depannya ini adalah penyebab para iblis membantai desa para Nekoshou, gadis ini merupakan penyebab ia menjadi assassin, hidup dalam kubangan darah dan kebencian, gadis di depannya inilah perenggut kebahagiaannya.

Kuroka yang sama sekali tak memperhatikan raut kebencian Sinon memasang wajah jengkel. Gadis buronan itu segera menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya " Dengar, aku tak peduli apa yang kalian perdebatkan. Namun, kuharap kalian menyelesaikannya di tempat lain. Gedung ini markasku, dan aku sangat tak menghargai bagaimana pertarungan kalian merusak rumahku. "

" Rumah ? "

Kuroka mendengus atas kebingungan Le Fay " Dengar iblis muda, buronan sepertiku sulit untuk mendapatkan rumah tetap. Kau akan mengerti, begitu Kingmu mulai bosan padamu dan membuangmu "

" Tidak ! Naruto – san tidak akan bersikap begitu ! " Kuroka memberikan tatapan menantang pada Le Fay

" Kau pasti baru direinkarnasi bukan ? Kingmu … " Kuroka menunjuk pada Naruto " Pasti membujukmu dengan hal-hal manis untuk menjadi anggota peeragenya atau bahkan kau tengah dalam keadaan hidup dan mati ketika dia mereinkarnasimu. Iblis adalah makhluk yang penuh tipu muslihat. Kau harus mengerti itu "

Naruto masih belum dapat berkomentar, merasakan sakit begitu perih pada lengan kirinya. Le Fay baru saja hendak menjawab ketika Sinon tanpa disangka segera melesat … menyerang Kuroka.

Trang

Busur panahnya yang telah menjadi tombak ditahan oleh cakar Kuroka. Kuroka menyipitkan matanya pada Sinon " Nah, sekarang apa masalahmu ?! "

Sinon memasang ekspresi begitu kesal " Kau tak mengetahuinya ?! " Tombaknya mengeluarkan api ungu yang menggelora mengancam untuk membakar Kuroka hidup-hidup. Tak ingin nasibnya begitu, Kuroka segera mengumpulkan api sejumlah sama pada cakarnya membuat ledakan yang cukup untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

" Apa masalahmu bocah ?! " Kuroka melemparkan bola-bola api ketika melihat Sinon segera membombardirnya dengan panah-panah api keunguan. Namun tak ada balasan verbal, Sinon menghilangkan tombaknya, ia mengeluarkan dua pisau militer yang melekat erat di genggamannya. Sekejap, kedua pisau itu diselimuti oleh api keunguan.

" Kubunuh kau ! " Sinon melesat cepat menuju Kuroka yang menyiapkan cakarnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa gadis di depannya sangat bernafsu menyerangnya. Namun, ia tak mempedulikan itu, gadis itu menyerangnya, maka ia akan bertarung pula untuk mempertahankan diri.

Le Fay takt ahu apa yang terjadi. Namun, perubahan sikap Sinon memberinya semakin banyak waktu untuk memulihkan Naruto. Ia mulai tersenyum ketika melihat luka bakar di tangan kiri Naruto mulai memulih. Naruto yang mulai dapat menyingkirkan rasa sakit atas lengannya dari otaknya mulai berbicara pada Le Fay.

" Le Fay – san dengar kau bukan hanya Bishop bagiku. Kau adalah temanku. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama. Aku tahu banyak iblis di luar sana yang bertindak seperti apa yang buronan itu katakan, tapi – "

" Aku mengerti Naruto – san. Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya " Le Fay memotong kata-kata Naruto dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut, ia menggeleng pelan dan bangkit " Terlebih, aku lah yang memintamu untuk menjadikan anggota peeragemu bukan ? Kau tak perlu khawatir Naruto – san "

" Yap. Itulah artinya teman " Naruto mengangguk dan bangkit pula. Ia melihat pertarungan fisik antara Sinon dan Kuroka yang semakin brutal dengan alis tertaut. Ia mulai mencoba membuat lingkaran sihir dari tangan kirinya, akan tetapi lingkaran itu segera menghilang.

" Sial. Api suci itu membuatku semakin sulit mengendalikan sihirku. "

" Untuk sementara andalkan aku Naruto – san " Le Fay mengajukan diri dan Naruto mengangguk.

" Kita tunggu kesempatan yang tepat. Aku masih butuh jawaban atas siapa yang berencana untuk membunuh kita " Le Fay mengangguk atas perintah Naruto. Terlebih, saat-saat ini bisa digunakan untuk memulihkan kemampuan mereka bukan ? Terkadang menjadi penonton sangatlah menyenangkan.

Sinon dan Kuroka kembali menabarkan senjata masing-masing. Dalam hal kekuatan, kecepatan, maupun kelenturan, Sinon jauh lebih unggul dari Kuroka. Ia memanfaatkan ketiga keunggulannya itu untuk membuat variasi serangan yang menyuliktan buronan SS itu. Setelah beradu, ia menekan lebih kuat sehingga Kuroka sedikit terdorong. Memanfaatkan kendurnya pertahanan tersebut, Sinon segera menendang Kuroka yang masih sempat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada untuk menghalau Sinon. Namun, tindakan itu malah digunakan oleh Sinon sebagai batu lompatan, dengan beberapa salto di udara, Sinon segera membuat busur panahnya kembali dan menembakkan beberapa panah lagi yang segera ditepis oleh Kuroka menggunakan roda-roda apinya.

Kuroka menyeringai. Insting bertarungnya berteriak gembira menemukan lawan seperti Sinon. Bagaimana variasi bertarungnya dapat menutupi kekurangannya dalam hal penguasaan sihir. Sebagai buronan SS, ia memiliki penguasaan sihir yang bukanlah hisapan jempol belaka. Roda-roda api sucinya berputar secara otomatis untuk melindunginya. Dari roda-roda apinya tersebut, ia bisa mentransformasi berbagai serangan, membuat tembakan api, panah api atau bahkan seperti tadi menghisap serangan yang Sinon berikan.

" Kau tahu, aku menikmati pertarungan ini. Namun melihat bagaimana besar emosi yang kau tujukan padaku, aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir apa yang menyebabkannya. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ? "

Sinon masih dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada Kuroka menggelengkan kepala. Kuroka semakin bingung atas jawaban Sinon. Lantas apa yang ia lakukan sehingga membuat Sinon begitu emosi padanya.

Sinon mengatur nafasnya. Ia sadar tidak dapat membunuh Kuroka jika tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Seringai melebar di bibirnya ketika memikirkan satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh Kuroka.

" Mungkin ini akan membuatmu mengerti " ujar Sinon menarik perhatian Kuroka.

Sinon menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai berkonsentrasi dan ledakan energi segera menerpa tubuhnya, yang turut merubah penampilannya. Sepasang ekor kucing muncul di belakangnya dengan sedikit bulu kebiruan di ujungnya, sepasang telinga kucing hadir di kepalanya, gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang, dan kemudian cakarnya ikut memanjang dan menebal.

Penampilan Sinon membuat ketiganya terkejut, terlebih pada Kuroka.

" Ka – kau – "

" Ya. Aku adalah Nekoshou yang terlahir kembali dari neraka untuk membunuhmu! "

XoX

" Ada petunjuk ? " Jiraiya bertanya dengan nada lelah pada Shikamaru yang menggeleng pelan. Petapa katak itu mengambil posisi duduk bersila pada lantai tambang yang ditinggalkan tersebut.

" Tidak. Kita terus berputar di tempat yang sama." Balas Shikamaru yang ikut bergabung duduk di samping Jiraiya.

" Kita jelas telah dijebak. " rutuk Jiraiya, ia menatap tajam pada tanah kosong di depannya, di mana pada tempat itu sebelumnya terdapat benda yang mengeluarkan pancaran energi Paimon sebelum akhirnya lenyap atas kemurkaan Jiraiya dan Shikamaru.

Jiraiya dan Shikamaru yang telah menyadari kenyataan bahwa mereka dijebak segera bergerak untuk kembali. Kebingungan mendera mereka ketika mereka terus kembali pada tempat semula setiap kali berjalan ke jalan masuk. Mereka mencoba berbagai arah hanya untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Bagaimana mereka bisa yakin bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak berpindah kemana-mana ? Jawabannya adalah ide Shikamaru untuk menorehkan lumpur pada dinding. Dan mereka setelah lebih dari 100 kali mencoba, Shikamaru berhenti menghitung ketika mencapai angka 100, selalu menemukan lumpur di dinding tersebut.

" Bukan hal yang tak masuk akal. Targetnya pasti adalah Naruto. Mereka yang menjebak kita pasti ingin menjauhkan anda dari Naruto. "

" Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi kau benar bocah " Ujar Jiraiya lelah. Shikamaru bangkit berdiri lagi, ia tak boleh bersantai-santai sekarang, ada kemungkinan sahabatnya dalam keadaan bahaya dan ia harus di sana untuk membantunya.

" Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kita istirahat dan makan terlebih dahulu. Kita butuh energi untuk berpikir. " Jiraiya menyarankan dan Shikamaru mengangguk. Mereka telah berjalan berputar-putar begitu lama, kelaparan dan frustasi tak akan membawa mereka keluar. Jadi, ia mulai mengumpulkan kayu atau apapun yang dapat ia temukan sebagai bahan bakar dan kemudian dengan jutsu Katon Jiraiya, mereka dapat membuat api unggun. Jiraiya mengeluarkan beberapa daging kaleng untuk mereka panggang.

Shikamaru memandang kosong pada panggangan, menatap tanpa minat pada Jiraiya yang memanggang dagin kaleng. Jiraiya segera memberikan meletakkan daging yang selesai di panggang tersebut pada kaleng kosong tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

Gerakan ini membuat Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu.

" Itu dia ! " ujar Shikamaru bangkit berdiri setelah menerima daging panggang dari Jiraiya.

" Apa ? "

Shikamaru menunjuk pada bayangannya sendiri di tembok yang diciptakan oleh api unggun Jiraiya.

" Aku dapat menuju tempat Naruto dengan menembus bayangan ini "

" Kau benar-benar dapat melakukannya ?! " tanya Jiraiya sumringah. Jika perkataan Shikamaru benar, maka mereka akan memperoleh jalan keluar!

" Yap. Aku dapat melakukannya dengan sacred gearku. Namun, mengingat jaraknya aku hanya dapat membawa diriku sendiri "

" Itu tidak masalah. Setelah keluar segera cari Naruto. Jika dugaan kita benar, dia membutuhkan bantuan secepat mungkin. "

Shikamaru mengangguk. Perkataan Jiraiya memang benar, tapi ..

" Tak perlu cemaskan aku " Jiraiya segera menyambung sebelum Shikamaru ragu. " Aku adalah petapa katak yang bahkan kekuatannya merivali Gubernur Datenshi. Tenang saja, aku akan segera keluar dari sini "

Shikamaru menyeringai kecil mendengar bagaimana gurunya menyombongkan diri " Anda benar Jiraiya – sama. Guruku bukan orang yang perlu dikhawatirkan "

Jiraiya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berujar serius " Pergilah! "

Shikamaru mengangguk yakin. Ia memfokuskan diri pada sacred gearnya dan sekejap ia memasuki balance break nya dan tanpa kata-kata menerobos masuk pada bayangan tersebut.

Setelah memastikan muridnya pergi, Jiraiya menikmati daging panggangnya sembari memikirkan cara untuk meloloskan diri dari perangkap ini. Ia juga mulai menduga-duga siapa yang terlibat dalam rencana ini.

' Mungkin itu bisa dilakukan '

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

" _**Dengar tuan-tuan, anda tidak dapat melakukan ini "**_

 _ **Zatouji, sang Familiar Master yang bertugas menjaga hutan familiar untuk membimbing para iblis ataupun makhluk lain yang tertarik memiliki familiar untuk mempermudah aktivitas mereka. Pak tua itu tak sembarangan ditunjuk sebagai familiar master, dedikasi dan pengetahuannya atas familiar lah yang membuatnya berada di sini dan karena itulah ia harus berhadapan dengan iblis-iblis di hadapannya sekarang ini.**_

" _**Oh ya ? Katakan mengapa aku tak bisa Zatouji ?!" Salah satu dari iblis tersebut bertanya dengan menunjuk Zatouji menggunakan jari tengahnya. Zatouji meneguk ludahnya, ia jelas mendengar iblis tersebut menaikkan nada bicaranya seiring dengan energinya. Zatouji merasa kecil sekarang ketika 5 iblis yang mendatanginya mengintimidasinya dengan level energi setingkat High Class Devil!**_

" _**Kontrak familiar hanya dapat dibatalkan oleh pihak yang membuat kontrak tersebut. Pembatalan kontrak secara sepihak dari orang luar akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi familiar! " Kendati terintimidasi, Zatouji tetap mencoba menyampaikan masukannya di sini.**_

 _ **Familiar master itu mengutuk kesialannya hari ini. Rencananya bersantai hancur setelah pemberitahuan mendadak tiba padanya beberapa menit yang lalu menyatakan bahwa 5 iblis akan datang untuk membicarakan hal penting padanya. Hal penting itu adalah pembatalan kontrak familiar dari Ravel Phenex dan Thunderbolt nya. Atas hal ini, ia terpaksa memanggil paksa Thunderbolt tersebut kembali ke hutan familiar. Ia pikir itu telah cukup, namun tidak bagi para iblis tersebut yang menghendaki kontrak antara Ravel dan Thunderbolt itu dihapus pula.**_

" _**Untuk membatalkan kontrak familiar, aku membutuhkan persetujuan langsung dari pihak yang membuat kontrak, Nona Ravel Phenex sendiri " ujar Zatouji. Ia segera menyesali kata-katanya ketika iblis yang berada paling dekat dengannya segera mencengkram kerah bajunya dan dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhnya.**_

" _**Dengar kau rendahan … Perintah ini datang langsung dari atas. Kau mengerti situasimu bukan ?! "Iblis tersebut segera melepaskan cengkaramannya membiarkan Zatouji terjerembab dengan pantatnya.**_

 _ **Zatouji melebarkan matanya. Perintah itu datang langsung dari para Maou ?! atau mungkin bahkan tetua ?! Apa yang membuat mereka hingga melakukan hal remeh seperti ini?!**_

" _**Ta- ta" Segala usaha Zatouji segera berhenti ketika masing-masing iblis di hadapannya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihirnya membuat sang familiar master meneguk ludah berat.**_

" _**Lakukan! "**_

" _**Ba-baik ! "**_

 _ **Zatouji memanggil Thunderbolt Ravel yang segera bertengger di lengannya. Thunderbolt tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun ia merasakan hal buruk dari lima iblis di hadapan Zatouji. Tubuhnya mulai memercikkan petir, bersiap untuk menyetrum kelimanya namun dikejutkan ketika Zatouji membentuk lingkaran sihir pada tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Dengan perasaan menyesal, Zatouji berbisik**_

" _**Forced Break"**_

 _ **Di Istana Phenex, Ravel mengernyitkan alisnya ketika menemukan penglihatannya tidak dapat terhubung dengan familiarnya. Penglihatannya berhenti pada bagian di mana Naruto dan Le Fay tenggelam dalam ledakan bongkahan-bongkahan reruntuhan tersebut. Batinnya mulai tak tenang.**_

 _ **Kekhawatirannya kian meningkat ketika Riser membanting pintunya keras dengan ekspresi kesal.**_

" _**Ravel, ke ruang keluarga sekarang. Sesuatu telah terjadi "**_

 **Chapter 11 : Fierce Situation**

" Ya. Aku adalah Nekoshou yang terlahir kembali dari neraka untuk membunuhmu! "

Kuroka berada dalam dilema sekarang. Ia sudah menangkap jelas mengapa gadis di depannya menaruh kebencian yang begitu besar terhadapnya.

" Dengar, aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu membenciku. Ada alasan yang perlu kau mengerti " Kuroka mulai mencoba membujuk.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan " Sinon mengeluarkan raungan keras begitu merasakan energinya begitu penuh sekarang. Senjutsu yang telah ia simpan sejak tragedy Nekoshou menggelora sekarang untuk membalaskan dendamnya dan desanya.

Cakarnya menebal dan memanjang, lalu berkobarlah api kebiruan yang penuh dengan aura senjutsu. Aura biru khas senjutsu membungkus tubuhnya.

Kuroka tak tinggal diam. Ia tahu jika masih ragu-ragu bukan tidak mungkin ia akan terbunuh.

Namun, ia masih harus menjelaskan alasannya!

Naruto dan Le Fay hanya menonton pertarungan tersebut dengan tenang. Namun, Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling tidak menemukan Thunderbolt Ravel.

" Hei Le Fay, apa kau melihat Thunderbolt yang biasa bersama kita ? " Le Fay segera memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, sekarang ia baru menyadari pula ketiadaan dari burung yang suka mematuk Kingnya tersebut. " Eh, aku juga tak menyadari ia telah menghilang. "

" Ada yang benar-benar aneh di sini " gumam Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertarungan Sinon dan Kuroka yang menuju pada level baru.

Sinon memulai dengan mencakar udara kosong mengirimkan api senjutsu kebiruannya pada Kuroka yang segera menepis dengan serangan yang sama. Hanya saja api senjutsu nya berwarna keunguan. Seberkas api kebiruan terbentuk di telapak tangan Sinon dan seketika memanjang menjadi selaras senapan.

DOR DOR

Kuroka segera menghindar, ia mengetahui betul kemampuannya tak cukup untuk menepis dua peluru yang penuh dengan senjutsu tersebut. Roda-roda api keunguannya berkedut, menggandakan diri lebih banyak. Pikirannya telah terhenti pada satu kesimpulan, jika ia ingin gadis sebangsanya ini mendengar ceritanya, maka ia harus mengalahkan gadis itu terlebih dahulu.

" Aku akan membuatmu mendengar alasanku, nya ! " Kuroka mendesis seraya mengirimkan roda-roda api yang melesat cepat menuju Sinon. Laras senapan Sinon berkobar api kebiruan, membentuk diri menjadi lebih panjang dan tebal.

" Tidak. Kau akan mati ! " Sinon melesat cepat menuju Kuroka mengabaikan roda-roda api yang menghalanginya. Senapan di genggamannya sekarang tak ubah sebagai pedang, tameng ataupun pistol, karena Sinon dapat dengan cepat mengubah bentuk senjata nya untuk menandingi setiap roda api Kuroka.

' Keras kepala!' rutuk batin Kuroka. Sepasang roda api muncul di masing-masing telapak tangannya, bergerak naik membungkus hingga ke batas siku sehingga membentuk lengan api keunguan yang serupa kucing.

TRANG

Kuroka menahan sabetan selaras senapan Sinon dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya yang telah serupa cakar kucing mulai mengayun hendak mencakar sang musuh namun Sinon segera membentuk senjata serupa dan menepis kehendak Kuroka. Dalam keadaan saling menekan, Sinon bertindak lebih tanggap dengan segera mematahkan kuda-kuda Kuroka membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu berlutut. Kesempatan itu segera Sinon gunakan untuk menyabet Kuroka dengan senapannya.

Beruntung, Kuroka sempat menghindar sehingga senapan itu hanya menggores lengan atasnya tipis. Senjutsunya dengan otomatis akan memulihkan luka kecil tersebut.

" Ada apa Kuroka ?! Apa kau takut padaku ?! " Sinon mengubah selaras senapannya menjadi seperti pistol kembali. Kali ini bukan peluru perak, tetapi energi-energi yang penuh dengan senjutsu dan dilakukan secara beruntun. Kuroka tak memiliki pilihan selain membentuk barrier di sekitar tubuhnya.

" Takut ?! Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk takut padamu ?! " Kuroka mulai terpancing emosi. Roda-roda apinya mulai bergelora. Ia akan menunjukkan mengapa ia memperoleh titel Stray Devil SS kepada gadis sebangsanya ini. Roda-roda apinya itu segera membentuk perisai berjalan yang memberi Kuroka akses langsung pada Sinon.

Sinon menghentikan rentetan tembakannya. Selaras senapannya kembali menggelora membentuk bilah tajam selayaknya pedang.

Trang

Sinon mengernyit ketika merasakan tekanan yang diberikan Kuroka jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Cakar dan pedang mereka kembali beradu, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, Kuroka jauh lebih kuat sekarang !

" Kau hanya menggunakan senjutsu untuk teknikmu ! Biar kuperlihatkan bagaimana senjutsu seharusnya digunakan amatir ! " Sekejap, Kuroka lenyap. Sinon menggerjapkan matanya ketika instingnya segera berteriak keras.

Scrath

Cakaran tipis terbentuk di lengan kanannya. " Balasan untuk yang tadi " bisik Kuroka tipis dan segera menghilang lagi.

" Ia menggunakan senjutsu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatannya " gumam Naruto takjub. Le Fay yang juga sedari tadi mengamati pertarungan tersebut segera menambahkan pendapatnya " Bukan hanya itu Naruto – san, tapi ia juga menggunakan senjutsu untuk menyamarkan kehadirannya! "

Sinon yang menyadari apa yang Naruto dan Le Fay pikirkan tentang Kuroka mulai memutar otaknya. Seketika sebuah ide muncul, senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Dalam penguasaan senjutsu, instingnya bertindak otomatis untuk memperingatkan bahaya, namun kecepatan refleks tubuhnya belum cukup untuk mengimbangi kecepatan Kuroka. Oleh karena itu …

Sinon meraung keras membentuk sebuah lingkaran api ketika instingnya berteriak bahaya. Dengan lingkaran api di sekitarnya, Kuroka akan membatalkan serangannya atau paling tidak melambatkan gerakannya sebentar. Waktu sebentarnya itu telah cukup untuk menghadapi Kuroka.

Matanya segera menemukan hawa keberadaan Kuroka yang samar-samar.

BUAK

Kuroka dan Sinon sama-sama menanamkan tinju masing-masing. Sinon segera terlempar ke atas karena pukulan telak di perutnya sedangkan Kuroka harus terpental menembus lantai setelah Sinon meletakkan senjutsu pada kepalan tangannya untuk meninju wajah Kuroka.

Naruto dan Le Fay melebarkan mata mereka kala merasakan energi yang luar biasa besarnya datang dari atas dan bawah. Sinar bewarna kebiruan dari bawah dan keunguan yang dari atas semakin membuat mereka khawatir. Keduanya segera mengikuti insting untuk segera menjauh dan benar saja … Sebuah bola api keunguan datang dari atas menukik ke bawah menuju sebuah panah kebiruan … keduanya sama-sama terbentuk dari senjutsu yang begitu masif. Tidak perlu otak terlalu pintar untuk menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

BUMMMMMMMMM

Berjarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari sana, Rudiger berjalan pelan, meninggalkan bekas tambang tempat dia memerangkap Jiraiya dan Shikamaru. Garis datar dari bibirnya naik ketika merasakan tanah yang sedikit bergetar dan semakin melebar kala mendengar suara ledakan yang disusul oleh kepulan asap. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada tempat dimana Sinon dan Kuroka berada

Selagi kedua nekoshou itu terus melanjutkan perseteruan mereka, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari ancaman yang semakin mendekat pada mereka yang nantinya akan menentukan hubungan ke depan di antara keempatnya.

XoX

" Untuk kesekian kalinya Linze, aku tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada mereka ?" Reni mengurut pelipisnya ketika harus menjawab hal yang sama pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Linze, penyihir muda dengan surai ungu muda sebahu, merengut mendengarnya.

" Ayolah Reni-san, anda adalah asisten dari Mephisto-sama. Saya yakin anda mengetahui sedikit atau banyak informasi tentang kelompok Naruto Paimon – san" Reni menggerutu dalam batinnya mendapati Linze mulai keras kepala akan topik ini. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memberikan pandangan skeptic pada penyihir muda di hadapannya.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Semenjak mereka berhasil menumbangkan The White Night Demon Eyes, kau terlalu penasaran akan mereka … " Linze terlihat gugup ketika Reni mengutarakan kecurigaannya. Perubahan sikap ini segera ditangkap oleh Reni yang membuat seringai jahil di bibirnya. Ah, dia bisa sediit membalas Linze karena telah menganggunya cukup lama.

" Ah ah … jangan bilang kau – " Seringai nakal dari Reni membuat Linze semakin gugup. Kepalanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Dengan terbata-bata, ia mencoba menyangkal kecurigaan sesama penyihir tersebut.

" Ja – jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak " Reni semakin melebarkan seringai jahilnya. Ia sudah akan menekan Linze dengan topik ini lagi kalau saja tak menyadari bahwa Mephisto Pheles menghampiri mereka berdua

" Kalian terlihat memiliki banyak waktu luang. Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian dan anggota White Night Demon Eyes ? " Reni segera kembali ke sikap profesionalnya. Ia mulai menjelaskan bagaimana masing-masing anggota White Night Demon Eyes telah dicuci otaknya agar memiliki memori baru yang dapat digerakkan menjadi seperti yang diinginkan oleh Mephisto Pheles. Hal yang sama tak bisa dilakukan pada Yashamaru dan anggota elitnya. Oleh karena itu, mereka sementara dikekang untuk proses 'pendisplinan' diri.

Mephisto Pheles terlihat cukup puas mendengar apa yang dilaporkan oleh Reni. Iblis tua itu berpaling pada Linze, menyadari bahwa gadis itu terus menatap dirinya sejak ia datang.

" Kau memiliki pertanyaan padaku Linze ? "

Linze menarik nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dari tatapan penuh intimidasi iblis yang ia hormati ini.

" Mephisto – sama, hamba – " Mephisto mengangkat tangannya sebagai intruksi nonverbal agar Linze berhenti. Disuguhi tatapan penuh kebingungan oleh kedua gadis penyihir di hadapannya,. Mephisto menggerakkan kepalanya ke bawah mengarahkan tatapan kedua gadis itu pada seekor kodok yang … cukup besar dibandingkan kodok biasanya.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa ada kodok di sini ?! "tanya Reni dengan nada melengking, secara tak sadar ia berlindung di balik tubuh Linze yang juga bergetar.

" Ini bukan kodok biasa. Mereka adalah summon dari shinobi. Dan satu-satunya shinobi yang mungkin mengirimkan kodok ini kepada kita hanyalah Jiraiya " ujar Mephisto yang segera menarik perhatian Linze. Seperti kata sandi, setelah mendengar nama Jiraiya, kodok itu menjulurkan lidah panjangnya kepada Mephisto yang segera menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah gulungan perkamen di sana. Mephisto mengambilnya dan hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan, gulungan itu melayang di hadapannya terbuka menunjukkan perkamen yang benar saja berisikan tulisan Jiraiya.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Mephisto Pheles usai membaca perkamen tersebut. Hal ini membuat Linze ikut penasaran … " Mephisto – sama "

" Linze, dalam waktu 10 menit segera persiapkan peralatan untuk membebaskan seseorang dari perangkap sihir level tertinggi. Aku memiliki misi untukmu dan kuyakin kau akan menyenangi misi ini "

Sedikit terkejut dengan perintah dadakan tersebut, Linze segera menyahut " Siap. Hamba permisi sejenak "

Sebelum sempat berlalu, Mephitso menyerahkan perkamen dari Jiraiya kepada bawahannya tersebut. " Kau akan mengerti misimu setelah membaca perkamen ini "

XoX

" Kau benar-benar keras kepala huh … " Kuroka mengerang panjang atas setiap luka bakar di kulitnya. Kimono hitamnya telah berantakan dan benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan kimono tersebut masih sanggup menutupi bagian-bagian penting tubuhnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kuroka, Sinon juga mengeluarkan desahan perih secara konstan atas setiap luka bakar di kulitnya yang sedikit terbuka setelah pertarungan singkat tersebut.

Keduanya telah bertarung cukup lama hingga mereka kehabisan cadangan senjutsu.

" Aku akan membunuhmu … " ujar Sinon terpatah-patah selagi berusaha menormalkan tarikan nafasnya. Ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan setelah rasnya digenosida oleh bangsa iblis, lelah atas pelatihan pengendalian emosi yang ekstrim di bawah Rudiger, lelah dengan pekerjaan assassin yang ia lakukan, dan … ia lelah dengan hidupnya. Kelelahan dan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan ini adalah salah dari Kuroka. Kalau saja Kuroka tidak membunuh King – nya, bangsa Iblis tidak akan menggenosida rasnya. Kalau saja Kuroka tidak menjadi gila dan mencoreng nama Nekoshou, ia dapat hidup dengan normal dengan orang tua dan teman-temannya. Semua pikirannya terpusat menyalahkan Kuroka atas ketidakberuntungannya.

Saat emosinya mulai memuncak, senjutsu yang datang dari dalam dirinya menggelora. Senjutsu yang menjadi energi kehidupannya tanpa sadar ditarik untuk dapat memenuhi hasrat dan keinginannya. Kuroka melebarkan matanya ketika melihat api kebiruan mulai menari-nari pada masing-masing tangan Sinon. Sebagai Nekoshou yang lebih berpengalaman di bidang senjutsu dan youjutsu, Kuroka mengerti betul apa yang Sinon lakukan.

" Berhenti! Jika kau terus melanjutkan ini, kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri "

Sinon mmengabaikannya. Ia merasakan rasa perih yang luar biasa di tubuhnya namun hal itu setimpal dengan kekuatan yang ia peroleh. Ia dapat merasakan api kebiruannya jauh lebih panas dan menggelora dibandingkan sebelumnya. Matanya mulai berganti warna menjadi merah, secara perlahan.

" Tenang saja. Aku akan mati setelah berhasil membunuhmu! "

" ARRGGGHHH " Sinon mengeluarkan teriakan nyaring setelah menyatakan ancamannya. Api kebiruan di tangannya segera melebar membakar area sekitar dan memerangkap Kuroka dan dirinya dalam lingkaran api kebiruan.

Kuroka mulai membungkus tubuhnya dengan youjutsu. Kurang efektif dibandingkan senjutsu, namun ia harus menggunakannya jika tidak ingin terpanggang oleh api kebiruan Sinon.

Api kebiruan di tangan Sinon mulai bertransformasi menjadi sepasang busur. Sinon meletakkan tangannya pada bidang tengah busur tersebut, dan melakukan gerakan menarik anak panah secara perlahan. Kuroka dapat merasakan energi senjutsu gila pada gerakan tersebut. Dan seketika Sinon membuat gerakan seakan ia melepas sebuah anak panah, Kuroka segera menunduk

Blesh

Kuroka melebarkan matanya melihat sebuah sobekan pada kimono di bahu kanannya. Ia dapat melihat sedikit ruam bakar pada bahunya tersebut.

Panah yang tidak terlihat dan sangat panas.

Kuroka meneguk ludah. Lawan nya ini benar-benar serius untuk membunuhnya.

Buronan itu mulai melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan energi yang sama mulai terbangun kembali dan benar saja ketika melihat pada Sinon ia melakukan gerakan yang sama.

Blesh

" Ugh … " Kembali serangan tipis ia terima. Kali ini pada lengan kirinya.

Blesh

Kuroka kembali menghindari tipis serangan tersebut. Ia mulai curiga bahwa Sinon sengaja melukainya secara perlahan. Iblis buronan kelas SS sepertinya menyadari jika ia tidak segera membuat pertarungan jarak pendek, ia akan terbunuh, namun ia memang tak dapat memangkas jarak. Senjutsu yang ia miliki masih dalam proses pemulihan.

Naruto dan Le Fay masih mengamati pertarungan tersebut dari jauh. Le Fay tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kingnya, namun melihat kerutan yang konstan di dahi Naruto dan kenyataan bahwa heir Paimon itu sama sekali tidak berkomentar atas pertarungan ini membuat ia menyimpulkan Naruto memikirkan banyak hal dalam pertarungan ini.

Le Fay semakin bingung ketika melihat wajah Naruto terlihat menahan kekesalan ketika Sinon mulai berhasil menyudutkan Kuroka dengan Teknik panah api tak terlihatnya tersebut.

" Naruto – san … " Le Fay berbisik khawatir kala melihat Naruto mengenggam erat tangannya sendiri.

" Dia melukai dirinya sendiri … " gumam Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Le Fay dapat mendengarnya dan ia segera mengamati pertarungan tersebut secara seksama. Sinon berhasil memojokkan Kuroka. Ia terus berhasil memberikan luka-luka gores pada tubuh buronan iblis tersebut. Namun, Le Fay segera mengerti apa yang Naruto maksud setelah merasakan energi kehidupan Sinon terus menurun, hingga pada tingkat di mana akan membahayakan penggunanya.

" ARRGHHHHHHHHH " Teriakan kesakitan begitu nyaring datang dari Kuroka yang gagal menghindari sebuah panah tak terlihat. Bukan seperti sebelumnya, serangan itu meninggalkan lubang kosong pada perut Kuroka.

Ketika itu pula darah terlihat mengalir darah hidung dan bibir Sinon. Teknik yang baru ia keluarkan juga memberi dampak buruk pada tubuhnya!

" Jika ini terus berlanjut … "

" Mereka berdua akan mati !" ujar Naruto melengkapi ucapan Le Fay dengan geram. " Le Fay … kau sudah cukup beristirahat ? "

Le Fay mengangguk. Ia sudah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kingnya, dan ia sangat setuju dengan ide itu.

"Bersiaplah. Setelah intruksiku, kita akan bergerak "

Kuroka tertawa miris ketika melihat Sinon ikut terluka akibat pertarungan ini. Gadis sebangsa nya itu benar-benar memupuk dendam atas dirinya. Ia tak dapat menyalahkan gadis itu. Ini semua salahnya, ia sangat menyayangi adiknya sehingga ketika majikan iblisnya mengancamnya dengan niat menggunakan adiknya dalam eksperimen ia kalap. Ia tak lagi memikirkan apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Ia tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada bangsanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mengorbankan nyawa satu bangsanya untuk menyelamatkan sang adik yang bahkan telah membencinya sekarang.

Apa ia menyesal?

Tidak. Terdengar kejam memang, namun ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Rasa saying itu membutakannya. Ia tidak masalah dikejar oleh para iblis, tidak masalah dikambinghitamkan atas binasanya kaum nekoshou. Semua itu bukan masalah ketika ingatan akan sang adik dapat hidup berbahagia.

"Youkai menggunakan senjutsu sebagai sumber energinya, baik itu untuk bertarung maupun untuk kehidupan sehari-harinya. Senjutsu yang digunakan untuk bertarung biasanya diperoleh dari luar yang disinkronisasikan dengan senjutsu yang ada dalam tubuh youkai itu sendiri. Ketika kau menggunakan senjutsu dari tubuhmu sendiri, itu sama artinya dirimu menguras sumber kehidupanmu. Satu serangan … hanya satu serangan seperti tadi lagi. Aku akan mati begitupula dirimu "

"Itu tidak masalah"Sinon menghela nafas panjang. Setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan, membuatnya semakin sulit mengatur nafasnya, ia mulai merasakan sesak … akan tetapi ambisinya, dendamnya, tujuan hidupnya ada di depan mata sekarang. Jadi apakah salah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mencapai apa yang ia idam-idamkan?

Sinon menarik kembali lengannya. Energi yang ia pancarkan jauh lebih kuat. Seperti yang Kuroka katakana, ini merupakan sumber terakhir kekuatannya. Ia sangat yakin Kuroka tak dapat lagi menghindar. Buronan itu sama sekali tak memiliki senjutsu untuk dapat menghindar ataupun bergerak. Luka lebar masih mengangga di perutnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa musuhnya kehabisan senjutsu.

" Lakukanlah! Lepaskan kebencianmu ! " Kuroka sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia sudah sangat yakin ini adalah akhirnya. Setidaknya ia sudah menyelamatkan adiknya … setidaknya ia dapat membuat gadis di depannya ini membalas dendamnya … tidak ada penyesalan lagi dalam hidupnya selain tidak dapat menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia membunuh majikannya kepada adiknya.

" Kau tak perlu mengatakannya. " Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sinon mulai melakukan gerakan menarik busur panah. Dan ketika ia hendak melepaskannya … sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

" Sekarang ! "

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sinon hanya dapat mengingat tiga lingkaran sihir muncul di sekitarnya dan melesatkan cambuk-cambuk yang segera membelenggu gerakannya. Ia hanya dapat bereaksi setelah ia terperangkap.

" Kalian ! " Ia menatap penuh benci pada Naruto dan Le Fay yang mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka. Le Fay berhenti pada Kuroka, berlutut dan mulai menggunakan sihir pemulihan pada buronan tersebut. Sinon mulai khawatir sekarang, ia mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto dan Le Fay berpihak kepada Kuroka. Dalam kondisinya sekarang, tidak mungkin ia bisa menang ketika Kuroka sehat seperti semulai. Ia perlu memikirkan sesuatu dengan cepat untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

" Maaf menganggu pertarungan kalian. Namun, kupikir membunuh anggota dari bangsamu sendiri yang hampir punah bukanlah tindakan yang bijaksana " Sinon memutar bola matanya atas kata-kata Naruto. Naruto Paimon, pewaris dari Paimon, salah satu pillar Iblis yang berperingkat Archduke tak akan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hidup dalam kemewahan seumur hidupnya, ia hidup dalam buaian kasih dan pujian dari banyak orang. Naruto Paimon hanyalah iblis manja yang telah memperoleh semua yang dia inginkan tanpa berusaha. Memang benar, Naruto kehilangan pillarnya dan sekarang tengah berusaha mengumpulkan mereka kembali yang ia sangat yakin tujuannya hanyalah untuk mencari kepopuleran dan nama besar. Itulah naluri iblis.

Naruto tak akan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tak melihat bagaimana seluruh bangsanya … temannya, keluarganya, orang tua nya, dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dibunuh satu per satu. Ia tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya memupuk kebencian pada Kuroka yang telah menyebabkan semua penderitaannya. Setelah genosida itu, hidupnya semakin memburuk. Ia dipaksa untuk berlatih seni membunuh, ia dipaksa untuk melakukan tugas kotor yang sama sekali tak ia senangi, walaupun beberapa kasus seperti membunuh iblis sangat menghiburnya.

" Kau tak mengerti apa-apa "

" Kau benar – " Naruto dan Le Fay melototkan mata mereka ketika merasakan seseorang mendatangi mereka dengan nafsu membunuh yang begitu luar biasa. Kuroka yang merasakan itu juga mulai bergetar ketakutan. Reaksi yang berbeda hanyalah pada Sinon yang berekspresi datar namun mereka bertiga dapat melihat bagaimana kehadiran seseorang ini membuat Sinon sedikit percaya diri.

Naruto dan Le Fay segera bersikap waspada begitu mulai mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sepasang lingkaran sihir berdiri tegak waspada di masing-masing telapak tangan Le Fay yang terbuka sementara Naruto memfokuskan energi pada lengan baja nya.

" Kalian tak memiliki kesempatan lagi. " ujar Sinon terlihat sangat menyenangi raut waspada dari Naruto dan Le Fay yang telah menghalangi ambisinya. " Ia adalah iblis assassin yang tak pernah gagal dalam tugasnya. Para tetua selalu mempercayakannya untuk tugas-tugas kotor para iblis. Tidak ada target yang pernah lolos darinya, terkecuali …"

Kuroka mulai berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Berkat perawatan sebentar yang diberikan Le Fay ia dapat lebih cepat mengumpulkan senjutsu untuk menyembuhkan luka di perutnya. Ia harus segera lari … orang itu tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya, orang itu akan selalu mengejarnya … karena ia adalah …

" Khehe .. kita bertemu lagi targetku, Kuroka sang Nekoshou" Kuroka tertawa miris dalam hati sembari berbalik hanya untuk menemukan orang yang sama sekali tak ingin ia jumpai untuk sekarang.

" Haha … hariku sudah sangat sial sekarang. Kehadiranmu semakin memperburuk keadaaanku "

" Senang membuatmu berada dalam kesulitan. Terlebih kau pantas atas hal itu karena telah mencoreng nama baik ku di hadapan para tetua "

" Terima kasih padamu, mereka memberiku peringkat SS dalam buronanku"

"well, aku tak masalah atas itu. Terlebih itu artinya bayaran yang semakin besar atas kepalamu" Kata-kata yang penuh kepercayaan diri itu membuat Kuroka mulai bergetar. Ia sadar bahwa kemampuannya jauh berada di bawah orang ini.

" Rudiger – sama "

Orang itu, Rudiger, berpaling pada Sinon dengan alis tertaut melihat keadaan salah satu aset dalam organisasi assassinnya terjerat oleh cambuk sihir. Ia memandang pada lingkaran sihir yang membelenggu Sinon dan akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada Naruto dan Le Fay.

" Kau ceroboh Sinon. " Rudiger menjentikkan jarinya dan dengan segera kobaran api menari-nari di sekitarnya sebelum menjulur memanjang menuju Le Fay. Naruto segera berdiri di hadapan Le Fay dengan menggunakan lengan besinya untuk menepis serangan Rudiger.

" Hanya itu saja ?! " teriak Naruto. Rudiger masih tetap tenang dengan ekspresi semulanya. " Perhatikan baik-baik "

Le Fay segera menyadari yang dimaksud Rudiger setelah merasakan sedikit gelombang perubahan manna " Naruto – san, menyingkir dari sana "

Mengikuti instingnya Naruto segera meraih Le Fay dan melompat hingga ke tempat Kuroka. Matanya segera melebar ketika melihat sebuah bola listrik berada di tempatnya berdiri tadi menghantarkan aliran listrik yang membakar habis lantai tersebut.

" Perubahan elemen dalam sekejap ?! " ujar Naruto terkejut.

" Kau tidak mengenalnya ? " Kuroka bertanya pada Naruto seakan pewaris Paimon itu makhluk terbodoh di dunia.

" Tidak. Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya ? "

" Sebagai bagian dari bangsa iblis kupikir kau mengenalnya. Rudiger, ia merupakan Ultimate-Class Devil yang sangat terkenal akan kemampuan magicnya. Sebelum menjadi High-Class Devil ia merupakan bishop dari Pillar Mamon. Kontribusinya dalam Pillar Mamon membawa pillar tersebut menjadi salah satu yang disegani dalam Rating Game "

Naruto meneguk ludah mendengar penjelasan Kuroka. Terlebih pada penjelasan tentang bagaimana sosok di hadapannya ini adalah seorang ahli magician. Kemungkinan sebelum direinkarnasi menjadi iblis, ia adalah seorang magician yang legendaris. Hal itu menjelaskan bagaimana ia mampu merubah elemen dalam sekejap bahkan tanpa media lingkaran sihir. Hal ini jelas berbeda dengan Yashamaru. Yashamaru masih perlu menggunakan media kata-kata. Intinya, ia mengerti bahwa Rudiger mungkin jauh lebih kuat dibanding Yashamaru.

" Dan kutangkap ia sangat ingin membunuhmu "

" Yap. Ia ditugaskan para tetua untuk menangkapku. Namun karena kecerdikanku, aku selalu berhasil lolos." Kuroka menjawab dengan nada bangga yang jelas dalam setiap kata-katanya.

" A-ano Naruto – san … kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang ?" tanya Le Fay tergagap. Naruto terlalu fokus dengan obrolannya pada Kuroka hingga lupa melepaskan Le Fay setelah mereka berada di jarak yang cukup aman.

" ehehe … kupikir kau benar-benar nyaman di pelukannya hingga tak mau lepas " Naluri jahil Kuroka muncul ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Naruto tak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Kuroka dan reaksi Le Fay. Setelah meyakinkan bahwa mereka sudah aman sekarang, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Le Fay dan mengamati Rudiger yang telah melepaskan Sinon dari cambuk sihir Le Fay dan memberikan sihir pemulihan.

" Beristirahatlah sekarang Sinon. Kau sudah cukup mengecewakanku dengan menyimpang dari fokus misimu. Setelah ini selesai, aku akan melatih emosimu lebih keras " ujar Rudiger dengan lantang. Sinon tak bereaksi. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berdiri.

" Aku mohon Rudiger-sama. Izinkan aku untuk membunuh Kuroka " Rudiger menyipitkan matanya berbahaya. Ini pertama kalinya Sinon menentang apa yang ia perintahkan.

" Tidak. Nekoshou itu adalah bagianku. Fokus misimu adalah pada pewaris Paimon tersebut " ujarnya menunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

Sinon mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan sinar mata yang dipenuhi tekad "Hamba akan segera membunuhnya setelah memenuhi ambisi saya pada Kuroka"

" Ambisi ?"

Kuroka yang melihat bagaimana fokus Rudiger mulai teralihkan segera membuat gerakan untuk melarikan hanya untuk sayangnya ketahuan oleh Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya pada sang buronan.

" Dan kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi ?! "

" Tentu saja kabur " Naruto memutar bola matanya dan tanpa ada perintah verbal, Le Fay segera mengekang Kuroka seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sinon sebelumnya.

" Hei ! Lepaskan aku ! " bentak Kuroka masih menjaga suaranya agar tidak ketahuan oleh Rudiger.

" Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Bertanggungjawablah atas perbuatanmu dengan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! " Kuroka melebarkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

" Kau ingin aku menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa menjadi buronan dari iblis ? dan apa yang kuharapkan sebagai balasan atas ceritaku ? Jangan bilang kalian hanya akan percaya begitu saja "

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya " Tentu saja tidak. Namun, kau melupakan bahwa Le Fay di sini sangat ahli dalam magic. Aku yakin dia memiliki beberapa mantra yang dapat mendeteksi kebohongan dari ucapanmu. " Le Fay mengangguk membenarkan apa yang Naruto katakan.

" Mungkin setelah mendengar ceritamu, kalian bisa memperoleh sesuatu yang lebih baik." Kuroka terdiam sejenak. " Apa untungnya bagimu ?" Iblis, dengan segala kelicikannya pasti menyimpan sebuah niatan yang biasanya buruk dalam setiap tindakannya.. Ia memandang Naruto tidak ada bedanya dengan iblis lain.

" Sebut saja aku memiliki kebahagiaan tersembunyi jika semuanya berjalan seperti yang kuinginkan." Naruto menjawab cuek. " Terlebih kalian berdua merupakan anggota terakhir dari bangsa Nekoshou, bukankah akan sangat menyedihkan ketika kalian berdua saling membunuh" Kuroka tidak ambil banyak bicara lagi.

"Pulihkan aku terlebih dahulu. " Naruto dan Le Fay sedikit skeptic akan permintaan Kuroka. Nekoshou yang telah menjadi buronan bangsa iblis itu segera menjelaskan " Jika kalian ingin bertarung dengan Rudiger, kalian pasti membutuhkan bantuanku"

Kembali pada Rudiger yang masih melihat Sinon dengan alis tertautnya, terlebih pada kata-kata Sinonn selanjutnya

" Tidak. Lebih tepat sebagai balas dendam "

" Balas dendam huh … " Sinon memperhatikan bagaimana bibr Rudiger bergetar, seakan menahan tawa dan benar saja, Ultimate High Class Devil itu meledak dalam tawa besar yang belum pernah ia lihat sekalipun.

Setelah puas tertawa, Rudiger memasang wajah serius " Balas dendam tak ada artinya. Karena, mau Kuroka membangkang atau tidak, para tetua memang telah memiliki niatan untuk menghabisi bangsa Nekoshou."

" A- apa maksud anda ?! " Bukan hanya Sinon yang terkejut di sini, Kuroka dan Naruto dalam keadaan sama.

Rudiger yang menyadari keterkejutan yang datang dari Naruto dan Kuroka melebarkan seringainya.

" Kalian semua terlalu naif. Kalian pikir Makkai dijalankan oleh para Maou ?! "

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan retoris tersebut.

" Maou, mereka hanyalah mascot yang digunakan oleh para tetua untuk menyatukan bangsa iblis yang sempat terpecah belah setelah civil war. Adanya beberapa bangsa iblis yang masih berpihak pada Old Satan menjadi alasan utama mengapa para Maou saat ini menjabat. Namun, mereka tak lebih dari wayang yang didalangi oleh para tetua. Keempat benar-benar kuat, Sirzech – sama dan Ajuka-sama bahkan berada di tingkatan tertinggi atas kekuatan yang pernah diraih oleh bangsa iblis, namun kekuatan politik mereka nol besar "

Rudiger menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Naruto.

' Aku akan menyimpan kata-kataku selanjutnya untuk bocah ini ' pikir Rudiger

" Jadi … tak peduli bagaimanapun. Bangsa Nekoshou akan hancur, Kuroka hanyalah menjadi alasan logis untuk rencana genosida nekoshou ? " gumam Sinon yang membawa Rudiger kembali memperhatikannya. Tatapan wajah yang kosong pada ekspresi Sinon itulah yang Rudiger tunggu. Ia kembali berhasil membuat Sinon pada keadaan dimana gadis itu akan menuruti seluruh keinginannya dan pada keadaan inilah Sinon benar-benar akan menjadi alat pembunuh yang berguna.

" Oleh karena itulah, kau tak perlu memikirkan Kuroka. Hidupmu diselamatkan olehku, kau semestinya mendengar seluruh kata-kataku. Jadi sekarang jadilah gadis yang baik dan jalankan misimu " Rudiger mengeluarkan kata-kata sugestifnya yang mulai diterima oleh Sinon kalau saja Naruto tidak segera bertindak.

" JANGAN BERCANDA ! " teriak Naruto keras. Ekspresinya mengeras dengan tangannya yang tergenggam erat. Bahunya terlihat naik turun, dengan tarikan nafas yang tak teratur akibat emosi yang ia pendam atas tindakan Rudiger

"Apa kau hanya akan diam dan menuruti perintahnya setelah mengetahui hal itu ?! Kuroka di sini adalah bangsamu, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sama sepertimu, satu-satunya orang yang berbagi kesamaan keunikan gen sepertimu " Naruto berteriak pada Sinon yang masih dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

Rudiger menghela nafas atas usaha Naruto yang sia-sia. Ia memandang Sinon sebentar dan segera membuat keputusan.

" Aku akan menyelesaikan dua misi ini sekaligus. Untuk memastikan itu … " Satu lingkaran sihir besar segera menaungi mereka bergerak naik membentuk sebuah ruangan tertutup yang kedap suara. Begitu ruangan tersebut terbentuk, keberadaannya segera menjadi transparan sehingga sulit untuk dilihat bahkan dari luar sekalipun.

Naruto, Le Fay, dan Kuroka memandang sekeliling mereka yang gelap gulita akibat ruangan tertutup tersebut. Le Fay segera merapalkan mantra **Lumos** yang memicu bola cahaya untuk menyinari ruangan tersebut.

" Bahan material yang digunakan benar-benar dirancang untuk mencegah kita keluar. Benda ini tak bisa dihancurkan dari dalam " ujar Kuroka setelah mengamati dinding yang membelenggu mereka.

" Hanya ada dua cara untuk keluar, yaitu serangan besar dari luar atau memaksa perapal mantra nya untuk membatalkannya " lanjut Kuroka.

Naruto terus mendengarkan analisis Kuroka selagi mengawasi Rudiger. Ia benar-benar menyadari betapa gentingnya situasinya sekarang. Sihir Paimon nya akan merespon lebih lambat dari biasanya. Serangan yang benar-benar bisa ia andalkan hanyalah lengan kanannya dan longinus **Innovate Clear** yang belum ia kuasai sepenuhnya.

" Baiklah, sekarang … apa kalian ingin menjadi pemburu atau yang diburu ? "

Naruto menyeringai atas pertanyaan tersebut. " Jawabannya sudah jelas ! "

Dengan sahutan tersebut, Naruto segera melesat dengan kecepatannya sendiri tanpa menggunakan sihir. Lengan kanan nya segera memerah, menunjukkan temperature pada lengan baja itu mulai meningkat.

 **Phoenix Fist**

BAM

Tinju super panas itu segera ditepis oleh Rudiger dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan di depan wajahnya.

" Hanya itu saja ? " Jujur saja Rudiger berekspektasi lebih atas Naruto yang ia dengar begitu potensial. Namun melihat serangan remeh seperti ini, ia mulai meragukan penilaian para tetua.

" Tentu saja tidak! " Naruto melompat mundur, lengan baja nya segera bertransformasi membentuk sepasang peluru kendali " Shoot ! "

Dua peluru kendali segera melesat menuju Rudiger yang masih tidak melakukan gerakan apa-apa. Lingkaran sihir sebesar tubuhnya segera terbentuk menahan dua peluru kendali tersebut.

" Masih belum, **Release !** " teriak Naruto memicu dua peluru kendali tersebut meledakkan gas berwarna kehijauan di sekitar Rudiger.

' Apa bocah ini berpikir racun dapat membunuhku ?! ' batin Rudiger tak habis pikir dengan kebodohan Naruto. Namun sebelum bertindak lebih, ia segera merasakan gelombang manna dan matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat kobaran api datang padanya. Tunggu … gas dan api

Begitu Rudiger tersadar, sudah terlambat baginya. Ledakan besar segera membakar daerah sekitarnya.

Rudiger dari sela-sela api yang membakarnya dapat melihat bahwa Le Fay lah yang mengeluarkan sihir api tersebut. Ia segera menyadari siasat Naruto yang bekerja sama dengan Le Fay untuk jebakan membakarnya. Yah, itu rencana yang cukup bagus, namun sangat tidak berguna baginya.

Api yang membakar di sekitar tubuhnya segera menghilang.

Le Fay merasakan perubahan gelombang manna lagi dalam sekejap dan segera memperingati Naruto. Akan tetapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya Naruto terlambat kali ini, sihir tanah segera membelenggu kakinya dan dengan cepat merangkak naik membelenggu Naruto dalam pelukan bebatuan.

" Kerja sama yang cukup bagus. Namun semuanya berakhir di sini " Le Fay menatap horror begitu merasakan gelombang perubahan manna lagi dan ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

" ARRGHHHH " Bebatuan yang memerangkap Naruto segera berubah menjadi lava panas yang siap memanggang tubuh sang Paimon muda.

Rudiger yang menyimpulkan tak mungkin bagi Naruto untuk selamat dari jebakannya segera berbalik hanya untuk melihat sebuah kilatan kuning di depannya. Matanya dapat menangkap Naruto sekejap berada di hadapannya dan sihirnya segera bereaksi secara refleks untuk melindunginya walaupun hal itu sia-sia

 **Phoenix Fist**

Naruto segera menghantamkan tinjunya pada lingkaran sihir Rudiger yang segera hancur memberikan akses langsung pada tubuh Rudiger.

" ARRGHHH " Rudiger dapat merasakan tubuhnya terbakar akibat tinju tersebut. Sangat keras dan begitu membakar. Ia terseret mundur hingga jatuh berlutut akibat tinju tersebut.

" Bagaimana bisa ?! " bisik Rudiger tak mengerti. Ultimate-High Class Devil itu segera menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika melihat Sinon telah berada di sisi Kuroka, dimana buronan peringkat SS itu tengah mencoba memulihkan Sinon.

' Begitu ternyata … ' Matanya beralih menatap tajam Naruto.

" Gas yang sebelumnya itu bukan hanya sebagai pemicu ledakan bukan ? Kau mencampurkannya dengan semacam zat halusinogen untuk mengecoh kemampuan sensorku. Kemudian, sihir api itu juga dikombinasikan dengan sihir ilusi lainnya. Dan untuk memperkuat pengaruhnya … " Ia melirik pada Kuroka " Kau menggunakan trik Youjutsu dari Nekoshou "

Naruto tidak merespon. Baginya tak penting jika Rudiger telah mengetahuinya triknya sekarang. Tujuan dari rencana awal mereka telah tercapai, Sinon telah berada dalam perawatan Kuroka dan ia memperoleh bonus dengan melayangkan tinju apinya pada perut Rudiger.

Rudiger mulai bangkit dengan luka bakar di perutnya yang telah pulih total. Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras.

" Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa para tetua menugaskanku untuk membunuhmu "

Naruto mencatat kata-kata Rudiger ini dalam benaknya, ia sudah memperoleh sedikit gambaran siapa pihak yang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Ia tak begitu terkejut, Jiraiya telah menceritakan padanya situasinya saat ini. Musuh akan terus berdatangan, baik dari luar maupun dalam Makkai. Sekarang, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah menghajar orang di depannya ini hingga ia menyebutkan secara spesifik tetua mana yang berniat membunuhnya.

" Naruto – san " Le Fay bergabung di sisi Naruto. Selain untuk membantu Naruto, ia juga ingin memberikan privasi kepada dua Nekoshou tersebut untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

" Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi. Saat kau berada dalam jangkauanku, kau akan tewas " Sebagai pembuktian atas kata-katanya, fluktuasi manna segera dirasakan oleh Le Fay. Sihir angin yang segera bertransformasi menjadi sabit angina dilontarkan dalam kuantitas dan kecepatan yang gila menuju keduanya. Naruto segera mentransfromasi lengannya, membentuk sebuah perisai yang cukup panjang dan lebar untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Le Fay yang ia tarik mendekat.

Le Fay tak punya kesempatan untuk malu atas jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto segera memasang barrier di sekitar mereka untuk membantu Naruto.

Fluktuasi manna kembali di rasakan Le Fay, dan dengan segera sabit-sabit angin itu bertransformasi menjadi panah-panah listrik yang dikombinasikan dengan panah-panah asli yang segera merobek barrier Le Fay.

" Ugh … Le Fay kau tangani panah listriknya! " intruksi Naruto sembari mengubah lengannya menjadi selaras pedang panjang.

Le Fay segera mengerti apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Lima lingkaran sihir berputar di belakang tubuhnya, menembakkan misil udara dengan jumlah dan kecepatan yang sama pada setiap serangan Rudiger. Naruto segera merengsek maju, menepis panah asli yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Rudiger yang tersenyum tipis melihat usaha kedua lawannya.

Rudiger melakukan perubahan manna lagi. Panah-panah petir dan asli tersebut segera berubah menjadi limpahan air, yang terus bertambah hingga akhirnya membentuk pusaran air yang memerangkap Naruto dan Le Fay di dalamnya.

" Naruto – san / Le Fay ! " sahut keduanya saling mengkhawatirkan keadaan masing-masing. Daya tarik dari pusaran air itu terlalu kuat bagi mereka untuk meloloskan diri dengan terbang.

Le Fay segera merapal mantra yang segera memicu dirinya dan Naruto untuk terlontar dari pusaran air tersebut.

" Terima kasih Le Fay " Naruto kembali bersiaga memandang ke depan hanya untuk menemukan Rudiger tak lagi berdiri di sana. Kedua iblis Paimon itu segera terkesiap ketika suara Rudiger datang dari belakang.

Sebelum keduanya sempat bertindak lebih, sepasang lengan yang terbuat dari besi yang sama dengan lantai tempat mereka berdiri menangkap dan mencengkram tubuh mereka dan segera memerangkapnya di tanah. Cengkaraman itu hanya menyisakan wajah mereka saja yang terlihat.

Lengan yang mencengkram Le Fay segera mengalirkan listrik untuk mencegah sang penyihir merapal mantranya kembali.

" Arrrghh! "

" Le Fay ! Bangs*t , lepaskan temanku ! "

Rudiger sama sekali tak terpengaruh atas rutukan Naruto membuat gerakan tangan mencengkram lebih erat yang memicu lengan besinya melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

" Diam dan nikmatilah kematianmu ! " Naruto segera menutup matanya bersiap dengan rasa sakit ketika melihat Rudiger akan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Namun, beberapa detik terlewat, ia sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit tersebut. Tak pula lagi ia dengan jeritan sakit dari Le Fay di sampingnya. Matanya segera terbuka hanya untuk disuguhi pemandangan di mana Rudiger diam di tempat dengan kepalan tangannya yang bergetar.

" Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu " ujar seseorang di balik Rudiger yang segera menarik perhatian Naruto dan Le Fay

" Shikamaru ! " Keturunan Nara terakhir tersebut memberikan senyuman singkat kepada Naruto dan Le Fay. Ia membentuk gerakan untuk merenggangkan kepalan tangannya yang mana diikuti oleh Rudiger. Tindakan ini membatalkan sihir Rudiger yang memerangkap Naruto dan Le Fay.

Segera setelah Naruto dan Le Fay menjauh pada titik aman dari Rudiger, Shikamaru segera membuat Rudiger berpaling padanya.

" Kau ingin membunuh temanku ! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu ! " Dari balik tubuh Shikamaru, kumpulan kertas-kertas jimat onmyouji beterbangan dan segera menyelimuti Rudiger yang terbelenggu oleh Teknik bayangan Shikamaru.

" Matilah! " bisik Shikamaru memicu kertas-kertas jimat tersebut bersinar terang menelan Rudiger dalam ledakan besar.

Naruto dan Le Fay segera menatap takjub pada bagaimana Shikamaru melawan Rudiger. Ketakjuban segera berubah menjadi kekhawatiran ketika api yang seharusnya membakar Rudiger bergerak aneh. Api tersebut bergejolak sebelum akhirnya bertransformasi menjadi sebuah makhluk yang menyerupai Nue, berdiri gagah di belakang Rudiger yang memasang seringai licik.

" Terima kasih atas bahan bakunya. Aku tidak perlu menggunakan sihirku sendiri untuk membentuk makhluk ini "

Naruto, Le Fay, dan Shikamaru melebarkan mata mereka ketika tatapan Nue yang tajam jatuh pada mereka.

" ROAR! "

XoX

" Di sini kah ? " bisik Linze berjalan keluar dari lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang mengantarkannya pada kota Hashima. Seekor katak berwarna kemerahan menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Linze.

" Kita harus berjalan sebentar ke barat. Jiraiya – sama terperangkap di sebuah tambang bekas gozaru" Katak tersebut menggunakan sepasang kaki depannya untuk menunjuk pada tambang yang dia maksud. Katak tersebut mulai melompat menuju tempat yang dimaksud yang segera diikuti Linze.

Sensor Linze dapat merasakan energi Jiraiya yang sangat tersembunyi dari arah sana. Ia dapat merasakan pula beberapa energi sihir yang terkompres di kota ini. Melihat bagaimana besarnya energi tersebut walaupun telah dikompres memperingatkan sang penyihir muda tersebut bahwa telah terjadi pertarungan di kota hantu ini.

Namun, Linze tak datang kemari untuk berurusan dengan pertarungan tersebut. Ia memiliki misi dari Mephisto Pheles yang akhirnya ia ketahui sebagai bagian permintaan dari Jiraiya, guru Naruto Paimon. Bukan hanya sembarangan Mephisto memilih Linze dalam misi ini, selain kemampuan sihirnya yang mumpuni dan dicap sebagai salah satu terbaik di Grauzauberer, yakni hanya di bawah sang Prodigy Lavinia Reni, ia juga memiliki kemampuan sensor nomor satu.

Berbicara tentang Naruto Paimon, ia memang penasaran pada iblis tersebut sejak ia bersama kelompoknya dapat menumpas Yashamaru dan organisasi White Night Demon Eyes yang bertanggungjawab atas terbunuhnya saudara kembarnya.

Linze merupakan gadis penyihir yang polos, baik, dan rendah hati. Ia tumbuh besar bersama saudara kembarnya dalam bimbingan Mephisto Pheles di Grauzauberer. Setelah dalam salah satu misi, ia bersama saudara kembarnya terpaksa bertarung dengan White Night Demon Eyes yang menyebabkan terenggutnya nyawa sang saudara kembar.

Sejak saat itulah, ia selalu berlatih lebih giat untuk meningkatkan kemampuan sihirnya, berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat membalaskan dendam sang kakaknya. Namun, tak peduli sebagaimana keras ia berlatih … ia tak pernah mencapai tingkatan di mana Yashamaru berada. Berkali-kali, ia bertemu dan bertarung dengan White Night Demon Eyes, ia selalu kalah dari mereka. Ia mulai merasa putus asa dan tak berguna. Oleh karena itulah, ketika mendengar Naruto yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda darinya … ia mulai berpikir bahwa Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ia miliki dan ia ingin tahu hal tersebut.

" Di sinilah tempat yang dimaksud, Gozaru ! " Ucapan dari katak itu segera menyadarkan Linze. Ia mulai merapal mantra dan matanya segera bersinar kebiruan menunjukkan penglihatannya akan mekanisme sihir yang digunakan untuk memerangkap Jiraiya.

Linze meneguk ludah kasar ketika menemukan betapa rumitnya mekanisme yang digunakan. Ia terus mengamati mekanisme tersebut secara keseluruhan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya sinar dari matanya meredup. Ia sudah menemukan beberapa titik yang dapat digunakan untuk membebaskan Jiraiya dan ia perlu beberapa persiapan untuk itu.

Linze segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan dengan sebuah mantra singkat, kertas tersebut berisi hal-hal yang berada dalam benaknya sekarang untuk membebaskan Jiraiya.

" Tuan kodok, aku butuh anda untuk kembali ke Jiraiya dan menyerahkan ini padanya " ujar Linze berjongkok di samping kodok summon Jiraiya sambal menyerahkan selembar kertas panjang yang baru saja ia selesaikan tersebut.

Kodok tersebut tanpa mempertanyakan apa-apa segera menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Linze tak berdiam diri saja. Ia perlu melakukan beberapa persiapan lainnya.

 **TBC**

 **Yo, yo I am back hehe. Bulan Maret ini benar-benar bulan yang sangat sibuk bagiku dan begitupula April nanti. Jadi, aku tidak akan berjanji untuk update selanjutnya aka nada untuk bulan depan.**

 **Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menulis akhir dari arc ini namun melihat bahwa angka word nya telah mencapai 7000 dan baru mencapai setengah konflik, maka kuputuskan untuk membuat chapter terakhir untuk arc ini pada update selanjutnya. Arc ini lebih panjang dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya mengingat di sinilah konflik akan benar-benar dimulai. Fic-fic lain masih dalam tahap diangsur. Untuk saat ini DoW telah mencapai seperempat sementara HDK sudah mencapai setengah. Aku harap dapat menyelesaikan akhir dari Arc ini dan dua fic lainnya itu untuk bulan Mei nanti.**

 **Cuplikan selanjutnya di The Heirs Chapter 12 : The Heirs Fate**

" **Lord Phenex menghilang ?! "**

" **Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambil kembali tanggungjawab sebagai Lord! "**

" **Para Tetua benar-benar akan menanamkan pengaruhnya setelah aku selesai membereskanmu! "**

" **Bersinar dan mengamuklah ! Divine Dividing ! "**

" **Naruto Paimon telah dinyatakan tewas ! "**

" **Ravel, temui tunangan barumu … "**

" **Ayo, kita akan pergi ke Kyoto ! "**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 _ **Kuroka tak pernah menyadari bahwa satu tindakan untuk melindungi adiknya membuat seluruh ras nya merasakan dampaknya. Ia membunuh 'majikan-nya' untuk menjauhkan sang adik dari bahaya. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir sebuah tindakan tersebut berujung pada pembantaian rasnya. Ia menyelamatkan satu nyawa untuk ditukar dengan ribuan atau bahkan jutaan nyawa yang tidak bersalah.**_

 _ **Apakah dia menyesal ?**_

 _ **Tidak! Adiknya adalah yang terpenting baginya. Shirone adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki setelah ibunya meninggal. Ia tak peduli akan apa yang terjadi padanya, tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada yang lain, tak peduli seberapa dirinya dan yang lain menderita sepanjang Shirone terlepas dari marabahaya … itu sudah cukup. Itu sudah cukup.**_

" _**Dengar aku tahu bahwa kata-kata tak akan mengubah pikiranmu atas diriku sekarang "**_

 _ **Sinon diam, ia tidak berkata apa-apa**_

 _ **Perhatian keduanya teralihkan oleh auman Nue di hadapan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay.**_

" _ **Mereka bertiga hebat, bukan ?" Kuroka bertanya retoris, namun masih belum mendapat respon dari Sinon.**_

" _ **Kendati mengetahui lawan yang begitu sulit, mereka tetap mempercayai satu sama lain. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu saja mengikuti apa yang dikatakan iblis Paimon tersebut. "**_

 _ **Melihat Sinon yang masih belum merespon kata-katanya, Kuroka menundukkan badannya agar setara dengan Sinon yang sedang duduk.**_

" _**Setelah keluar dari sini hidup-hidup, aku akan menceritakan semuanya … kuyakin kau bisa menilai kejujuran dari setiap kata-kataku dengan senjutsumu tersebut. Api kebiruan melambangkan api kejujuran. Kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat bagus. Setelah mendengar ceritaku, semuanya kembali padamu. Jika kau ingin membunuhku juga, aku akan memberimu perlawanan yang berarti. Untuk sekarang, mari kita membantu mereka " Kuroka mengulurkan tangannya pada Sinon.**_

 _ **Sinon hanya diam, tatapan matanya yang pasif terpaku pada uluran tangan Kuroka dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian, ia menangkap uluran tangan tersebut, menjabat telapak tangan Kuroka yang terbuka.**_

 _ **Ia butuh sebuah kepastian. Dan untuk mendapatkannya, ia harus hidup!**_

 **Chapter 12 : The Heirs Fate**

" Kita benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang … merepotkan sekali " Shikamaru berdecak dengan nada malasnya. Dengan satu siulan kecil, Nue tersebut melompat ke hadapan mereka. Ekornya yang berupa ular itu meliuk-liuk sementara mata keranya menatap tajam tiga mangsanya.

Naruto memberikan tanda bagi Le Fay untuk merapalkan mantra yang membuat mereka bertiga dapat bertukar pikiran dengan telepati.

" _Tch, aku tidak bisa membatalkan apinya. Bagaimana dengan menghisapnya Le Fay – san ?! "_ Shikamaru mencoba bertukar pikiran dengan Le Fay.

" _Itu agak sulit dilakukan, Rudiger – san dapat melakukan perubahan gelombang manna dalam sekejap. Bukan tak mungkin ketika menyerapnya, ia mengubah gelombang manna nya untuk memerangkap kita."_

" _Harus ada yang mengalihkan perhatian Nue ini. Aku – "_ Naruto yang baru saja bergabung dengan telepati itu segera menghentikan rentetan pikirannya ketika suara erangan datang dari Nue. Ketiganya dibuat terkejut ketika Kuroka yang ternyata turun untuk menghajar Nue tersebut.

" Aku akan mengurus monster ini, kalian urus iblis sialan itu! " sahut Kuroka yang segera berlari menjauh memancing Nue untuk mengejarnya.

" Kheh, tindakan yang sia-sia. Aku semakin mudah untuk membunuh – "

BANG

Rudiger segera menangkap peluru perak yang hendak bersarang di kepalanya. Ia tak sedikitpun meringis supranatural tersebut.

" Ini sangat mengecewakan … Kau juga hendak berpaling dariku, Sinon ! "

Sinon tak menjawab. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada senjatanya, mengubahnya dari sniper menjadi minigun raksasa yang membuat sosoknya terlihat kecil. Melihat hal itu, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Le Fay segera menjauh setelah menyadari apa yang direncanakan Sinon.

" Matilah! "

Sinon menembakkan rentetan peluru perak tersebut pada Rudiger yang dengan mudah menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan mata tertutup.

" Tak sopan sama sekali. Aku membiarkanmu hidup, dan ini yang kudapatkan ?! " Rudiger menembakkan peluru angin yang serentak menghempas seluruh peluru perak Sinon. Ia segera memanipulasi manna nya kembali mengubah peluru angin itu menjadi bola-bola petir untuk menyambar bawahannya tersebut. Sinon merupakan aset yang berharga, ia hanya perlu untuk melatih emosinya kembali, dan bawahannya yang patuh akan kembali.

Sinon segera menutup matanya begitu melihat bola-bola petir itu mendekat padanya. Mengekspektasikan rasa sakit, Sinon terkejut kala rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Ia membuka matanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa sebuah kekkai telah menyelamatkannya.

" Pemikiran yang cepat dan baik Le Fay ! " sahut Naruto memuji bishopnya yang dengan tanggap segera melindungi Sinon. Shikamaru mengamati sekitarnya, ia telah menerima informasi-informasi penting melalui telepati selama Sinon membombardir Rudiger.

Rudiger menyipitkan matanya, ia bersiap untuk menyerang kembali hanya dengan sebuah bola api di hadapan tangannya. Rencananya itu segera hancur ketika bola api itu bertukar dengan Naruto yang telah mengangkat lengannya yang membara.

 **Phoenix Fist**

DUARRRRRR

Lantai tempat Rudiger berdiri sebelumnya berlubang seperti habis terbakar setelah Naruto gagal mendaratkan serangannya pada Ultimate-Class Devil tersebut. Refleks Rudiger sangatlah cepat, ia segera menggunakan sayapnya untuk terbang menukik ke atas.

Dua lingkaran sihir dengan cepat terbentuk di dekat tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan sulur api yang berniat mencekat sang pewaris Paimon.

Trang

Sulur api itu segera dihentikan oleh Le Fay dengan membentuk kekkai di sekitar Naruto.

Rudiger tak berhenti di sana, telapak tangannya terbuka ke bawah dan bola-bola api layaknya meteor berjatuhan menuju kekkai yang melindungi Naruto.

DUAR  
DUAR  
DUAR

Le Fay menambah kekuatan pada kekkai yang ia ciptakan untuk menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Rudiger tersebut, namun ia segera mencapai batasnya ketika Rudiger tanpa kesulitan meningkatkan kecepatan dan volume serangannya.

Shikamaru yang mengetahui Le Fay akan mencapai batasnya segera mendekati Sinon. Ia memiliki sebuah rencana dan bantuan Sinon akan sangat mempengaruhi kesuksesan strateginya tersebut.

Le Fay melebarkan matanya ketika ia merasakan kontrolnya segera menurun dan itu berarti ….

PRANG

Kekkai itu hancur lebur.

Namun, Naruto tak berada di bawah sana. Ia telah bertukar dengan jubah yang dikenakan oleh Rudiger mengejutkan sang lawan

" A- pa ?! " Rudiger tercekat ketika Naruto segera menggunakan lengan bajanya untuk mengapit leher Rudiger dan lengan tersebut segera memanas.

" **Phoenix Suffocated ! "**

" ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH " Rudiger berteriak perih ketika lengan baja yang mengapit lehernya tersebut mulai membara, membakar lehernya secara bersamaan. Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana Naruto juga ikut mendesis karena ikut merasakan panas dari lengannya tersebut dalam jarak dekat.

Rudiger tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia segera membentuk lingkaran sihir pada tubuhnya sendiri dan lingkaran sihir tersebut membuat ledakan cahaya yang membuat Naruto dan dirinya sama-sama kesakitan. Naruto segera terpental karena serangan tersebut dan Le Fay kembali dengan tanggap menahan Naruto untuk jatuh.

" Itu serangan yang terlalu beresiko, Naruto – san ! " sahut Le Fay mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kingnya. Tidak hanya terluka karena ledakan cahaya tersebut, dengan teknik yang ia sebut sebagai _**Phenex Suffocated**_ tersebut, ia juga ikut melukai dirinya karena berada sangat dekat dengan lengannya yang membara.

" Maaf Le Fay, tapi serangan yang tadi itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terluka. "

" Kau juga ikut menerima luka tersebut! " balas Le Fay yang segera berlutut untuk memulihkan luka bakar di sekitar dada Naruto.

" Le Fay – san, fokus untuk memulihkan si idiot itu. Aku akan menyerang sekarang ! " Shikamaru memberikan intruksi tanpa memandang keduanya, luka bakar yang Naruto derita tak boleh ia biarkan percuma begitu saja. Rudiger dalam keadaan terluka sekarang, dan ia mengetahui betul setelah pertempuran tadi untuk menghindari penggunaan serangan energi elemen.

Maka dari itu …

 **Night Reflection : Balance Break!**

Shikamaru memilih mengandalkan sacred gearnya.

Tidak seperti pertarungan dengan Yashamaru, ia semakin menguasai balance break dari sacred gearnya sehingga akhirnya ia dapat membuat sebuah mode yang khusus.

Bayangan yang berada di bawah kakinya segera menyelimuti Shikamaru membentuk sebuah armor yang membuatnya terlihat seperti ninja

" **Shadow Ninja "** bisik Shikamaru ketika transformasinya selesai.

Naruto dan Le Fay yang melihat transformasi itu menganga tak percaya.

" Shikamaru – teme sejak kapan dia berlatih ?! " ujar Naruto kesal namun sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan apa yang dapat disuguhkan Shikamaru.

" Mungkin selama Naruto – san berlatih menggunakan longinus, Shikamaru – san juga tak ingin kalah. Ia selalu meminta saran dari Jiraiya – sama dan Azazel – dono untuk pengembangan sacred gearnya "

Sinon tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya fokus pada apa yang Shikamaru intruksikan padanya.

" _Assasin Sinon bukan ? "_

 _Sinon memandang sesaat pada Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak pedulinya._

" _Dengar, aku mendengar singkat apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan jujur saja aku sangat mengerti, karena beberapa bulan terakhir ini, aku mengalami hal yang serupa denganmu "_

 _Pernyataan Shikamaru ini membuat Sinon sedikit menunjukkan cahaya pada matanya. Ia mulai mendengar apa yang ingin Shikamaru katakan._

" _Aku tahu kata-kata tak dapat mengubah pikiranmu" Ini seperti apa yang dikatakan Kuroka._

" _Tindakan akan terlihat lebih nyata bukan ? Oleh karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengalahkan orang ini yang telah memperalatmu selama ini. "_

" _Kau percaya padaku untuk memberikanmu bantuan ?"_

 _Shikamaru memberikan cengiran " Saat ini, yang terpenting bagiku adalah aku dan sahabatku dapat keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Karena kami masih memiliki mimpi yang hendak dicapai "_

 _Sinon mengerutkan alisnya " Mimpi ? "_

" _Benar. Kita bisa lanjutkan ini nanti. Sekarang, dengarkan aku … aku butuh kau untuk menembak Rudiger secara acak untuk menganggu konsentrasinya sehingga ia tak bisa menggunakan manipulasi elemen tersebut ketika aku menyerangnya"_

" _Akan sulit melakukannya ketika kau juga menyerangnya. "_

" _Untuk itu, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan menghindar dari seranganmu "_

Sinon menutup matanya untuk sekedar menghela nafas. Untuk sementara ini, ia akan bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk keluar dari sini. Ia perlu kebebasan dan juga sebuah kebenaran dari Kuroka untuk melanjutkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Rudiger sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan apa yang ditampilkan oleh Shikamaru. Ia lebih fokus untuk memulihkan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di lehernya. Serangan yang tadi itu, ia akui sangatlah berbahaya.

" Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Naruto Paimon! " Rudiger melesat menuju Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bergerak maju untuk menyerang. Pedang-pedang kegelapan terbentuk di sekitarnya dan segera melesat menuju Naruto dan Le Fay.

TRANG

Serangannya itu sama sekali tak mencapai targetnya ketika sebuah dinding yang terbentuk dari bayangan segera menyelimuti Naruto dan Le Fay. Rudiger mencoba untuk melakukan manipulasi manna untuk mengubah pedang-pedang kegelapannya tersebut, namun tiga buah peluru yang mengincar kepalanya segera menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

" Sinon ! Kau bocah tak tahu untung ! " Rudiger mencoba menyerang kembali, namun gerakannya tercekat dan ia mendesis ketika melirik sebuah bayangan tipis dari kaki Shikamaru terhubung dengannya.

" Teknik pencekat bayangan lagi huh ?! Kali ini aku tak akan goyah ! " Bayangan yang mencekatnya segera terputus ketika Rudiger meningkatkan intensitas kekuatan yang ia miliki yang cukup membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat.

Serangan energi dengan beragam atribut segera hadir pada udara kosong dan semuanya melesat pada tempat di mana Shikamaru dan Sinon yang berdiri berdekatan.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Rudiger memberikan cengiran ketika melihat keduanya sama sekali tak menghindar dari sana.

Cengiran itu segera luntur ketika ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa sebuah dinding bayangan melindungi targetnya dan ketika dinding bayangan itu menghilang hanya menyisakan Sinon di sana, instingnya berteriak tajam.

Grep

Refleks yang sangat baik kembali diperlihatkan oleh Rudiger yang segera menangkap kepalan tangan Shikamaru yang mengarah pada dagunya. Ia telah menduga bahwa Shikamaru akan menyerang langsung dari bayangannya seketika menyadari Shikamaru tidak bersama Sinon.

" Trik mu sangatlah murahan bodoh " Rudiger segera menghantarkan arus listrik pada Shikamaru yang membuat Shikamaru di hadapannya meledak menjadi bayangan. Rudiger melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu.

" Di sampingmu ! " teriakan peringatan itu segera membuat Rudiger mencoba menghindar, namun itu terlambat. Shikamaru telah berada di sampingnya, keluar dari sebuah bayangan dari objek lain yang berada di dekatnya. Tangan Shikamaru mengepal erat membentuk bayangan yang berada di tangannya menjadi selaras pisau tangan seperti yang dimiliki para Assassin.

SRET

Rudiger mendecih ketika merasakan perih di dadanya akibat serangan tersebut. Ia segera menanamkan banyak lingkaran sihir di tempat Shikamaru berada dan ledakan muncul untuk menghancurkan Shikamaru.

BOOOOOOOMMMM

Shikamaru telah meloloskan diri terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke samping Sinon.

" Kau tidak buruk juga " komentar Sinon cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan Shikamaru berhasil mendaratkan serangan pada Rudiger.

" Itu masih belum seberapa. Mohon bantuan untuk selanjutnya dan jangan ragu-ragu untuk menembak." Balas Shikamaru cuek.

Shikamaru menghela nafas berat ketika melihat luka di dada Rudiger segera menutup hanya dalam selang beberapa detik. ' Serangan kecil tidak akan berdampak padanya. Tapi, aku hanya perlu mengulur waktu hingga … '

Sinon menyelesaikan persiapan akan amunisinya, ia telah mempelajari sedikit bagaimana cara berpikir dan taktik Shikamaru dan ia yakin dengan pengetahuan tersebut dapat membantu Shikamaru.

" Aku siap kapanpun kau siap " ujar Sinon dengan dua buah senapan mesin di kedua tangannya. Ia mengambil posisi tengkurap untuk dapat menggunakan kedua senapan tersebut secara bersamaan.

Shikamaru memberikan cengiran pada assassin tersebut.

" Baiklah, akan kumulai lagi ! " Shikamaru tenggelam dalam bayangannya kembali.

Rudiger segera membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sinar terang melebihi sinar yang diberikan mantra Lumos Le Fay tadi. Dengan begitu, maka tidak ada bayangan yang berada di dekatnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan serangan dadakan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melompat keluar dari bayangan yang berada di kejauhan. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi mendekat dengan sembunyi di bayangan seperti sebelumnya. Dia harus melakukan serangan langsung. Melihat bagaimana Rudiger sangatlah lihai memanipulasi sihirnya, Shikamaru haruslah cepat, bidak Knight dalam tubuhnya saja tidaklah cukup. Oleh karena itu, ia mengeluarkan dua lembar jimat yang segera bersinar terang menyelimuti kakinya. Sebuah jimat teknik onmyouji untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Rudiger yang melihat persiapan Shikamaru dari kejauhan telah memiliki gambaran akan apa yang direncanakan Shikamaru. Begitu melihat sinar terang menyelimuti kaki musuhnya, ahli sihir yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis tersebut segera bersiap akan serangan yang datang. Dan benar saja, Shikamaru melesat dengan begitu cepat.

DUAK

Kendati tak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Shikamaru bergerak, Rudiger dapat merasakan kehadiran bahaya dengan spontan dan refleksnya sangatlah baik. Pukulan Shikamaru yang dibalut dengan bayangan segera ditahan dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan. Lingkaran sihir tersebut segera berubah pola, memuntahkan sulur-sulur pohon yang berniat mengikat lengan Shikamaru. Namun, Shikamaru dengan cepat berkelit. Rudiger hanya mampu untuk melihat sekelebat bayangan ketika musuhnya bergerak sekarang.

DOR DOR DOR

Rudiger segera melayang dengan sepasang sayap iblisnya untuk menghindari rentetan peluru dari Sinon.

Dan seketika itu pula, Shikamaru muncul di atasnya dengan kaki yang terangkat ke atas bersiap memberikan tendangan kapak menukik pada musuhnya. Akan tetapi, Rudiger lebih cepat, dengan sihirnya ia menggerakkan peluru-peluru Sinon itu bergerak ke atas menuju Shikamaru.

Rudiger dikejutkan oleh rentetan peluru lainnya dari Sinon yang mengagalkan rencananya untuk membunuh Shikamaru dengan peluru perak Sinon. Ia segera menjauh ketika mengetahui rencananya gagal untuk menghindari serangan langsung dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendarat tepat di samping Sinon mengeluarkan decakan kesal akibat beberapa kali serangannya yang gagal. Tak seperti sebelumnya, Rudiger benar-benar berwaspada dengan serangannya sekarang.

Sinon yang juga mengerti keadaan melepaskan senapan mesinnya. Sebagai gantinya ia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat panjang yang cukup tebal. Tongkat tersebut bersinar terang ketika Sinon mengayunkannya dan Shikamaru cukup terkejut kala ujung atas dan bawah tongkat tersebut mengubah bentuknya. Ujung bawah tongkat tersebut membentuk selaras peluru dengan pelatuk yang tepat di tengah tongkat dan terdapat lubang kecil untuk peluru yang terhubung dengan tubuh Sinon, sementara ujung atasnya membentuk sebilah pedang, membuatnya serupa dengan tombak.

" Aku akan maju juga " ujar Sinon.

" Tetap berada di dekatku, bayanganku akan sangat berguna untuk mendukung gerakanmu " Shikamaru mulai membentuk sebuah bayangan yang menghubungkannya dan Sinon. Dengan bayangan ini, ia ataupun Sinon dapat menarik satu sama lain dengan cepat untuk ketika salah satu dari mereka dalam keadaan bahaya.

" Baiklah, jangan terlalu memperkuat kekangannya. Kelincahan adalah senjata utamaku "

" Apa kalian telah selesai berdiskusi ? Aku mulai bosan di sini ! " sahut Rudiger menatap bosan pada Shikamaru dan Sinon. Shikamaru menatap Sinon sebentar dan memberikan anggukan untuk memulai. Ia melesat cepat menuju Rudiger yang kembali bersiap dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Lingkaran sihirnya segera menembakkan kombinasi panah asli, panah api, petir, dan angin kepada Shikamaru.

" Aku akan urus panah dari elemennya ! " Sinon yang sedikit kesulitan untuk menyamai kecepatan Shikamaru menyahut dengan mengangkat tongkatnya. Bilah pedang dari ujung tombaknya itu mulai membara kebiruan. Shikamaru yang sedikit memperlambat gerakannya mempersilakan Sinon untuk mengurus panah api, petir, dan angin itu secara bersamaan. Sementara ia membentuk sebuah kunai dari bayangan untuk menepis setiap panah asli yang ditembakkan oleh Rudiger. Keduanya bergerak dalam sinkronisasi yang baik sehingga serangan Rudiger sama sekali tak memperlambat mereka. Sinon yang telah selesai dengan seluruh serangan Rudiger segera mengayunkan tongkatnya mengantarkan sebuah tebasan energi untuk menghalangi Rudiger memanipulasi sihirnya. Seperti perkiraannya, Rudiger hanya menahan tebasan energinya dengan sebuah perisai sihir. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan bilah tombaknya segera mengoyak lingkaran sihir tersebut mengejutkan sang musuh.

" Shikamaru ! " sahut Sinon segera menunduk memberikan kesempatan bagi Shikamaru yang tepat berada di belakangnya untuk menyerang langsung. Shikamaru segera membentuk sebuah pedang dari bayangan yang membara untuk menebas langsung pada Rudiger. Namun langkah itu segera balas Rudiger dengan membentuk pedang dari material sihir. Ketika keduanya sibuk menahan satu sama lain, Sinon yang masih berjongkok menekan pelatuk dari bagian bawah tongkatnya memberikannya dorongan yang cukup untuk membantu Shikamaru menekan Rudiger.

Shikamaru segera menyelimuti lengannya dengan bayangan untuk memberikan pukulan keras pada wajah Rudiger.

BUAK

Rudiger terpental jauh setelah menerima pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Tak terlalu jauh, Rudiger segera menghentikan dirinya terpental dengan kepakan dari sayapnya. Shikamaru dan Sinon segera menusul Rudiger dengan kecepatan masing-masing. Shikamaru yang sampai terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya yang terselimuti oleh bayangan dan kecepatannya membuat Rudiger sedikit kesulitan untuk menghindari setiap pukulan ataupun serangan onmyouji yang telah menjadi iblis Paimon tersebut. Namun, ia berhasil unggul terhadap iblis muda tersebut dengan membentuk sihir-sihir jebakan di udara kosong, dan hanya satu detik kemudian ia berhasil mendaratkan tinju pada wajah Shikamaru.

Sinon datang tepat ketika Shikamaru terpental, ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan mahir. Tekniknya yang menggabungkan tombak dan pistol membuat Rudiger kewalahan hingga menurunkan fokusnya. Sekali lagi, Shikamaru yang masih belum menyerah kembali datang memberikan bantuan pada Sinon. Kerja sama yang apik dan sinkron di antara keduanya berhasil mendorong mundur Rudiger yang terpaksa membuat lingkaran sihir yang memicu ledakan besar di antara mereka.

BOOOMMM

Shikamaru dan Sinon melompat jauh untuk menghindari ledakan tersebut. Rudiger yang melihat keduanya kembali siap untuk bertempur hanya mengeluarkan seringaian.

" Kalian benar-benar luar biasa untuk usia kalian. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya bagiku untuk benar-benar merasa terhibur dalam sebuah pertempuran untuk serratus tahun lamanya. Teknik dan kerjasama kalian benar-benar luar biasa. Namun …"

Rudiger menggantungkan kata-katanya selagi ia mengeluarkan seluruh nafsu membunuhnya. Sebuah tekanan energi yang membuatnya pantas berada di tingkatan Ultimate High Class Devil. Tekanan tersebut membuat Shikamaru dan Sinon kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Bebatuan, pasir, debu, dan material lainnya yang terbentuk dari hasil pertarungan mereka bergerak naik mengelilingi Rudiger.

Shikamaru dan Sinon melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat 3 golem raksasa terbentuk di hadapan Rudiger. Ketiga golem itu memiliki rupa yang sama, yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna dari inti elemen yang membentuk tubuh mereka, di mana warna itu terlihat dari setiap retakan batu-batu yang membentuk tubuh mereka. Golem berwarna merah meraung keras dengan mengeluarkan sebuah bara api dari mulutnya. Sementara Golem berwarna kebiruan mengadukan dua kepalan tinjunya yang menghasilkan kejutan listrik, dan terakhir Golem berwarna kuning berteriak keras dan menghantam tanah dengan keras menghasilkan gempa bumi lokal yang membuat keduanya kesulitan berdiri.

" Kalian lihat bukan ? Inilah jurang kekuatan kita !"

Seakan merespon deklarasi Rudiger, ketiga Golem itu mulai bergerak menuju Shikamaru dan Sinon. Gerakan langkah kaki mereka saja telah cukup membuat tanah bergetar.

" Tetap tenang. Aku memiliki rencana. Giring golem berwarna ke sumber cahaya. " bisik Shikamaru cepat namun dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sinon. Golem yang terlebih dahulu sampai adalah golem kebiruan. Ia segera menghantam tinjunya yang mengeluarkan sengatan listrik pada keduanya.

Shikamaru menghindar dengan menenggelamkan diri pada bayangannya sendiri. Sementara Sinon segera melompat pada lengan golem tersebut. Ia memfokuskan energi pada tombaknya hingga mengeluarkan bara yang begitu terang dan panas. Dan tombak tersebut segera ia tancapkan pada tubuh golem tersebut. Golem itu berteriak keras hingga mengeluarkan sengatan listrik yang tak terkontrol dari serangannya tersendiri. Hal ini membuat kedua golem lain sedikit menjauh. Sinon juga segera ditarik Shikamaru menjauh untuk menghindari sengatan tersebut. Tindakan Sinon tersebut memancing kemarahan sang golem biru yang segera mengejar keduanya.

Keduanya berhenti ketika golem biru tersebut tepat di berada di bawah sumber cahaya yang diciptakan oleh Rudiger. Tubuh besar golem tersebut yang tepat berada di bawah cahaya membuat sebuah bayangan besar tepat di bawah kakinya dan itu sudah cukup bagi Shikamaru melakukan tekniknya.

" Sekarang ! " Dari bayangan yang berada di bawahnya, sulur-sulur bayangan bergerak naik dengan cepat untuk membelit golem kebiruan tersebut. Bayangan-bayangan tersebut menusuk kulit keras sang Golem membungkus intinya dan kemudian pendar biru golem tersebut berubah menjadi kehitaman.

" Inilah dia, **Shadow Golem** ! " sahut Shikamaru mulai mengendalikan golem tersebut untuk berhadapan dengan dua golem lainnya. Sinon melompat pada bahu golem tersebut, ia menggunakan senjatanya untuk menembak ataupun mengantarkan tebasan – tebasan energi pada dua golem lainnya. Namun serangan itu tidak terlalu berarti bagi kulit keras sang Golem membuat Sinon mendecih tak senang. Ia segera melompat ke bawah ketika Golem kemerahan membawa kepalan tangannya yang berapi pada shadow golem.

BUAK

Shikamaru mulai kesulitan ketika golemnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan pukulan tersebut.

Golem berwarna kekuningan mengangkat kakinya dan menghentakkan keras pada tanah membentuk sebuah tebing tanah yang mengurung shadow golem. Melihat keadaan golem tersebut yang tak dapat bergerak, kedua golem lainnya melesat cepat dengan pukulan masing-masing. Shikamaru tak terlihat panik akan hal itu, malah ia menyeringai.

" Meledaklah dan hantarkan temanmu pada kehancuran ! **Shadow Burst**! " Inti pembentuk Shadow golem segera meledakkan dirinya ketika dua golem lainnya berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

BOOOM

Shikamaru segera membentuk sebuah perisai di atas dirinya dan Sinon untuk menghindari bebatuan yang jatuh dari golem-golem yang hancur tersebut.

Prok Prok Prok

Keduanya tertegun ketika mendengar tepukan tangan tersebut. Fokus mereka kembali pada Rudiger yang berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka dengan seringaian kecil. " Kerja bagus untuk mengalahkan golemku. Teknik yang kau gunakan untuk mengambil alih salah satu golemku untuk menghancurkan dua golem lainnya benar-benar buah pemikiran yang cemerlang. Kau sangatlah jenius, iblis muda. "

Rudiger berhenti sepuluh langkah di hadapan keduanya. " Katakan padaku iblis muda, siapa namamu ? "

Shikamaru meneguk ludah mengetahui betul pertanyaan itu untuknya. Tak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya, ia memilih untuk menjawab. Hal ini juga memberinya waktu tambahan untuk memikirkan taktik selanjutnya selagi menunggu Le Fay selesai memulihkan Naruto.

" Nara Shikamaru, Knight dari Naruto Paimon"

" Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau menggunakan bidak Knight. Kecepatan itu sungguh luar biasa. Sebuah bakat yang hebat dan akan sangat disayangkan jika dibuang sia-sia"

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya " Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan ? " Rudiger tersenyum kendati Shikamaru menunjukkan respon offensive.

" Bergabunglah denganku. Kau melihat Sinon bukan ? Kemampuannya sudah kulatih sejak dini. Dengan berada di bawah bimbinganku, kau akan membuat namamu sendiri "

Sinon terdiam. Ini sama seperti ketika Rudiger memungutnya setelah menghancurkan bangsanya.

" Aku pribadi yang penuh kasih sayang. Sinon, tanganku masih terbuka kepadamu. Aku akan melupakan semua hal tentang hari ini jika kau ingin kembali padaku. "

" Kenapa ? " tanya Sinon singkat. Rudiger hanya tersenyum untuk menunjukkan apa yang ia maksud.

" Kau memiliki bakat dan tekad yang luar biasa. Senjutsumu juga sangatlah langka dan unik. Dengan berada di bawah bimbinganku, kau melebihi batasanmu, Batasan dari para Nekoshou. "

" Apa untungnya itu bagimu ? "

Rudiger menjentikkan jarinya pada pertanyaan Sinon. " Pertanyaan yang bagus. Dengan melatihmu, aku dapat memperoleh lebih banyak uang lagi dari misi-misi sulit para tetua. Kemudian, ketika orang-orang mengetahui bahwa kau yang luar biasa berada di bawah bimbinganku, namaku akan terangkat. Bukan tidak mungkin, para pewaris tahta akan memanggilku untuk membantu mereka melatih anggota peeragenya. Kau lihat bukan ?"

" Itu terdengar berkebalikan ketika kau menyatakan bahwa kau penuh kasih sayang. Kata-katamu seakan membuat Sinon terdengar tak lebih dari alat untuk mengangkat namamu ?"

Rudiger mengangkat bahunya acuh atas komentar Shikamaru " Bukankah memang benar seperti itu. Setidaknya itulah harga yang pantas baginya setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawanya dibandingkan seluruh nyawa dari bangsanya "

Sinon tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah menyadari ini sejak lama, namun mendengar bagaimana Rudiger mengatakannya sendiri bahwa tak lebih dari sekedar alat atau pijakan bagi kesuksesannya sendiri membuatnya merasa kecewa.

" Aku memilih untuk mengabaikan perintah dari tetua untuk menghabisi seluruh Nekoshou. Aku menyisihkannya dari targetku dan meyakinkan para tetua untuk membiarkanku melatihnya menjadi salah satu bawahanku. Sudah sepantasnya bukan aku memperoleh sesuatu darinya ? "

Rudiger melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan nada percaya diri. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya kesalahan dari perbuatannya dan itu membuat Shikamaru muak.

" Aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu yang membantai sebuah bangsa karena sebuah perintah. Namun, aku menyalahkanmu karena dari kata-katamu kau sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang kau perbuat. Oleh karena itulah, aku menolak untuk bergabung denganmu. "

Rudiger sudah memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan besar Shikamaru akan menjawab seperti itu.

" Kalau begitu apa boleh buat … setelah membunuh Kingmu, aku akan mereinkarnasinya menjadi bidakku. Aku memiliki beberapa metode khusus untuk membuatmu patuh padaku "

Rudiger segera mengangkat kedua jarinya memicu bongkahan-bongkahan tanah dari para golem tersebut untuk melesat cepat memerangkap keduanya. Batu-batu tersebut menjepit keduanya untuk kesulitan bergerak.

" Kalian tadi telah melihat bukan jurang kekuatan kita ?! Nah inilah jurang dari pengalaman kita! Kalian berdua tak akan bisa menang melawanku! "

Shikamaru dan Sinon mengeluarkan desahan kesakitan ketika batu-batu tersebut semakin menekan mereka. Ringisan dan rintihan kesakitan mulai keluar dari mulut mereka tanpa terkendali. Namun, Shikamaru mengeluarkan seringai dan ia berkata-kata sambal menahan rasa sakit dari jepitan batu tersebut.

" Kau benar, kami berdua tak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Oleh karena itu, bantuan yang lain akan tiba "

Rudiger segera melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa lawannya bukan hanya kedua orang di hadapannya saja. Ia melirik jauh ke belakang dan segera bersiap ketika melihat sebuah kubah bayangan yang menyelimuti Naruto dan Le Fay menghilang. Keduanya pun tidak tampak sama sekali.

' Pasti di bawah ! ' pikir Rudiger bertindak cepat untuk menghindar dari tempat yang ada bayangannya. Dan benar saja Le Fay melompat keluar dari bayangan tersebut mengeluarkan lima lingkaran sihir yang memuntahkan cahaya terang yang cukup membutakan Rudiger.

Shikamaru dan Sinon yang mulai terlepas dari jepitan batu akibat konsentrasi Rudiger yang buyar segera bersiap. Shikamaru mengangkat lengannya dan menyahut keras " Sekarang Naruto ! "

Rudiger dapat melihatnya, Naruto melesat turun dari bayangan yang berada di langit-langit dari teknik kubahnya. Untuk menghalangi Naruto, Rudiger segera membentuk lingkaran sihir yang menyemburkan api besar namun Rudiger tak dapat berkata apa-apa ketika semua api yang ia lontarkan terhisap ke lengan kanan.

Naruto meluruskan lengan kanannya ke belakang, menembakkan api tersebut yang mendorongnya lebih cepat menuju Rudiger. Rudiger yang konsentrasinya telah buyar dan terkejut akan kehadiran Naruto sama sekali tak dapat berbuat apa-apa ketika kepalan tangan kiri Naruto bersarang di wajahnya.

Duar

Rudiger jatuh menukik ke tanah membuat kawah yang cukup besar di sana sementara Naruto segera ditarik Le Fay untuk dapat turun dengan baik-baik saja.

" Timing yang benar-benar tepat ! " sahut Naruto segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas menawarkan tos pada Le Fay yang berada di sampingnya.

" Kheh, kau butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk memulihkan diri idiot. " Shikamaru bergabung keduanya dengan cengiran ketika melihat King dan Bishop itu melakukan tos.

" Ah tidak, Naruto – san sebenarnya sudah pulih cukup lama. Kami hanya menunggu timing yang tepat untuk memberikan serangan kejutan tadi. "

" Oh … dan apa tujuan kalian atas serangan itu .. " Komentar dari Rudiger yang telah berjalan kembali kepada mereka membuat mereka menatap pada musuh tersebut.

" Jika itu dari lengan baja mu. Aku pasti memiliki luka yang serius sekarang ! namun, kau menyia – nyiakan senjata terkuatmu! Kau akan mati di sini Naruto Paimon. Para Tetua benar-benar akan menanamkan pengaruhnya setelah aku selesai membereskanmu! "

" Para tetua ? A- apa yang kau maksud ?"

" Kheh … sepertinya aku sedikit keceplosan. Aku akan membocorkannya padamu mengingat bahwa kau akan mati hari ini. Para tetua lah yang menyewa jasaku untuk membunuhmu, Naruto Paimon"

Naruto tercengang. Pihak yang ingin membunuhnya adalah para tetua ? Apakah para Maou mengetahui hal ini ? dan mengapa para tetua menginginkannya mati ? Bukankah kematian salah satu pillar Iblis akan merugikan Makkai ?!

" Aku tak akan mengatakan lebih. Tak ada untungnya bagi orang yang akan mati untuk mengetahui hal tersebut "

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran atas kata-kata Rudiger. Ia mulai menyentuh arlojinya " Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya " Arlojinya bersinar terang, dari arloji tersebut sebuah sarung tangan mulai membalut telapak tangan kiri Naruto. Sebuah dorongan energi yang besar membuat Naruto segera menghempas tangannya lurus dan seketika sebuah gauntlet membungkus lengannya. Gauntlet yang berbentuk lengan naga. Dan terakhir, sebuah bola permata kebiruan menampakkan diri pada bagian punggung telapak tangannya.

" Bersinar dan mengamuklah ! Divine Dividing ! "

Rudiger melebarkan matanya melihat hal ini. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah kala sebuah suara mekanik menggema dari gauntlet tersebut.

 **Divide**

Rudiger akhirnya benar-benar mengerti mengapa eksistensi Naruto Paimon sangat berbahaya setelah merasakan separuh kekuatannya menghilang.

XoX

" A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Nii – sama ? " Berusaha menahan kekhawatirannya, Ravel bertanya pada Riser yang sedang membawanya ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

" Aku tidak mengetahui pasti. Tapi, Mom yang meminta kita segera ke ruang kerja Dad. Kabarnya, Ruval juga disuruh datang. Kurasa ini hal penting" Ravel meneguk ludahnya mendengar kata-kata Riser. Jika benar seperti yang dikatakan Riser, maka situasi genting tengah terjadi, terlebih hingga memanggil saudara tertuanya, Ruval, hal ini pasti berkaitan langsung dengan keluarga mereka.

Keduanya segera memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya dan tidak begitu terkejut ketika menemukan ibu dan saudara tertua mereka telah berada di sana ditemani dengan kepala pelayan dan beberapa anggota peerage dari Ruval. Riser juga sama sekali tak terkejut melihat bahwa kakeknya berada di ruangan yang sama namun ia duduk berdekatan dengan pihak-pihak yang membuatnya terkejut. Ravel mengerutkan alisnya ketika mengenali bahwa kakeknya tengah berbincang dengan lima tetua yang cukup berpengaruh di Makkai, tentu saja ia mengetahui kelima tetua tersebut. Zekram Bael, Lord Terdahulu dari Great King Bael, Seth Agares, Lord terdahulu dari Archduke Agares, Butch Vassago, Lord dari Duke Vassago, Sid Sitri Lord terdahulu dari Prince Sitri, dan Zyg Gremory, lord terdahulu dari Duke Gremory. Selain itu, para Maou selain Falbium juga berada di sana.

" Kulihat semua anggotamu telah berkumpul, Marquis " ujar Zyg melirik pada Riser dan Ravel yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Marquis memberikan senyuman palsunya pada Riser dan Ravel " Ah, baguslah kalau kalian telah tiba. Cepat duduk, ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan sekarang"

Lady Phenex menganggukkan kepalanya kepada putra putrinya sebagai isyarat untuk menuruti kemauan sang kakek.

" Baiklah, Grandpa" Riser dan Ravel mengangguk dengan membungkukkan diri mereka sejenak kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping ibu dan saudara tertua mereka. Sirzech dan Ajuka menolak untuk ikut duduk bersama, mengatakan bahwa mereka lebih nyaman berdiri. Sementara itu, Serafall mengambil kehormatan untuk duduk di posisi tengah.

Zekram berdehem sejenak untuk menarik perhatian kepadanya. " Marquis, apa kau ingin mengatakan pada mereka sendiri atau perlu kuwakilkan ?"

Marquis yang memperoleh pertanyaan tersebut sempat menjadi pusat perhatian namun semua fokus kembali pada Zekram ketika Marquis mempersilahkannya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti membebani Marquis. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka tangkap, karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui tabiat sebenarnya dari Marquis. Hal berbeda dirasakan oleh Ruval dan Riser yang memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Grandpa mereka.

' Apa yang direncanakan Granpa/kakek brengsek ini ?! ' batin mereka berteriak penasaran.

Zekram memberikan tatapan sebentar pada para tetua dan Maou. Ketika ia memperoleh anggukan dari semuanya ia melanjutkan

" Kami mendapat laporan bahwa terdapat serangan dari para Old Satan di daerah Pillar Mamon "

Lady Phenex, Ruval, Riser, dan Ravel mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar hal ini

" Pillar Mamon berhasil mendorong mundur para Old Satan. Namun, korban tetap berjatuhan dan salah satunya adalah … Razel Phenex, Lord dari Marquis Phenex."

Keempatnya melebarkan mata mereka mendengar hal ini.

" Lalu bagaimana keadaan Dad ?! Dan mengapa Old Satan dapat kembali menyerang tanpa adanya pemberitahuan ? Hal ini serupa dengan apa yang terjadi pada para Paimon ?! " Ruval yang pertama kali merespon pemberitahuan ini. Ia segera mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

" Setelah melakukan pencarian, kami masih belum menemukan keberadaan Razel. Namun, tenang saja. Falbium Asmodeus – dono bersama timnya tengah berada di lokasi untuk menelusuri hal ini lebih lanjut" Sid membantu Zekram untuk menjawab.

" Terkait dengan Old Satan, aku juga berpikiran yang sama sepertimu, Ruval " Sirzech mulai masuk dalam diskusi ini pula. Ia meletakkan jari pada dagunya sembari berpikir " Bukanlah sebuah keanehan ketika aku berpikir bahwa ada pihak dalam kita yang telah berkhianat sehingga Old Satan dapat kembali menyerang."

" Atau terdapat kemungkinan lain … bahwa semua serangan Old Satan hanyalah rekayasa oleh pihak-pihak tertentu. Kita tidak mengetahui pasti sebelum ada laporan langsung dari Falbium. Ia yang paling ahli dalam hal ini " Ajuka menambahkan pendapatnya. Pada bagian awal kalimatnya, ia melirik pada para tetua yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan respon berarti. Ia sengaja mengeluarkan statement tersebut untuk menguji apa yang dipikirkan oleh Falbium, terkait campur tangan para tetua terhadap tragedy Paimon.

" Bukan hanya Razel – sama saja yang menghilang dari serangan ini. Para pengawal dan anggota peerage Razel – sama lainnya juga masih belum ditemukan. Falbium menyampaikan bahwa ia akan terus melanjutkan pencarian hingga ia menemukan titik terang mengenai keberadaan Razel " Serafall juga ikut menambahkan.

" Untuk itu, kita masih harus menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari Falbium. Aku harap kalian tetap tenang dengan keadaan ini. " ujar Zyg dengan nada yang tenang. Ia melirik pada Riser yang terlihat seperti menahan emosi pada wajahnya " Terlebih kepadamu Riser. Jika kontrak antara kau dan Rias dapat berjalan lancer kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluargaku pula "

Riser menahan kekesalannya ketika melihat seringaian dari kakek Rias tersebut. Sebuah tepukan dari Ruval segera menyadarkannya dan lagi ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Grandpa nya. Maka dari itu, ia membuat seringaian palsu. " Tentu saja, Zyg-dono. Dad adalah iblis yang terkuat, Old Satan bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk khawatir. Yah, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk khawatir " ujarnya dengan memperlebar senyumannya ketika ia mengulangi ucapan terakhirnya.

Ravel memandang aneh kepada Riser. Ia mengetahui betul bahwa Nii – sama nya memang mesum dan hobi mengoleksi wanita. Namun, ia sangat anti dengan pernikahan yang diatur. Riser yang ia ketahui adalah pribadi yang bebas, yang tak suka dikekang oleh peraturan. Ia bahkan pernah mendengar Riser mengutuk kontrak tunangannya dengan Rias Gremory, heiress dari Gremory.

" Kau memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi pada Dad mu, anak muda. Aku menyukai hal itu. Sekarang, aku dapat melihat masa depan yang cerah antara kau dan Rias hahaha … kau berpikiran yang sama bukan Zech ? "

Sirzech berdehem " Aku tidak akan berkomentar banyak, Zyg-dono. Kita masih berada dalam rapat khusus mengenai Phenex. Kurasa tidak profesional bagiku untuk berkomentar lebih lanjut. "

" Kheh, sepertinya kekakuan Grayfia telah menular padamu, cucuku. Itulah mengapa aku sedikit sanksi dengan pernikahanmu padanya. Seharusnya kau mencari wanita lain yang lebih sepadan" Sirzech menahan diri untuk tidak meledak atas komentar sengit dari Grandpa nya. Ajuka dan Serafall hanya memberikan tatapan simpati yang Sirzech tanggapi dengan senyuman kecil.

" Terima kasih atas sarannya, Grandpa" Zyg berniat untuk melanjutkan ocehannya hanya untuk dihentikan oleh kehadiran lingkaran sihir raksasa berlambangkan Gasya -Labolas yang membuat Sirzech menghela nafas lega. Tentunya reaksinya tidak disadari yang lainnya, ia memfokuskan matanya pada Falbium yang menampilkan ekspresi tak biasa, sebuah ekspresi kemarahan.

" Maaf, kami sama sekali tak menemukan jejak Lord Phenex dan bawahannya."

XoX

" Baiklah, singkatnya aku hanya perlu menghancurkan lima benda sihir yang menjadi pondasi dari perangkap sihir ini dengan mengikuti arahan dari peta yang akan kau buat ?" ujar Jiraiya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Ha'I seperti konsepnya sesederhana yang anda sampaikan, hanya saja beberapa mekanisme sihir lainnya mungkin dirancang untuk membingungkan anda. Saya akan tetap berhubungan dengan anda melalui telepati ini untuk menuntun Jiraiya – sama menghancurkan setiap pemancar dari mekanisme tersebut"_ Suara Linze berputar di kepalanya. Ia membuka lagi gulungan perkamen dari Linze yang dibawakan oleh kodok kuchiyosenya. Perkamen itu menunjukkan dengan jelas daftar pemancar sihir perangkap tersebut yang terdiri atas lima benda, yakni sebuah kerikil dengan lambang bintang, obor berlambangkan singa, sebuah material emas dan perak yang berbentuk jajar genjang, dan terakhir sebuah sekop tanah dengan simbol merak pada tangkainya.

" Aku mengerti. Apa kau sudah selesai memetakannya ?"

Linze yang berada di luar mengangguk kecil. Ia telah mengumpulkan barang serupa seperti yang Jiraiya butuhkan.

" _Saya telah mengumpulkan semua bahan yang saya butuhkan dan saya akan mulai memetakannya. Kodok kuchiyose anda dapat kembali untuk mengantarkan peta ini kepada anda"_

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti secara spontan. Ia mengedipkan matanya pada kodok kuchiyose tersebut yang kembali menghilang dengan teknik kuchiyosenya. Jiraiya sedikit menyesali bahwa ia tidak mempelajari teknik kuchiyose dengan benar, jika saja ia benar-benar mempelajarinya maka mungkin ia tidak perlu susah melakukan ini dan melakukan kuchiyose pembalik dengan hewan kuchiyosenya.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, kodok Kuchiyosenya telah kembali memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen yang mulai melayang dengan sendirinya. Jiraiya sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan peta tersebut menunjukkan jalan yang berliku-liku, sangat berbanding terbalik ketika ia memasuki ruangan ini yang hanya ada jalan setapak lurus. Kheh, dari awal ternyata ia telah termakan perangkap ini. Ia dapat melihat 5 titik kemerahan dari peta tersebut yang bersinar redup dan sebuah bulatan berwarna biru yang menunjukkan keberadaannya. Jiraiya nyengir ketika menyadari bahwa Linze telah meletakkan mantra di peta ini untuk memudahkannya. Kemampuan dari bawahan Mephisto Pheles memang tak boleh diremehkan.

" Baiklah, aku telah menerima petanya. Aku akan mulai berjalan "

" _Ha'I. Berhati-hatilah Jiraiya – sama, mungkin ada jebakan ilusi atau lainnya yang akan membuat anda kesulitan. Namun tenang saja, hamba juga ikut memperhatikan langkah anda melalui peta yang saya pegang"_

Linze mulai memperhatikan seksama bagaimana bulatan biru pada petanya yang melambangkan Jiraiya mulai bergerak pada salah satu titik merah terdekat. Jika rencananya berhasil tanpa adanya masalah, maka Jiraiya dapat keluar dalam waktu 15 menit. Ia rasa itu waktu yang sudah cukup mengingat energi pertarungan di kota tersebut semakin meningkat.

" Jiraiya – sama cepatlah! "

XoX

" Ugh " Naruto mengerang ketika merasakan energi yang besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya secara paksa. Tubuhnya terasa ditarik begitu erat akibat luapan energi yang begitu besar tersebut masuk secara bersamaan.

" Naruto – san, kau baik-baik saja ? " Le Fay segera bertanya khawatir ketika mendengar erangan Naruto.

" Tenang Le Fay – san. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan jumlah energi yang begitu besar segera masuk ke dalam tubuhku. "

Rudiger yang telah menerima fakta bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah membagi dua kekuatannya dengan kemampuan Divine Dividing menampilkan ekspresi sangar. Ia sudah tak boleh bermain-main lagi sekarang.

" Kau akan membayar atas energiku yang telah kau ambil " Telapak tangan kanan Rudiger terbuka menampilkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berputar cepat dan akhirnya memuntahkan laser beam kepada keempatnya. Shikamaru dan Le Fay telah siap untuk menahan laser beam tersebut, namun Naruto dengan cepat maju menuju laser beam tersebut.

" Naruto/-san ! "

' Aku dapat merasakannya … bahwa aku mampu menggunakan kemampuan ini … ' pikir Naruto, ia mengeratkan kepalan tangan kirinya dan mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang untuk memberikan dorongan yang keras pada laser beam tersebut.

Kristal dari gauntlet putihnya itu segera mendengungkan suara ketika laser beam itu tepat di hadapan Naruto.

 **(Reflect)**

Shikamaru, Le Fay, dan Sinon melebarkan mata mereka ketika laser beam itu berbalik arah menuju Rudiger yang sempat terkejut namun dengan cepat menguasai situasinya untuk memindahkan jalur laser beam tersebut.

" Masih belum ! **(Reflect)!** " sahut Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sekali lagi membuat kristal gauntletnya mendengungkan suara itu kembali. Laser beam tersebut berbelok arah menuju Rudiger kembali yang telah mengepakkan sayapnya untuk menghindar. Ia telah mencoba untuk membatalkan serangan tersebut, namun tak ada hasil.

 **(Reflect)!**

Laser beam itu kembali berbelok menuju Rudiger yang kembali menghindar. Rudiger telah bersiap untuk laser beam itu kembali menyerangnya, namun ia terkejut ketika mendengar suara raungan keras jauh di belakangnya.

Raungan itu berasal dari Nue – nya.

Ia segera memandang kepada keempat lawannya hanya untuk terkejut ketika menemukan posisi Naruto telah berganti dengan Kuroka.

" RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU "

Rudiger mendecih tak senang ketika raungan pilu dari Nue nya semakin melemah kala tubuh apinya terhisap pada lengan kanan Naruto.

" Yosh, aku sekarang telah memiliki amunisi yang cukup untuk menghabisinya " ujar Naruto dengan cengiran percaya dirinya. Ia bukanlah pemilik asli dari Longinus Divine Dividing sehingga energi yang ia gunakan jauh lebih boros dibandingkan Vali. Jika Vali bisa melakukan **Reflect** berkali-kali tanpa merasa kelelahan, ia hanya dapat melakukannya tiga kali saja itupun setelah ia memperoleh kekuatan yang ia bagi dua dari Rudiger. Tentunya ia harus berlatih kembali untuk mengefisiensikan penggunaan energi tersebut.

Rudiger menyipitkan matanya, ia dapat merasakan bahwa manna nya mulai memulihkan diri pada tingkat tertingginya. Sekalipun telah dibagi dua kekuatannya dapat kembali prima dengan cepat, itulah level dari para Ultimate High Class Devil sejati. Serangan **Divide** sekali saja tak cukup untuk menumbangkannya.

Terkait dengan kemampuan **Divide** dan **Reflect** yang Naruto miliki, ia tak memperoleh informasi apapun terkait hal ini dan wajar saja membuat ia terkejut. Ia memang diberitahu bahwa Naruto Paimon memiliki longinus dalam tubuhnya sebagai hasil dari darah ibunya yang seorang manusia. Namun, ia hanya diberitahu bahwa itu Low-Tier Longinus yang tak memiliki spesifikasi bertarung.

" Kemampuannya telah kembali seperti semula. Kita butuh strategi untuk mengatasi sihir elemennya " Naruto yang telah bergabung dengan empat rekan lainnya segera menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan.

" Untuk mengatasi hal itu, kita butuh dia untuk kehilangan konsentrasinya. Strategi keroyokan seperti tadi tak akan bekerja ketika ia dapat dengan mudah membentuk koloni monster untuk menghancurkan kita. Terlebih, kemampuan manipulasi sihirnya saja sudah cukup untuk melawan kita berlima. " Sinon mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

" Aku dapat mengelabuinya sejenak dengan keterampilan Youjutsuku lagi. Namun, aku butuh timing yang tepat. Saat ini, tingkat kewaspadaannya terhadap kita sangatlah tinggi" Kuroka memberikan sarannya.

" Aku dapat membantu untuk menyamarkan keberadaan anda Kuroka – sama" Le Fay segera menambahkan solusi untuk saran dari Kuroka.

Shikamaru yang diam sambal mengamati situasi segera membuat strategi dengan cepat. Ini merupakan bidang keahliannya.

" Oi Naruto … kau ingat film Skyscrapper yang kita tonton minggu lalu ?" Pertanyaan out of topic dari Shikamaru ini membuat ketiga gadis tersebut sweatdrop. Mereka dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, dan pemuda brengsek ini malah ingin membahas tentang sebuah film?!

" Oh, yang kau maksud film tentang pria botak yang berusaha untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya dari kebakaran di gedung pencakar langit bukan ? Tentu aku mengingatnya ! " Naruto malah menjawab antusias semakin membuat para gadis facepalm. Para pemuda ini!

" Kau tentu ingat bagian terakhirnya bukan ?" Naruto segera memasang seringai ketika mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Shikamaru rencanakan.

" Itu ide brilliant. Ayo lakukan ! "

" Eh ? Apa yang kalian maksud ?! " tanya Kuroka kebingungan

" Le Fay setelah memperoleh tanda dariku segera bawa Kuroka sejauh mungkin. Jalankan rencana kalian untuk mengelabuinya. Shikamaru kau tetaplah bersama Sinon untuk melakukan serangan-serangan langsung. Aku akan melakukan pengalihan dan serangan penghabisan"

" Dengan tetap menghormatimu King, aku akan membantu dalam serangan penghabisan itu" ujar Shikamaru memberikan seringaiannya. Ia memiliki teknik terkuat baru yang telah ingin diujicobakan sejak dahulu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat tepat.

" Begitu pula aku " Sinon menambahkan.

" apa kalian telah selesai ?! " Rudiger yang mulai habis kesabaran berteriak.

Naruto maju membelakangi keempat rekannya.

" Maju sini ! " teriaknya. Rudiger mengeluarkan decakan kesal dan mulai mengeluarkan bombardier sihir pada Naruto. Naruto mengangkat lengan baja nya yang segera bertransformasi menjadi perisai. Dari lengannya, dua buah roket terbentuk dan segera meluncur menuju Rudiger.

Rudiger tak ambil pusing akan serangan itu. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya keras membuat Roket tersebut meledak tak jauh di hadapannya. Dari balik asap ledakan tersebut, Shikamaru dan Sinon segera keluar. Shikamaru dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya sementara Sinon dengan senjata tongkatnya yang berfungsi sebagai tombak maupun senapan.

Rudiger terbang menukik pada keduanya. Usaha keduanya untuk menyerang sang musuh segera digagalkan ketika Rudiger dengan cepat mencengkram wajah mereka dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

" Shikamaru – san ! "

Le Fay berteriak khawatir. Ia segera berlutut di samping Shikamaru untuk mengirimkan mantra pemulihan. Namun Rudiger segera menghampiri mereka dengan tangannya yang berbalutkan sengatan petir.

BUG

Naruto segera menggunakan gauntlet putihnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Rudiger yang gagal melukai Le Fay dan Shikamaru mengganti targetnya pada Naruto. Ia segera mencengkram tangan meningkatkan tegangan petirnya untuk menyentrum Naruto. Namun sebuah suara tembakan membuatnya menjauh. Ia menatap tajam pada sinon yang menjadi pelaku serangan tersebut.

DUAR

Rudiger meringis ketika ia mulai kehilangan fokusnya dan membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk dari cincin-cincin api keunguan Kuroka.

" Kalian benar-benar membuatku kesal " Tubuh Rudiger bersinar terang dan ketika sinar itu semakin menyilaukan sosoknya seakan bertambah banyak menjadi ribuan orang yang mengelilingi kelima musuhnya. Seluruh bayangan Rudiger itu menembakkan sihir pengekang pada kelimanya.

" Kheh … masih belum … **Divide**! " Naruto segera merasakan lagi bagaimana separuh kekuatan Rudiger memasuki dirinya. Energinya yang jauh berkurang itu membuat seluruh bayangan Rudiger menghilang dan sang ahli magician yang frustasi akan pertarungan tersebut segera membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir rasksasa yang memicu ledakan di area sekitar.

Naruto dengan kekuatan tambahan dari Rudiger dengan cepat berhasil memindahkan keempat temannya dari jangkauan ledakan tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika dari asap yang menyelimuti Rudiger melihat beberapa berkas sinar.

Dan Benar saja, ribuan laser beam melesat ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

" Inilah saatnya, Le Fay – san ! " Naruto menyahut keras dengan menangkupkan telapak tangannya pada lantai memicu ribuan cermin dua sisi yang begitu transparan memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Laser yang menabrak setiap cermin tersebut dipantulkan kembali pada Rudiger yang melebarkan matanya.

DUAR

Rudiger meringis. Ia kehilangan setengah kekuatannya dan sekarang ia menerima luka bakar yang cukup serius dari laser beamnya sendiri. Ia melirik area sekitarnya dan dapat melihat pantulan dari para musuhnya. Ia tak dapat menentukan posisi yang tepat dari setiap musuhnya sekarang.

" Kalian berencana untuk membingungkanku huh ?! Bodoh, aku bisa terbang untuk segera menemukan kalian "

Rudiger mulai mengepakkan sayapnya dan benar saja, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Naruto, Le Fay, Shikamaru, Sinon, dan Kuroka. Ia menyeringai melihat kelimanya ketakutan namun sebuah sinar yang menyilaukan menghentikannya. Rudiger bersama Le Fay, Shikamaru, Sinon, dan Kuroka dikejutkan akan kehadiran Meriam-meriam yang melayang dengan meledakkan gelombang cahaya dengan cepat. Itu seperti bombardier sihir serangan cahaya. Rudiger segera turun menukik ke bawah untuk menghindari hal tersebut. Meriam itu hanya menembakkan serangan cahaya lurus, benar-benar dirancang untuk mencegahnya terbang. Ia berdecak kesal, mengetahui satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah mencari mereka kendati kesulitan karena bayangan dari para cermin ini.

Shikamaru dan Le Fay yang melihat Meriam-meriam tersebut menyadari bahwa yang paling memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu hanyalah Naruto dan tersenyum akan hal tersebut.

" Benda apa itu sebenarnya ?! dan bagaimana itu bisa berada di sana tiba-tiba ? " tanya Kuroka panik akan kemungkinan adanya musuh lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Le Fay yang berada di dekatnya menjelaskan bahwa ia menduga Naruto lah yang melakukan hal tersebut. Shikamaru juga ikut menjelaskan hal ini pada Sinon yang berada di dekatnya. Kedua kelompok ini tinggal menunggu bagi Naruto untuk memulai rencananya.

Naruto yang berada di tengah medan pertempuran tersebut mengeluarkan nafas yang tergesa-gesa. Satu-satunya fitur yang berubah darinya hanyalah mata kanannya yang berpola riak air sekarang yang mulai memudar kembali menjadi biru shapphire yang terang.

Pewaris Paimon itu jatuh berlutut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa rencana dadakannya berhasil. Ia hanya mencoba untuk merasakan kemampuan yang berada dalam dirinya sendiri. Dan ia terkejut dengan kemampuan terssebut.

' Ini jadi bahan pemikiranku setelah aku keluar selamat dari sini. Aku menyadari control atas sacred gearku meningkat setelah sosok itu mengambil alih'

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. " Mari akhiri ini sekarang! "

 **Divide**

Naruto kembali membagi dua energi Rudiger, ia dapat mendengar sepintas ringisan dari Rudiger dan dengan itu ia bergerak maju. Ia dapat mengetahui posisi yang lainnya dengan sebuah cermin yang melayang di dekatnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Shikamaru dan Sinon juga berlari kencang menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Knightnya itu sepertinya menangkap apa yang Naruto pikirkan.

Prang

" Aku memang tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuan-kemampuan sihir destruktif untuk menghancurkan cermin-cermin ini, tapi kekuatan fisik ku saja sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan cermin sialan ini " ujar Rudiger. Ia mengeluarkan banyak lingkaran sihir yang segera mengeluarkan getaran suara yang memecahkan banyak cermin di sekitarnya. Namun, cermin-cermin yang pecah tersebut segera tenggelam dan digantikan cermin yang baru. Rudiger mendecak tak senang melihat hal ini, namun seringainya terbentuk ketika sensornya merasakan tiga sosok mendatanginya.

Grep

Rudiger secara tanggap segera menangkap tombak Sinon. Ia dapat merasakan Shikamaru akan menyerang dari belakang maka dari itu ia melemparkan Sinon ke belakang tepat pada Shikamaru yang baru saja datang untuk menyerang.

Namun, ia tak kunjung mendengar keduanya menabrak satu sama lain. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Shikamaru malah datang dari depan. Dengan cepat ia mensummon lingkaran sihir yang memuntahkan sengatan listrik

PRANG

Namun bukannya suara teriakan kesakitan, ia malah mendengar suara cermin yang pecah.

Srat

Rudiger meringis ketika merasakan sebuah luka mengaga di bahunya. Ia terlambat untuk melirik Shikamaru yang telah berlari menjauh kembali.

DUAR

Kembali ia menerima serangan karena fokusnya yang terganggu. Kali ini serangan tembakan bola api dari Sinon.

" SIAL! " Rudiger segera mengeluarkan ratusan lingkaran sihir di sekitarnya ketika melihat lagi keduanya berlari mendekatinya.

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

Shikamaru dan Sinon segera berhenti dan menjauh dari ledakan-ledakan tersebut. Mereka berdua berjongkok berlindung pada cermin terdekat.

Tap

Keduanya segera tersentak ketika melihat Naruto telah berada di hadapan mereka.

" Sekarang saatnya ! **Divide ! "**

" Ugh ! brengsek kau Paimon ! " Gelombang ledakan itu meluas hingga sukses menghancurkan seluruh cermin yang Naruto bentuk.

Rudiger menatap puas ketika ia akhirnya dapat melihat Naruto, Sinon, dan Shikamaru di depannya. Namun senyuman kepuasan itu luntur ketika cermin-cermin kembali bangkit namun jumlahnya jauh berkurang.

Rudiger kembali meledakan cermin-cermin tersebut hingga membuat keempatnya terkurung dalam sebuah lingkaran api.

" Sekarang kalian tak akan bisa lari lagi ! Matilah ! " Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan pola yang sangatlah rumit muncul hanya seukuran telapak tangan Rudiger yang terbuka.

 **Magic Storm!**

Serangan berskala besar itu melesat cepat ke arah ketiganya. Sinarnya menyilaukan sosok ketiganya.

" Tak akan kubiarkan ! " Le Fay yang terbang tak jauh di belakang mereka membuat lingkaran sihir besar ikut memuntahkan muntahan energi untuk menandingi milik Rudiger. Namun serangan itu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya bagi serangan Rudiger.

" A – aku masih bisa ! " Le Fay memperkuat serangannya namun masih belum memperlambat laju dari serangan Rudiger.

" Jangan lupakan aku nya ! " Kuroka menambahkan. Ia membuat sebuah cincin api raksasa berwarna keunguan dan melontarkannya untuk mendukung Le Fay.

" Dan juga kami ! "

Sinon mengeluarkan sebuah senapan yang begitu besar memuntahkan api biru raksasa yang menandingi serangan tersebut. Sementara itu Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Bayangan yang menyelimutinya mulai merayap ke atas begitu pula seluruh bayangan yang berada di tempat tersebut, membentuk sebuah shuriken hitam raksasa.

 **Shadow Shuriken**

DUARRRRRRRRRR

Rudiger berdecak kesal " Kalian semua payah ! Serangan seperti itu tak akan mampu menahanku ! " Ia semakin mendorong lengannya yang memicu serangannya untuk semakin mendorong keeempat lainnya.

" Kami tidak payah ! " Sahutan dari Naruto menarik perhatian Rudiger. Untuk sekilas ia bersumpah melihat bola mata kanan Naruto berganti pola menjadi riak air dan ketika itu pula ia menyadari bahwa udara di sekitarnya memanas. Ia melirik ke sekitar menyadari lingkaran api yang mengelilingi mereka telah terhisap pada lengan kanan Naruto yang jatuh ke bawah.

" Aku akan membuatmu mengatakan semua yang kau tahu dengan ini … **Phoenix Fist …. 100.000 Kelvin!** "

Swung

Gerakannya begitu cepat, Naruto segera menabrakkan tinjunya tersebut pada serangan Rudiger membantu keempat serangan lainnya. Serangan Rudiger mulai terdorong mundur mengejutkan Rudiger. Sang Ahli magician itu dapat merasakan tekanan yang hebat pada lengan dan tubuhnya yang seakan ingin meremukkan dan membakarnya.

" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH " Rudiger berteriak keras mencoba menyerang balik namun serangannya bersama empat serangan lain tersebut meledak tepat di hadapannya melontarkannya, namun sebelum sempat terlalu jauh terlontar. Sosok Naruto bertukar posisi dengan sebuah cermin di belakangnya.

" Makan ni! "

BUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shikamaru, Le Fay, Sinon, dan Kuroka melebarkan mata mereka ketika melihat bagaimana kencangnya tubuh Rudiger terlempar melewati mereka.

DUARRR

Tubuh Rudiger berhenti tepat di pada batas Kekkai. Dadanya menunjukkan luka bakar berbentuk sebuah tinju persis tempat di mana Naruto menanamkan tinjunya.

Bruk

Le Fay yang mendengar suara tersebut segera berlari tergesa-gesa pada Naruto yang jatuh tertelungkup. Meriam-meriam di udara pun perlahan menghilang setelahnya diikuti cermin-cermin yang masih tersisa. Gauntlet putih Naruto pun menghilang berganti kembali menjadi arloji.

" Naruto – san ! "

Shikamaru yang mengetahui Le Fay dapat mengurus Naruto segera melesat menuju Rudiger.

Sinon dan Kuroka mengikutinya.

Ketiganya menatap dingin pada Rudiger yang masih tetap sadar bahkan setelah menerima serangan tersebut.

" Semuanya telah berakhir. **Shadow –** " Niat Shikamaru untuk menggunakan salah satu tekniknya terhenti ketika teknik Balance Breaknya menghilang. Batas waktunya telah hhabis dan lagi mengingat bagaimana ia mengeluarkan serangan yang terakhir, tak heran balance breakernya mencapai batasnya.

" Khehe … kau kelelahan huh ?! Kau benar semua telah berakhir. Dan ini adalah kemenanganku! "ujar Rudiger. Ahli magic itu segera menyapu kaki Sinon dan Kuroka. Membuat keduanya terjatuh. Sebelum ketiganya dapat bertindak lebih lanjut sebuah lingkaran sihir di masing-masing kepala menahan mereka.

" Aku sudah pasti kalah, kalau tidak membawa ini bersamaku" Rudiger dengan tenang mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan bening. Kuroka melebarkan matanya ketika mengenali cairan tersebut.

" Air mata Phoenix ?! Kau curang ! " Rudiger hanya tertawa dengan sahutan Kuroka dan meminum cairan tersebut yang segera membuatnya prima kembali. Memang kapasitas manna dan kondisi tubuhnya tidak pulih begitu saja. Namun, kondisi ini sudah cukup untuk membunuh Naruto dan Kuroka demi misinya. Ia juga mendapat bonus memperoleh bawahan baru seperti Shikamaru dan Le Fay.

Le Fay yang mendengar ribut-ribut di kejauhan melebarkan matanya ketika mendapati Shikamaru, Sinon, dan Kuroka berlutut dengan kesulitan di bawah sebuah lingkaran sihir Rudiger yang sangat mengejutkan masih bisa bertarung.

Rudiger yang melihat bagaimana ketiga musuhnya yang tadinya sempat membuatnya frustasi begitu tidak berdaya di hadapannya merasakan kesenangan yang tiada tara. Untuk menyampaikan kesenangannya, ia mencoba berteriak mengemundangkan kemenangannya.

" Aku men - ! "

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Akan tetapi, suara bising- bising dari luar menghentikannya.

Retakan mulai terbentuk di sekitar kekkainya dan ia melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari luar kekkai tersebut.

 **Senpo : Flaming Rasengan !**

DUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kekkai yang ia buat hancur berantakan menunjukkan Jiraiya yang berjalan tenang ke arahnya diekori oleh seorang gadis magician bersurai ungu muda.

" Well well, aku mengenalmu anak muda, Rudiger bukan ? Kau sangatlah pengecut karena hanya berani melawan bocah ingusan. Bagaimana jika kau mencoba keberanianmu padaku huh ?! "

" Ji – Jiraiya – sama dan etto – "

" Linze, dari Grauzauberer " Linze memperkenalkan dirinya ketika Le Fay kesulitan untuk mengenalinya. Gadis magician itu berlutut di samping Le Fay. " Izinkan aku membantu anda, Pendragon – sama. " Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Le Fay, Linze segera menyelimuti Naruto dan Le Fay pada sebuah pendar kehijauan.

Le fay mengamati dirinya sendiri dan menyadari bahwa sihir pemulihan yang Linze lakukan jauh lebih efektif dari apa yang ia kuasai.

" Te – terima kasih "

Rudiger menghela nafas panjang melihat kehadiran Jiraiya. Ia segera mengangkat tangannya ke atas melepaskan ketiga musuhnya dari sihir pengekangnya. Ia menutup matanya untuk menyesapi kepastian dari misinya yang telah gagal.

" Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah. Bahkan dalam keadaan prima sekalipun, mustahil bagiku untuk membunuh satu-satunya manusia yang layak disebut rival dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh "

Jiraiya mengangguk, sedikit lega ia tak perlu membuang energi untuk melawan pemuda ini. Namun ….

Ketika Rudiger membuka matanya kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah gumpalan energi yang tepat berada di hadapan wajahnya.

 **Rasengan**

… ia harus tetap melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang hampir saja membunuh cucunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

Rudiger yang tak dibiarkan terpental cukup jauh oleh Jiraiya yang segera menahan Ultimate High Class Devil tersebut dengan menginjak tubuhnya.

" Kau akan membeberkan semua informasi yang kau ketahui kepada kami! " ujar Jiraiya dengan nada mengancam pada Rudiger yang terbaring tak berdaya. Ia benar-benar telah kalah.

XoX

" Lord Phenex menghilang ?! " Naruto dan Jiraiya membola kan matanya.

Rudiger mengangguk lemah dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

" Aku sangat yakin ini merupakan plot yang dibuat oleh para tetua. Kau tahu bukan ketujuh Pillar yang paling berpengaruh telah setuju untuk berkoalisi dengan Phenex. Bael, Agares, Sitri, Gremory, Gasya-Labolas, Vassago, dan Astaroth. Mereka tergiur dengan penawaran Marquis akan keuntungan dari monopoli transaksi air mata Phoenix."

" Lalu mengapa harus membunuhku ? " tanya Naruto.

" Kheh, untuk perjanjian sebesar itu tentu saja mereka butuh jaminan. Kau pikir jaminan seperti apa yang paling pantas untuk hal ini ?"

Jiraiya menghela nafas " Pernikahan antar pewaris huh ? "

Rudiger mengangguk, memberikan konfirmasi atas jawaban Jiraiya. Ia menyeringai kecil ketika melihat Naruto tengah berpikir panjang. Semua mata berpaling pada Naruto, penasaran akan langkah apa yang akan diambil Paimon muda tersebut setelah mendengar pengkhianatan dari para tetua terhadapnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Para Maou ? Mereka tidak akan begitu saja mempercayai bahwa Naruto mati bukan ?"

" Aku Tidak mengetahui perihal itu. Tapi akan aman jika kukatakan bahwa para tetua pasti juga telah memiliki cara untuk menangani kecurigaan para Maou. Entah dengan menggunakan kekerasan atau trik. Para Maou memang luar biasa namun kelicikan sebenarnya bersarang pada para tetua. Mereka mulai menjalankan idealisme mereka akan kemurnian iblis sejati"

Naruto melebarkan matanya " Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Dad. Rencana untuk saling membuat pernikahan antar para pewaris 34 Pillar Makkai!"

" Yap, dan mereka telah memulainya dengan menjodohkan pewaris Gremory dengan putra ketiga Lord Phenex, Riser Phenex. Kemudian, jika misi membunuhmu berhasil maka akan dilanjutkan dengan menjodohkan pewaris Great King Bael, Magdaran Bael dengan putri bungsu Lord Phenex, Ravel Phenex"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya mendengar informasi ini. Ia telah menerima informasi yang cukup. Jika ia menghabisi Rudiger di sini sekarang akan membuat para tetua curiga dengan keberadaannya yang menghilang. Hal itu buruk bagi misinya untuk mengumpulkan para Paimon kembali.

" Rudiger … " Naruto memperoleh sebuah botol air mata Phoenix yang kosong. Botol itu ia peroleh dari Ravel sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. " Bawa benda ini padamu dan laporkan kematianku pada para tetua"

"!"

" Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan ?! " sahut Shikamaru.

" Jika kau melakukan ini, Ravel Phenex – sama akan dijodohkan dengan Magdaran Bael bukan ?" Le Fay ikut menambahkan.

Jiraiya hanya melipat tangan di depan dadanya menunggu balasan Naruto.

" Ini jalan yang terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Dengan para tetua yang mengira bahwa aku telah mati, maka tak akan ada penghalang lagi untuk mengumpulkan para Paimon. Mereka … jauh lebih menderita. Jika aku terlalu lama untuk menemukan mereka, bukan tak mungkin mereka dikira iblis liar dan pada akhirnya diburu dan dibunuh. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi "

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia segera tersenyum ketika menyadari betapa bodohnya ia bertanya mengenai kesungguhan Naruto akan rakyatnya.

" Tentang Ravel, aku perlu untuk memperoleh kedudukanku kembali. Aku butuh menebarkan benih-benih yang akan mendukungku ke depannya. Ketika waktunya tepat, aku akan merebutnya kembali. Untuk sekarang, Paimon lebih penting" Le Fay hanya mengangguk, sebagian dari dirinya masih belum menerima keputusan Naruto. Terlebih, ia meyakini bahwa Naruto yang paling menderita di sini.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Naruto Paimon ?" Jiraiya bertanya kesungguhan Naruto di sini. Ia juga tidak lagi menyebut cucunya itu sebagai gaki atau semacamnya. Di titik ini, Jiraiya menyadari kedewasaan mulai tumbuh, sebuah wibawa kepemimpinan yang Minato yakini akan membawa Paimon pada kejayaannya mulai tumbuh dalam diri pewaris Paimon tersebut.

" Tentu " Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

Rudiger yang melihat itu hanya menutup matanya dan meraih botol tersebut. " Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku pihak yang kalah di sini. Aku akan melakukannya seperti yang kau perintahkan. Semoga beruntung atas apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto Paimon"

Rudiger memasang sihir teleportasinya dan segera menghilang dari sana.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. Ia berbalik pada Sinon dan Kuroka.

" Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?"

" Aku memiliki utang atas penjelasan sikapku pada bocah ini, nya. Setelah itu, kupikir aku akan kembali berkelana"

" Aku menunggu" Sinon melipat tangannya memberikan tatapan menoton pada Kuroka.

Kuroka menghela nafas, ia tak begitu senang untuk menceritakan kembali ceritanya. Namun, tak ada jalan mundur sekarang. Ia mulai menceritakannya. Bagaimana kehidupannya yang bahagia bersama adiknya hancur setelah ibunya meninggal. Keduanya tumbuh di luar lingkungan Nekoshou sehingga mereka sering menerima perlakuan tak enak dari ras yang memandang Nekoshou sebagai ancaman. Kehidupan mereka mulai membaik ketika seorang iblis dari Pillar Zagan menawarkan posisi Bishop pada Kuroka dalam peeragenya dengan janji manis untuk menaungi dirinya dan adiknya. Kuroka pun menerima penawaran tersebut dan kehidupan mereka membaik namun hanya untuk sementara. King Kuroka ternyata merupakan maniak penelitian yang pada akhirnya lebih sering memaksa Kuroka menjadi objek penelitiannya. Ketika pada akhirnya Kuroka muak, kingnya tersebut mengancam akan menggunakan adiknya sebagai ganti dari Kuroka. Ia bahkan melanjutkan bahwa sebelum menjadikannya objek penelitiannya, ia akan menggunakan tubuh adiknya dan dirinya untuk kepuasannya tersendiri dahulu. Dan setelah kehilangan minatnya, ia akan membuang keduanya. Layaknya sebuah sampah.

Kuroka yang mendengar itu mengontrol emosinya. Ia kembali untuk patuh menjadi objek penelitian king tersebut selagi mengasah kemampuan senjutsunya dan menyusun rencana untuk melakukan kudeta. Namun, rencana itu terpaksa dipercepat ketika ia melihat Kingnya mencoba memaksa adiknya untuk menjadi objek penelitiannya. Ia pun murka di sana dan akhirnya membunuh iblis tersebut.

Untuk meyakinkan bahwa adiknya akan baik-baik saja, ia telah mengirimkan surat pada Sirzech. Meski Sirzech menolak percaya karena kurangnya bukti, ia yakin Maou Lucifer akan berbaik hati untuk menampung adiknya di keluarga Gremory yang terkenal akan keramahannya dalam merawat para budak.

Naruto dan Shikamaru facepalm ketika mendapati Kuroka sama sekali tak menunjukkan emosi berarti ketika mencerritakan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan. Sementara Jiraiya dan Le Fay telah menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar cerita tersebut. Dan Sinon … ia hanya diam.

" Ceritamu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa tindakanmu menjadi alasan bagi para iblis untuk membantai kaum kita. Walaupun aku telah menegetahui bahwa bangsa iblis memang berniat untuk menghancurkan kita … "

" Oi – "

Sinon mengabaikan teguran Shikamaru dan melanjutkan " Tapi, aku akan mengatakan bahwa rasa dendamku padamu telah menghilang. Aku mengerti mengapa kau mengambil tindakan tersebut. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin membalas pada para tetua iblis. Oleh karena itu … " Sinon menatap pada Naruto, tepat pada kedua bola mata birunya tersebut.

" Kau tadi dengan sungguh-sungguh mengatakan bahwa kau butuh dukungan untuk melawan mereka bukan ? Aku akan mendukungmu untuk melawan mereka."

Naruto tentunya terkejut dengan keputusan Sinon ini " Kau yakin ? Bahkan jika nanti kita berhasil menumbangkan para tetua. Kau tetap menjadi iblis "

Sinon mengangguk tanpa keraguan " Tidak ada masalah. Nekoshou memiliki kekhususan untuk selalu melahirkan nekoshou betina. Bahkan setelah direinkarnasi sekalipun, anak yang dilahirkan tetaplah Nekoshou. Kau dapat menyebut itu sebagai keistimewaan dari gen Nekoshou. "

" Lalu bagaimana setelah melawan para tetua ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya tak ingin merekrut orang-orang yang berpikiran pendek, karena aku menganggap peerageku adalah bagian dari keluargaku "

Sinon mengeluarkan cengiran atas kata-kata Naruto " Kau baru saja menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan urusan para tetua, aku akan menikmati hidup bersama kalian sebagai keluarga. "

Naruto memberikan cengirannya pula. Sebuah bidak Knight berada di tangannya.

" Berbaringlah Sinon. Aku akan memulai ritualnya "

"Asada Shino, atas namaku Naruto Paimon, aku memanggilmu kemari. Hiduplah untuk meraih tujuanmu dan berbahagialah sebagai Knight dari Paimon" Bidak Knight tersebut tenggelam dalam tubuh Sinon mengeluarkan sinar yang terang yang menyelimuti tubuh Sinon.

Sinon perlahan bangkit dan mengamati dirinya sendiri " Aku tidak merasakan perubahan yang signifikan. Namun, aku dapat merasakan aku mulai kelelahan akibat cahaya matahari yang terik "

" Dengan sedikit latihan, kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu, Sinon – san. Ah, namaku Le Fay Pendragon. Selamat bergabung Sinon – san "

" Kheh, kelompok ini akan semakin merepotkan sepertinya. Kalau kau lupa namaku, panggil saja ku Shikamaru. Selamat bergabung di kelompok yang merepotkan ini "

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana Shikamaru dan Le Fay mulai berinteraksi dengan anggota barunya. Ia melirik pada Linze yang mulai mendekati Naruto.

" Naruto Paimon – sama, saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena belum sempat menyampaikan rasa terima kasih saya atas jasa anda menumpas White Night Demon Eyes."

" Ah, aku tidak melakukannya sendiri. Kau tak perlu sungkan begitu … Linze – san benar kan ? " Naruto sedikit kebingungan, namun ia dapat mengingat bahwa gadis magician ini bernama Linze yang telah membantu Jiraiya keluar dari perangkap.

" Tidak. Saya harus berterima kasih. Setelah melihat bagaimana anda mengambil keputusan tadi dan mendengar bagaimana anda berjuang, saya memperoleh pengetahuan di mana kekurangan saya untuk berkembang. Anda telah benar-benar memotivasi saya " Naruto sedikit kikuk ketika diberikan sanjungan seperti ini. Jiraiya yang melihatnya hanya memberikan seringai mengejek.

Kuroka yang mulai merasakan kesepian segera berseru nyaring

" Nya Kupikir – " Ia menghentikan sahutannya ketika sebuah sinar terang menyilaukan mereka. Dari sinar tersebut, Azazel bersama dengan Mephisto Pheles dan Reni menampakkan diri. Keadaan dari Mephisto Pheles dan Reni begitu berantakan.

" Mephisto – sama … apa anda baik-baik saja ?! " Linze segera mendekati bosnya dan menyelimuti iblis tersebut dengan sihir pemulih.

" Azazel ?! "

Azazel mengangguk kecil atas tatapan menuntut dari Rivalnya. " Tenanglah. Aku akan menjelaskan keadaanya untuk mereka"

XoX

" Aahhhhhhhhhhhh ?! " Ravel berteriak nyaring, bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan bernafas lega ketika menyadari ia berada di kamarnya. Namun, kebingungan melandanya karena ia mengingat terakhir kali ia berada di ruang kerja ayahnya.

" Ravel ! apa kau baik – baik saja ? Mum dapat mendengar teriakanmu dari koridor ?! " Lady Phenex bersama kepala pelayan dan Riser terburu-buru memasuki ruangan gadis muda tersebut.

" Ah, aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Namun, ini seperti terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Lady Phenex dan Riser bertukar pandangan sejenak.

" Kau tidak ingat apa-apa ? "

" Aku hanya mengingat bahwa Falbium-sama datang bersama koloninya. Aku tidak mengingat setelahnya" Ravel menjelaskan apa yang ia ingat di kepalanya kepada Riser.

" Para pelayan membawamu ke kamar setelah mendadak kami mengerang kesakitan. Kami telah membawa para Healer namun mereka tidak menemukan adanya kesalahan dalam tubuhmu. Ravel, apa kau benar-benar baik saja ?"

Ravel terdiam mendengar kalimat pertama tersebut. Ia mulai mengingatnya ketika rasa membakar tiba-tiba menjalar tubuhnya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tanpa sadar ketakutannya menguasai dirinya dan ia mengamati tubuhnya sendiri. Tak ada luka pada bagian tubuh yang ia rasakan sakit tadi. Apa itu hanya halusinasinya, tapi rasa membakar itu, terasa sangat nyata.

" A – aku juga tidak mengerti, Mum "

Riser dan Lady Phenex memberikan tatapan khawatir pada putri bungsu Phenex tersebut. Ravel yang menyadari tatapan tersebut hanya memberikan senyuman kecil untuk menenangkan keduanya.

" Kemudian, apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bagaimana dengan Dad ? "

Lady Phenex dan Riser kembali terlihat tidak nyaman dengan upaya Ravel untuk mengubah topik ini.

Lady Phenex pun akhirnya bersua " Ravel … kupikir kau perlu istirahat sebentar. Kami akan menjelaskan tentang keadaan kita saat kau benar-benar telah siap "

Ravel mengerucutkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan keadaan ayahnya dan juga lagi keberadaan Thunderbolt nya yang mendadak menghilang membuatnya putus kontak dengan sang tunangan juga membuatnya khawatir. Baru saja gadis muda itu hendak memprotes, sebuah suara memotongnya. Sebuah suara yang sangat menganggunya belakangan ini.

" Sampai kapan kalian ingin memanjakannya ?! "

" Dad / Grandpa ! " Lady Phenex dan Riser berseru akan kata-kata keras dari Marquis yang berjalan tenang masuk ke kamar Ravel. Marquis hanya memberikan pandangan keras pada keduanya dan berjalan menuju Ravel.

" Gadis muda, aku percaya kau akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang dapat membanggakan nama Phenex. Tidak ada keraguan dalam pandanganku terhadap dirimu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menyampaikan kenyataannya padamu "

Kendati memperoleh kata-kata pujian dari Grandpa nya, Ravel tidak merasakan kesenangan sama sekali. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Grandpanya.

" Razel menghilang. Para Maou dan tim dari kita masih terus mencari keberadaannya dan peeragenya. Oleh karena itu sebagai ganti atas tahta Lord Phenex yang kosong., aku akan mengambil kembali tanggungjawab itu kembali"

Ravel melebarkan matanya mendengar pemberitahuan ini. Ia merasa dunianya berada di ambang kehancuran sekarang.

" Satu lagi "

" Oi, tua bangka brengsek ! " Riser menyahut keras pada Grandpa-nya ketika menyadari bahwa ia akan melanjutkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan semakin mengguncang adiknya.

Kendati setuju dengan perbuatan putranya, Lady Phenex segera menegur Riser atas makiannya terhadap sang Grandpa.

Marquis mengabaikan Riser dan kembali menatap Ravel. Ia benci melakukan ini, namun hal ini perlu dilakukan. Semuanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk kejayaan Phenex. Hanya itu yang terpenting.

" Naruto Paimon telah dinyatakan tewas "

Dan dengan begitu, Ravel merasakan kekosongan. Dunianya telah hancur.

" Salah seorang bawahanku menemukan botol ini berada di sekitar Jepang. Tempat terakhir kali Naruto dan Jiraiya terdeteksi. Di tempat botol ini tergeletak, tanah-tanahnya telah hancur menunjukkan ada pertempuran besar di sana. Dan, ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya hawa kehadiran Naruto di sana"

Ravel tak mendengar apa-apa lagi ketika mengenali botol yang ditunjukkan oleh Grandpa-nya. Tubuhnya oleng kembali, namun sebelum tubuh itu terjatuh dari ranjang, Lady Phenex segera menangkapnya dan meletakkannya kembali pada ranjang.

Grep

" Kita perlu bicara, tua bangka ! " Riser mencengkram erat kerah baju Grandpanya. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, Marquis pasti telah terbunuh berulang-ulang. Namun, Marquis sama sekali tidak takut terhadap ancaman cucunya. Ia dengan tenang melepaskan cengkaraman tersebut dan berjalan keluar. Riser menangkap itu sebagai langkah untuk mengikutinya.

Namun sebelum sempat Riser keluar, Lady Phenex segera menyampaikan pesan dengan lirih " Riser, jangan bertindak sembarangan "

Riser berhenti sejenak " Ha'I Mom. Jangan khawatir"

Riser pun segera berlalu menyusul Grandpanya yang telah menunggunya di koridor yang sepi.

" Untuk kau ketahui, aku tidak percaya dengan akal-akalanmu. Bocah keparat itu tidak akan semudah itu terbunuh "

" Oh, apa kau masih begitu yakin ketika aku mengatakan bahwa yang membunuh bocah itu adalah Ultimate High Class Devil ?"

Riser melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu dari kata-kata Grandpanya " Ka- kau merancang semua ini ? Kau merancang untuk membunuh bocah keparat itu ?! "

" Tentu saja. Keputusan ayahmu untuk mempertunangkan satu-satunya putrinya kepada Paimon adalah tindakan yang begitu bodoh. Kita tidak memperoleh apa-apa dari hubungan tersebut. Terlebih, keberadaan Paimon yang remang-remang sekarang. Itu hanya memperburuk nama Phenex. Setelah bocah itu mati, aku telah merencanakan untuk mempertunangkan Ravel dengan pewaris dari Bael. Kau lihat bukan, keuntungan yang bisa kita peroleh dari hubungan ini "

" Keuntungan ?! Apa semua ini hanya demi kekuasaan dan uang ?! Apa kebahagiaan cucumu tidak ada artinya bagimu ?! "

Marquis memilih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Riser yang mengetahui betapa keras kepalanya orang tua di hadapannya ini menyerah.

" Kalau begitu, sudah tidak ada artinya bagiku untuk mempertahankan pertunangannya dengan Rias Gremory. Aku menerima paksaanmu karena mempertahankan kebahagiaan Ravel. Jika bocah itu telah tiada, maka tidak ada lagi untungnya bagiku untuk tetap bertunangan dengan bocah manja dan cengeng adik lucifer itu. "

Marquis menyeringai mendengar ancaman dari cucunya tersebut. Ia menyukai sikap dari cucunya ini

" Kau mulai bisa mengancam sekarang huh ?! Kau pikir aku begitu bodoh untuk tidak memikirkan ini. Aku tahu kelemahanmu Riser. Apa kau pikir hanya Ravel yang bisa kuperalat untukmu mengikuti kemauanku "

Riser melihat Grandpanya dengan tatapan kebencian yang begitu mendalam. Sebelum sempat membalas, Marquis melanjutkan.

" Aku dengar Ruval telah menikahi Queennya secara diam-diam. Aku mengetahui bahwa Dad dan Mom mu merestui pernikahan mereka. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan pula aku mengetahui bahwa Queennya saat ini tengah mengandung. "

" Jangan kau berani – "

" Sebagai Lord Phenex, aku dapat mengacaukan pernikahan mereka. Aku bisa merusak kehidupan bayi yang baru akan lahir tersebut"

Riser melebarkan matanya … ia benar-benar terperangkap sekarang.

" Tentu saja aku tak akan melakukannya ketika kau mengikuti kemauanku dengan benar. " Marquis mulai berjalan kembali, melewati Riser yang terdiam.

" Se- sebenarnya kau anggap apa keluargamu ?! "

" Kalian semua hanya pion, tak lebih. Pion bagi kejayaan Phenex. Kalian akan melihat sendiri bahwa apa yang kuperbuat sekarang pada akhirnya untuk kebahagiaan kalian kelak. Otak kalian begitu bodoh untuk menyadari tujuanku sekarang"

Riser hanya dapat berdiri diam sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna sekarang. Namun, ia memiliki satu keyakinan.

' Bocah keparat itu … aku yakin dia masih hidup dan mengetahui semua ini. Aku harus mencarinya !'

XoX

" White Night Demon Eyes melarikan diri ?! " Jiraiya, Naruto, Sinon, dan Shikamaru benar-benar terkejut dengan berita ini.

" Yap, mereka memperoleh bantuan dari pihak luar. Bantuan itu menyerang markas Grauzauberer. Bantuan itu datang dari Dewa Bencana Shinto, Rabo. Ia yang telah mengalahkan Mephisto bersama bawahannya yang lain seorang diri. Sementara bawahan yang ia bawa melepaskan para tawanan White Night Demon Eyes "

" Bu – bukan hanya itu … ia juga telah merebut seluruh bawahanku. Ia juga telah … menyerap Reni dengan salah satu pusakanya " Mephisto menambahkan setelah ia merasa cukup pulih dengan perawatan dari Linze.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menggertakkan tangan mereka. White Night Demon Eyes yang telah susah-susah mereka tangkap kembali lepas.

Sebuah sihir komunikasi mendadak terbentuk di samping Naruto menampilkan wajah Yumina.

" Naruto – san ini berita gawat … Para Kage telah dikalahkan oleh dewa bencana Shinto, Rabo ! "

"?! " Kepanikan semakin melanda mereka atas berita dari Yumina ini.

" Yumina, bisa kau jelaskan ?! "

" Perang antara sekutu Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo terhadap Konoha, Uzu, dan Suna dirasa telah berkepanjangan. Sehingga para Daimyo masing-masing negeri sepakat untuk meletakkan para Kage mereka pada Duel hidup dan mati. Duel ini berjalan sengit selama 7 hari dan 7 malam. Tidak ada pihak yang terlihat akan kalah. Namun, di pertandingan terakhir … tiba-tiba Dewa Bencana Shinto bersama dengan pasukannya segera ikut campur dalam duel tersebut. Pasukan yang ia bawa berhasil menahan seluruh shinobi desa untuk ikut campur antara pertarungan Rabo dan para Kage. Pada awalnya, Para Kage berhasil menyudutkan sang dewa, namun Rabo – sama segera menunjukkan pusakanya. Ia menyerap Kage satu persatu, mulai dari Kazekage, Hokage, Raikage, dan terakhir Tsuchikage. Uzukage dan Mizukage tak berhasil di serap setelah Kakashi – san dan Mia – san berhasil ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini. Keduanya juga tumbang setelah Rabo – sama berhasil mementalkan setiap serangan yang mereka berikan kepadanya "

" Bagaimana keadaan di sana sekarang ?! " tanya Jiraiya.

" Para Shinobi dari masing-masing desa telah sepakat untuk melakukan gencatan senjata. Kehilangan para pemimpin mereka membuat batin mereka terguncang hebat. Beruntung, Rabo – sama segera pergi bersama pasukannya setelah menumbangkan Kakashi – san dan Mia – san."

" Ini buruk … " Azazel berbisik.

" Apa maksudmu Azazel ? "

" Kau ingat bukan, Kyoto saat ini sedang mengalami masalah pula terkait para bijuu. Masalah di Kyoto adalah mulai terbentuknya gerakan anti pemerintahan yang mendukung Yasaka sang Kyubi no Yokou. Gerakan ini dimaksudkan untuk memberikan kesempatan yang sama bagi para Bijuu lain untuk memimpin Kyoto. "

" Tu – tunggu aku tidak menangkap di mana masalahnya. Kupikir sah – sah saja jika para bijuu lain menganggap mereka juga pantas akan takhta Kyoto. Hal itu wajar bukan ? " Sinon dan Kuroka sebagai bagian dari ras Youkai kebingungan dengan perkataan Jiraiya.

" Pendapat yang kau miliki memang benar nona, namun itu tidak dapat berlaku di dunia ini. Di dunia di mana keadaan perdamaian yang tidak jelas, dibutuhkan sosok yang terkuat sebagai symbol untuk mencegah pihak lain menyerang ras kita."

Sinon dan Kuroka terdiam. Mereka mulai memahami maksud Jiraiya. Intinya begini, di tengah keadaan dunia supranatural yang perang kapan saja dapat Meletus dibutuhkan sebuah figure yang begitu dikenali kekuatannya sehingga dapat membuat pihak lain berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang. Ketika, seseorang yang naik menjadi pemimpin tersebut memanglah kuat namun tidak begitu dikenal, maka bukan tak mungkin perang itu Meletus. Memang benar, mereka bisa saja menang, namun bagaimana dengan kerugian dari perang itu sendiri. Pasti akan adanya jatuh korban. Dan sedikit saja korban yang jatuh perlu dihindari.

" Jika White Night Demon Eyes diselamatkan oleh Rabo, bukankah akan aman untuk berasumsi bahwa mereka bergerak ke Kyoto ? Maksudku, Kyoto adalah pusat dari Mitologi Shinto bukan. Terlebih dengan adanya konflik internal dari para bijuu ini. Aku memiliki firasat buruk, Rabo memiliki andil dalam hal ini"

" Atau bahkan seseorang dengan posisi lebih tinggi darinya bermain di sini. Kita tidak mengetahui pasti " Jiraiya menambahkan pendapat Shikamaru tadi.

Naruto mengigit bibirnya. " White Night Demon Eyes adalah tanggung jawab kita. Kita harus segera menumpasnya "

Jiraiya melipat tangannya " Jadi sudah diputuskan ya ?"

Azazel tersenyum pula ketika ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu " Ah, Naruto – kun … aku baru saja mengingatnya. Sebulan yang lalu, setelah bertemu dengan para dewa Shinto … aku menjelajahi Kyoto sejenak dan aku memperoleh informasi yang mungkin berguna bagimu. Aku mendengar bahwa salah satu dari 12 Guardian Onmyouji dan pewaris bijuu ke – 8 telah kembali ke Kyoto"

" 12 Guardian Onmyouji dan pewaris bijuu ke – 8 ? Mungkinkah ?! "

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya pada Azazel " Apa yang kau maksud Seigen Amanokawa dan Killer B berada di Kyoto ?"

" Tepat sekali, Rivalku "

Seigen Amanokawa … pawn dari ayahnya dan Killer B … rook dari ayahnya berada di Kyoto …

" Ayo, kita akan pergi ke Kyoto ! "

" Yosh ! "

 **TBC**

 **Hai. Bulan April dan Mei tahun ini benar-benar bulan terpadat yang pernah kuhadapi. Kegiatan di luar dan dalam kuliah sangatlah padat dan hanya memberiku waktu sedikit untuk beristirahat. Untuk mengetik chap ini saja aku sedikit membolos dari jadwal belajar ujian. Dan akhirnya, chap terpanjang selama fic ini dibuat tercipta. Untuk Minato dan Kushina akan dibahas lebih lagi di arc depan. Untuk fic lain, aku berencana untuk menghapus beberapa fic dan fokus pada fic-fic tertentu saja. Untuk arc ini, sudah selesai di sini. Arc depan adalah final dari dua arc sebelumnya. Para tokoh di dua Arc sebelumnya akan hadir kembali di arc depan. Aku mengira-ngira bahwa Arc depan minimal membutuh 4-5 chapter dengan 6.000 word per katanya.**

 **Kemudian, aku membutuhkan bantuan dari para reader. Di sini, aku sedang menyusun daftar OC untuk para Pemimpin Paimon di kelompok-kelompok lainnya setelah arc depan selesai. So, bantuan yang kuminta adalah dapatkah kalian memberikanku nama-nama tokoh bersurai pirang dari anime-anime lain ? Kalian bisa mengirimkan nama, asal anime/game/movie, alasan pemilihan karakternya, serta kemampuan yang dimiliki. Kalian boleh kirim melalui review, PM, atau lain sebagainya. Jika aku suka dengan masukan kalian, maka oc itu akan kugunakan dan tentunya aku akan menyampaikan nama yang mengajukan oc itu padaku.**

 **Ok. Segitu saja. Have Fun**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Heirs**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **DevilNaru, SmartNaru**

 _ **Play Song : Separuhku - Nano**_

 _Suasana kelam menyelimuti pillar Phenex seminggu terakhir ini. Baik, anggota keluarga utama, sampingan, hingga para maid diliputi rasa duka yang mendalam kala Lord Phenex benar-benar dinyatakan telah menghilang bersama seluruh anggota peeragenya. Lady Phenex mengurung diri di dalam ruang kerja suaminya selama seminggu ini, Riser bersama Queennya meninggalkan pillar tanpa mengatakan alasan apapun, sedangkan Ravel yang paling menderita setelah mendengar kabar kematian tunangannya bertepatan dengan berita ayahnya menghilang mengurungkan diri dalam kamarnya. Gadis muda itu menolak setiap permintaan yang memohonnya keluar. Tak peduli itu para maid, kakaknya, atau bahkan ibunya … gadis itu benar-benar dalam keadaan terpuruk. Hal ini meninggalkan Ruval yang berada dalam dilema karena sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa setelah haknya sebagai pewaris dibatalkan oleh Grandpa nya karena ia lebih mengutamakan Rating Game dibandingkan Pillar._

 _ **Senyuman terlukis di wajahku di saat ku mengingat kamu**_

 _ **Tawamu manjamu membuatku rindu**_

 _ **Tak Sabar, ingin bertemu**_

 _Ravel memilih untuk mengurung diri dalam kamarnya setelah menerima pukulan telak berupa kabar Dadnya yang menghilang dan tunangannya yang meninggal. Wajahnya selayaknya tempat tidurnya yang kusut, ia terlihat lebih kurus karena sama sekali tidak makan ataupun minum selama mengurung diri. Rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir menyerupai bor kini dibiarkan teruntai lurus dengan kusutnya. Sepasang ikat rambut berwarna orange bersama dengan botol bening kosong yang dahulunya berisikan air mata Phoenixnya tergeletak begitu saja di kasurnya._

 _ **Suara lembut menyapa aku**_

 _ **Lembutnya selembut hatimu**_

 _ **Tulusnya setulus cinta padaku**_

 _ **Kusadar beruntungnya aku**_

 _Kedua benda itu terlihat mengkilau di hadapan iris biru Ravel yang kelabu. Kedua benda itu mulai melayang di udara mengelilingi Ravel dengan menebarkan debu-debu keemasan. Ravel tak terlihat begitu terkejut, ia mengabaikan fenomena ajaib seketika dari debu keemasan sebuah figur terbentuk. Figur itu … tak salah lagi … Ravel menahan tangisnya ketika menyadari figure dari debu keemasan itu merupakan Naruto Paimon, tunangannya yang menawarkan sebuah tangannya untuk digenggam. Ravel tak membuang waktu lama untuk mengenggam tangan tersebut. Ia segera merasakan sensasi ditarik ke sesuatu yang dalam hingga memaksanya menutup mata. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Ravel terkejut. Berbagai ingatan, momen, dan gambar yang memperlihatkan kebersamaannya bersama Naruto terputar kembali layaknya sebuah film. Dimulai dari insiden ketika Naruto melihatnya berlatih atas ritual suci phenex yang merupakan awal pertemuan mereka, terus berlanjut pada masa-masa di mana mereka belajar dan bermain bersama, momen ketika orang tua mereka mengumumkan status pertunangan mereka. Kedua benda peninggalan Naruto itu berhenti di depannya mengeluarkan kilauan yang seakan mengajak Ravel untuk mengenggamnya. Tangan mungil Ravel bergerak reflex mengenggam keduanya dan seketika ia kembali pada kasurnya. Air mata kembali bercucuran dari pipinya, namun berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Air mata ini datang setelah ia menyadari sesuatu dan dengan segera ia bergegas mengambil sebuah diary Grandma-nya._

 _ **Hidupku tanpamu tak kan pernah terisi sepenuhnya karena kau separuhku**_

 _ **Berbagi suka duka, saling mengisi dan menyempurnakan karena kau … kau separuhku**_

 _ **Taka da penyesalan, hidup lebih mudah ketika kita berdua jalaninya**_

 _ **Hidupku tanpamu tak kan pernah terisi sepenuhnya karena kau separuhku**_

" _Salah satu keunikan dari ritual suci Phenex adalah mereka yang diikat oleh ritual ini dapat berbagi banyak hal … mereka dapat mengerti pikiran satu sama lain karena telepati secara tak langsung terhubung di antara mereka, mereka dapat saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, dan bahkan pada tingkatan tertingginya mereka memperoleh akses untuk mengkombinasikan kekuatan mereka. Tanda awal dari ikatan ini bermacam-macam, namun salah satu yang paling mengejutkanku adalah mereka dapat berbagi rasa sakit hingga ke tingkat di mana ketika salah satu dari mereka yang terikat dalam ritual ini meninggal, pasangannya juga ikut meninggal "_

 _Ravel menutup buku diary itu dan menyimpannya kembali. Gadis muda itu mengingat kembali rasa sakit dari pukulan, sayatan, panas, maupun dingin yang ia rasakan seminggu yang lalu. Pikiran muda yang begitu cerdas segera menelusuri ke belakang, di mana ia merasakan beberapa rasa sakit tanpa ada sebab. Dan akhirnya ia membuat kesimpulan._

" _Naruto … dia masih hidup. Semenjak dia meminum air mata phoenix milikku. "_

" _Dia hidup … tapi … " Ravel memandang pada botol kaca yang sebelumnya berisi air mata Phoenix miliknya " Kenapa ? Kenapa Grandpa mengatakan ia tewas ? "_

 _Setelah berbagai macam spekulasi berputar di otaknya yang cerdas itu, gadis muda itu beranjak bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia memerlukan jawaban dan ia sangat yakin jawaban itu tak bisa ia dapatkan dari siapapun selama Grandpa – nya berkuasa. Sekarang waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya. Jika tidak ada satupun yang dapat ia percaya, maka ia akan melakukannya sendiri. Ia akan memperoleh jawabannya._

 _Sementara di sisi Naruto dan yang lain_

" _Oi Gaki, kita telah berada di perbatasan Kyoto " Sahutan Jiraiya menarik perhatian Naruto dari buku catatan ayahnya. Ia menutup sebentar buku tersebut dengan menyimpan dalam benaknya untuk mencari tahu mengenai tradisi Paimon yang ayahnya sebutkan dalam catatan tersebut._

" _Aku segera ke sana Ero Jiji " Naruto menyimpan kembali catatan tersebut dalam dimensi penyimpanannya dan segera bergabung dengan Jiraiya, Sinon, Le Fay, Shikamaru, Mephisto, dan Linze. Azazel telah membawa Kuroka untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Vali setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentang kasus Kuroka._

 **Chapter 13 : Surprise in Kyoto**

Ketujuhnya berhasil memasuki Kyoto tanpa adanya pemberitahuan berkat jalur yang Jiraiya tunjukkan. Jiraiya sebagai salah satu figure penting dalam mitologi Shinto telah mengetahui jalur-jalur rahasia yang biasa ia gunakan dalam kepentingan mata-matanya. Ia yakin baik Killer B dan Seigen pasti mengetahui hal ini pula.

Pemandangan Kyoto layaknya biasa bagi Shikamaru yang notabene adalah manusia biasa yang direinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Kerumunan penduduk yang tengah menikmati festival musim panas membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilan dan tampang mereka yang sedikit berbeda. Namun, Jiraiya tak memedulikan hal itu dan terus memandu rombongannya hingga pada sebuah kuil tua yang ramai dikunjungi penduduk.

" Mephisto, aku butuh bantuanmu " Mephisto hanya mengangguk kecil, mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jiraiya. Ia menjentik jarinya menghasilkan sebuah getaran suara yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka linglung seketika. Jiraiya segera memanfaatkan ini untuk memandu rombongannya pada ke bagian tengah kuil. Dengan mengucapkan beberapa mantra pendek, pintu itu berpendar singkat.

" Ayo masuk ! " Jiraiya membuka pintu tersebut menampilkan pemandangan dalam ruangan yang seperti biasa. Naruto, Le Fay, Sinon, dan Linze sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa dan mengikuti tindakan Jiraiya. Sementara Shikamaru yang sedikit skeptic berjalan masuk dengan sedikit perasaan curiga.

Pemandangan yang selanjutnya Shikamaru saksikan membuatnya tertegun. Sebuah kota layaknya Kyoto pada umumnya, namun para penduduknya merupakan youkai.

Ia segera berbalik memandang pintu tempat ia keluar tadi menemukan Mephisto yang memberikannya cengiran karena mengerti kebingungan Shikamaru.

" Wuoh, aku pernah ke Kyoto beberapa kali. Namun, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui adanya sisi kota yang menyimpan kehidupan supranatural seperti ini " Sinon berkomentar takjub. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan dapat merasakan senjutsu dan youjutsu yang begitu kental. Tindakannya ini sempat menarik perhatian beberapa youkai penjaga sebelum akhirnya Jiraiya segera bertindak.

" Hentikan Sinon. Tindakanmu dapat dianggap sebagai tanda bahaya" Sinon segera menghentikan sensornya ketika menyadari teguran Jiraiya ada benarnya kala melihat beberapa penjaga saling berbisik dengan melirik pada mereka.

Mephisto berjalan santai ke depan " Nah, sekarang … apa rencanamu Jiraiya ?"

" Kita akan menunggu. Jika benar, kelompok Paimon yang dipimpin Seigen dan Killer B berada di sini. Mereka akan datang karena merasakan keberadaan Naruto"

Mephisto sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, tak begitu percaya bahwa segalanya akan berjalan terlalu mudah seperti yang Jiraiya katakan.

Dan benar saja …

Naruto seolah merasakan de javu ketika tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendiri pula untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

TAP

Dua buah panah bersarang pada lantai di hadapan mereka. Jika saja Naruto tak menundukkan kepalanya, sudah pasti kepalanya sudah terkena sekarang.

" Serangan ?! " Linze dan Le Fay dengan tanggap segera membuat barrier untuk menghalangi hujanan panah. Namun, sebuah blur hitam yang dengan cepat menuju barrier mereka membuat keduanya terkejut. Terlebih ketika melihat blur hitam itu menghancurkan barrier mereka.

Jiraiya segera tanggap menghadang blur hitam tersebut.

TRANG

Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya ketika dapat melihat bahwa blur hitam yang menyerang mereka adalah Tengu, youkai gagak yang merupakan tangan kanan dari Yasaka, pemimpin ras Youkai. Ia melirik sekitar dan sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat panah-panah dan para youkai penjaga dalam keadaan melayang di udara. Mephisto sepertinya sudah cukup pulih untuk menghadapi para youkai penjaga tersebut.

" Apa maksudnya ini, Tengu ?! " Jiraiya mendorong keras Tengu untuk membuat jarak. Manusia gagak itu tidak terlalu merasakan dampaknya dan kembali memasang pose bertarung " Anda datang bersama dengan ras iblis, Jiraiya – sama ? Apa maksudnya ini ? "

Jiraiya dapat merasakan dari pertanyaan Tengu terdapat sedikit gejolak antara ras iblis dan youkai. " Setelah apa yang terjadi pada Nekoshou, kami menolak kehadiran iblis di sini. Terlebih …. " Tengu menggantung kata-katanya dengan melirik pada Sinon " Kenyataan bahwa salah satu nekoshou yang selamat telah direinkarnasi iblis benar-benar telah menghina ras Youkai "

Sinon yang mendengar itu menghindari kontak mata dengan Tengu. Hal itu membuat sang tangan kanan Yasaka kembali menatap pada Jiraiya " Jiraiya – sama, sebagai sesama penganut mitologi Shinto, kupikir akan lebih bijaksana jika anda menyerahkan iblis-iblis yang berada di bawah perlindungan anda sekarang"

Tengu menawarkan negosiasi kepada Jiraiya, yang notabene merupakan salah satu figure penting dari mitologi Shinto. Satu-satunya shinobi yang mengenal luas dunia supranatural yang bahkan dikatakan menjadi rival dari Gubernur Da – Tenshi, Tengu sangat menyadari bahwa akan sedikit sulit jika harus bertarung dengan Jiraiya. Ia tentunya juga mengenal betul Mephisto Pheles, kendati terlihat sedikit kurang fit, Mephisto Pheles tetaplah lawan yang tak boleh dianggap remeh. Atas pertimbangan itu, ia memilih pendekatan persuasif adalah yang paling tepat sekarang. Setidaknya ia perlu mengulur waktu hingga pasukan bantuan datang. Dengan pasukan bantuan tersebut, ia yakin bahkan Jiraiya dan Mephisto pun bukanlah ancaman.

" Maaf saja Tengu, iblis yang berada di belakangku sudah kuanggap sebagai cucuku sendiri, terkecuali dia " ujar Jiraiya menunjuk pada Mephisto Pheles.

" Kami datang kemari dengan maksud untuk menginvestigasi kehadiran iblis Paimon di Kyoto. Apa kau mendengar kabar mengenai ini ? "

Tengu mendengar alasan Jiraiya dengan tenang. " Tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, semenjak penyerangan iblis terhadap Nekoshou, kami tidak lagi menerima kehadiran iblis di tanah suci Kyoto. "

Naruto selama pertukaran kata-kata ini, diam-diam mengaktifkan sensornya dan ia dapat merasakan energi para Paimon meskipun sangat tipis. Ia sangat yakin para Paimon menyembunyikan identitas mereka dengan menekan energi mereka seminimal mungkin selayaknya para Paimon lain yang telah mereka jumpai.

" Ucapanmu bertentangan dengan informasi yang kuterima, Tengu. Apa kau keberatan jika kami memeriksa kota sebentar "

" Tentu saja kami keberatan. Kehadiran iblis sangat ditentang di Kyoto saat ini. Terlebih dengan keadaan Kyoto – " Tengu segera menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara " Intinya adalah kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda lewat "

Mephisto memasang seringainya ketika merasakan arogansi dalam setiap kata-kata keras Tengu. Dengan masih mengaktifkan sihirnya, Mephisto berpaling ke depan menatap menantang pada tangan kanan pemimpin Youkai tersebut.

" Oh, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran bahwa kau bisa melarang kami Tengu ? Jika dilihat dari keadaan di tempat ini, sangat jelas bahwa kau tidak berada dalam keadaan untuk mengancam kami ! " Iblis dan arogansinya, semuanya terlihat jelas dalam diri Mephisto.

Jiraiya sedikit mengernyit akan tindakan Mephisto. Ia tidak ingin bermasalah dengan mitologinya sendiri.

Tengu masih tetap tenang " Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya ?! " Seiring dengan kata-katanya tersebut, sebuah gelombang pasir naik di belakang Tengu. Gelombang tersebut melebur menebarkan butiran-butiran pasir pada mereka.

Le Fay segera membentuk barrier untuk menahan butiran pasir tersebut. Mephisto tanpa adanya perintah verbal dan gerakan apapun memunculkan sebuah bola air yang ikut melebur menebarkan butiran-butiran air pada pasir tersebut.

Naruto dan Shikamaru dibuat takjub akan kemampuan Mephisto. Hal ini setingkat atau bahkan lebih jauh dibandingkan Rudiger yang telah pernah mereka hadapi. Tak mengherankan jika Mephisto memegang sebuah legenda tersendiri di bangsa iblis.

" Bidik mereka ! " sahut Tengu pada seluruh pasukannya yang telah terlepas dari pengaruh sihir pengekang Mephisto. Sinon bergerak lebih sigap, ia mengeluarkan panahnya sendiri dan dengan mahirnya menembakkan kelima buah anak panah secara bersamaan. Panah-panah tersebut meliuk di udara melawan hukum fisika dan mencari targetnya sendiri yakni panah para youkai.

Mephisto kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Bola air yang sempat ia buat di udara bergejolak berubah menjadi bola api yang begitu panas. Sebuah perubahan gelombang manna yang begitu cepat membuat Tengu meringis. Bola tersebut berputar ganas mengirimkan serangan api ke sekelilingnya. Namun serangan itu segera dihentikan oleh sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pasir.

" Kheh, pasir ini … aku menduga bahwa Shukaku … sang Ichibi berada dibalik semua pertahanan ini " gumam Mephisto jengkel. Ia kembali hendak membuat sebuah bola air untuk menghancurkan pertahanan pasir tersebut namun langkahnya segera dihentikan oleh sebuah tebasan energy yang membelah dua bola airnya menuju ketiadaan. Mephisto melebarkan matanya menyaksikan hal ini. Namun, ia hanya memutar matanya kesal begitu melihat kehadiran seorang pemuda bersurai putih panjang yang menggunakan hakama berwarna putih yang didominansi corak api. Perhatian iblis itu tertuju pada sebuah katana mengkilat di tangannya.

" Sesshomaru, inugami yang menguasai teknik samurai. Salah satu legendaris dari Shinto. Tak kusangka kau langsung datang kemari. " ujar Mephisto masih santai.

Jiraiya mengikuti Mephisto berdiri di depan keempat remaja di belakangnya begitu merasakan kehadiran 8 sosok lainnya. " Bukan hanya itu, bahkan para bijuu ikut berkumpul huh ? "Matanya meneliti satu persatu youkai dengan keunikan jumlah ekor mereka yang berjumlah 1 hingga 9, terkecuali ekor 8.

" Oh mereka memang bijuu. Namun, mereka masih belum memimpin. " Tengu mengklarisikasi kata-kata Jiraiya. Ia kemudian merentangkan tangannya " akan kuperkenalkan kepada kalian! "

"Bijuu ekor satu, keturunan langsung dari legendaris Shukaku. Sang bijuu yang bangga akan pertahanan mereka. Gaara no Shukaku! " Tengu menunjuk Pemuda yang terlihat seusia Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia memiliki surai merah bata dengan wajah yang stoic, tanpa adanya ekspresi. Tatapan mata hijaunya begitu tajam seakan dapat membunuh kapan saja. Figur yang paling unik dari Gaara adalah kehadiran gentong raksasa di punggungnya yang mana menunjukkan darimana pasir yang menyerang mereka berasal.

" Bijuu ekor dua, keturunan langsung dari Matatabi. Bijuu yang dikutuk dengan panasnya api kebiruan neraka. Yugito! " Kali ini, tatapan mereka dialihkan pada seorang gadis muda dengan surai pirang pucat yang dikuncir pony tail. Gadis itu menatap mereka tajam dengan masing-masing cakar tajam di setiap jarinya. Dua ekor kucingnya yang diliputi api kebiruan melambai-lambai mengintimidasi.

" Bijuu ekor tiga, keturunan langsung dari Isobu. Bijuu terkuat dalam habitat air. Yagura! " Mereka dapat melihatnya seorang pemuda bertubuh pendek dengan surai berwarna kehijauan lusuh. Sepasang tangannya telah bertengger pada tongkat besar di pundaknya selagi memberikan tatapan tajam kepada musuhnya.

" Bijuu ekor empat, keturunan langsung dari Son Goku. Bijuu yang menguasai gunung dan daratan! Roshi! " Dari seluruh 9 bijuu ini, dialah yang terlihat paling tua dan berpengalaman. Ia mengenakan hakama layaknya para samurai dengan sebuah pelindung mulut berwarna hitam. Sikap tubuhnya berbeda dengan yang lain, rileks namun sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Empat ekor kera yang mengenggam bola-bola magma melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhnya.

" Sang Bijuu yang menguasai kelima elemen dasar sekaligus, sang bijuu ekor lima keturunan langsung dari Kokuo, Han ! " Pemuda berbadan tegap dan kekar dengan pakaiannya yang amat tertutup hanya menyisakan pemandangan tatapan matanya yang tajam cukup memberikan intimidasi, terlebih ketika melihat lima ekor lumba-lumbanya berbeda warna menunjukkan afinitas sempurna atas lima elemen dasar sihir

" Bijuu yang sangat lihai dan licin, terkenal akan kemampuannya dalam melelehkan para musuhnya tanpa sisa, Bijuu ekor enam keturunan langsung dari Saiken ! Utakata ! " Berikutnya merupakan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang, di mana poninya menutupi mata kanannya. Tubuhnya yang ramping dibalut oleh kimono berwarna biru lembut. Ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan sikap intimidasi, matanya menatap lurus pada lawannya dengan sebuah peniup gelembung yang terus bertengger di bibirnya.

" Bijuu ekor enam, satu-satunya bijuu yang layak disebut sebagai penguasa angkasa … Fuu, sang The Lucky Seven " Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Fuu yang memiliki wujud sebagai gadis muda berusia 17 tahunan itu memberikan senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan keceriaan dalam diri gadis tersebut. Ia memiliki satu ekor panjang sedangkan 6 ekor lainnya berupa sayap serangga yang membuatnya melayang dibandingkan yang lain.

" Dan yang terakhir, sekaligus yang terkuat di antara mereka " Pernyataan Tengu direspon oleh dengusan oleh ke tujuh bijuu lainnya " Sang bijuu ekor Sembilan, Kitsune dengan cadangan chakra tanpa batas ! Kunou – sama no Hime! " Di antara semua bijuu yang hadir, Kunou memang menunjukkan derajat kemampuan yang berbeda. Ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan gerakan intimidasi seperti yang lainnya, namun derajat kemampuannya jelas melebihi para bijuu lainnya. Jika hanya melihat dari aspek itu saja, sudah cukup dapat dikatakan Kunou setara dengan Jiraiya.

" Aku yakin dapat mengalahkan mereka semua dengan bantuanmu Jiraiya. Namun, itu akan sangat berimbas dengan misi cucu angkatmu " Mephisto berbisik pelan cukup hanya untuk didengar Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mendecih " Jangan terlalu percaya diri iblis tua. Setidaknya mulailah berpikir langkah untuk melarikan diri. Jika memang terpaksa, kita akan melawan "

Mephisto mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Jiraiya. Jiraiya segera menyampaikan keputusannya melalui telepati kepada lima anak muda di belakangnya.

Naruto, Le Fay, Sinon, Shikamaru, dan Linze mengangguk mengerti. Mereka mengerti betul seberapa genting situasi mereka saat ini.

Sesshomaru dan Tengu mengambil satu langkah mendekat membuat posisi sejajar di antara mereka. Kedua youkai yang menguasai kemampuan samurai itu mengambil sikap untuk menyerang sementara itu delapan bijuu muda di belakang mereka tidak berbuat banyak. Mereka hanya berdiri diam mengamati, terkecuali bagi Gaara yang menarik mundur pasirnya.

Jiraiya mengeluarkan kunainya dan segera melapisinya dengan chakra sedangkan Mephisto bersiap dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

Tanpa adanya aba-aba, Sesshomaru dan Tengu melesat kepada keduanya. Sesshomaru tiba terlebih dahulu memberikan tebasan menyilang cepat pada Jiraiya. Mephisto segera bergerak membentuk pertahanan di hadapan Jiraiya. Hal itu membuat pertahanan Mephisto terbuka dan hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Tengu yang datang kemudian memberikan serangan serupa dengan Sesshomaru. Hal yang sama kembali terjadi, kali ini Linze yang bertindak melindungi masternya. Naruto dan Shikamaru segera melesat untuk memberikan perlawanan kepada Tengu dan Sesshomaru.

Naruto mengayunkan lengan bajanya yang secara instan segera memanas sementara Shikamaru melemparkan lima kertas jimatnya ke udara.

" **Phoenix Fist !** / **Order !** "

Naruto menuju Sesshomaru sementara kertas jimat Shikamaru mengirimkan batuan-batuan yang mengincar Tengu.

TAP TAP

Sebuah dinding pasir yang solid menahan kedua serangan tersebut. Sesshomaru segera memanfaatkan itu untuk menebas Naruto hanya untuk ditahan oleh Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang mulai khawatir akan keadaan cucunya ketika melihat para bijuu yang mulai bergerak mengikuti pertempuran segera membentuk bunshin untuk melindunginya. Sayang, rencananya digagalkan oleh Sesshomaru yang turut membentuk klon dirinya sendiri sesuai dengan jumlah bunshin Jiraiya.

" Kau harus focus pada pertempuranmu sendiri " Sesshomaru berpesan dengan nada kelam. Dengan itu, pertarungan antara Sang legenda Sannin di dunia Shinobi dan inugami legendaris pun dimulai.

Tengu segera melewati dinding pasir Gaara, melakukan serangan-serangan cepat dengan teknik berpedangnya pada Mephisto. Sebuah pertarungan antara sihir dan teknik berpedang itu segera berakhir dengan kemenangan Mephisto kala iblis itu menggunakan trik licik untuk memasang lingkaran sihir pelontar tepat di bawah kaki Tengu. Namun, Mephisto tak bias santai. Tiga bijuu bergerak cepat ke arahnya, Yagura, Roshi dan Han.

Mephisto segera membentuk api besar dari ketiadaan yang mengambil bentuk burung phoenix dan mengirimkannnya pada keduanya. Yagura yang sedikit lebih di depan Roshi dengan cepat mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi, dari tongkat tersebut sebuah cermin dari air terbentuk dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga air dari cermin tersebut membentuk burung phoenix yang menyerupai milik Mephisto. Kedua serangan yang serupa itu bertemu di udara membuat sebuah ledakan besar yang segera diserap Roshi. Dada bijuu ekor empat itu mengembang ketika ia selesai menghisap semua ledakan tersebut. Mephisto merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat Roshi seperti ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, Roshi memuntahkan lahar panas menuju Mephisto yang segera membentuk barrier.

" Sial! " Mephisto merutuk ketika merasakan dirinya mulai ditarik ke tanah. Ia menyadari tanah yang berada di bawah kakinya dalam waktu singkat bertukar dengan lumpur hisap yang sangatlah kuat. Keadaan Mephisto semakin terdesak kala Han datang dengan cepat menghancurkan barriernya. Bijuu ekor lima itu diselimuti oleh uap tebal dan mengayunkan kepalan tinjunya pada iblis legendaris tersebut.

Linze bergerak cepat merapal mantra untuk melindungi mentornya.

 **Ruby Barrier**

Barrier yang terbentuk dari Ruby yang kokoh segera melindungi Mephisto dari tinju Han. Pukulan Bijuu berekor lima itu sangatlah keras hingga menghancurkan Ruby yang dibuat oleh Linze. Namun, tindakan Linze memberikan waktu bagi Mephisto untuk meloloskan diri.

Iblis legendaris itu kini berada di samping bawahannya dengan ekspresi santainya.

" Pengambilan keputusan yang cepat dan baik, Linze. " Mephisto memberikan senyuman bangga pada magician muda tersebut sebelum berpaling pada tiga bijuu di hadapannya. " Situasinya cukup buruk … Bijuu ekor tiga itu sepertinya memiliki kemampuan untuk memantulkan segala teknik sihir seranganku. Bijuu ekor empat yang seperti orang tua itu memiliki kemampuan yang baik atas tanah hingga dapat menyemburkan lahar seperti tadi. Kemudian, bijuu ekor lima memiliki serangan yang luar biasa. "

Mephisto memberikan cengiran kepada ketiga bijuu yang menatap bengis padanya. Deskripsinya tadi jelas menunjukkan bahwa kombinasi ketiga bijuu ini memang sangat cocok untuk berhadapan dengannya. " Linze, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang. Kapasitas sihirku masih belum pulih dan kontrolku sangat buruk setelah berhadapan langsung dengan salah satu pusaka Rabo. "

" Hamba akan memberikan bantuan semaksimal mungkin "

Mephisto mengangguk kecil " Senang mendengarnya "

Iblis legendaris itu berpaling pada ketiga bijuu yang menjadi lawannya " Well … apa yang kalian tunggu ? "

Han mengeluarkan kepulan uap tebal dari tubuhnya, lima ekor lumba-lumbanya menggeluarkan aura kekuatan dari setiap elemen dasar yang ia kuasai. Dengan sebuah kepulan asap, bijuu ekor lima itu melesat maju. Linze mengeluarkan Grimoirenya, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk merapal mantra yang panjang. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk semua sihir yang telah ia kuasai dalam Grimorinya.

Grimoire itu melayang di udara dan segera membuka sebuah halaman tertentu.

 **First Light**

Sinar yang terang menyelimuti Linze dan Mephisto membuat setiap orang kesulitan untuk memandang keduanya, terlebih para bijuu yang dianugerahi dengan kemampuan visual yang lebih.

Han tak mempedulikannya dan tetap melangkah maju dengan serangannya. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu mendengus ketika tak menemukan apa-apa di tempat musuhnya sebelumnya berdiri. Berada tepat di tengah pusat cahaya itu, ia memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada telinganya. Bijuu ekor lima merupakan kombinasi dari lumba-lumba dan kuda. Dengan adanya elemen lumba-lumba dalam tubuhnya, Han tidak begitu terpengaruh oleh penglihatan, ia lebih mengandalkan indra pendengarannya.

Hal berbeda dilakukan oleh Roshi dan Yagura. Keduanya yang merupakan kombinasi dari youkai monyet dan kura-kura melindungi penglihatan mereka.

Begitu cahaya terang itu meredup, Roshi dan Yagura dapat merasakan efeknya pada pandangan mereka. Keduanya mendecih menemukan pandangan mereka sekarang membentuk bayangan-bayangan lain yang membuat mereka sulit untuk menfokuskan diri.

 **Wind Blade**

Han dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, berbagai serangan yang mengiris tanah menuju ke arahnya dengan pola yang begitu teratur. Ia menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mata yang tertutup, sesekali ia harus melakukan beberapa gerakan akrobatik untuk menghindari serangan tersebut. Tepat ketika sebuah energy angin menuju ke arahnya dengan kelincahannya, ia merunduk dan mengambil alih energy tersebut dan melontarkannya tepat di mana ia merasakan musuhnya berada.

Serangannya itu sangatlah cepat dan sulit diprediksi, ia yakin serangan itu akan segera mengenai sasarannya

" ARRGHHH! " Han tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan tersebut. Namun senyuman itu segera luput ketika ia mengenali suara rintihan tersebut berasal. Ia membuka matanya dan pupilnya melebar menemukan Yagura yang jatuh berlutut dengan sebuah goresan besar dari dada hingga ke bahu kanannya. Darah terus mengalir dari luka goresan tersebut.

" Apa – apaan ini, Gobi ! " Yagura merutuk keras. Roshi yang berada di samping Yagura hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada Han. Ia tidak menunjukkan adanya simpati pada Yagura.

" Ba- bagaimana bisa ?"

" Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya bocah. Sekarang, aku akan mengalahkan kalian " Mephisto mengkonfigurasi angin di sekitarnya menjadi topan kecil dan mengirimkannya kepada Han dan Roshi. Tak selesai di sana, ia segera mengubah pasir di sekitarnya menjadi serbuk – serbuk mesiu yang segera berubah menjadi ledakan api yang menuju Yagura, Roshi, dan Han.

Ketika ledakan dan topan itu bertabrakan, maka hasilnya sudah sangat jelas

BUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ledakan besar menimpa Han, Roshi, dan Yagura

" Bersiaplah Linze, mereka akan semakin emosi " ujar Mephisto semakin terkekeh ketika melihat kedua lawannya dapat bertahan dengan menggunakan perisai ganda yang terlihat seperti kombinasi tanah dan lava.

" Hoi Han … mari kita sisihkan sebentar perbedaan kita. Ada iblis tua yang perlu kita habisi di sini " Roshi menatap tajam pada Mephisto yang memberikan mereka tatapan menantang. Han dan Yagura tidak menjawab, mereka hanya memberikan anggukan selagi memberikan tatapan yang sama kepada Mephisto.

Han kembali diliputi oleh uap panas melesat maju. Kali ini ia tak sendiri, Roshi yang juga diliputi oleh Lava mengikuti dari belakang. Yagura ikut tak jauh dari belakang, tongkat besarnya berada di depan dada.

Grimoire Linze segera membuka beberapa lembaran dengan cepat. Setiap satu lembar Grimoire itu terbuka lebar sebuah mantra serangan dikirim menuju keduanya. Sihir-sihir serangan yang merupakan kombinasi dari serangan fisik dan energy semuanya dilewati oleh Han dan Roshi dengan mudah. Sesekali bahkan Yagura akan menggunakan teknik cermin air nya untuk mengembalikan bombardir serangan Linze. Ketika kedua musuhnya berhasil memangkas jarak mereka, Mephisto segera membentuk pelindung dari udara kosong.

Prang

Seperti yang ia duga, pelindung itu tak cukup untuk menahan pukulan Han. Namun itu sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana, ia segera menunduk dan menepuk tanah keras membuat sebuah balok tanah menjulang tinggi menghantam perut Han dan juga memblok serangan Roshi untuk sementara sebelum balok tanah itu meleleh. Ketika tepat balok itu termakan oleh Lava, Linze segera melemparkan sihir airnya dalam bentuk pusaran air untuk melawan Roshi yang diliputi lava. Uap tebal menyelimuti mereka karena pertemuan lava dan air tersebut, dan itulah kesalahan fatal mereka. Yagura segera melompat jauh membawa Roshi bersamanya yang berada dalam kondisi kurang fit setelah dihantam oleh pusaran air.

Han yang sebelumnya terlempar menggunakan afinitas petirnya untuk melesat kembali. Ia segera memanfaatkan uap teval di area pertarungannya untuk mengkamuflasekan dirinya. Dengan penguasaan yang baik atas afinitas anginnya ia melontarkan serangan angin yang cukup untuk melontarkan Linze. Kemudian ia segera melesat menuju Mephisto yang gagal menyadari kehadiran dirinya di tengah kabut tebal. Bijuu ekor lima itu segera mengayunkan tinju nya pada Mephisto yang berkat refleksnya berhasil membuat sebuah perlindungan, walaupun itu tidak begitu efektif mengingat tenaga pukulan dari Han. Pukulan Han tepat mengenai perut Mephisto membuatnya segera terpental, namun sebelum sempat terlalu jauh terlempar Han membentuk sebuah dinding lumpur yang menahan diri Mephisto. Ia segera menghantam Mephisto lagi. Bijuu muda itu mengerti betul bahwa magician sangatlah lemah dalam pertarungan fisik seperti ini. Hanya beberapa magician saja yang benar-benar menguasai Martial Arts dan sepanjang yang ia ketahui Mephisto bukanlah salah satu dari itu. Mephisto memang dikenal sebagai legenda magician namun itu karena kemampuannya atas mantra dan kutukannya yang memberi dampak Lethal. Ia beruntung Mephisto dalam keadaan yang tidak baik setelah berhadapan dengan Rabo sehingga mampu membuat Mephisto berada dalam kondisi ini.

Tepat ketika Han menganggap bahwa ia akan mencatat sejarah baru sebagai bijuu yang telah membasmi iblis legendaris Mephisto Pheles, sebuah … tidak tiga panah api melesat ke arahnya. Ia segera melompat menjauh, namun ketiga panah itu begitu keras kepala dan terus mengejarnya. Ia mencoba memanfatkan penguasaannya pada api untuk menghilangkan tiga panah tersebut, namun tiada hasil yang berarti. Maka dari itu ia segera berpaling pada gadis muda yang bersama dengan Mephisto Pheles, yang ia pandang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan ini. Namun, kebingungan melandanya ketika ia mendapati gadis tersebut sedang sibuk melontarkan sihir-sihir cahaya kepada kedua rekannya yang lain, yakni Roshi dan Yagura.

Srat

Han meringis ketika dua panah berhasil menusuknya tepat di punggung, sedangkan panah yang terakhir menggores lebar bahunya. Bijuu ekor lima itu mengeluarkan teriakan tertahan ketika dua panah api yang menancap di punggungnya meledak memberikan sebuah luka bakar hebat di punggungnya yang tegap. Sosok bijuu yang kekar tersebut jatuh berlutut dan segera memandang ke sekeliling hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia bukan satu-satunya target dari serangan yang tak dikenal.

Fuu, dikepung oleh sekumpulan boneka-boneka imut yang dengan anehnya mengeluarkan pancaran energy yang mengerikan.

Utakata dibuat tak berdaya di hadapan sebuah pedang raksasa dan sebuah robot setinggi 30 meter yang menahannya.

Sesshomaru dan Tengu yang juga menyadari hal itu segera memandang ke sekeliling. Adanya serangan misterius ini memecahkan fokus pertarungan. Di tengah keadaan yang hiruk pikuk tersebut, Naruto tersentak ketika mendapati seorang Youkai tupai betina yang entah mengapa begitu familiar menariknya kepada Jiraiya yang telah memanggil para muridnya, Mephisto Pheles, dan Linze untuk melarikan diri.

Sesshomaru dengan insting pertarungannya yang tak pernah luput sejak zaman dahulu kala segera menyadari niatan Jiraiya. Tanpa kata-kata, ia menarik katana – nya dan mengirimkan lesatan energy serangan yang ia rasa cukup untuk setidaknya membunuh salah satu murid Jiraiya. Akan tetapi, dua sosok aneh berbentuk layaknya gabungan seekor kuda dan burung gagak menghentikan serangan tersebut.

Sesshomaru melebarkan matanya ketika melihat dua sosok tersebut dan segera menyadari siapa dibalik serangan misterius tersebut. Inugami itu juga segera mengerti maksud serangan tersebut ketika sekumpulan boneka-boneka, pedang raksasa dan robot setinggi 30 meter itu menghilang selepas gerombolan Jiraiya melarikan diri.

" Sesshomaru – san, serangan tadi … apakah itu perbuatan dari Onmyouji ? " Kunou yang paling cerdas dan berwibawa di antara yang lainnya mendekati inugami tersebut. Ia menyimpan kekecewaan dan kekesalan karena tidak dapat membalas kepada ras iblis yang telah bertindak sewenang-wenang atas ras-nya.

" Anda benar Kunou – hime. Bukan onmyouji biasa … mereka dari _Juuni Tensho_ , 12 onmyouji kompeten yang mewarisi nama dan kekuatan dari masing-masing Shikigami Abe no Seimei. Bahkan seranganku yang terakhir ditahan oleh pemimpin mereka langsung, Arima Tsuchimikado "

Pernyataan Sesshomaru ini pelak membuat para bijuu kebingungan.

" Mengapa Onmyouji membantu para iblis ?" Yugito mewakili bijuu lain menyampaikan kebingungannya.

" Kita harus segera mengadakan investigasi tentang hal ini " ujar Tengu menghilangkan sikap waspadanya ketika benar-benar merasakan hawa kehadiran para iblis menghilang. " Untuk sekarang, para Bijuu sebaiknya bersiap untuk duel kehormatan yang akan berlangsung 2 hari lagi. "

" Ah tentang itu … aku akan dengan senang hati untuk mengubah pernyataanmu tadi tentang bijuu terkuat Tengu – san " Yagura segera menyahut. Ia masih tak terima dengan pernyataan bahwa peringkat bijuu terkuat dilihat dari jumlah ekornya. Memang benar, Kyuubi memiliki kapasitas chakra yang tak terbatas, namun itu tidak berarti bahwa ia yang paling terkuat.

" Kheh, bocah kerdil teruslah bermimpi. " Roshi meledek Yagura dengan pedas.

Para Bijuu lain mulai ikut dalam adu argument, menyisakan Kunou yang masih berdiri di samping Sesshomaru dan Gaara yang telah mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

" Situasi semakin memburuk, Kunou – hime. Kuharap anda dapat menunjukkan performa yang terbaik demi menstabilkan kondisi di Kyoto. Dengan lolosnya para iblis tadi dan adanya kemungkinan bagi iblis lain berada di Kyoto serta kecurigaan mengenai hubungan antara Onmyouji dan para iblis … kita membutuhkan persatuan untuk menjaga Kyoto. "

Bijuu ekor Sembilan tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menanggung beban ini semua namun ia tak mengeluh. Kunou mengerti betul maksud dari ibundanya Yasaka melatih kemampuannya, baik itu dalam pertarungan maupun politik sejak kecil. Ibunda nya itu pasti menginginkan Kunou dapat tumbuh untuk dapat menangani masalah ini.

" Semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, Sesshomaru – san " Sesshomaru hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, ia berbalik untuk menghentikan adu argument di antara para bijuu lain sehingga benar-benar melewatkan Kunou yang melanjutkan kata-katanya " Setidaknya aku berharap begitu "

XoX

 **Takamagahara**

Langit yang menaungi tanah suci Mitologi Shinto itu diselimuti oleh awan gelap yang tiada henti mengeluarkan suara Guntur dan kilata, sesekali petir menggelegar namun petir itu tidak menghhancurkan apapun. Keadaan langit itu mengambarkan keadaan Mitologi Shinto saat ini yang tengah menuju badai. Tsukuyomi dan Amaterasu menyadari betul hal itu hingga mereka memanggil selruh dewa untuk menghadiri Takamagahara. Badai akan segera menimpa mitologi Shinto, dan sebagai para dewa yang disembah dan dihormati oleh manusia Jepang, mereka, para dewa, harus segera bertindak.

Amaterasu yang merasa cukup jengah mendengar kekhawatiran para dewa akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan kata-katanya

" Aku yakin kalian telah mendengar kabar bahwa Rabo, sang dewa pembawa bencana, telah mulai melaksanakan tugasnya. Tugas yang benar-benar akan merepotkan kita semua "

Tidak ada gelak tawa dari para dewa sekalipun Amaterasu sedikit menyelipkan candaan dalam kata-katanya tersebut. Situasi saat ini benar-benar genting dan tidak ada satupun dewa di sana yang meremehkan keadaan ini. Bishamon, dewa perang dengan perawakan wanita militer berwibawa tinggi merasa perlu berkata-kata setelah mendengar ucapan Amaterasu

" Amaterasu – dono … tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat hamba kepada anda. Kupikir situasi saat ini tidak dapat dianggap remeh "

Tsukoyomi menghela nafas panjang setelah melihat adik perempuannya hanya memberikan senyuman polos pada Bishamon yang secara tak langsung telah menegur tingkah lakunya.

" Aku senang kalian semua mengerti situasi kita saat ini. Jika informan kita benar, Rabo telah mulai bergerak untuk mengumpulkan Sanshu No Jingi. Tiga pusaka warisan ibunda kita, Kaguya – dono, kepada para manusia. Ia telah memperoleh Yasakani No Magatama dari bangsa Onmyouji dan Cermin Yata dari bangsa Shinobi. "

Walaupun para dewa Shinto telah mendengar desas – desus mengenai tindakan Rabo, namun mendengar pencapaian Rabo dari Tsukoyomi sendiri benar-benar telah memberikan efek kejut pada mereka.

Tsukoyomi melanjutkan kata-katanya

" Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Sanshu No Jingi diwariskan oleh Kaguya – dono kepada tiga bangsa manusia sebagai bentuk perwujudan kesetaraan di antara seluruh unsur mitologi Shinto. Manusia yang hanya diberkahi energy layaknya Chakra dan Manna akan sangat sulit untuk bertarung setara dengan para Youkai maupun dewa. Oleh karena itulah senjata itu hadir sebagai bentuk perlawanan bagi manusia jikalau youkai ataupun dewa menyimpang. "

" Tsukoyomi – sama, hamba masih belum mengerti bagaimana Rabo dapat memperoleh kedua pusaka tersebut. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti dimana benda itu terletak " Shikigami dari dewa kesialan Kofuku mengungkapkan kebingungannya.

Seorang dewa lainnya, berwujud selayaknya remaja dengan pakaian olahraganya menyahut untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut " Legenda mengatakan bahwa Sanshu No Jingi dapat diklaim ketika umat manusia dalam keadaan terancam. Yasakni No Magatama melambangkan kemurahan hati, Cermin Yata melambangkan kebijaksanaan, sementara pedang Kusanagi melambangkan keberanian. Pihak yang menunjukkan sikap dari perlambangan ini akan dianggap pantas untuk memilikinya "

" Yato – dono … aku masih belum menangkap bagaimana Rabo – sama dalam hal ini memperoleh kedua benda tersebut "

Dewa yang diketahui bernama Yato itu menghela nafas seraya menggaruk rambutnya

" Biarkan aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku. Aku tidak mengetahui pasti kapan ia memperoleh Yasakani No Magatama, namun kupikir itu telah cukup lama. Namun aku mengetahui pasti bagaimana ia memperoleh cermin Yata. Ia memperoleh benda tersebut setelah muncul di hadapan duel hidup dan mati para Kage Shinobi bukan ? Duel yang mana menentukan nasib dari masing-masing desa. Hal ini dipandang sebagai ancaman bagi bangsa Shinobi dan kemudian tindakannya yang menyerang para Kage yang mana menghentikan Duel tersebut dan terlebih menyerap para Kage itu benar-benar telah efektif menghentikan duel dan peperangan Shinobi dan malah kudengar Shinobi mulai bergerak bersama untuk menumpas Rabo. Bukankah ini dapat menunjukkan bahwa serangan Rabo ini menunjukkan sebuah kebijaksanaan ?! " Yato mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan retoris kepada setiap dewa di Takamagahara.

Tsukoyomi yang melihat para dewa telah mulai memahami bagaimana situasi mereka saat ini mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi " Apa yang dikatakan Yato sangatlah tepat. Terkait dengan Yasakani No Magatama, aku percaya bahwa Rabo telah memilikinya selama ratusan tahun … mungkin tepat dengan berakhirnya perang saudara Onmyouji yang diakhiri oleh ritual Taizan no Fuku oleh Abe no Seimei. "

" Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat perang saudara itu berhenti bertepatan dengan berakhirnya Civil War antara Old Satan dan Anti – satan bukan ? aku berharap itu tak pernah terjadi lagi "

" Yasakani No Magatama memberikan penggunanya kemampuan untuk menyerap dan menggunakan energy dari targetnya, Cermin Yata memberikan penggunanya pertahanan yang tak tertembus sementara pedang Kusanagi merupakan pedang yang mampu menebas apapun. Tak diragukan lagi siapapun yang berhasil memiliki ketiganya akan sangat berbahaya. Kita harus mencegah Rabo untuk memperoleh Kusanagi! "

Tepat ketika Tsukoyomi menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sinar terang menyelimuti Takamagahara menunjukkan kehadiran seorang dewa lagi. Tsukoyomi dan Amaterasu menyipitkan mata ketika mengetahui dewa mana yang telah hadir, ia adalah Susano'o.

Para dewa Shinto yang melihat kehadiran Susano'o meneguk ludah mereka. Mereka tentunya mengenal dewa yang merupakan saudara langsung dari Tsukoyomi dan Amaterasu, mereka juga mengetahui betul bahwa Susano'o telah lama diusir dan dilarang kehadirannya di Takamagahara. Dan oleh karena itulah, Susano'o juga kerap kali datang membuat masalah karena pengusiran tersebut. Dalam situasi ini mereka jelas sangat tidak menginginkan Susano'o berulah.

" Susano'o kupikir kami telah sangat jelas melarang kehadiranmu di sini ! " Amaterasu untuk pertama kalinya berucap dengan nada tingginya. Dewi yang melambangkan matahari itu biasanya terlihat riang dan ceria layaknya matahari di pagi hari. Namun raut mukanya sekarang begitu bengis dan diliputi amarah. Suhu di Takamagahara meningkat drastis hanya karena perubahan emosi dari dewi tersebut.

" Susano'o aku sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir kehadiranmu di sini sekarang sangatlah menganggu. " Tsukoyomi mengeluarkan kata-katanya pula. Berbeda dengan Amaterasu yang dipenuhi luapan emosi, kata-kata Tsukoyomi benar-benar dingin dan menusuk.

Para dewa telah mengekspektasikan adanya peperangan antar saudara ini atau setidaknya adu mulut di antara ketiganya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya mengejutkan mereka. Susano'o menatap keduanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar, setiap kata-katanya mengandung kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan berbagai emosi negatif lainnya.

" Ra – rabo … si bre-brengsek itu telah membantai bangsa Samurai. Ia pergi setelah berhasil memperoleh pedang Kusanagi dan menyisakan 7 samurai. "

Informasi dari Susano'o ini benar-benar mengejutkan para dewa. Tsukoyomi dan Amaterasu menarik nafas panjang, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Rabo bergerak sangat cepat. Terlebih kali ini Rabo bertindak sangat jauh, ia membantai bangsa Samurai berbeda dengan penyerangan terhadap bangsa Shinobi dan Onmyouji.

" Di mana dia sekarang ?! " Amaterasu menaikkan suaranya, ia benar-benar marah sekarang terhadap perbuatan Rabo.

" Kau pikir aku akan kemari jikalau aku mengetahui keberadaannya ?! Aku hanya mendatangi bangsa Samurai untuk bertemu sobat lamaku hanya untuk menemukan ia jatuh berlutut di kelilingi oleh kubangan darah dari keluarga dan bangsanya. Ia menatap kosong pada Rabo yang menodongkan katana di hadapannya ! Rabo sempat berhadapan denganku, dan aku hampir berhasil mengalahkannya kalau saja katananya tidak berubah secara mendadak menjadi Kusanagi !" Susano'o menjawab pertanyaan saudarinya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Kedua saudara itu menatap satu sama lain dengan emosi yang membara.

Tsukoyomi mengurut pelipisnya melihat kedua saudaranya yang begitu keras kepala. " aku mengerti maksudmu sekarang Susano'o. Amaterasu bersikaplah lebih dewasa " Setelah menegur kedua saudaranya, ia berpaling pada dewa lainnya " Sekarang, kupikir tindakan kita selanjutnya sudah jelas. Kita akan mencari Ra – "

Suara Tsukoyomi dihentikan oleh gelegar petir yang luar biasa dari langit Takamagahara. Awan mendung itu kini menebal, berbentuk selayaknya badai akan datang. Petir, kilat, dan Guntur saling menyahut dan hanya tanpa aba-aba yang jelas para dewa serentak menatap pada satu titik, titik di mana sinar terang menyinari menandakan seorang dewa kembali mendatangi tanah suci Shinto. Para dewa di sana sepertinya sudah dapat menduga siapa yang hadir hanya dengan melihat keadaan langit Takamagahara saat ini.

" Rabo … " Yato bergumam ketika sinar terang itu meredup menunjukkan seorang pemuda dewasa bersurai abu-abu yang berdiri tegap menantang para dewa. Tubuhnya yang kekar berpakaian haori layaknya para samurai yang merupakan kombinasi dari warna merah, putih, dan abu-abu. Para dewa menyipitkan mata mereka ketika menyadari Sanshu No Jingi benar-benar berada di tangan Rabo. Pedang Kusanagi berada di tangan kanannya. Cermin yata berada di dada melengkapi haorinya sementara Yasakani No Magatamanya berada pada sebuah penutup mata di mata kanannya.

" Tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencariku. Aku telah berada di hadapan kalian sekarang. Nah, katakana apa yang kalian inginkan dariku ? " Rabo mengeluarkan ucapannya yang dipenuhi kepercayaan diri dengan seuntai seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

Para dewa di sana menggertakkan gigi mereka, mencoba menahan kegeraman dari ekspresi pongah yang diberikan Rabo. Tsukoyomi yang paling mampu menahan emosinya berjalan mendekat. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan wibawa dan kharisma yang sepatutnya dimiliki para dewa.

" Aku terkejut kau berani menunjukkan dirimu di tanah suci Takamagahara Rabo. Kau sangat bodoh karena berani menunjukkan wajahmu di sini tepat ketika para dewa sedang berkumpul. "

Rabo sama sekali tak terlihat gentar. Ia menodongkan kusanaginya ke depan tepat ke dada Tsukoyomi

" Aku datang kemari karena telah sepatutnya sebagai seorang dewa aku ikut berkumpul. Tidak ada kesalahan yang kulakukan untuk membuatku ketakutan datang kemari "

" Tidak ada kesalahan ?! Kau telah membantai bangsa Samurai ! " Susano'o naik pitam setelah mendengar kata-kata Rabo dengan nada tak bersalahnya.

" Kau juga telah menyerang bangsa Shinobi "

" Jangan lupakan bagaimana kau telah merampas Sanshu No Jingi ! "

Para dewa lain ikut menyahut membalas atas apa yang mereka piker merupakan kesalahan yang telah dilakukan oleh Rabo. Akan tetapi, Rabo hanya memperpanjang seringainya.

" Apa itu yang kalian sebut kesalahan ?! Tidak ! Itu sudah hal yang tepat ! "

Para dewa mulai berpikiran bahwa Rabo benar-benar tak waras setelah mendengar kata-kata ini.

" Sebagai dewa bencana, sudah sepatutnya aku membawa malapetaka. Aku telah merancang semua ini sejak awal. Ini merupakan awal dari Shinto yang akan disegani dan dihormati "

" Apa maksudmu dengan hal itu ? " Susano'o berjalan mendekat pula, sebilah tombak telah berada di genggaman tangannya. Para dewa yang melihat hal itu ikut membentuk sikap siaga mereka.

" Ini hanyalah awal dari revolusi ! Sebuah perubahan dibutuhkan untuk membangun kehormatan Shinto baik dari dalam maupun kepada mitologi-mitologi lain. Setelah aku selesai, Shinto dapat mengangkat kepala mereka dengan rasa bangga ! "

" aku rasa kami telah mendengar cukup omong kosongmu " Tsukoyomi menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap tajam pada Rabo " Yato-Gami Rabo, sebagai hukuman atas perbuatanmu menyerang bangsa Shinobi, menyerap Kage mereka, kemudian membantai bangsa Samurai hingga pada titik dimana merampas satu per satu Sanshu No Jingi yang secara mutlak merupakan pusaka warisan Kaguya – sama kepada manusia, para dewa Takamagahara sepakat untuk mengeksekusimu "

Seringaian di wajah Rabo semakin kentara dan tatapan matanya meremehkan " Oh kalau begitu majulah … kalian semua yang disebut para dewa ! "

Susano'o tak sanggup menahan emosinya lagi, dewa badai itu menerjang langsung dengan sebilah tombaknya. Mata tombaknya diselimuti gelombang air yang menggelora. Para dewa lainnya segera menyingkir, mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk ikut terkena dampak serangan Susano'o. Tebasan itu mampu membelah tsunami ditengah badai yang menggelora. Tombak itu juga merupakan senjata sama yang digunakan oleh Susano'o untuk mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi, sang bijuu ekor delapan pertama.

Rabo yang mengetahui betul fakta-fakta itu tetap dengan sikap tenangnya. Pedang kusanagi yang pada awalnya ia todongkan pada Tsukoyomi ia turunkan. Kedua tangannya merentang terbuka seakan menunjukkan pada Susano'o bahwa ia akan menyambut serangan dewa badai itu tanpa melawan sama sekali.

Tsukoyomi yang melihat keanehan dari sikap Rabo segera menyadari apa yang berada di pikiran Rabo. Sebelum sempat ia memperingatkan saudaranya tersebut, Susano'o telah berada di hadapan dewa bencana tersebut.

DUARRR

Tebasan Susano'o menghasilkan ledakan yang besar namun sama sekali tidak mencapai Rabo yang mengulas seringai lebar. Para dewa Shinto semakin bersiaga kala melihat mata tombak dan ledakan dari Susano'o berhenti di udara tak jauh di depan Rabo. Hal itu seperti terlihat adanya tembok tak terlihat yang menahan serangan tersebut.

" Ia menggunakan pertahanan absolut Cermin Yata ! " Salah satu dewa keberuntungan menyahut keras. Ia bersama ke tujuh dewa keberuntungan lainnya mulai merapal mantra untuk menembakkan serangan pada Rabo.

Susano'o yang telah mengetahui salah satu pusaka ibunda nya melindungi Rabo segera membuat gerakan – gerakan serangan lainnya. Namun seperti sebelumnya, tak ada satupun serangan yang menyentuh Rabo. Ketika ia merasakan para dewa keberuntungan telah selesai merapal mantra, ia melompat tinggi dengan mengangkat tombaknya sejajar dengan kepala. Bersamaan dengan lesatan mantra tersebut,petir yang besar menyambar tempat Rabo berdiri. Ketika debu hasil serangan Susano'o menghilang, Rabo masih terlihat berdiri di sana lengkap dengan seringaian meremehkan.

" Serangan itu masih belum cukup huh ?! " Susano'o merutuk keras. Tsukoyomi dan Amaterasu telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

" Kau terlalu meremehkan pusaka ibu. Kita harus melawannya bersama ! " ujar Tsukoyomi dengan serius.

Sayang sekali, kedua saudaranya yang keras kepala menolak mendengar saran tersebut. Susano'o kembali menyerang diikuti oleh Amaterasu. Keduanya mengikuti ego masing-masing sehingga serangan mereka begitu terbaca oleh Rabo. Bahkan ketika api abadi Amaterasu yang sanggup terus membakar hingga 7 hari 7 malam di lontarkan kepadanya, dewa kemalangan itu dengan mudah menepisnya menggunakan Kusanagi.

" Kalian lihat bukan ? Bahkan serangan kedua dewa tertinggi kalian tidaklah berarti di hadapanku " teriak Rabo di hadapan para dewa Shinto yang mulai meneguk ludah, ketakutan akan kekuatan para pusaka ibunda mereka.

Susano'o dan Amaterasu semakin kesal akan kata-kata Rabo. Keduanya akan lanjut membombardir Rabo lagi kalau saja Tsukoyomi tidak segera berdiri memunggungi mereka. " Kekacauan yang kau ciptakan akan berhenti di tempat ini, Rabo, di tanah suci Takamagahara ! "

" Oh ya ? Buktikan kata-katamu wahai Tsukoyomi – sama ! "

Tsukoyomi mengulas senyum tipis mendengar tantangan dari Rabo " Aku sudah melakukannya Rabo "

Tepat ketika kata-kata itu berhenti Rabo merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku seketika. Tanah tempat ia berdiri berguncang hebat dan segera hancur tak menyisakan tempat untuknya berdiri. Mengekspektasikan dirinya akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang tiada ujung, Dewa Kemalangan itu dikejutkan dengan sebuah salib yang mengekangnya. Ia memandang sekitar dan tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat dirinya yang lain juga mengalami nasib yang sama. Matanya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat kehadiran Tsukoyomi di hadapannya dengan sebilah belati yang mengingatkannya pada Kusanagi.

" Kau sudah berada di duniaku. Di tempat ini, aku bebas memperlakukanmu " Tsukoyomi mengangkat belatinya lurus dan dengan satu tebasan cepat ia membelah dua tubuh Rabo. Senyuman tipis kembali terbentuk di wajahnya yang datar. Namun senyuman itu segera luntur ketika ia melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Rabo.

" Kau pikir ilusimu mempan padaku ?! "

Dan Tsukoyomi merasakannya sebuah dorongan yang keras pada tubuhnya.

Dalam pandangan para dewa lainnya, mereka mulai bersahutan ceria ketika memandang Rabo mendadak kaku dan tatapannya kosong. Sahutan – sahutan ceria itu segera berubah menjadi ketakutan ketika mendapati Tsukoyomi terdorong mundur hingga jatuh berlutut. Sikap tubuh mereka segera menjadi waspada kembali setelah melihat Rabo membuka matanya.

" Aku mengutip kata-katamu Tsukoyomi, kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan dari pusaka ibunda kita … ahh sepertinya aku harus mulai menyebut ini sebagai pusakaku. " Rabo mengeluarkan tawa pongah yang begitu menjijikkan bagi para dewa di sekitarnya. Dewa kemalangan Shinto itu menguap panjang sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada para dewea di sekitarnya " Aku sudah mulai bosan dengan semua ini, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini"

Kata-kata Rabo yang layaknya deklarasi perang segera ditanggapi oleh para dewa dengan serangan-serangan khas mereka. Semua serangan mereka bergabung menjadi sebuah laser beam yang mengerikan, akan tetapi di hadapan Rabo … itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Rabo menggunakan Kusanaginya untuk menghancurkan semua serangan tersebut, kemudian ia mensummon sabit di tangan kirinya dan melesat kepada tujuh dewa keberuntungan. Yato, sebagai sesama Dewa Kemalangan segera bertindak mengeluarkan Yukine, senjata andalannya. Normalnya kemampuan keduanya berada dalam tingkatan yang sama, namun dengan memiliki Sanshu No Jingi, Rabo dengan mudah mementalkan Yato.

Dimulai dari sana, Yato hanya dapat melihat bagaimana Rabo dengan mudah mengalahkan para dewa keberuntungan, mengubah mereka menjadi batu yang kemudian terserap pada mutiara magatama di mata kanannya. Yato dapat melihat Dewa Perang, Bishamon dibuat kewalahan ketika harus berhadapan dengan Kusanagi. Bahkan dengan bantuan semua shinki – nya, Dewi Bishamon berakhir sama dengan para dewa keberuntungan. Ia melihat bagaimana Yato menumbangkan para dewa Shinto satu per satu hingga yang tersisa hanyalah Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi, dan dirinya.

" Yato … pergilah … " Yato berpaling pada Tsukoyomi yang masih belum pulih dari efek pembalik ilusinya.

" Jika keadaan memburuk, kaulah satu-satunya harapan bagi Shinto untuk bangkit. " Yato menolak untuk percaya pada kata-kata itu, ia adalah dewa. Sudah sepatutnya ia ikut terjun dalam pertarungan ini.

Mengabaikan perbincangan keduanya, Susano'o dan Amaterasu masih terus bertempur dengan Yato.

" Kau serang dia dalam jarak dekat Susano'o baka, aku akan membantumu dengan api abadiku ! "

" Jangan memberiku perintah, gadis kecil ! "

" Aku bukan gadis kecil! "

Kendati keduanya terus berdebat, namun serangan mereka sangatlah mengerikan. Bahkan dengan Sanshu No Jingi di tangannya, Rabo pun cukup dibuat kewalahan.

Namun, Sanshu No Jingi bukanlah sembarang pusaka. Selain kekuatannya yang ditakuti, ketiga pusaka ini juga menyimpan teknik-teknik mengerikan yang bahkan dapat membuat targetnya menderita takdir yang lebih buruk dibandingkan kematian.

Rabo menyeringai ketika mengingat pernyataan ini. Ia merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan pernyataan tersebut.

Dewa kemalangan itu kembali beradu serangan dengan Susano'o. Rabo dengan Kusanagi – nya sedangkan Susano'o dengan tombaknya. Keduanya bertarung dengan imbang meskipun di antara keduanya terdapat jurang besar dalam hal kekuatan.

TRANG

Rabo meringis ketika merasakan tekanan yang begitu keras dari tusukan tombak Susano'o sehingga membuka pertahanannya. Hal itu tak pelak disia – siakan oleh Susano'o yang dengan cepat mengganti kuda-kudanya untuk melancarkan serangan yang cepat dan mematikan langsung ke dada Rabo.

TRANGGGGGGGGGG

Sekali lagi, Susano'o meringis ketika merasakan Cermin Yata berhasil menahan serangannya. Dewa Badai itu masih belum menyerah dan terus mendorong hingga akhirnya Cermin Yata mementalkan serangan balik kepadanya membuat ia terdorong mundur. Akan tetapi, kegagalan itu malah membuat Susano'o menyeringai, dengan lantang ia berteriak.

" Sekarang kesempatanmu, gadis kecil ! "

" Berhenti memanggilku gadis kecil ! " Amaterasu yang mengerti apa yang direncanakan oleh saudaranya sejak awal telah mengumpulkan api sucinya dalam konsentrasi yang mengerikan. Ketika Rabo disibukkan oleh Susano'o, ia telah menyiapkan matahari mini yang terbuat murni dari api sucinya.

Cermin Yata sekalipun ia yakin tak akan mampu untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

Dan begitulah matahari mini itu melesat pada Rabo yang melebarkan matanya tak percaya ketika merasakan pertahanan Cermin Yata mulai goyah. Rabo berteriak keras ketika mulai merasakan panas api suci Amaterasu dan ketika matahari mini itu menenggelamkan keberadaan Rabo, situasi berubah jadi hening. Amaterasu, Susano'o, Tsukoyomi, dan Yato menatap was-was pada matahari mini berwarna hitam yang masih bergejolak tersebut.

Keempat pasang mata itu melebar taktala menyaksikan matahari mini itu berkedut beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menghilang, menunjukkan Rabo yang masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Haori khas samurai yang melekat di tubuhnya telah terbakar habis menunjukkan beberapa luka bakar di tubuhnya yang menjadi bukti bahwa serangan Amaterasu tadi benar-benar mengenainya.

" Benar-benar serangan yang luar biasa … namun sayang sekali. Itu tidaklah cukup … kalian tahu mengapa ? " Rabo berjalan mendekat kepada mereka, sihirnya aktif untuk memperbaiki penampilannya seperti sedia kala.

Keempat figur dewa yang tersisa tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur setiap Rabo mendekati mereka. Ketakutan mulai berada dalam benak mereka menyaksikan Rabo benar-benar menguasai Sanshu No Jingi hingga mampu untuk bertahan menahan serangan Amaterasu bahkan setelah berhadapan dengan dewa Shinto yang lain.

" Tidak ada kebijaksanaan, kemurahan hati, ataupun keberanian dalam serangan kalian. Semua yang kurasakan dari serangan itu hanyalah nafsu membunuh yang didukung oleh amarah dan kebencian. Karena itulah kalian kalah dariku. "

Permata Yasakani No Magatama di mata Rabo bersinar terang pada keempatnya dan Yato menyaksikannya lagi bagaimana ketiga dewa Shinto yang tertinggi. Tsukoyomi, Amaterasu, dan Susano'o berubah menjadi permata Yasakani No Magatama sebelum terserap ke dalam Rabo.

Dirundung oleh kekecewaan dan ketidakberdayaan, Yato jatuh berlutut. Ia sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Namun ketika begitu lama ia tak memperoleh serangan apapun, ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati Rabo memandangnya penuh kekecewaan.

" Aku kecewa padamu, Yato … temanku. Sebagai sesama dewa kemalangan, aku berekspektasi kau akan mengerti, menghargai, dan bahkan membantu rencanaku. Kau yang sekarang tidaklah berharga untuk menjadi bagian dari rencanaku. Oleh karena itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Kuharap kau dapat memberikanku perlawanan yang menarik di kesempatan berikutnya "

" Kesempatan berikutnya ? "

" Tentu saja. Duel para bijuu dua hari lagi. Itu adalah hari yang tepat bagiku untuk mengumandangkan revolusiku. Hari yang tepat bagi Shinto untuk bangkit dan dihormati kembali ! Itu adalah hari yang tepat bagi seluruh dunia untuk menyadari bahwa Shinto ada, kuat, dan pantas untuk diperhitungkan ! " Dengan deklarasi tersebut, Rabo menghilang meninggalkan Yato yang telah kehilangan harapannya.

XoX

Setelah cukup merasa aman dan jauh dari pengawasan para Youkai penjaga, tim Jiraiya yang berhasil melarikan diri segera fokus pada seorang youkai tupai yang telah membantu mereka.

Naruto yang pertama mendekati youkai tersebut " Atas nama Paimon, kami mengucapkan terima kasih atas tindakanmu. Tapi, kupikir ada baiknya untuk kami mengenal siapa dirimu ? "

" Hmm, bukannya itu sedikit kasar untuk tidak memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu "

" Ah kau benar " Naruto sedikit menggaruk kepalanya setelah ditegur begitu. Ia mulai mengambil telapak tangan youkai tersebut dan mencium punggung tangannya seraya berkata " Perkenalkan, Namaku Naruto Paimon, Heir dan Lord Archduke Paimon. "

" Baiklah perkenalan diterima " Youkai tupai itu berkata dengan sedikit nada guyonan. Mata birunya melirik pada Naruto dengan pandangan yang tersakiti " Jujur saja, aku sedikit tersakiti kau tidak mengenalku Naruto "

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Naruto memperhatikan sosok youkai tupai itu dengan seksama. Sebagai youkai, gadis di hadapannya memiliki perwujudan yang menjadi kombinasi dari manusia dan hewan. Gadis tersebut bersurai pirang yang sedikit memiliki loreng kecoklatan khas tupai. Pakaian olahraga berbahan katun menutupi tubuh semampainya yang cukup kekar untuk seorang gadis. Ekor tupainya berayun-ayun ceria dan terakhir Naruto menyadari bahwa gadis itu menggunakan sepatu roda. Informasi terakhir ini membuat ia tersentak.

" Jangan bilang … "

" Ah, sedikit lambat dari biasanya, Naruto – kun. Yap, kau benar … namaku adalah – "

" Korinna ! " Naruto segera memotong perkenalan gadis itu dengan menariknya dalam pelukannya. Youkai tupai yang diketahui bernama Korinna ini hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Gadis itu menatap pada Jiraiya yang terlihat kebingungan.

" Korinna Paimon, salah satu saudara Naruto dari keluarga bangsawan yang lebih rendah bukan ? "

" Anda benar, tuan Jiraiya " Korrina mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Jiraiya.

" tunggu dulu … jika kau seorang Bangsawan dari Paimon, bagaimana mungkin kau seorang youkai ?" Sinon menyuarakan kebingungannya di sini. Ia dapat mengerti jikalau Korrina merupakan iblis Paimon meskipun berwujud youkai, hal itu dapat berarti bahwa Korinna merupakan iblis reinkarnasi.

" Ah, ini semua berkat gelang ini " Korinna melepas gelang yang berada di tangannya dan seketika loreng kecoklatan di kepalanya dan ekor tupainya menghilang. " Kami membutuhkan ini untuk dapat berkamuflase di antara para warga. Gelang ini berhasil dibuat dengan bantuan para Onmyouji dan salah satu iblis Paimon yang jenius, yakni Clemont. Kau mengingatnya bukan Naruto ? " Mendapati Naruto mengangguk, Korinna melanjutkan " Setelah aku merasakan kehadiran kalian dan mendengar kabar bahwa pihak Kyoto sedang terlibat pertarungan dengan para iblis aku segera datang untuk mengobservasi keadaan. Kemudian, aku meminta para Onmyouji untuk ikut membantu. "

" akhirnya kita membahas ini … " Shikamaru dengan pandangan tajam pada Korinna menyampaikan apa yang di pikirannya " Mengapa Onmyouji membantu para iblis Paimon ? "

Korinna baru saja ingin menjawab ketika suara dari belakang menghentikannya " Kupikir jawaban itu lebih pantas datang dari mulutku "

Shikamaru melebarkan matanya ketika melihat 5 onmyouji berdiri di hadapannya dengan kostum mereka yang berwarna hitam, menandakan kelas mereka sebagai onmyouji yang berkompeten. " Namaku Arima Tsuchimikado … sebuah kehormatan untuk dapat bertemu dan menolong anda Naruto Paimon, Shikamaru Nara atau harus kupanggil Abe no Seimei "

 **TBC**

 **Dan Dengan ini, maka Arc Kyoto akan dimulai. Arc ini telah benar-benar kurancang sejak awal dan akan menjadi puncak dari dua arc sebelumnya. Para karakter yang telah hadir di dua arc sebelumnya akan berkumpul kembali di sini untuk penutupan yang fenomenal dan spektakuler! Sedikit demi sedikit misteri akan mulai terbongkar.**

 **Korinna dan Clemont – Pokemon XYZ**

 **Sesshomaru – Inuyasha**

 **Arima Tsuchimikado – Sousei No Onmyouji**

 **Ok. Segitu saja. Have Fun**


End file.
